Primal
by mishy-mo
Summary: Cameron is furious with House about the events in 'Son of Coma Guy' and goes to his place to confront him. In thier anger something basic sweeps over them. Will lust turn to love? HouseCameron. Strong language and sexual themes. THE END!
1. Primal

**Primal**

**A/N: **Okay so this started out as PWP but has turned into so much more. A proper love story. So give it a try.

**WARNING -** this story contains sexy violence... or violent sex I'm not really sure which it is yet. May even be both. Don't read if you're not interested.

* * *

He sat on the piano bench but he had yet to press a single ebony or ivory key in the hours that he'd spent sitting staring at them. 

A bottle of scotch and a glass sat atop the piano. A nip of whiskey sat at the bottom of the glass neglected as its owner began taking swigs of the amber liquid directly from the half empty bottle.

The alcohol flowed freely through his system mixing heavily with the Vicodin to numb him from the world and the pain it caused.

There was a forceful knock at the door.

Wilson, he thought instantly turning to the door before he stood and hobbled caneless-ly to the door.

He opened it, letting in the bitter chill of the autumn night and revealing the sight of a furious looking Cameron.

"Well, you're not the usual hooker but..." at which point her small fist connected with his jaw with an almost unbelievable amount of force.

He staggered backwards a little, his right hand brushing along his bruised jaw.

He watched as she slammed the door with a wave of her right arm, her eyes still fixed intently on his as she drew closer and brought a closed fist to his gut with another shower of strength he wouldn't have thought possible from such a small body.

"You fucking bastard!" she shouted as her fists pounded into his chest as the back of his legs hit his couch allowing a respite for his weakened and aching thigh.

With some force he took her wrists in his hands and pinned them at the small of her back, he pulled her lithe warm body against his and trapped her legs between his.

She struggled against his hold, her muscles straining against his and a stream of curse words spoken in her soft sweet voice echoed through his chest.

He held her closer and tighter until she stilled.

"Let me go you fucking prick." she said quietly, her voice dripping with venom and malice. He glanced down to see that her eyes were filled with the same unguarded emotion that was laced through her words, a raw feral anger the likes of which he'd never seen in her before.

"No, cuz you'll just hit me again."

"Fine." she said staring defiantly up at him, her eyes glistening with hate.

"Why are you...?" he asked curiously, his brow furrowed.

"Why am I angry at you? Why the hell do you think?" she spat, "How the hell could you do that? You killed him!"

"No." he said quietly holding her fearsome gaze. He was glad of the buildings old sturdy structure that prevented his neighbours from eavesdropping on their legally questionable conversation.

"You told him to take the aspirin. You told him to hang himself!" she screeched as his head dropped in acceptance, then in a dangerously quiet voice she asked, "Did you tie the knot too?"

"No!" he shouted his head lifting, his eyes connecting with hers once again.

He sighed softly.

"It was his choice. He wanted to do it." he whispered. Not sure whether it was an attempt to calm her or himself.

"Then you should have let him do it himself!" she shouted.

She let out a guttural cry as she tried to shake off his grip. But he was too strong.

She could feel pain twist through her skin when his grip hardened as she could feel the heat of his own anger radiate from his chest.

"Then it would have been pointless! His son needed a heart; he wanted to give it to him. If he had done it on his own then both of them would have died!" he said seriously his own anger building. "Our patient would have died. Aren't you proud of me?" he sneered knowing that the words would rile her further.

"No!" she shouted in protest trying to shake from his hold once more. "This is different, you could have stopped him."

"And let him go back to sleep for the rest of his life knowing that his son had died because of the guilt of losing both of them in that fire 10 years ago? No! 20 years of his son living an almost full life is better than him sleeping for another few decades." he said through gritted teeth.

"And who the hell gave you the right to choose who lives and who dies?!" she screamed in his face.

"I didn't make the choice!" he shouted back.

She struggled against him once more, but he held her fast as her eyes stared defiantly up at him.

They panted against each other, their heated argument stealing the breath from their lungs.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he lent down and pushed his lips roughly against hers.

They connected only for a few seconds before she twisted her head and struggled against him once more.

"Get off me!" she shouted at him, her eyes narrowed.

He held her tighter still.

His tongue swept across his lips, tasting her sweetness. It stirred something in him and drove some of the pain from his heart. Deftly he changed his hold on her wrists so that both were held securely with his left hand, his now free right hand cupped the back of her head and held her mouth fiercely against his hungry lips.

Their chests heaved together as they struggled to bring enough air into the burning lungs to sustain their rapid heart rate.

She struggled against him once again grunting in indignation, until her wrists were as bruised as her lips in his hold.

Soon she stopped struggling against him, her grunts exchanged for moans as she began to respond to his kiss, her mouth opening to his insistent ravenous tongue.

Need, want and escape.

It wasn't passionate, it wasn't driven by feelings or emotions.

It was primitive, based solely on instinct and pure lust.

His left hand released her wrists and wrapped entirely around her small waist holding her against his growing erection, his right still holding her mouth hard against his.

Her hands reached up around his neck pulling him impossibly closer and turning his head allowing his tongue to delve deeper in to her mouth.

He tasted of all things forbidden; the fire of whiskey, the bitter tang of drugs and something that could only be entirely him. And she wanted all of them, she needed all of them.

They held their fevered feral kiss until the need for air was to great and they each felt light headed. Their lungs burning as they gasped that first full breath, so close that they could taste each other in the air. So close that the air he breathed out was the air she breathed in and the same was true for him, as their chests heaved up and down against each other.

Her hands slid slowly and deliberately down his well toned back, and gripped his ass as she ground her hips against his causing him to growl and shiver, his right hand slipping to her neck and massaging it none too gently.

Her hands began to travel upwards once more this time slipping beneath his shirt, their first skin on skin contact eliciting a joint moan, when they reached his shoulders she tipped her head a little further back allowing their eyes to meet.

Her lust filled eyes narrowed as she smiled a malicious grin.

He closed his eyes and sucked a breath through gritted teeth as her perfectly manicured nails dug into his skin and dragged painfully down the length of his back creating ten straight and occasionally bloody lines that would mar his skin for at least two months. She drew it out, the pace agonisingly slow as she kept the pressure hard and even the whole way down to waistband. They both knew that he could have stopped if he wanted to, but this pain he could deal with.

This pain did not hurt his heart.

He slumped lower onto his perch on the back of the couch and rested his head against the crook of her neck as he sucked in breath after breath, the intoxicating taste of her in the air.

He needed the air, he needed her.

His left hand slipped beneath her shirt and jacket to trace patterns on the soft creamy skin.

Her hands played softly over his freshly marred skin, the moisture of a few drops of blood and perspiration dripping between his shoulder blades and allowing her fingers to slide easily up and down his back. He groaned when she hit a particularly painful spot, pulling her closer to him. For which he was rewarded the touch of her lips on his ear.

He growled once more before bringing his lips to the base of her neck. His tongue and lips worked across her collar bone to her shoulders as he teased away the material with his nose. Her hands dropped to his hips as she held herself tight against him as she felt the softness of his tongue mix with the roughness of his stubbled jaw as he moved across her skin.

The instant she began to grind her hips against his he bit down hard.

She jolted and moaned against him. One of her hands moved from his hip to fist painfully through his hair. But instead of pulling him back, she pushed his mouth and teeth harder against her. He licked at the bite mark on her shoulder before latching his lips across it and sucking. He held his hungry mouth against it until he could feel her breathing rate increase, until her hand threatened to rip a clump of hair from his head and she began to shake against him with the pain that surged through her; moans and gasps slipped from her lips that sent a jolt straight to his groin.

He licked almost tenderly at the angry red mark on her shoulder before tilting her head to kiss her roughly once more. This time she was not so placid. He groaned as her tongue pushed past his lips and began teasing the roof of his mouth.

It was a game of submission and defiance.

And when she drew his bottom lip into her mouth and began sucking and biting on it with a smug smile twitching at the corners of his mouth he'd had enough of being submissive.

He growled, pulling his lips from hers and brought his mouth to the right side of her neck and along her shoulder, intent on giving it the same treatment as the left.

This time he bit down harder, she cried out and shuddered against him when he felt the iron taste of blood reach his tongue. It filled him with a sense of enthrallment to know that something so vital to her could become a part of him, pulling back just a little he watched as redness oozed from his mark and seep through the moisture he'd left across her creamy white skin. He was filled with some sort of merciless pride knowing that he had damaged something perfect. He lapped warm drops of liquid, sucking on her skin.

And she took all he had to give, her hand twisting in his hair and the other creating four small crescent shaped indents in the small of his back.

As she began shuddering and whimpering against him once more something inside him broke.

Enough of this foreplay shit, he thought pushing her roughly away from him. She stumbled backward, gently knocking into the piano. A few random notes sounded and the bottle of scotch shook on the flat surface, but its threats to fall were empty.

He ground his teeth and pushed off from the couch, and then he began making his way over to her, his uneven gait more pronounced because of his obvious arousal. The sounds of his shuffling feet mingled with the clink of his belt buckle and the sounds of leather moving roughly against denim. He came to a stop, just inches from her still quivering body, letting the belt drop loudly to the floor.

He watched intently as a flicker of doubt and fear shot through her eyes, but he smirked possessively as it was engulfed in pure lust.

She moaned quietly as he leaned forward ever so slightly, just enough to let his erection brush against her stomach. He pulled back, bottle of scotch in hand, a self satisfied smirk still in place.

He kept his gaze locked with hers as his empty hand reached forward and gripped her waistband pulling her none too gently away from resting against his piano.

They stood so close her breasts brushed his chest with every breath.

There gazes held still as his fingers slid across the skin beneath her shirt and deftly undid the button and fly of her low-rider jeans. His expression became suddenly dark and serious as he watched her eyes close in pleasure as his index finger played with the elastic of her panties. Some thing equally dark and primal surged through him at the sound of a raspy moan rising from deep with in her throat and slip past her lips.

He stood back and let his hungry gaze drink in her aroused state.

He wanted her. He needed her. He took away his pain better than any mix of alcohol, Vicodin and hookers.

Regardless of this fact he unscrewed the bottle and to a large swig before making his way down the hall to his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took another swig before setting the bottle on the bedside table. He could feel the exact moment she walked into the room.

Every sense he had shivered in anticipation.

He looked up as she stood in front of him. She stood before him, her shoes, socks and jacket getting lost on the way to his room. One side of her was bathed in soft light from the hall, the other cast into shadow.

He thought he knew her, he thought he knew everything. But there was always more to discover.

Like this interesting carnal side of Cameron.

Like the feel of her shivering at his slightest touch.

Like what sounds she'd make as he made her come.

Her hands where on his shoulders trying to push him back, but he reached forward placing his hands at her hips. He began tugging roughly at both her jeans and panties. Once they were both halfway down her thighs he leaned forward and licked at the wetness gathering at small patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. She shivered and the pressure on his shoulders lessened as he teased the material lower, his mouth and tongue sucking and licking at the soft sweet flesh of her inner thighs. But as soon as she'd stepped from the material she pushed him forcefully onto his back and reached for his own waistband, her own need surging through her.

Moments later she peeled the thick stiff material of his jeans from him, his boxers lost amongst the denim.

He watched as she stalked back towards his body, her eyes gleaming with primal lust as her fingers trailed lightly up both his thighs.

For the first time in five years he really didn't give a shit what his thigh looked like, as he watched her duck her head between his thighs and lick his length from base to tip, her tongue swirling around his head tasting his pre-cum. She smirked seeing his hands fist at the bed sheets, before she blew cool air on the moist trail she had left, causing him to gasp in a deep breath.

Their eyes met and the playful air that had filled the room disappeared in an instant, and something desperate, possessive and raw took its place.

Reaching down he gripped her wrists once more and pulled her on top of him. He held her wrists still as she put her lips to his, allowing his tongue to devour her mouth once more, the taste himself on her lips. She ground her hips against his, her sweet moisture coating his length. He plunged her mouth until he she began to whimper and moan into his mouth, the vibrations shivering through him and directly to his already aching erection.

With a deep guttural growl he rolled them both, barely aware of the tang of pain that shot through his leg at the movement.

They moaned together as he pushed roughly inside her, his long fingers still wrapped around her wrists he pinned them at the side of her head as he set an increasing rhythm.

Their heated and feral gazes held as he moved inside her, the scent of their mingling sweat and mixed juices spurring them on further.

He claimed her lips hungrily as his movements became more erratic and her soft flesh began to quiver.

Her hands began to shake under his fierce grip.

Her chest began to heave more rapidly against his.

Her thighs tightened around his hips

He swallowed the moan she made as she came. It tasted good and he wanted more but it was only a few short thrusts later that his own bitter-sweet release came. He would have screamed if it were not for her mouth muffling the sound, his head dropped to the crook of her neck once more as he gathered his breath with the sweet taste of her in the air once more, this time mingled with the taste of himself. Once again he liked it and wanted more but he was spent. He released her wrists, her hands moved to stroke his hair and rub across the thin material that still covered his back as she tried to take a full breath once more.

Sixty seconds later she'd all but completely recovered, her jaw locked and her eye's still inky black with arousal she turned them once more.

A familiar twisting sensation began in his belly as he looked up and the sight of an almost satisfied Cameron. It seemed she wanted more just as much as he did.

"I'm not finished with you yet." she growled.

He smirked as he sucked on his tongue ever so slightly, enjoying the taste of their mixed juices that still lingered there. He sat up slightly the weight of his torso supported by his left hand as his right trailed roughly up her thigh, and up and under her shirt pulling roughly at the buttons not caring if they came undone or ripped from the material. As his hand cupped one of her breasts she smiled wickedly.

His eyes held hers as he waited for whatever sweet torture she was about to give him.

He grunted pleasurably as she squeezed her inner muscles against his flaccid penis.

Some witty line about kegle exercises passed through the back of his mind but he couldn't voice it, he could only hum loudly and contentedly in reply to her actions.

He held himself to her as he tugged her blouse down her shoulders, unclasped her bra and took one of her nipples into his hungry mouth.

He could almost taste the vibrations from her chest as she purred when the flat of his tongue rasped against her erect nipple.

For his ministrations he was awarded one of those kegle flexes, fueling a fire in his belly.

Both of them could feel him growing inside her, making both of them moan in ecstasy before his lips wrapped around her nipple and began to suck gently.

He unconsciously bit down as she flexed once more this time grinding her hips for good measure.

She moaned loudly, the sound filling the whole room and bouncing back to their ears.

He knew then he could make her scream, he grinned against her breast, rolling her nipple between tooth and tongue deciding to let her have her fun first.

His attentions moved to the other breast as she fingers trailed over his shoulders, slid down his back and began to pull his shirt up toward his head. He tugged defiantly at her nipple until the black material of his shirt obscured his view.

Pulling back he lifted his arms above his head as she stripped the last item of clothing from his body. The last barrier gone, cast away like every other piece of clothing, he wrapped his arms around her reveling in the feel of her warm skin pressed against his, her small soft body pressed against his rough awkward frame. His tongue delved into the hollow at the base of her throat, the salty taste of perspiration and the thrum of her blood beneath his moist touch making him groan.

She flexed and rolled her hips once more making him almost completely hard.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard so soon after coming. Then again he couldn't remember much at that point. Gone was the haze of alcohol and opium from his system, the only thing coursing through his veins at this point was arousal and need.

Much later on he would reflect that it hadn't been since his late twenties.

One of his hands reached up to the back of her neck, a few of her silken curls brushing the back of his hand as he brought her lips to his own for a ravenous hard kiss as his other hand moved downwards to grip her ass, something which had been the focus of many a wet dream he had to admit.

She moaned into his mouth as his long fingers dug hard into the soft flesh, she lifted her hips slightly. Delighting in the sensation of her slick body moving against his, his fingers digging deeper in to her skin and the vibrations of the groan he issued rumbling down her own throat.

As soon as both his hands were at her hips, gripping tightly as they encouraged her slow torturous rhythm he felt her lips on his neck as she held his body closer to hers, his head becoming lost in her bosom.

And as she thrust down, she bit at the place where neck met shoulder causing him to thrust his hips upwards to meet hers.

He cried out: such pleasure, such pain, in both his shoulder and his thigh but he reveled in all of it.

He brushed his stubble against her sensitive nipple in appreciation, rewarded with yet another flex. Yet, even in his aroused state he noted that it lacked the control of those previous, she was close again.

She sucked gently at the mark as he'd done before moving to the other side of his neck and further along his shoulder, he grinned against her breast in anticipation.

She bit harder this time, a hell of a lot harder. He cried out against her jugular, her hair dancing across the skin of his neck, as every muscle in his body strained. She replied with her own moan as his fingers kneaded fiercely at her bruised tender skin.

He let her suckle and lick his neck for a few moments before lowering himself to the mattress and looking up into her arousal blackened eyes, with a gaze that no doubt mirrored her own.

She let her nails scrape lightly across his chest, a sweet reminder of the mark she'd left on his back before they settled at his taught stomach as she began a slow purposeful rhythm.

He watched hungrily as she pleasured herself with his body.

His ears burning with the soft sounds uttered from her sweet lips.

One of his hands shifted to the place where their bodies met. The instant his thumb found her clit her breathing became more erratic and her inner muscles began fluttering around his length but her pace was still relentless and agonisingly slow.

He let his thumb move across the sensitive nub and soon she was so close that she began to hold her breath for longer and longer seconds, he held his thumb just a little away from her clit for a few thrusts before pinching it hard between thumb and fore finger.

She came instantly; her hips managing a few final shaky jerks, now with both his hands guiding her, as she bit on her bottom lip and hummed contentedly.

He drank in the sight, noticing the little changes that happened just before she climaxed.

He could make her scream.

He pulled her lithe, warm, sweaty body against his and rolled them once more.

She yelped a little at the sudden movement, her inner walls contracting once more, sensitive to the slightest friction.

With the slightest shift of his hips he inclined her to move more into the center of the bed, he saw her wince slightly when they turned on the mattress the movement almost painful to her tender inner flesh as they tried to move in tandem.

He smiled wickedly when he felt his calves hit the foot of his sleigh bed.

No pleasure without pain, he thought as he drew slowly out only to thrust forcefully in, his feet braced against the foot of the bed. Together, they moved around a foot closer to the head of the bed, the bedclothes bunching around them with the friction their bodies created.

She cried out, her eyes pulled shut and her hands gripping wildly at his perspiration soaked shoulders.

For the slightest moment he was worried he had hurt her; that he'd gone to far. But the corners of her mouth revealed the slightest of smiles.

He growled, before licking her neck and scraping his stubble across the moist flesh, and with the slightest of moans in reply he began a steadily increasing rough rhythm.

She gasped and moaned and groaned in varying mixes of pain and pleasure. Her flesh was tender, and the friction far greater than the first time he had control which increased both pleasure and pain greatly.

He watched as she drew close once again, at which point he slowed.

She growled in protest, leaning forward and gripping his shoulder with her teeth to show her displeasure.

It mingled with the growing pain in his leg causing him to thrust particularly roughly much to Cameron's liking.

Once again he began to increase the rhythm and roughness of his strokes, until her moans grew louder and louder.

He kept her moans constant for a few short seconds, with increasingly shallower thrusts before pushing in fully.

She screamed, her fingers digging into his shoulders once more, her chest arching towards him as her back curled with the intense pleasure and pain. Two short thrusts later his own cry mingled with hers and they echoed together into the night.

He groaned as he exhaled for at least five breaths, before lowering himself slowly to her warmth and turning them to lie on their side still buried deep within her.

Their chests heaved rapidly, breathing in deep the scent and taste of their sinful deed.

Soon, breathing returned to normal, arms and legs still entwined and exhaustion threatening to take both of them.

"My jaw hurts." he said softly, her head buried in the crook of his neck felt the muscles move as he shifted it from side to side experimentally.

"I'm not sorry." she said evenly, something her voice let him know that she wasn't just talking about his jaw.

"Neither am I," he replied softer still. "But..."

"Yeah," she sighed, knowing what he was going to say. "Shame, actually. That's the best I've ever had."

He could feel the warmth of her cheeks against his neck at her admission.

"Really?" he asked.

She could already imagine the smug smile on his face.

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Me too, actually."

She smiled against his skin, her hand trailing up and down his back, her soft touch over the remnants of her fierce touch not an hour ago like a soothing balm.

He hummed softly.

"Shame," he said using her own words. He could feel the beginnings of a new addiction seeping through him.

He thought about all the marks he'd left on her skin, and the marks she'd left on his. He closed his eyes for a moment to force away memories that were desperately trying to get him ready for a repeat performance. then he sighed and spoke.

"You know neither of us can sleep with anyone else for a month or so without a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

He took her continued silence and her hand stilling across his shoulder as a sign to continue.

"For a month you could get a laid whenever you need it, and let's face it seems as though you need it everyday and I could save a small fortune on hookers."

He could feel her smile against his skin.

"Fine." she said softly and sleepily, "I still hate you though."

"Good." he said with a smirk, knowing it was their initial hate and anger that had fueled such great sex.

The leg draped across his hip shifted slightly drawing him closer and pushing him slightly further inside her as the cool air of the room now became apparent to them.

"Mine," he whispered primal and possessive as he reached around to wrap them in the comforter.

She grazed her teeth teasingly against his chest in reply.

It was certainly going to be an interesting month.


	2. Glorious

**Glorious**

He woke slowly.

He could feel warmth along his entire front, from head to toe.

The familiar ache of his thigh, though it was slightly more intense than normal.

He could feel the softness of the skin beneath his palm.

The sound of the regular rhythm of anothers breathing.

He could feel berry scented tresses tickling his nose with each breath.

The ache of his thigh seemed to spread through his body until he was filled with a exhausting stiffness.

He issued a silent chuckle at the feel of his socks on his feet, one trying desperately slip from his ankle and subsequently his foot .

At this quiet reflection he felt a pain across his bruised chest, the memory of Cameron's fists pounding there causing him to frown slightly.

He was quite happy to find that he was spooned against the length of her, her back pressed against his chest moving against him with each soft breath. His arm around her waist, his hand splayed against her flat stomach holding her to him.

And his awakened groin pressed against the supple flesh of her behind.

Glorious. It felt glorious.

He breathed deeply basking in her scent and warmth.

His leg was painful after last nights exersions and demanded twice his usual morning dose, but he didn't care about the pain just the feel of this morning and its warmth.

He buried his nose in her hair breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo; nudging the tresses to the side with his nose and chin he brought his lips to her newly exposed neck.

She tasted better than he remembered beneath his lips and tongue.

He pulled back momentarily savoring the sweet taste on his lips and in his mouth.

He could feel a change in her breathing, not quite awake but certainly more roused.

He smirked wickedly before letting his tongue sweep across the bruised bitemark on her shoulder.

She breathed deeply and shook gently against his body, which only served to make him more aroused.

With a soft smile he let his lips return to her neck as the hand at her stomach began to move delicately across her skin as she started to wake. She moaned softly, tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe as his hand began to wander.

Fingers spread wide his hand glided up her torso, over her thruming heart, between the valley of her breasts to her throat. They gripped lightly before his fingers began to dance over her pulse.

She gasped as his fingertips moved across her bruised shoulder and pressed none too gently, she could feel his chest shake with a merciless quiet chuckle before the tips of his fingers trailed slowly down her arm letting the comforter slide down her body before his hand. Her flesh shivered with the combination of his touch and the coolness of the morning air on her skin.

Reaching her hand his fingertips continued their exploration, trailing over her bruised hips and down her thigh.

His mouth moved across her neck; lips sucking, tongue licking and teeth nibbling as his fingertips moved to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

He could feel her breathe deep against him as she rolled her hips against his erection.

He groaned quietly aginst her skin, the very sound of it making her shiver.

"Good morning would be one hell of an understatement." he said against her skin.

"Hmm, tell me about it." she said shifting slightly at which point her foot came into contact with his sock. "You've still got your socks on?" she asked almost surpised.

"In your hurry you forgot to take them off, it's not as if I'm in the habit of padding around my own house barefoot like some sort of mental patient." he said against her skin, his hand returning to her stomach.

"Just cos you got rejected by the phsyc wing doesn't mean you can get all grouchy with me." she said reaching for his hand and drawing it toward her face before sucking one of his long digits into her hot wet mouth.

"They have all those pills on tap," he said with a groan, then with a deep breath he continued in an almost normal voice, "It's just not fair."

"Speaking of which." she said releasing his hand and turning towards him. "Where's your Vicodin? I want to have sex again before I go home and get ready for work."

He looked into her eyes for the first time that morning. They shinned with confidance, audacity and arousal.

"I feel so used." He said with a smirk.

"Aw shut up, you want it as bad as I do." she said rolling her eyes, pushing him to his back and leaning across his chest to let her hand rumage around the drawer of his bedside cabinet. She smiled slightly as she felt his rough hands rest on her hips as if it were the most natural occurance.

He smiled against a curtain of her hair, delighting in the feel of her supple light frame pressed against his chest before watching her one handed exploration through his things. He glanced at the clock on the shuddering cabinet.

"You know you'll probably be late for work if you want to have sex." he murmured unsure as to whether this whole thing was a good idea.

"It's alright." she said pulling back, a familiar rattle in her hands and a devilish smile on her face "I'm sleeping with the boss."

"Next time Cuddy has a sleepover at your place, I want an invite." he said taking the orange bottle from her hands and began uncapping the container in a ritual he'd had over five years to perfect.

She brought her lips to his neck and sucked gently on his adams apple, following it's movements up and down as he dry swallowed two pills before he replaced the cap and threw the bottle across the room, not caring where the hell it landed.

His now empty hands moved to the tender flesh of her hips, gripped tightly reguardless of her gasp of pain and lifted her across his lap. Her lips and tongue rasped across his neck, her hands resting heavily on his chest occasionally brushing the marks she'd left on his shoulders.

She felt his hands trail up and down her sides and then pressing against her lower back in attempt to bring her hips to his. But she was insistant and torturous; she moved her hands to the mattress at the sides of his head and her only touch became soft brief flutters of her lips on his hot skin.

He grunted when her lips brushed against the bites on his shoulders, the muscels in his arms in a battle with her strong thighs, his brow furrowed with the strain.

He wanted her pressed against him, he wanted the warmth that he'd awoken to.

"House." she murmured almost nose to nose, her hair whispering against his cheeks.

"Cameron." he said in an arousal filled whine.

"Do you think I'm using you?" she said, her body still hanging alluringly above him, one hand insistant at the small of her back the other moving across every inch of skin he could reach.

"I think you're being a god damned tease." he growled his blackened eyes filled with need meeting her mischeivous orbs.

"You don't know what the hell you've let yourself in for." she said grinning down at him.

"Just my luck, a nympho for a fuck buddy." he murmured his wandering hand moving through her hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her lips to his.

The kiss was hard; their tongues dueled in a hot slippery battle, thier lips moving hard against each other, teeth nibbling on lips and tongue as breath sounded heavily against heated skin.

She had that smug look on her face once more as she held his bottom lip between her lips and teeth. Their eyes connected as she pulled ever so slightly. His stomach tensed as he pulled himself upright, but he was still no closer to her warmth.

She pulled back ever so slightly, her ass brushing his knees.

He gritted his teeth together and growlled slightly in displeasure as she simply sat there and looked him up and down. But to be honest, it was mainly down. He had enough patients with problems in that area to know that he was a little bigger than most and considering her teasing touch he was fully hard meeting his maximum potential.

She looked at him in an approving mannor with the slightest hint of surprise in her graceful features.

She was a little shocked at how little it had hurt the previous night given his roughness and size.

This thought only served to make her more aroused, her tongue moving across her suddenly dry lips.

"Like what you see?" his voice rumbled.

Their gazes met, and he could clearly see the primal lust of the former night was back in her eyes; the blue iris shrunk to nothing more than an outline of a inky black pupil.

He watched as she drew closer.

He leaned forward expecting her lips to return to his, but they were just inches away her warm breath against his cheeks.

Her hand covered his heart and pushed.

He grunted, wanting to voice something close to indignation at being pushed around in his own bed but a single look in her eyes and he stayed quiet. A voice in his head saying something along the lines of 'Shut up and get laid. Talk and she'll probably kick you out of **_your_** bed. Then fuck you in to a coma.'

He grinned at the thought before he used his arms to lift and pull himself back until his ass rested against a pillow and his back against the hardwood headboard.

She crawled towards him a look of hunger in her eyes, that sent shivers to his groin.

Her knees on either side of his thighs she lent forward and kissed him roughly her hands wrapped around his neck and running through his hair. He grinned against her insistant mouth as one snaked across his shoulder, trailed down his chest and gripped his hardness. She slid forward, her thighs wrapping around his hips. Her lips sliped from his as she rasied her hips, his stubble rasping against the skin of her neck.

In a heavenly slow movement she lowered her hips, her soft wet flesh enveloping his length.

She hummed softly as he filled her, his fingers grazing across the flushed skin of her hips and thighs.

Her hand moved from his stomach, up his torso and back around his shoulders as she pulled her body flush against his thier noses touching.

For the longest time nothing happened, they just stared.

"Are you gonna move?" House asked. "Cos if you're not I could..."

"I'm not going to move." she said ever so quietly, something indestinguishable in her tone.

His head cocked his head a little, the beginnings of a frown on his brow as he mulled over her words.

Then she began flexing those velvety inner muscles of hers once more; each flex seemed harder and longer than the last in a achingly slow rhythm.

"Oh fuck." he grunted against her neck as his breaths grew shallow and rapid.

His left arm wrapped around her waist holding her hard against him, never wanting this sweet torture to be over. But in his arousal filled mind he knew full well he was far more likely to come first, so his right hand moved between thier bodies and endevoured to change that probability.

Aside from shivering and shuddering she didn't move an inch.

Not an inch as she came, moaning against his neck.

Not a centimeter as he cried out against her own neck, the nails of his left hand digging into her ass.

Not a millimeter as her muscles continued to flutter around his length for at least 2 minutes as she rode out the after shocks of one hell of an orgasam.

"Fuck." she murmured against his shoulder as he lifted her hips gently from his, before pushing his shoulders against the headboard letting them lie down, his arms wrapped around her.

They rested for a while, all conscious thought required to draw air into thier burning lungs.

She lifted her head up, her hair mussed, her skin glowing with perspiration and her eyes shinning in postcoital bliss.

Her lips moved against his with lazy languid strokes of her tongue before her touch and warmth suddenly disappeared as she hopped lightly from the bed and his embrace.

He watched as she pulled on her panties and jeans in one fluid motion, deftly wrapped the most complicated contraption known to man around her chest and threw her blouse across her shoulders. She watched him watch her as she did up a few buttons, barely enough to call decent.

"You know what I **_do_** feel used." he said not entirely happy about his nakedness and her fully dressed just watching him.

"I guess that makes you my bitch instead of my fuck buddy." she said with a smirk before she left the room.

Quiet sounds of her collecting her jacket and putting on her shoes echoed down the hall.

"See you at work." she called before the front door closed loudly behind her.

House lay there naked, the scent of sex and sweat in the air, the warmth of her lingering on his skin and on his bed, he completely stunned and at a loss for words

What the hell had he let himself in for?

With a sigh he realised he didn't really care, such a glorious morning can do that to a person.

Including Doctor Gregory House.

Not to mention the imminent possibility of being fucked into a coma, he smiled trying to imagine that little anecdote in his chart after an embarassed Cameron tried to explain to a shocked Cuddy.

Still smiling he stretched out on the bed, content to breathe in her lingering scent, wondering if things would be different at work.


	3. Mine

**Mine**

He lay there for the longest time; breathing in her scent and absorbing the remnants of her warmth as his mind tried desperately not to over think the whole situation.

Which was entirely impossible.

His mind whirred with thoughts of her as her warmth and scent faded around him.

With a groan he drew himself up to stand, his right leg shaking beneath him. It wasn't painful per say; just aching, stiff and exhausted like every other muscle in his body. He gripped and leant heavily on anything sturdy within his grasp as he made his uneven and shaky way to the bathroom.

Once there he reached into the shower cubicle, switching on the spray and setting the temperature to the heat that his body and aching muscles demanded.

The hot spray sent billows of stream whispering into the cool morning air, beginning to cloud over the image of himself in the mirror. He cast a wary eye over the rapidly blurring image of his naked form, a frown creasing his brow as he wondered why the hell Cameron was interested in him or his body. But the frown gave way to a lecherous smirk as he knew she'd be back for more after last night's admission.

The best she'd ever had.

He almost couldn't believe he'd made the same confession, but then again he did have somewhat of an excuse; it was just seconds after the best sex he had ever had.

Not to mention coming twice within the space of minutes.

It was intense, dark, painful, exhausting and fun.

Oh so much fun.

These were words he would not normally associate with Cameron but she had fulfilled the criteria and then some. He could feel his heart rate quicken and a warmth pool in his gut at the very thought of it.

He was her bitch? Hell no, he thought. That has got to change.

A smirk still tugging at the corners of his mouth he stepped beneath the hot spray. The movement causing him to wince as a bruise began to form on his jaw from Cameron's swift blow the previous night; he was instantly glad of his thick stubble that camouflaged the no doubt angry red mark.

He hissed loudly as the heated water struck his back and shoulder. Ten lines and two crescent indents stung painfully under the hot water, but the relief the warmth brought to the rest of his muscles was worth the discomfort.

He lent against the tiled wall, allowing the water to cascade over his head. Looking down he could see pink tinged water run from his heals, a stark contrast against the white ceramic base as traces of blood his disappeared down the drain.

He never would have guessed Cameron would be so forceful in the sack, then again it beat her knocking him to the ground.

Though he doubted it would have been any less painful.

His mouth curled into a possessive and devilish smile as he thought of the marks he'd left on her.

And the marks he was yet to make.

He took up the soap and began to lather his skin, cleaning the traces of sex from his body.

He was almost loath to remove the scent of her that lingered on his skin, but his smile persisted as he thought of how he'd get that scent back.

How, when and where he'd have her warm body pressed against him again.

His mouth twisted into a grin, not just at the idea of them having sex again but making sure she stayed pissed off at him.

The taunts and jibes and snarky remarks he'd make just to keep that feral look in her eyes.

With that thought he shut off the shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, an grin on his face as he wrapped a towel around his midriff and got ready for work.

* * *

It was half past ten before House finally ambled through the front doors of PPTH. 

His normally awkward gait was more pronounced because of the stiffness still laced through his muscles but no one took any notice of this. Instead they focused on small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and malicious look in his eyes as patients and nurses alike moved quickly from his path.

Cuddy looked on through the glass doors of the clinic at the best and most problematic doctor in the hospital. Her initial thought was that he was high. Worry coursed through her as she imagined him shooting up morphine and the trouble it would bring given the current investigation he was under. But then she noticed how white his knuckles were, wrapped tight around his cane, and shortness of his step; he was in pain. She was struck by intrigue and curiosity as she wondered what could bring a smile to the normally glum and depressed House after the 'suicide' of Coma (actually vegetative state) Guy.

She continued to watch him until he stepped into the elevator and disappeared from view.

Her mind still whirring with questions and worry she turned back to her office intent on calling the one person who might have a clue about what was going on.

* * *

"Working hard I see." he said to his three underlings as he breezed into the conference room seemingly without a care in the world. Both Foreman and Chase gave him a look of contempt as he moved further into the room. Cameron did not even acknowledge his presence. 

Foreman sat at the large glass table nursing a mug of coffee, not even trying to appear as though he was working.

Chase sat at the end of the conference room, House's grey and red tennis ball moving between his fingers.

And Cameron.

Cameron sat studiously at her desk, surrounded by text books and open envelopes, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, a pencil resting between her lips as her fingers moved quickly over the keyboard of her computer.

He noticed her hair was pulled back into a bun, her clothes were dark and serious; and mixed with her body language it gave the very clear signal "I'm busy and pissed. Fuck off."

"So, did little Jack Daniels like daddy's heart?" House said plucking his tennis ball from Chase's hands and taking a seat at the table.

Foreman ground his teeth so hard House could almost hear it.

"The surgery went well. No complications, yet." said Chase.

"Yet? Where's your hope man? This boy has a future, though after being an alcoholic for 10 years you have to wonder what kind of future. Maybe we should have got him the liver too. Oh well, daddy's probably too cold by now..."

"Stop it." Cameron hissed.

Her tone sent shivers down House's spine but his features where schooled into a slight look of confusion as his gaze met Cameron's.

In it he saw the same fiery blaze that filled them last night; raw hate and raging anger. He could tell instantly that she knew he was doing this on purpose; that he was testing the boundaries, pushing buttons in all manors of combinations to find out what reaction her would get.

Foreman and Chase were stunned speechless, not only by House's crassness but the fact that Cameron was standing up to House.

House had the slightest of smirks tugging at his lips and an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"So I'm not getting coffee this morning?" he said pushing further.

Chase visibly shrank at the sight of Cameron's darkened stare.

Foreman looked away from her and downed what was left of his coffee.

House wanted to grin, despite the fact there was now a rather embarrassing bulge in his pants, instead he held his smirk and nimbly passed the tennis ball from right to left and back again.

"Chase, clinic." Foreman said placing his mug on the table and standing.

The Australian almost jumped at the sound of his name, visible relief etched across his handsome features as he was glad of any excuse to leave.

Both of them would have sworn that a Cameron and House face off would be a sight to behold especially with Cameron's recent attitude change, and they'd probably be selling ring side seats; but now at the dawning of the match of ages they could tell that things were going to get very ugly very fast and the battle, let alone the fallout, the thought of which was enough to chill them to the bone.

They left quickly, the door thudding softly closed behind them; neither knowing the true origins of the tension in the room.

"I know what you're doing." her voice rumbled dangerously.

"Really?" he replied in an overly mocking manner, tennis ball still moving to and fro.

"Yes," Despite the accusatory tone in her voice, it had the hint of a deep seductive rumble to it as it reached his ears. "You are just trying to make me angry."

"Trying?" he said in a knowing tone.

"I'm already angry with you, what happened last night..."

"And this morning." he added with a smirk.

"...doesn't change the fact that I hate you and that you killed a man."

House considered her for a moment, then set the ball upon the table.

"You said that sometimes Death was a cure. For him knowing his son would live was his cure, knowing that a part of him and a part of his wife would live on was his cure. And to do that he had to die."

Silence.

Her gaze dropped to one of the open textbooks before her.

He stood, and quietly made his way towards her desk.

One of his hands rested upon the back of her chair, the other against the corner of the desk effectively trapping her between him and the desk.

He lent forward, his chin barely a few inches from the crook of her exposed neck and his nose filled with her sweet scent and the smell of her shampoo. He breathed slowly and audibly, tasting her in the very air he breathed. He could feel the heat of her small body so close to his, his own temperature rising with each passing second.

He could feel his body being drawn to hers, almost as if he physically had to strain to maintain some semblance distance.

He craved her.

The chair trembled beneath his hand as she shivered at his proximity.

He could see goose bumps on her beautifully exposed long neck and the thrum of her fast pulse; he bit his lip for a moment just to stop himself from lowering his mouth to her neck and tasting her once more.

"But you do still hate me, right?" his voice rumbled softly, his breath across her skin causing her cheeks to flush with arousal.

"Yes." she breathed not daring to move.

"Good."

And then he was gone.

* * *

House disappeared into his office and remained there for most of the day. 

Chase and Foreman tentatively returned to the conference room around lunchtime, both were surprised to find the room in one piece and even more surprised to find that Cameron looked ...well ... normal. Of course she still had a look about her that she shouldn't be messed with today of all days; but she didn't look whipped, and she didn't look smug.

Neither knew what exactly happened when they left but both were far too scared of possible repercussions to inquire about it. All they knew was that Cameron was now acting Cameron-ish and House was brooding/hiding/thinking in his office as a deep beat of classic rock shook through the glass divider.

Foreman dared enter the office only once to give an update on the progress of the kid. He promptly retreated from the office with an almost embarrassed look of annoyance on his face as the words "He's had a god damned diagnosis; I diagnose, you treat. Treatment is boring. Don't come in here unless you have something interesting to say." and House's tennis ball followed him from the office.

This gave little insight into House's particular mood due to the fact it was such a regular occurrence.

However the ever so slightly merciless glint in Cameron's eyes as the tennis ball rebounded from the open door and smacked Foreman in the ear was interesting to say the least; but before Foreman could analyze it further it disappeared in a haze of concern.

House discreetly watched the exchange as he had done the comings and goings of his flock in the next room since he'd entered the department just a few short hours ago.

He observed Cameron's movements with particular scrutiny, noting the slight wince whenever she would take a seat and the small steps she took as she walked to the coffee machine and back again.

He watched as his little ducklings came to a consensus and walked out of the conference room, given the hour he figured that they were heading to the cafeteria for a poor imitation of food.

Not wanting to miss out on observing his prey in a more relaxed environment he burst into Wilson's office pleased to find it devoid of cancerous patients.

"I'm hungry." he announced.

"I didn't think an entire European country could fit in my office." Wilson said without looking up at his intruder.

"Ha. That was lame. And that is the reason why I do the wisecracks around here. Get your wallet."

"Can't you buy your own lunch?"

"Why should I when you'll buy it for me. Come on, I want to observe ducklings in their natural habitat."

Wilson frowned and looked at his friend for the first time in the conversation.

"You want to watch your team have lunch?"

"No Jimmy, observe. Take note. Find weakness. All the better to exploit them later." he said wolfishly; at this he let his mouth grow to a malicious grin as his eyes glistened lecherously with thoughts of possible future exploits with one duckling in particular.

As predicted, this unusual action did not go unnoticed by Wilson. And so, with a submissive sigh, he closed the file he was working on and reached for his wallet.

House schooled his features to his usual dark stare as Wilson stepped into the corridor.

People were so easy to manipulate he thought walking alongside a confused and inquisitive Wilson.

* * *

She was talking animatedly. She was smiling widely. 

She was flirting unashamedly.

Both Foreman and Chase were quick to finish their lunch, as their pagers beeped in tandem. With a quick apology they left Cameron sitting alone at the table, a half finished salad and black coffee her only companions.

Until him.

Jake or some other stupid jock sounding name, it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was to surgery what Wilson was to Oncology. A pretty boy who uses his doctor status to get in with the nurses, and now presumably doctors; the only difference being that he hadn't been stupid enough to put a ring on anyone's finger yet.

Let alone three times.

And he was putting the moves on Cameron.

His Cameron.

She was his or at least they had vaguely agreed she was for a month or so.

His blue eyes danced with a fiery malice as he looked upon the surgeon and his Cameron.

It took him at least ten seconds to register the silence of Wilson at his side.

The placating smile that House took on did nothing to quell the look in Wilson's eyes.

"Are you into her again?"

Oh the possibilities of that statement.

"No, I'm just fucking her." House said with a deadpan delivery; his eyes both serious and mirthful.

Wilson stopped for a moment taking in everything about his friend in attempt to find out if House was serious or not. In the end he shook his head vigorously as if trying to shake the images dancing around his mind, then stood and left without another word a thoroughly disgusted look marring his handsome features.

House continued to watch her as the jock let his fingers brush her forearm before shinning that charming grin and leaving. He watched as a pink tinge crept across her cheeks when she sat and picked at the rest of her salad. His eyes followed her as she bust her tray and moved towards the exit.

Not bothering to clear the remains of his lunch, he was on his feet and following Cameron out into the main lobby of the hospital.

"Cameron." he said in a plain tone as she pushed the call button for the elevator.

"House." she replied in kind.

The ding of the elevators arrival did little to cut through the tension between the two doctors.

They stepped into the car in silence.

Cameron pushed the button for their floor while House glared at an intern who was about to step into the elevator.

"You could use some exercise." House said darkly nodding in the direction of the stairs as the doors closed over.

The instant the elevator began to move House grabbed Cameron around the waist and pushed her roughly against the closed doors.

He pressed his entire body against hers, pinning her to the metal; the coolness of the doors contrasting with the heat of their joined bodies.

His left hand moved to her neck and tipped it back and to the side; his hot wet breath lingered on her neck for less than a second before his lips touched her skin.

He sucked at her neck hard and fierce; his tongue and teeth kneading painfully at the skin beneath his lips.

All the while he was careful not to let his scruffy chin scratch her skin, lest should someone look too closely and join the dots.

She writhed and whimpered against him, her moans making his gut twist in a painfully pleasant way. Her hands gripped fiercely to his shoulders, making him jerk against her warm body at the bolt of pain that shot through him.

Which in turn made him bite down against her thrumming pulse, causing her to moan and arch towards him.

The lengths of his cane and penis pressed against her thighs and stomach, each as hard as the other she was unable to distinguish which was which.

Regardless she ground her hips against them, just glad to have his body pressed against hers both uncaring and enjoying the pain that came with it.

Time seemed muddled, as if a minute could last an eternity and pass in a blink of an eye at the same time.

All to soon and not soon enough, the car began to slow. House pulled himself from her, eyeing the deep purple mark below her left ear that was his doing.

"Mine." he said between heaving breaths as the elevator stopped, his blue eyes shinning; dark and wild.

Cameron pushed herself from the opening doors straightening her blouse and lab coat, letting her fingers brush gingerly across the mark on her neck.

"Jealous much?" she asked with a smirk and a suggestively raised eyebrow, before disappearing down the corridor.

House growled and stalked out of the elevator before the way became shut, his gait more awkward than normal as he nursed a painfully hard erection.

He headed towards Wilson's office almost in a daze.

"...for the last time nothing is going on!" Wilson said loudly down the phone.

"Trying to convince your new wife you aren't cheating on her." House said quietly, his heart not in the sarcastic remark.

At which point Wilson looked up to see a haggard looking House and an almost dishevelled image of Cameron in the corridor.

"I'll call you back." Wilson said before lowering the phone. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." House said moving further into the room and collapsing onto the couch with an almost contented sigh. "So, tell me about wife number 4."

* * *

When he returned to the conference room he was glad to find it empty, he left an non-descript script on a post-it note on her desk. 

Mine, 9.

It read in capitol letters.

Through the glass his office walls sometime later, he watched her step lightly from the conference room, a knowing smile on her graceful features and a bright yellow note playing between her nimble fingers.

She was going to be the death of him.

And he'd love every minute of it.


	4. Control

**Control**

There was a knock at the door. Confidant but not forceful, polite but not meek; it could only be Cameron.

She was late.

Not as late as he would have been but late none the less.

9.23pm.

She was trying to assume control.

Which was something he couldn't allow.

Something he wouldn't allow.

He took yet another mouthful of scotch, finishing the second of two large measures before taking up his cane and moving swiftly to the door opening it without bothering to check who it was.

"Hey." she said seductively as soon as he opened the door, her gaze moving swiftly across his entire body.

Something surged in him at the mere sight of her.

His own gaze moved across her body taking in her shapely jean clad legs, waist hugging cropped black jacket and the cleavage hinting low neckline of her shirt.

"Hey," he said stepping back and letting into his sanctuary.

As he closed the door his eyes were firmly focused on the sway of her hips and the round of her ass. He wanted the name of the person that made the machine that stitched those jeans so that he could personally thank them.

But as the door clicked shut his gaze reached something that definitely didn't fit in his fantasies.

"What the hell is with the bag?" he said incredulously, following her as she moved into his domain.

"I figured if you want a repeat of what happened this morning it would be easier." she replied glancing at him.

"Uh-huh and if I kick you out at midnight?"

"That's fine, I'll just take me and my bag back to my apartment." she said with an air of nonchalance.

"Right." he grumbled, his eyes following her as she set her bag down at the side of his couch.

"I think we sure figure out specifics." she said in an official tone, as she turned towards him. "Not that getting hickies in the elevator and notes on my desk isn't fun, but we need to sort this out."

"Oh, it seemed like more than a little fun." He retorted, his tone low and melodic.

She looked condescendingly at him.

"Fine." he muttered darkly hating the fact that she was taking control.

But he let it slide.

For now.

"Nothing at work."

He remained silent knowing that rule was going to get broken in the near future. He already had some interesting plans for a certain storage cupboard.

"I'm allowed to talk to other guys."

"But not have sex with them. Your mine and I don't want you giving me STD's." he shivered in and overly dramatic way.

"I don't put out on the first date." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"**We've** only been on one date."

"Two, if you count the monster trucks."

"It wasn't a date." he grumbled.

"Fine." she said slowly, almost wishing the real date had gone as well as the non-date.

"Okay, so how long?"

"What?" she asked his voice pulling her from images of exploding cars and cotton candy.

He rolled his eyes. "How long are we going to be work colleagues with benefits?"

"You said a month last night."

"So, that would be what? 31 days?" he asked careful to shield his excitement from his voice.

"30. Last night counts as one." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine," he groaned, "30 days and that's it. You go back to being a getting high and seducing men with ridiculous accents and I go back to hookers and watching The L Word on mute."

She sighed, "Yeah, 30 days. I'm on the pill by the way."

The last thing either of them needed in this already volatile situation was the addition of a 'mistake'.

"I know." he muttered.

"You looked at my file?" she said, a touch of anger creeping into her voice, her hands coming to rest on her hips in an indignant fashion.

"Yeah, you could check mine out too but there's nothing interesting in there."

"Uh-huh, well the only sex you've got lately you had to pay for, and like you said with hookers you're always careful."

He sighed softly, "True. The note thing?"

"Is far too risky, assuming you don't want everyone in the hospital to find out about our 'benefits'?" she said with a grin, remembering how most of the faculty reacted when they found out about the benefit she had gotten for returning to work after the Vogler incident.

"Hell no, but we're not going to do a code thing or secret signal either because that is just lame." he said with a wave of his hand.

"Text messages, time and place." she suggested, "But you have to reply yes or no."

"I'm not going to say no." A sly smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I might." she replied nonchalantly.

"No, you won't." he murmured.

"I might." she said defiantly, though there was something a little more nervous and unsure in her voice.

"No, you won't. You want it too badly." he said advancing on her, a predatory glint in his icy blue eyes.

Both of them could tell that there was a sudden shift in the conversation; less talking about the arrangements of their current situation and more getting down to the situation itself.

She stepped slowly back from him as she unwittingly went where he wanted her to go.

"You've been fantasizing about this for two years."

As he spoke he continued to prowl towards her, steering her into his kitchen. Each of her half steps rearwards met with a full step of his awkward gait, drawing closer each second. "How and where I'd take you. Would I be over-powering and rough? Would I tease you and go agonisingly slow? Would I make you scream?" He grinned knowing he'd already fulfilled that particular criterion, "And now you've had a little taster you want it even more."

He wouldn't let her know that they had been his fantasies too.

Her ass hit the low work surface in the centre of his kitchen. He could tell she wanted to reach for him, but his gaze was too dark and too dangerous for her to make a move.

He brought his body close to hers. So close they could taste each other in the air they breathed. So close that they could feel the heat of each others aroused bodies.

But never touching.

"You won't say no." he murmured, his breath brushing her cheek as he stared into her darkened lust filled eyes. "I dare you to say no."

"N... House." she said a whispered plea.

He let his cane clatter loudly to the tiled floor and placed his hands at the edge of the counter on either side of her hips; more heat but still not touching.

"Do you want this?"

"House." she practically whimpered, moving her hips towards his but he pulled back slightly until she settled against the work surface once more.

He had control and she knew it.

"Do you want this?" he asked again with a self satisfied smirk, "Do you want me?"

"Yes, god yes." she moaned, her eyelids fluttering slightly.

"Good girl." he said quietly before brushing his lips against hers as a reward.

A favour she returned eagerly, her mouth open and her tongue demanding access; a little too eagerly for his liking.

He pulled back.

She whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"No." he admonished quietly. His gaze penetrating and ferocious which only served to make her more aroused and desperate for his touch.

He could see the exact moment that she gave in, the exact moment that he had full control and it almost made him dizzy with the strength of desire and lust that rushed through him; it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He could remember times when he and Stacy had gone through an experimental phase in their relationship. Blindfolds and silk scarves that ridded her of movement and sight thrilled him, but knowing he had that kind of control without need for restraints made for a far more intoxicating and heady mix.

Allison Cameron was his.

Last night had been rough and fast, this time he wanted to explore his new toy thoroughly; taking pleasure in every sound she made as he drew her to the edge of insanity.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, a slow agonisingly teasing kiss. He sucked gently on her bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth and moving his tongue along the soft flesh.

He smirked slightly sensing her breathing become shallow and more rapid.

She moaned as he pulled back from her, her breath hot against his already flushed skin.

He let his eyes roam across her face, the soft light of the room making her skin glow as if she were an angel. But her normally cool blue eyes were completely black, showing the desire that she wouldn't voice. At least not at the moment with his gaze telling her it would be wise not to.

It took every ounce of self control in his body not to give in to the tantalizingly erotic woman before him. There would be time enough for giving in later, now was the time for exploration.

He pulled his left hand from the counter, bringing it to her face. He touched the tip of his index finger to her forehead, letting it trail gently between her arched brows, over the bridge of her nose, brushing her parted lips.

Lips that issued the softest of moans.

His single fingertip continued its slow southward exploration, across her chin and down the expanse of her throat. She gingerly tipped her head back, unsure if she would be reprimanded for the action, but he showed no reaction merely continuing his sweet torture.

The rough skin of his finger reached the hollow of her throat before moving along her right collar bone to her shoulder and up the side of her neck, she gasped softly at a point three inches below her ear. His finger teased at the spot until she gasped again before replacing the touch of his finger with his lips. She moaned ever so softly and tipped her head tentatively.

His mouth worked efficiently across the sensitive expanse of skin as his fingers nimbly encouraged her jacket from her shoulders. Even so she didn't dare move lest he should stop this exquisite torture, only moving her hands from the sleeves as he nipped at her neck, a twisted form permission. Not once did his skin brush hers as he pulled the stiff material from her body and haphazardly dropped it on top of his prone cane.

He could feel her body shivering despite the small barrier of air between them. He could feel her need, her arousal reaching into him and begging his touch without need for words. Everything about her demanded him. The heat of her body, the taste of her that lingered in his mouth, the sounds of her short shallow breaths, the flush of her skin and the scent of her that filled his nostrils.

His hands gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white, trying to control the urge to rip her jeans from her hips and pound into her willing body.

He took a deep breath which only succeeded in bringing him closer to that which he was trying to resist. Despite this some level of conscious thought returned to him though his body was still drawn to her.

He inched closer, millimetres separating them before he lifted his right hand to trace the line of his left index finger, this time moving to her right as his finger tip reached the hollow of her throat. She moaned and shuddered as the rough skin of his fingertip reached halfway along her collar bone.

He almost groaned himself now that he had a reason to taste her once more.

Her blood thrummed quickly beneath his gently sucking and nibbling mouth. Her chest heaved up and down towards him, her mouth so close to his ear that he heard each soft shallow breath across her lips as it brushed across his skin.

She shuddered and groaned as his fingers moved to the waistband of her jeans. Lips still moving across her skin he deftly undid button and fly before tugging on the belt loops. As the waistband moved over the swell of her gorgeous ass he pulled himself from her, letting his hands drop from the counter.

"Up." he commanded.

She reached back and pulled herself onto the cold surface of the counter, an almost shy look on her face that he couldn't help but growl at. She looked innocent and vulnerable, a far cry from the minx that rode him that morning but no less of a turn on, clearly evident as his loose pyjama pants did little to disguise his erection.

He pulled her shoes from her feet and then tugged at her jeans until they crumpled to a heap on the floor. He smiled almost mercilessly deciding to leave her socks on her feet as she had done the previous night.

"Shirt and bra." he ordered.

Her entire body seemed to flush with embarrassment and arousal as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it swiftly over her head, her hair tousled and wild as it fell across her shoulders. She held his gaze as she reached for the clasp of her bra before peeling the thin straps of her bra across her shoulders in a seductively slow manor then dropping it on the pile of clothes. She leant back ever so slightly the soft light of the kitchen bathing her small though perfect form. His gaze travelled to her neck, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the hickey he'd made in the elevator. A smile that didn't falter as it moved to the bite marks on her neck, but his gaze became dark and serious as it travelled across her chest. Her nipples taught and erect with arousal in the warm of the room.

He moved forward slowly, she parted her knees without prompting letting him move impossibly close and still not touching as he moved between her thighs. He could feel his erection twitch at the inviting heat that radiated from her.

Easy boy, he thought gripping the counter once more and hunching forward and bringing one of those teasingly taught nipples to his mouth. She gasped and squeezed her thighs drawing him to her.

He groaned and pulled back from her.

"No." he admonished darkly and angrily. He knew that it was an involuntary movement but it was a movement none the less.

He moved forward once more turning his attentions to the other nipple. She groaned loudly, the vibrations of the sounds reaching his own lips, he could feel her body shaking as she fought to control herself. Every ounce of her being focused on not moving at the wonderful sensations of his fluttering touch. He bit gently in reward before rubbing his stubble covered chin over the sensitive area.

"House." she gasped, her eyes closing at the sensations.

He brushed his chin up her throat before letting his lips hover above hers.

"Is that how you moan when you touch yourself?" he whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Her eyes fluttered open as she whimpered at his closeness and the desire to lean forward and push her lips against his. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips; the sight and warm wetness of it all was almost his undoing.

"Is it?" he prompted, his right hand touching her knee and trailing up her thigh.

"Yes." she gasped.

His heart rate shot up and he completely lost control; knowing that the gorgeous creature before him touching herself wishing that it was him, moaning his name in the darkness of her apartment made is cock twitch, brushing against her centre and drew his lips to hers.

His kiss was rough as he spread his hands across her back and pulling his body flush against hers before moving them to her hips and laying her down on the work surface.

Breaking the kiss he pulled at his pants until his erection sprang free, the elastic of his waistband rubbing against the base of his penis. Almost frantic, his fingers moved the thin material of her panties to the side before thrusting into her ready warmth.

Already he could feel her muscles beginning to twitch at his mere intrusion, curling towards his body, moaning and whimpering deliciously against his neck. For some reason being buried inside her calmed him, reminded him that he was the one in control. He straightened his back, looking down into lustful eyes as his hand coved as fast beating heart holding her fast against the flat surface.

He moved slowly and deliberately; always listening, always watching, mapping her from the inside out.

Her lithe legs wrapped around him attempting to draw him deeper and increase his pace.

He changed the angle of his hips slightly, her thighs became a vice around his waist and her breasts thrust towards him despite the force of his hand over her heart.

He thrust once, then twice and once more before she tensed and growled as she came her hands gripping the edges of the counter, her heals digging into his back and her muscles clenching hard around his length. He ground his teeth trying to delay his own release, sweat pouring down his back and glistening on his brow.

He moved in time with the rhythmic pulses of her orgasm, drawing it out but careful not to overwhelm her.

She hummed contentedly as he kept pace despite her aftershocks fading to nothing. He felt her hand grip his wrist as she moved his hand from her heart and drew herself slowly against his body. It was only then he realised his entire body was shaking, his breathing hard and fast as he continued his slow relentless pace.

She brought her lips to his in a rough kiss, her hands brushing his neck before locking in his hair. She hissed when he suddenly began thrusting hard and deep, the force of it causing the cabinet beneath them to creak ominously but neither cared.

His pace slowly increased as euphoria threatened to engulf both of them.

Cameron tensed against him. "House." she whispered against his ear.

He let loose a fevered cry and just a few short thrusts later collapsed forward, his hips still jerking erratically between her thighs.

" Cam...Cameron." he murmured, nipping gently at the sensitive spot on he neck.

Her fingers brushed through his hair, her knees sliding from his waist as they drew slow deliberate breaths intended to calm their heart rate.

His weight was heavy on her chest but she didn't complain.

Breathing and heart rates reduced to an almost normal rate, he lifted his weight to his elbows on either side of her and brought his lips to hers. It was a slow languid kiss, all hurry and insistency drained from them.

He winced slightly as he pulled back, his back straightening as he pulled himself from her warmth, pain shooting through his thigh.

Cameron hopped from the counter and sauntered over to his piano and picking up the orange bottle that sat on top of it, with her back turned to him he rearranged his pants to cover his now flaccid penis. Not for embarrassment but to try to regain the control he lost.

"Thanks." he muttered as he took the vial and tipped two pills from it and swallowed them dry.

As soon as the opiates began to kick in and pain became an after thought, second only to the lust that burned through him.

He reached for her hand and led her to his couch.

Soon after pants where at his knees and Cameron settled on top of him.

It was on this first meeting of their hips that there was an intrusion to this real fantasy.

Knock, knock.

"Shit." House murmured.

"If that's a hooker don't expect me to play along." she said wriggling her hips in a playful manor.

House groaned softly, "No it's not a hooker. It's probably Wilson."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Tell him to fuck off," she said quietly as she lifted her hips and pushed forcefully down on him, "We're busy."

"You don't say." he said sarcastically, his eyes half closed.

"Or you could invite him in..." she said wriggling her hips once more.

"Right, so you'll play along if we get Wilson in here but Bambi is out of the question?"

"Bambi?" she said stopping all movement.

"Don't change the subject." he admonished.

"House." Wilson's annoyed voice sounded through the thick door.

"Your possessiveness is shinning through again." she whispered, with a grin.

"You are mine." His voice rumbled in a low, dark tone that caused a warmth to pool in her belly. "For 30 days at least and I'm not sharing you with anyone, even Bambi."

"HOUSE! Let me in!" Wilson shouted.

"I'm busy!" House called back, his hands pressing a deliciously naked Allison Cameron against his chest.

"I don't care if you're watching The L Word, we need to talk."

"I'm fucking a hot brunette if you must know."

"Urgh," there was a soft thud that sounded as if Wilson's head impacted the door with some force, "I thought Wednesday night was hooker night? Just so you know House it's not exactly healthy to get hookers that remind you of the subordinate you have a crush on."

She grinned at him and rolled her hips once more.

House growled and angled his hips as she pushed roughly against him, causing her to moan as her sweet release drew ever closer.

"She's hot what can I say, now get lost." House lowered his voice to a whisper, "You're a god damned tease too."

"House, what the hell is going on?!"

"You're spoiling the mood that's what's going on."

Another thrust.

"I bet you're just blowing me off, I bet there's no one else in there."

"Say my name," House whispered against her neck as he pulled her against his carefully angled hips once more.

"Greg!" Cameron moaned loudly as she came; a shivering sound that echoed through the room and vibrated through the door.

"Oh my god," Wilson's voice filtered through the door, mutterings of 'hookers' and 'names' on his voice as his footsteps followed soon after.

House's own cry of "Allison." thankfully followed just as Wilson stepped into the parking lot.

Cameron's understated blue Volvo went unnoticed by the shocked oncologist.

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify Wilson doesn't think that it was Cameron with House. The name "Bambi" for the hooker was shamelessly stolen from another fic I can't remember the name of, sorry if it was yours but it was just too cool a name to pass up. 


	5. Rough

**Rough**

After they had fallen from their place of blissful ecstasy they made their way to House's bedroom once more. House still fully dressed and Cameron wearing nothing but a smile.

After they'd moaned and groaned unintelligible words into the night air Cameron fell asleep in his arms, House's shirt settled across Cameron's shoulders and riding up her naked hips ever so slightly. His hand pressed against her stomach holding her to him.

He liked being able to sleep with her.

And not just the hot, sweaty, naked sleeping with her but this, the quiet closeness that had been absent in his life.

He had almost forgotten how much warmth another body could generate, he didn't realise how cold he had been until he woke with her warm body pressed against him that morning.

Though he'd never admit it, he was almost pleased to see that she'd brought a bag with her earlier that evening. Despite the fact that he knew it was her attempt at control as she pushed into his domain, he welcomed it none the less because of the warmth it promised.

He could feel the slow expansion and contraction of her chest against his own.

He could feel the beat of her heart against the fingers splayed over her ribs beneath his shirt.

He could feel the warmth of her skin against his lips and his abdomen.

All mixed with a scent that was uniquely feminine and sweet.

It wrapped around him, encompassed him like a warm blanket. It seeped through him, from head to toe with the strength of a stiff shot of whiskey.

Moving closer he nuzzled lightly at her neck giving into the mixture of sensations he wouldn't have thought he'd enjoy. That he didn't want to enjoy, but he had no control over his it as exhaustion overruled rational thought.

He fell asleep all too easily; thoroughly worn out, wonderfully warm and marvellously calmed.

* * *

Allison awoke lying flat on her back, the sensation of lips moving languidly over her neck, the warmth and gentle pressure of a slightly fuzzy torso over her chest, the caress of two large hands gently cradling her head and the weight of a possessive leg wrapped around her hips. 

"Marking your territory again?" she asked sleepily, vaguely aware his mouth was working at the hickey he gave her in the elevator the previous day.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer and drawing more of his weight to her enjoying the feel of his warm body pressing her to the mattress.

"Hmm," he mumbled against her skin, his lips a whisper against her neck as he spoke in low melodic tones, "Have to keep it fresh, don't want those jock doctors getting any ideas."

"Uh huh, so what? That makes you the geek that got the cheerleader?" her tone almost smug, her hands moving up and down his spine occasionally brushing the curve of his ass.

House lifted his head, allowing his gaze to meet hers and frowned slightly, "You were a cheerleader?"

"For about two weeks." she said with a sly smile. "Couldn't stand the mindless chatter in the locker room over jocks."

"Huh." he said in a tone that clearly indicated he was thinking about the situation a great deal.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." he said dismissively before returning to her neck.

Little did she know he was storing said information with a lot of other sexual and erotic things he knew about Cameron, not least was that she thought threesomes every seven years could help a relationship and the idea of her 'hitting' that hot nurse from peads despite the fact that she was Foreman's current girl at the time.

She moaned as he nipped slightly at the tender flesh, it send shivers through him; the sensations and the sound stored along with the idea of Cameron shaking her pom-poms and doing the splits.

"Where you a geek?" she asked in a husky voice.

He pulled back once more a look of annoyance creasing his brow, "I'm trying to do this properly, I didn't get much time yesterday."

"And who's fault was that?" she said with a sultry grin.

"Your's." he replied matter-of-factly, "You were the one flirting with that jock of a doctor, the Wilson of the surgeons world."

"Just tell me." she said exasperated.

He sighed and chewed his tongue slightly before replying. "I was a highly cool geek that played lacrosse." Then ducked his head once more allowing his lips to capture her neck her hand pressed at his own neck encouraging his kiss.

"Huh." she spoke her tone thoughtful, though the husky element that her voice displayed just moments ago was bubbling beneath the surface.

"What?" he asked frustrated as he lifted his head once more, his frustration betrayed by the almost gentle movements of his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing." she replied in a far away tone that mirrored his own when he spoke the word.

But he stared, his bright eyes both cool and glistening with a dark unrelenting humour that came form knowing he had a power over her.

She caved moments later, his thumb rubbing small circles against her temple.

"It's just it seems so unlike you and like you at the same time." she said, the statement both cryptic and explanatory.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" he said with a slight frown that said if she didn't explain further there would be dire consequences.

"You don't stick to one category; you strike out your own path. You slipped beneath the radar into groups that have high entrance bars so you could easily observe all types of life. I'd bet you never had any real friends in any of those groups. And it's so unlike you because you'd normally just barge in anyway instead of 'fitting in' in the loosest sense of the word."

"You're analysing me again. Don't." he said in a low warning tone.

"I might as well say it out loud and find out if I'm anywhere near the mark, because I'll be thinking it anyway." she said matter-of-factly.

House was clearly annoyed, "Why do you..."

"Why do you?" she challenged.

"This is too much for first thing in the morning." he murmured quietly in a final tone before tentatively lowering his lips to the angry red mark on her neck.

He took his sweet time against her neck, alternating between soft sucks, tender licks, teasing nibbles and aggressive bites. Cameron groaned and hummed, her fingernails nipping at his skin and her hips rolling against his and the hot hardness that formed there.

He could feel her body burning against his, he imagined her skin burned as hot as the fires of hell purifying his body and peeling away his sins.

"Do I get to mark my territory?" she asked breathlessly as she sensed his tortures end as he touched his lips to her jaw.

"No." he replied gruffly.

"But..."

"I don't flirt." he growled lifting his head and staring into her eyes.

"I know but don't think I haven't seen the way some of the nurses and lab technicians look at you."

He smirked at the sound of the entirely possessive and slightly jealous tone in her voice.

"Really?" he replied in a smug tone.

"Yes." she said in a low tone, "Now I'm thinking just above your collar bone." her nimble fingers brushing her intended target.

"No! No!" he whined, before sighing, "Okay fine, sometimes I use my dashing good looks to speed up test results and hide in exam rooms without interference from Cuddy."

"So, you do flirt?" she said with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Jealous much?"

At which point Cameron lifted her lips to his neck, barely touching before House pulled back.

"Aw, come on." he argued, "I need to appear available, otherwise our next patient could die because the test results come back an hour later than they should have done."

"I'll do the tests or you could send Chase." she bargained.

"Sending a boy to do a man's work, not going to happen. She'd eat him alive."

"I'll do the tests." she repeated.

"But..."

"You know you're not making a very good argument, I can only see plus sides."

"That's because you can only see the bright side of life." he said in a mocking tone.

"Still not helping." A self satisfied smirk tugging at her lips.

"But all that time in the clinic, I'll actually have to treat patients." he said childishly, pouting in a way that made Cameron want to push him on his back and make him beg for release.

"I'm not doing your clinic hours." Her voice entirely serious and authoritative.

"I guess I'll just have to talk to Jennifer about that." he said in attempt to rile her further.

"With a hickey on your neck I doubt you'll get far." she shot back.

"But Cameron..." he whined, lifting himself from her slightly.

"Nuh uh, it's only fair."

"What makes you think anything about this is fair?" he said as he took her hands one by one and pinned them to the bed, parting her thighs with his knee. He grinned lecherously as they separated with the slightest nudge then wrapped around him as he settled his hips against hers.

"Nothing, but you're not walking out of the bedroom until I've marked you." she said in an entirely confident tone, "You're mine too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"A promise."

One he was quite sure she would keep.

"So, if we're here until three in the afternoon..."

"It won't take that long." she said with a smirk, grinding her hips up against his causing him to shudder and close his eyes momentarily.

"We'll see. Okay Doctor Cameron, its 6.45am, get to it."

* * *

At almost 8 o'clock in the morning House grumbled all the way to the bathroom. 

"Damn woman," he muttered under his breath as he caught sight of a large livid red mark on his neck just above his collar bone in the mirror.

The scent of some girly shower gel hung in the air; he loved and loathed it at the same time. Cameron had used the bathroom before him while he lay in bed panting and waiting for the Vicoden to kick in. She'd thoroughly wore him out and sucked on his neck like a pro whilst his hips jerked against hers in a long drawn out climax, her legs wrapped around him, her hands cradling his head as he let loose an animalistic cry.

"Damn distracting sexy woman," he said a little louder.

"Thanks." she said as she stepped into the bathroom fully clothed and ready for work completely ignoring his nakedness as she pulled him into a fierce kiss.

He decided her loved the smell of her shower gel when mixed with her own scent and pressed so close to him. Their kiss was entirely heated and intense despite the fact that they has just spent the past hour teasing and torturing before reaching a dizzying high. He brushed his hand across her left hip, a particularly sensitive spot he'd found and she threatened to crumple against him. She responded by caressing a similarly sensitive spot on his ribs, before gripping his hardness that grew between them and pulling back from his body and his kiss.

He looked down to see he cock standing to attention from just the briefest touches of her soft hands over his body.

This is not normal he thought.

He was an old man, or at least very close, he was supposed to be exhausted after such sexual exploits with a hot sexy vixen of a woman almost 15 years his junior the previous night and that morning but he wanted more, he craved more, he was ready for more. He almost wished they had been in his bedroom until three o'clock that afternoon regardless of the numerous phone calls they'd receive and the speculation surrounding their absence.

It made him feel like he was twenty-nine again. It made him feel every bit his forty-something years.

He launched himself at her and pinned her to the slick condensation covered tiled wall. His hands sneaking under her shirt as he kissed her breathless and senseless. She moaned in protest against his lips as his fingers twitched around the button on her pants.

"House... work."

"We've got time."

"No," she said, everything in her voice saying she wished she had said yes, that she could say yes, "I'm already late."

"How can you be late? You're supposed to start at eight-thirty."

"Yeah I tend to show up at least a half hour early." she said quietly, shivering as the zipper on her pants rasped downward.

"So, you're already late."

"They'll notice." she said seriously catching his eye.

"Say you had a rough night."

"It wouldn't be a lie." she said in that low tone that made his cock twitch.

"So, are you up for a rough morning?" he said slipping his hand beneath her panties and flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Fuck." she moaned as she gripped at his shoulders.

"Wish granted."


	6. Complete

**Complete**

Cameron arrived at the hospital around 9.15 a.m. Both Chase and Foreman where seated at the glass conference table as they watched her enter silently and loudly begin to prepare coffee for the office.

They remained hesitantly silent; keeping comments about her lateness within for fear of a reappearance of the ice queen that prowled the room the previous day and had an argument with House managing emerged unscathed.

They sat in relative silence charting to their little hearts content; it was nearing the end of the week and the backlog of paperwork felt as though it should be completed before the weekend.

It was made entirely easier for Chase and Foreman with coffee warming them from the inside.

House waltzed in around ten-thirty and headed straight for his office.

Not one of them turned their heads to greet him as was custom for their morning ritual.

"Cameron," he said returning to the conference room, "Where's my mail?"

"Where it normally is." she said not looking up.

"It's not on my desk."

"Oh sorry, I meant where it normally is before I became your personal assistant. The mail room in case you forgot what it's called. It's on the ground floor just in case you forgot that too."

"Ooo, someone never got any last night." House teased knowing full well that the opposite was true.

"Quite the contrary," she said standing and pulling a few stray charts to her chest, a smug smile at the corners of her lips, "It's just a shame you're too much of an ass for my thoroughly screwed relaxed mood to spread to the workplace."

All three men were completely shocked as they watched her step lightly out of the room and turn toward the elevator.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off so bad?" Chase asked, his eyes staring out into the hall.

House didn't answer.

He turned back to his office, letting loose a grin he'd been holding since her eyes met his.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Cameron returned with a case file in hand after being cornered by Cuddy on her way to the clinic, Foreman and Chase were as shocked as Cameron at her quick return. 

"House, get in here." she shouted as she passed the door that divided the conference room and House's office.

House emerged into the room just as Cameron sat at the table and flipped the chart open.

"You still sound bitchy. Do you want that freshly fucked feeling back? Because if you do I suggest we get rid of the monkeys. I don't perform that well in front of an audience."

"We have a case." she said evenly eyeing him with a cool glare.

"At least let me get points for alliteration."

"28 year old male..." Cameron started before being interrupted.

"House, is that a hickey?" Foreman asked curiously with a smug smile.

House grinned catching a glimpse of Cameron's eyes for the slightest second.

"Hooker got a little carried away with herself last night, couldn't resist my manly sexiness. She gave me a freebie for the inconvenience. Even shouted my name which was **so** hot."

Foreman and Chase looked thoroughly disgusted. Cameron looked suitably embarrassed.

"If you don't believe me ask Wilson. He was about five seconds from walking in on us last night before she screamed my name and he ran away like the frightened boy he is. Ah, good times." he said with a sigh, then wagging his eyebrows, "Ex-cheerleader **_very_** flexible."

"House." Chase whined, begging him to stop.

"28 year old male!" Cameron near shouted.

"I'm hurt Cameron, I thought you were the type to go for age and experience and not 28 year old pretty boys. But if you said 28 year old female I'd be looking for an invitation to **_that_** particular slumber party. Though I doubt there'd be much sleeping."

Cameron was fuming.

"Work your own god dammed case." she said angrily standing and heading for the door.

"Cameron." House barked in a low authoritative tone.

She stopped.

"Sit."

She turned and glowered at him before making her way to her seat almost painstakingly slowly.

Chase and Foreman raised their eyebrows and shared a look.

Apparently whatever they had argued about the previous day was far from resolved.

* * *

_From: House _

_Message: Mine, 9._

_-_

_From: The Pretty One_

_Message: K. Bring a bag?_

_-_

_From: House_

_Message: Whatever._

* * *

The clock on the mantle read 8.52 when there was a knock at his door. 

House pulled the door open with a witty retort on his tongue.

"My, my, aren't we eager..."

He stopped abruptly when faced with James Wilson.

"Fuck." House said turning back into his apartment and lurching towards the closet in the hall.

"Where is it?" he muttered searching through his coat pockets whilst entirely aware that Wilson was staring at him as though he were crazy. "Where is it?!"

"House, what are you...?" Wilson asked in a confused tone.

"Ah ha!" he said finding his cell. He quickly flipped it open and found the right number.

Hitting send, he pressed the cell to his ear and limped past Wilson to look out of the window.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." he muttered searching the dark street for the headlights of her car.

_"Hey."_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm still at home."_

"You're still at home?" he asked accusingly turning from the window.

_"Yeah it's only takes a couple of minutes to get over there."_

"Well stay there a while, I've got company." He said somewhat unhappily.

_"Bambi? My you are a busy boy."_

"No, Wilson." he said whilst shooting the man in question a threatening glare.

_"He has excellent timing."_

"I know." he groaned, "I'll call you later."

_"So we're still on for tonight then?"_

"Yes," He said evenly before flipping his cell shut.

"Who was that? And why were you calling them just because I showed up?." Wilson asked as he threw his coat over the back of the couch and slumped into it's depths.

"Call girl, can't have her screaming all over the place while you're here."

"You're joking right?" he said sceptically raising an eyebrow, "Two nights in a row?"

"Three actually." House said with a wide grin.

"Did you win the lottery or something?"

"Nope." He said still grinning and dropping his cell phone to the table next to the door.

"But how..."

"I'll give you a beer if you promise not to ask any more questions." House bargained.

"But House..." he whined.

"Final offer."

"Fine."

"But just one beer," House said moving towards the kitchen, "Then I'm kicking your sorry ass outta here and getting me some."

Wilson stealthily leaped up from the sofa and reached for House's cell, scrolling through the menus for the recent call list.

"The Pretty One?" he muttered to himself and wondered why his friend stored numbers under such strange names.

He knew that his own cell number was stored under the name "Infidelity Boy Wonder."

"Find anything interesting?" House grumbled standing just a few inches behind Wilson.

Wilson yelped and dropped the phone.

"House!" he whispered angrily, "How can a man with a cane move so quietly?"

"Practice, so did you find anything interesting?" House asked as Wilson bent to pick up the cell.

"Umm..."

"You've been a naughty boy little Jimmy, no beer for you."

House set the beers on the table hobbled over to the sofa and picked up Wilson's coat.

"Time to go." House said pushing the coat into his hands and tugging him towards the door.

"But..."

"And I'll call you in five minutes to make sure you're at home. I don't want you staking out the place and trying to steal my girl." He opened the door and thrust his friend out into the hall, "She's shy, at least while she's not in the bedroom."

"Hou..."

He slammed the door shut, before resting against it and heaving a sigh.

* * *

"Hey." Cameron said as House open the door to her around nine-thirty. Her eyes swept across the room in attempt to determine if Wilson was still around. 

"Don't worry the coast is clear," he answered her sweeping gaze as he held the door open for her, "I called Wilson to make sure he actually went home instead of sitting outside and waiting for you to show up."

He eagerly noted the presence of a familiar bag in her hand.

"Wow, you've really thought this through." she said as he closed the door.

"Well, I'm pretty sure neither of us would be too pleased if this got out."

He wanted to keep this to himself.

He wanted to keep **_her_** to himself.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that." she agreed nodding her head for emphasis, "Chase and Foreman are going to get suspicious if we keep acting like that at work."

"But it's fun!" He whined.

"House." Cameron admonished.

"Fine, we'll tone it down. But only just a little."

Cameron nodded knowing it was the only compromise she could get with him.

A few silent seconds passed, House ran his gaze up and down her body his blood beginning to thrum unrelenting through his veins.

"Bedroom?"

She smirked wickedly and sauntered past him down the hall.

He followed a grin across his lips.

* * *

House closed his eyes, thumped his head back against the headboard and let loose a cry as he came, the stacked pillows supporting his back and he thrust jerkily up into Cameron's willing warmth. 

They were still for a few moments before she lifted herself from him, her sweet soft kisses fluttering across his skin. He moaned, his eyes still closed, as she nipped at her mark on his neck.

In a half sleep he felt her lips and hands begin to explore his body almost tentatively.

It was both lulling him to sleep and keeping him alert at the same time; the touch soothed him and aroused him, stirring a strange mix of emotions in his body.

His eyes opened and he frowned as he felt her hands reach his thigh, something akin to fear flooded his body.

"Don't." he very nearly pleaded.

Her cool eyes met his gaze. In her eyes he saw determination and a lust just as focused as it had been when she slid across his lap not half an hour ago. Not one iota of pity or sympathy as he would have expected.

Her fingers brushed across the unnatural grooves in his thigh once more.

"Stop." he said forcefully gripping her wrists and pulling them away.

He saw a flash of fire and fury in her eyes.

It stunned and silenced him; he never wanted to see that look again.

He released her wrists and was more than surprised when her hands didn't return to his disfigured limb. Instead they rested on his shoulders as she crawled closer to him until she practically straddled his right thigh.

She had that devilish look in her eyes that he was beginning to love but he was entirely unsure about the submissive position he was in; he wouldn't admit it but she had control over him then.

Their gazes locked and held.

She spread her knees wider until one pressed into his left thigh and the other several inches into the expanse of bed at their side, then tantalizingly slowly she pressed her warm centre to his gnarled skin. She rocked her hips against his thigh, her sensitive skin exposed to the varying contours and ever changing roughness of his scar.

His breath caught.

He stared at her entirely amazed as she continued to move against him. The sight of her eyes blackening and the feel of her natural juices beginning to pool in the canyons of his scar was wholly surprising and entirely erotic.

He reached forward letting his fingers skim across her abdomen before dipping lower, and using his thumbs to expose more of her sensitive flesh to his rough hard skin.

She moaned and let her eyes slip closed for a moment now satisfied that he would let her take this as far as she wanted to and allowing her to fully enjoy the sensations. He watched her face as a harsh shiver of arousal ran through her body, the crevasses of his scar filled with her moisture, her nails digging into his shoulders and his own arousal rubbing against her ever thrusting thighs.

She gasped and groaned as a harsh ridge rubbed just right against her sensitive nub.

But it wouldn't be enough.

House leaned forward and pulled a lightly bouncing nipple to his mouth; nibbling and sucking in attempt to draw her over the edge.

She moaned and whimpered softly with each stroke across his thigh.

She was close, so close.

He heard the beginnings of a gasp and responded by biting down on the nipple in his mouth and bending his knee, pushing his scared flesh hard against her.

She let loose an almost anguished cry, her body crashing against his and shivering from head to toe.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, nuzzling at her neck and pressing his lips to her heated skin.

She pulled back slightly her hands trailing down his torso and to his right side.

Cameron cast her eyes to his face as her fingertips approached his thigh once more.

He looked almost thoroughly relaxed compared to the fear she saw in his eyes before.

She smirked and shimmied further down the bed before pressing her lips to his glistening thigh.

House watched amazed once more as she licked and kissed her juices from his marred skin.

He never thought it could be like this. He'd always thought it was something to be ashamed of, that it would be a huge turn off; but this vixen by night, mild mannered doctor by day had changed all that.

He felt almost complete again.

He brushed his hand across her hair before tipping her chin and pulling her up.

Pushing his shoulders against the headboard he slid beneath her until he lay flat on the soft mattress and she hovered above him.

He pulled her lips to his, kissing slowly and languidly savouring the taste on her tongue, savouring this wonder of a woman who would give herself to him so willingly.

She moved her right leg to completely straddle him, the moisture she offered coating his length.

With the slightest touch he rolled them until he was on top.

Their eyes met.

Instantly they both knew that this would be something different than any time before and possibly any time to come.

He took his time reverently touching and caressing every part of her body, kissing her as though he had all the time in the world before slipping into her warmth and moving with powerful and painstakingly slow strokes.

They crept toward the edge of sanity and tumbled over it with almost relieved sighs on their lips; they fell together through complete and utter bliss for what must have been entire minutes.

Still buried deep within her, rolled them on to their sides and kissed her softly until she fell asleep in his arms.

"Thank you." he whispered before giving into sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: In the interest of lots of sex I'm abolishing the Tritter arc from this story; I will go back and change relevant chapters accordingly. Many thanks, m. P.S. This story is far from over. 


	7. More

**More **

House woke slowly and stiffly to the sound of his cell vibrating loudly against his bedside table. Stretching out beneath the thick comforter he discovered with a slightly unhappy sigh on his lips that he was alone and cold. Eyes still closed he rolled over and reached out for the persistently annoying and buzzing cell phone.

"What?!" he barked not caring to look at the caller ID.

"Pissed off that you haven't gotten any yet?" joked a familiar and sultry voice.

House smiled in the emptiness of the room at the sound of Cameron's voice, the beginnings of an erection growing between his thighs with the mere sound.

"What can I say? My fuck buddy left me in a lurch." he replied rolling onto his back.

"Fly solo, but be quick, Cuddy has been in here every 10 minutes for the past hour looking for you; there's some meeting with a lawyer that you're already two hours late for apparently."

He smiled imagining her sitting at his desk sorting his mail and constantly being barged in on and pestered by Cuddy.

"Tell her I'm late because I was up late shagging a hot brunette's brains out." he said in a serious rough tone whilst glancing at the clock at his bedside.

11.46am.

He was surprised to have slept so late.

"Good thing I get by on my looks." she quipped, before sighing in a serious tone, "I don't think it'll work, just get here fast."

"You know you could help things go a lot faster." he muttered low suggestively as he switched the phone to his left hand and let his right sneak down his body to grip his half hard length.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she murmured quietly with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Tell me what you're wearing." he ordered playfully.

"Black pants, blue blouse and my lab coat." she said in a smug tone.

"Cameron." he whined, his voice begging her to play along.

"But I'm not wearing any panties." she said in a hoarse seductive whisper.

"Really?!" House asked slightly shocked, his hard muscles twitching beneath his fingers.

"Really. Later, when everyone has left work I'll come into your office. You'll stand behind me, pressing your long hard cock against my ass and hold me so tight I can hardly breathe. Your hand will undo my pants as I grind my hips against you."

He groaned quietly, imagining every word as her sultry voice washed over his body and swept through his mind like a thick fog.

"Do you like that, House?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, don't stop." he murmured his right hand moving up and down his now fully hard length.

"I'm so wet. You press your hand against me as you grind your cock against my ass."

"Fuck that would feel so good." he moaned as he shut his eyes.

He felt warm from head to toe as if she was there pressed against him.

"I come hard and fast," she continued, "Soaking your fingers and my hips jerking against yours. I take your hand and I suck your fingers one by one, my tongue curling around each long moist finger, my teeth scraping across your skin."

He groaned loudly.

"I'll turn around, I'll push you onto the couch and I'll kneel between your knees." She paused and then said in a deep purr, "I can't wait to suck you off."

"Ooh fuck." he groaned.

"More." he pleaded.

"I'll lick you from base to tip, the tip of my tongue swirling around your head. I can taste you already."

Little did she know that it was that exact moment that a dribble of pre-cum coated his fingers as he teased his thumb across the head of his cock imagining it was her tongue.

"You taste so good. My hands move up and down your rock hard length as I wrap my lips around you, and if you try to push me down on you I'll bite I swear. But if you're a good boy I'll make you come so hard you see stars."

"More." he moaned.

He wanted to see stars.

"Can you imagine how hot and wet my mouth is around you? How hard I'm sucking? How much I want to taste you? Can you feel the grip of my hand pulsing around your cock? My tongue moving across your head begging for more?"

The bed clothes rustled around him as he pumped hard and fast.

"Cam-ah... so close."

"House." she purred in a low seductive tone.

"Greg." she moaned and whispered.

He groaned loudly, the sound seeming to echo through the room before panting heavily down the phone.

Silence.

"House?" She asked tentatively.

"Urghm." he groaned unintelligibly, wiping his hand haphazardly on the sheets.

He heard a door open in the background.

"House, are you okay?" Cameron asked concern lacing her words.

_"Is that House?"_ he heard Cuddy's voice sound through the phone.

"What a way to spoil the mood," he murmured as Cameron confirmed his identity.

_"Tell him to get his ass in here now."_ Cuddy demanded the sound of a door slamming at her departure.

"So, how long are you going to be?" Cameron asked.

"Ten minutes." he replied.

"Ten minutes?" she asked sceptically, "Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes, make out with you for half an hour and then show at that meeting."

"Sound's like a good plan. But we said nothing at work." she said in all seriousness.

"It is a fantastic plan. And if you think that we're not going to live out that little fantasy of your's you've got another thing coming."

"House." she sighed.

"You know you want to." he murmured in a low encouraging tone.

"But..." she protested pathetically.

"Cameron." he said in a low commanding tone that sent shivers across her skin, "Do you want me to do that to you?"

"Yes." she breathed.

"Then that's settled. I'm going lie you flat on my desk and take my time tasting you. You can push my head all you want but I'll go so slow you'll be squirming against me."

"House, stop it." she said in a semi-breathless tone.

He grinned; it was all too easy for him to imagine her becoming flushed and hot at his words.

"I'm just returning the favour." he said cheekily.

"I'm sitting in your office with the blinds open and the doors unlocked I'm in no position for you to return the favour." she admonished.

"Fine, but I'm still going to go down on you so hard you start screaming."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she joked, guessing rather accurately that he knew exactly how to make her scream.

"I have an expert tongue." he quipped.

"I know." she relied in that low purr that threatened to bring a certain part of his anatomy back to life.

"So," he sighed, "10 minutes."

"10 minutes." she confirmed.

House had never before been so eager to get to work.

* * *

_From: House _

_Message: Lucifer intercepted. See you in my office at 6, unless there's a medical emergency that needs my expertise? PLEASE!_

_-_

_From: The Pretty One_

_Message: See you at 6._

_-_

_From: House_

_Message: Evil._

_-_

_From: The Pretty One_

_Message: But you like it really._

_-_

_From: House_

_Message: Tease._

* * *

House hated lawyers, but worse than that was being stuck in a room with two lawyers that were arguing with each other, Cuddy shooting him disapproving looks and a blithering idiot of an ex-patient and their overly pregnant and equally stupid spouse, Darwin would be turning in his grave. All of whom where thoroughly pissed off at him for being two hours late. 

Thoughts of Cameron where the only thing to get him those desperate hours stuck in that room.

He emerged from the room at around four thirty; he was entirely exhausted, wholly hungry and painfully in... well, pain. He shirked off Cuddy's demands for him to get to the clinic and instead made his way to his office and laid out on the couch watching TV and swallowing two Vicodin and a packet of chips from his secret stash in his bottom drawer.

Cameron bustled into the conference room a few minutes later, switching on the coffee machine after what appeared to be a hard day in the clinic.

Her eyes connected with his through the glass.

Both of their bodies seemed to shiver at the thought that they hadn't touched each other since last night; as if they craved the other, like some sensory memory that knew the other could so easily bring them to a heavenly natural high.

His lips craved hers.

Her skin begged his.

And his aching groin needed her.

It was all too easy for him to imagine the touch of her lips, the feel of her skin and her warmth wrapped around him. He could almost smell the scent of that damn fruity shower gel that had infiltrated his bathroom and his senses the previous morning.

He shook his head trying to make his body forget about her but it was an impossible task.

He ground his teeth and checked his watch.

5.05pm.

Another fifty-five minutes.

Damn.

He knew that it would look highly conspicuous if Cameron was not in the conference room to say goodbye to Chase and Foreman but that didn't stop him from standing and drawing the blinds and locking the doors out to the hall and the balcony in preparation for the coming festivities and to shield his eyes from her; just a few more minutes of watching her saunter around the conference room and he would have lost all control and pulled her to him regardless of how many people would see it.

Once she was safely out of sight he frustrated, picked up his cane and began throwing his enlarged tennis ball against the wall with the hook of his cane.

One hundred and twenty seven.

One hundred and twenty eight.

One hundred and twenty...

A pale slender hand reached out and plucked the grey and red ball from its perfect and carefully calculated trajectory.

"I was forty two away from breaking my record." he whined.

"Sorry." she murmured, holding out the tennis ball as if it where an olive branch.

He grinned wickedly and took the ball before tossing it haphazardly across his shoulder. "You can make it up to me."

"I can." she said confidently drawing close to him, her body barely and inch from him.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

She didn't answer him; verbally at least.

She brought her hands to his upper arms and steered him slowly towards his desk chair in the twilight darkness of his office. He tipped her chin and dropped his lips roughly against hers as her nimble fingers worked at his belt and fastenings. Even as his jeans began to pool at his feet and knowing she was about to go down on him he was reluctant to stop kissing her.

God she was a fantastic kisser.

That tongue, those lips.

But then as he thought about where else that wondrous mouth could be put to use he pulled back slightly.

She pushed him forcefully into the chair.

He felt a twinge of pain shoot up and down his exposed thigh, but for the first time since the muscle had been taken from him he grinned at the pain it brought him; it only served to remind him of Cameron's body pressed naked and hard against him, moaning as she rocked against his gnarled skin.

But then he caught sight of her wicked grin as she knelt between his thighs and her tongue darted out to lick his hardened length from base to tip.

He groaned and shifted his hips closer to her teasing mouth.

She took the head of his erection between her lips and worked her tongue expertly over the sensitive flesh; the sight of his cock filling her mouth was almost his undoing. He moaned as she hummed around him, the vibrations shivering deliciously down his hard length.

He reach forward and treaded his fingers through her silken hair, his hips jerking as she grazed her teeth on his flesh as bitter sweet reminder of her promise from that morning...

_If you try to push me down on you I'll bite I swear. But if you're a good boy I'll make you come so hard you see stars._

He moved his fingers gently through her hair encouraging her touch but nothing more.

Such delicate pleasurable torture.

Her mouth continued to lick and suck at the head.

One small hand wrapped around the base pulsing in a deliciously slow rhythm.

The other massaging his aching balls, teasing where his hardness disappeared into his body.

It was wonderful; he was submerged in a blissful paradise that held back his frustration at being dangled over the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours.

The movements of his fingers through her hair became increasingly frantic.

He whispered unintelligible groans in to the darkened office.

Then the movements of her tongue became more focused and she pressed her thumb at the base of his length with just the right amount of pressure.

His breath hitched.

His eyes closed.

He groaned loudly.

He saw stars in the darkness of his mind.

She continued to suck his length as she took all he had to give, her delicate and long fingers stroking his exposed and twitching length.

"Where the fuck...?" he panted, watching as she licked his softening length of all traces of his climax.

"One of the perks of being a doctor, studying anatomy and knowing exactly where to apply the right amount pressure." she purred. "I have high expectations of you Doctor House."

"I don't plan to disappoint." he murmured.

He groped for his pants and pulled them roughly to his waist before lifting her to her feet and pushing her to lean against desk.

He licked, nipped and sucked at the taught soft flesh of her stomach as his fingers made light the fastenings of her pants.

He grinned.

She really had been going commando.

He smiled against her freshly exposed abdomen when he felt her shiver beneath his fingers as they trailed slowly down her thighs and striped her pants from those lithe legs.

He pushed her hips until she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Lie back," he ordered as he reached for her shoes and pulled them off one by one,

She lent back on her elbows.

"All the way." he said tugging at the material around her ankles.

"But I want to see." she said quietly her eyes meeting his.

He watched her eyes grow dark as he lowered the chair and lifted her knees across his shoulders, his long nimble fingers stroking her creamy thighs.

"You'll end up flat on your back anyway." he murmured scraping his teeth and stubble along her inner thigh.

She moaned and dug her heals into his back, drawing him closer and spreading her knees wider, opening herself to him.

"I don't care." she breathed.

"You want to see me go down on you?" he said in a half questioning, half sceptical tone.

"You saw me." she said matter-of-factly.

He licked at the very top of her thigh, his nose nuzzling at her entrance and breathing deep her feminine musky scent.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second and her hips arched towards him.

"Okay, but lie down when I tell you to." he said, his left hand sneaking across the flat of her stomach to hold her in place. "I don't want you to get a concussion when your arms can't hold you up and your head smacks against the desk."

"You have an awfully high opinion of yourself." she said with a smirk getting more settled on her elbows as she looked down shivering in at the mere sight of his head nestled between her thighs.

"I've barely even touched you and you're practically dripping all over my desk,"

"What can I say you tasted so good." she shot back in a sultry purr.

He grinned and pressed his tongue to her sopping wet core, licking from her perineum to her clit and eagerly sucking on her juices.

She groaned and tried to grind her hips against his tongue but his hand held her still, her heals creating bruises across his shoulders trying desperately to draw him closer.

"You taste damn good too." he murmured, scraping his chin across her sensitive flesh.

She hummed in response.

He smirked and darted his tongue around her entrance teasing the wet and sensitive flesh, entirely careful not to touch the hardened bundle of nerves just an inch or two north. She shivered at his ministrations, the sensation of his tongue and his rough stubble working her sensitive skin to a flushed frenzy.

All the while their eyes were locked in an intense stare.

He flickered his tongue across her sensitive nub and her eyes fluttered closed; he delighted in the sight of her.

His fingers teased the underside of her thigh dancing closer and closer to their goal.

He drew back and let his fingers do the talking, drawing her teasingly and achingly slowly towards release.

He watched her, eyes rolling into the back of her head, her hips pressing against his hands and breaths short and fast.

He couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight than this.

As he lent forward adding the sensation of his tongue with his teasing fingers her was glad she insisted on staring down at him because staring up at her was just as pleasurable.

He could feel her every muscle quivering around him, her soft whimpers music to his ear; he was too involved to pull back and tell her lie down, he wanted to see what he did to her. She was so close; he could see madness beginning to unfold in her mind, just teetering on the edge of sanity.

And he would be the one to push her over the edge.

He bit particularly hard on her clit, rubbed his rough scraping stubble across her wet flesh and pressed against that sweet spot just a few inches inside her.

She moaned so loudly he might have thought the sound came from his own body.

She came hard; her feet pressing painfully into his hand, her muscles gripping hard around his fingers as her moisture pooled in the palm of his hand.

All through her shivering and moaning he licked and sucked and nibbled on her clit drawing her climax out as long as possible.

Every muscle in her body seemed to quiver from his continued and relentless assault.

Once the aftershocks subsided he pushed her legs from his shoulders and stood leaning over her, his right hand still teasing at her fluttering and wet core.

"Lie back." he said softly moving his left hand around her back and between her shoulder blades guiding her down to the flat of his desk as all the strength was sapped from her muscles, it was practically a miracle that her arms had supported her thus far.

Through her half close lids her eyes begged him.

Begged him to continue.

Begged him to stop.

He mercilessly thrust two fingers into her just to see her reaction.

Her whole body seemed to convulse towards him, her once half open eyes screwed shut in something between pain and pleasure.

"Again?" he asked the smirk evident in his voice, his fingers still buried deep within her.

She rolled her head back and to the side as if she were delirious.

Some twisted insane fear that he'd broken her shot through his mind.

"Cameron." he whispered, tentatively withdrawing his long digits.

She gripped his wrist and thrust his fingers clumsily back into her warmth.

"More." she breathed, her fingers a vice around his wrist, tears beginning to form around the corners of her eyes at the intensity of it all.

He leaned over her and brushed his hand soothingly across her flushed cheek. "Shh." he cooed before pressing his lips softly to hers.

She whimpered against his mouth and released his wrist from her fierce grip, her hands shakily wrapping around his neck.

He kissed her deeply, loving the bitter taste of coffee in her mouth and the sweet taste of her juices mixed wonderfully by their duelling tongues.

It seemed to spark life in her once limp form as her arms gripped hard around his neck and tongue fought ferociously with his.

"More." she demanded darkly staring up at him, her eyes blacker than night.

He stared back.

Eyes that had looked broken and pained not even seconds ago were now entirely aroused and full of an intense fire.

They say that if you stare it to the abyss long enough the abyss stares back at you.

This went one step further and seemed to reach into his body, ensnare his senses and captivate his mind.

He slithered down her body leaving a moist trail of her juices that dripped from his wet chin as he kissed her neck, her chest and her exposed abdomen.

Still kissing her stomach he pulled the chair under him, her fingers through his hair and pushing him ever closer to eager entrance.

He lifted her thighs to his shoulders once more and wrapped his hands around them holding them apart.

He bit lightly at her inner thigh before delving into her moist warmth, using tongue teeth, stubble and fingers to bring her to orgasm once more.

She groaned loudly when another climax shattered through her body.

Her thighs clamped around his head until all he could hear was his blood thrumming through his ears and when he breathed it wasn't air that filled his lungs but her and only her.

But at that point it was all his body needed.

A few seconds later they were both panting in the apparently sudden darkness of the room.

He licked her juices from her flushed flesh, Cameron issuing the occasional whimper as his tongue touched her clit.

Strength returning to her she drew her body forward as he finished clearing all traces of her climaxes, licking his sticky lips as he leaned back in the chair, her thighs now pressing against his ribs.

He watched as she reached for his overly wet and almost pruned fingers and drew them into her mouth one by one; her tongue curling around each long moist finger, her teeth scraping across his skin. The sight of which did little to quell the half hard erection that threatened to tent his boxers. Once cleaned she leaned forward and claimed his lips, their tongues duelled once again. They parted before their need grew too great and the abyss that could only be filled with the other cracked ominously open.

Breathless they rested against each other, his hands around her waist, her fingers trailing through his hair.

House glanced at the clock, shocked to find that it read 7.16pm.

They had been at it for over and hour and not even done 'it' yet.

"Well, so much for nothing in the office," he said drawing back and standing somewhat stiffly.

House managed, with a degree of difficulty, to fasten his jeans over tented boxers.

"I thought you were going to fuck me." she said almost questioningly as she reached for the pool of black material between them. and pulled her pants on swiftly.

"When you said "more" you didn't specify what of." he said in a familiarly condescending tone, "And you taste so god damned good."

He glanced at her fully clothed form and sighed.

"You should wear skirts more often. It's a crime to hide those legs. But then again you wouldn't get the same definition around your ass." he sighed again, and muttered only semi-sarcastically, "What a dilemma."

"More?" Cameron asked with a smirk and staring at the bulge in his jeans.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said reaching for his bag and heading toward the door.


	8. Christmas

**Christmas **

"So, your place or mine?" Cameron asked as they stepped into the car park.

"Yours." House replied.

Cameron's eyes narrowed.

"You want to snoop don't you?"

"No need. I broke into your place two weeks after you started and had my fill." he said in a deadpan serious tone, then grinning and moving his eyebrow suggestively he added, "Nice 'Rabbit'."

"Things have changed. I've got a new 'Rabbit'." she said confidant and with a slight grin, "Do you want a go?"

House coughed slightly nervously, "I think I'll pass."

With that they moved to their cars and drove to Cameron's place.

* * *

"How did you get here so fast?" Cameron asked as she jogged towards her apartment building, her hands grappling with her bag and her keys swinging at the motions of her steps. 

But House wasn't looking at her keys.

Leaning against the wall at the entrance to her apartment he set his sights on far more delightful treasures, the sway of her hips and the delicious view he had of her cleavage.

"That thing called a speed limit you're supposed to break it."

"I did." she said trying to find the right key.

"My, my Doctor Cameron you must be eager." he replied stepping behind her, pressing his chest into her back and his arousal to the globes ofher ass.

"So how did you get here so fast?" she asked attempting to keep a normal tone, but she couldn't hide the catch in her breath when he ground his erection against her soft peach-like cheeks.

"Or desperate." he said ignoring her question and pressing his lips to her neck.

"Shut up and get inside." she ordered as she pushed the door open.

"Wanton, perhaps?" He said with a grin as he moved inside and away from the cold.

Cameron rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

She had been entirely apprehensive since he had decided that they should go to her place. Not because she was fearful of what comments he'd make about her color choice and subtly feminine decorating style but the sixteen step climb to her apartment.

She moved to the flight of stairs and began taking them at a slightly slower pace than normal, pretending to be looking for something in her bag.

She purposefully stopped herself from turning back to check on him. Stopped herself from asking if he was okay afraid of what he might say if she did.

Afraid that this arrangement between them would stop.

She feigned nonchalance perfectly but she listened closely for to every sound he made.

She winced at the sounds of his awkward and most likely painful shuffle-click of his steps.

She paused as she opened the door.

She shivered at the sound of his soft painful grunts as he tackled the last few steps.

It took all of her will power to keep going.

She opened the door and walked inside leaving the door ajar behind her and progressed towards her bedroom intending to let him catch his breath and deal with is pain without her presence.

She closed the door of the bedroom slightly and listened closely.

From the bedroom she could hear him shuffle into her apartment and the soft thud of the front door closing.

The rattle of his Vicodin bottle echoed down the hall.

Oh dear god in heaven he was in pain.

He stared at the two pills in his hand before swallowing them with an appreciative sigh.

He shakily moved further into the room waiting for the drugs to kick in.

He removed his coat and tossed it on to the couch before walking over to the bookshelves on the wall desperate for something to take his mind off the pain.

Glancing at the titles littering the shelves he took a moment to gather his breath and strength, then he heard the sound of her voice behind him.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Cameron's voice sounded in a condescending tone.

He turned slowly, his leg still burning hot with pain.

His breath hitched.

Cameron stood in the hallway, an arm tucked behind her head and her elbow pressing against the wall, her other hand rested on her hip.

Her deliciously naked hip.

She wore impossibly skimpy and lacy black panties and a matching bra. Her hair fell in loose wild tendrils across her shoulders.

"By the looks of things Christmas has come early. Can I open my present now?" he asked drawing closer the pain fading as Vicodin and endorphins thundered through his veins.

"Sorry, it's not wrapped properly." she said glancing down at her body, a few more of those delicious curls falling across her shoulders.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." he brushed his fingers through her hair, let his hand drift across her shoulders, caress her breast through black lace, skim across her flat stomach and let his fingers tease the elastic of her panties, "You're wrapped just fine."

She shivered.

"Who said that I'm your present?" she whispered against his lips and her arms circling around his neck.

"But I've been so good this year." he whined.

"No, you've been a naughty, naughty boy." she purred pressing her hips to his wandering fingers.

"You're right," he said somewhat dejectedly, then continued with a devilish grin "Just as well you're equally naughty. Where's your 'Rabbit'?"

"Oh so you do want a go?" she said with a smirk.

"Sort of. I want to play with my new toy." he said slipping his hand into her panties and letting a long digit circle her sensitive nub.

"House." She gasped and ground her hips against his hand.

"Yes, Cameron?" he answered in a normal tone despite his long hard length pressing almost painfully against his pants.

"I'll just get it." she said pulling reluctantly from him and making her way to the bathroom.

He was a little surprised to discover she did actually have a vibrator but he grinned as new ideas, wonderful fantasies and sweet tortures formed in his mind.

House made his way down the hall to the bedroom and lay on the soft bed awaiting her return.

He could hardly believe what he was about to do.

He could never imagine doing this with anyone else he'd ever slept with, pleasuring them with their own vibrator with little thought for his own release but there was something almost destructive about their relationship and making her break was his goal for that evening, no matter what he had to use to do it, she was going to beg.

Cameron walked slowly into the room, her hands behind her back and looking rather shy and a little embarrassed.

He'd never met anyone who could go from sexy vixen to cute and innocent as fast or convincingly as Allison Cameron.

House smiled warmly and beckoned her towards him.

She sat on the bed at his hip, her hands still tucked behind her back.

He sat up and kissed her soundly on the lips as his hands moved to her shoulders and slid down to his target.

He twisted the silicone weight from her fingers and pulled back.

"So, this is my competition?" he joked quietly handling the long crimson red vibrator. "I thought these things were supposed to have vibrating rabbit's ears, not this mean looking snarling dragon thing."

"It slips off, there is a rabbit sleeve but I like this one better." she admitted shyly with a lustful twinkle in her eye.

House flicked a switch and the 12 inch long piece of rubber began to pulsate slowly in his hand.

"Interesting." he said quietly, "When was the last time you put batteries in this thing?"

"I just put fresh batteries in there."

"Good, because it's going to be switched on for hours," he promised setting the fake phallus on the bedside table.

"Aw are you going to miss out on all the fun?" Cameron teased as he hand stroked his thigh her fingers occasionally brushing his arousal.

"Not at all. Like I said I want to play with my new toy." He said with a grin his hands moving around her waist and lifting her easily across his thighs.

"I'm all yours." she whispered against his lips.

He grinned wildly and kissed her thoroughly, his hands skimming across all the exposed skin he could reach.

Soon what little skin was covered was set free from their beautiful soft wrappings and the true naked beauty beneath was laid out bare in the centre of the bed, a pillow beneath her shoulders and two beneath her head to obtain the vantage point she had previously expressed a liking for.

Her knees were bent and spread wide open. House lay on his stomach between her splayed thighs, his feet crossed and swinging gently to and fro through the air, her already glistening folds mere inches from his face.

Even with the weight of the vibrator in his hand and the possible delights it offered he couldn't resist tonguing her tasty flesh until she moaned his name and began threading her hands through his hair.

He pulled back just as she was about to climax and left her thoroughly wanting.

"House." she moaned unhappily, trying to press his mouth back to her centre.

He crawled up her body and kissed her soundly.

Her eyes flashed black and deep with lust as he took off his belt.

Keeping her occupied with his kisses he made a loop and tightened it around one of her wrists.

"House?" she asked curiously as he brought her hand to the rails of the bed above her head.

"I can't let my new toy play with herself now can I?"

"But..." she stammered slightly nervously.

House stared into her eyes before kissing her softly begging her to agree to this.

"I am your present." she purred as she lifted her other wrist to the rails of the bed.

He grinned down at her and tied her other wrist to the rail, careful not to tie it too tight and leave it loose enough so that she could escape if she really wanted to.

He kissed her deeply once more, letting his weight settle for a moment over her deliciously soft body pressing them into the mattress.

She moaned and rolled her hips against his hard arousal.

He grinned, sliding back down her body and taking up the long red vibrator between his nimble fingers.

Once he figured out the many pulsing, rotating and vibrating settings of the rubber cock he set about testing their effects on his new toy and cataloguing the many different and new sounds she made with various combinations.

There were a few settings that seemed to have her in a constant state of blissful pleasure; those had an almost calming effect which was required after one of the many other settings that seemed designed to make her climax as soon and as hard as possible.

The moment he first discovered one of these settings she screamed out loud. It startled him so much it made him jump and the vibrator slipped out with loud slurping sound and hit him in the face coating his chin with her juices.

Cameron stared down at him slightly disgruntled at the lack of stimulation.

But that soon turned to giggles at the look of shock on his face and the sight of her clear juices glistening on his chin.

House glared down at the still shivering silicone cock that slipped his fingers and now shook at the firm swell of her left cheek.

"That was not funny." He said staring at her.

"The only thing not funny is you've been down there for twenty minutes and I still haven't come yet." she said with all hint of mirth gone from her voice and replaced with a fearfully frustrated tone.

"You are my toy and I'm going to **_toy_** with you as much as I like."

"House." she groaned trying to lift her hips towards him craving touch whether his or the vibrator that now sat slick and shivering between the globes of her ass.

"Ah ah," he admonished turning the vibrating cock off and leaving it teasingly against her ass. "Now what did I say about playing with yourself."

"I don't care, make me come already."

He blew cool air against her hot wet flesh.

She moaned and bucked her hips drawing the vibrator further between her cheeks and brought the tongue of the snarling dragon to the base of her opening.

She whimpered and tried to press against that teasing tongue but House's hands crept over her hips and held her firm against the mattress.

"House." she moaned.

He grinned, "I'm going to have so much fun."

"House." she begged as he continued to hold her in that torturous place.

"You thank me for this later."

He licked her hot flesh clean of her slippery juices and began again.

He was entirely careful not to let her come.

He'd tease her to the brink, on several occasions right up until she was leaning over the edge as her muscles would contract once pulling the vibrating phallus as deep as it could go (around 7 inches) and then he'd switch everything off, holding the vibrator and hips still as she desperately tried to obtain that last jolt of stimulation r4equired to climax.

This went on for over an hour.

The whole time House had a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

Twice he had to lick her flesh clean as the copious flow her juices making the silicone glide frictionless across her skin.

"House, please!" she begged between those delicious sounds she made with his measured touches and expert control of the shivering silicone cock.

"Please what?"

He asked flicking the vibration setting from 2 to 4 and back again.

"Please, anything." she moaned, her eyes screwed shut, "House. Greg. God! Just anything."

"God, eh?" he said with a smug grin.

She opened her eyes and stared down at him.

"I call you anything you want just please let me come." she pleaded. "Please, please, please."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

He didn't know whether she had a thirty minute orgasm or 20 orgasms in thirty minutes.

Wave after wave seemed to crash over her body, another crest breaking before the echoes of the last had faded.

For the last two minutes he put everything on high and watched her shatter.

Her cry as she came truly pushed the boundaries between pain and pleasure, it burned his ears to hear such a sound and know he was the creator of it.

He switched it off.

The room was eerily silent but for the sound of her soft pants and slightest moans.

As gently as possible he withdrew the vibrator, she whimpered painfully with each painstakingly slow centimetre and breathed a sigh of relief and loss when it was gone.

He decided not to lick her clean afraid that it might push her to far, afraid that she'd shatter once more and he wouldn't be able to put the pieces back together again.

House tossed the rubber cock onto the bedside cabinet and crawled up the side of her body and untied her wrists with care, kissing the red marks that formed there.

"I think I might have broken my new toy." he said half seriously.

Cameron murmured unintelligibly, her eyes still shut tight and her body still quivering all over.

He stood and quickly stripped down before moving Cameron as carefully as possible under the blankets and sliding in next to her.

"Can you talk yet?" he asked as she rolled on her side slightly and he spooned against her, his arm around her waist and his half hard erection pressed into her back slightly.

"Mmm," she mumbled sleepily, "Merry Christmas."

"Well you certainly didn't come early." he whispered teasingly against her ear.

She smiled softly and fell asleep moments later.

"Merry Christmas, Allison." He murmured before joining her in slumber.


	9. Wonderful

**Wonderful**

House woke in the most wonderful way imaginable.

Cameron was pressed against him from head to toe, her back to his chest.

Apparently Cameron had shifted and manoeuvred her hips so that his hard length was buried inside her as she rolled her hips in a gentle and stimulating rhythm.

"Getting started without me?" he mumbled beginning to move his hips in time with hers, ignoring the pains in his thigh and not caring that the darkness that crept through the room indicated the earliness of the hour.

Why let such an opportunity slip by?

"You started first." she answered; he could tell by the sound of her voice she'd been awake for quite a while before him.

"But..." he started, confusion in his voice.

"You were having a **_good_** dream and the result of which..." her moist velvet muscles squeezed his erection, "...woke me up."

"And made you horny as hell." he said with a smile she could feel against the skin of her neck.

"I'm horny all the time." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Good to know."

"Now, do you want to keep going like this or do you want me to suck you off again?" She asked in an innocent tone desperate to give him at least on iota of the pleasure he'd lavished on her earlier.

"Urgh, Cam." House groaned.

His arm around her waist tightened, pressing her harder to him as he thrust more roughly into her moist warmth.

Her body was so small and delicate he half expected to feel his hard length moving beneath the skin under his fingers.

Cameron shifted her hips a little to the side, changing the angle so that doubled the friction and increased their pleasure. She remained entirely controlled, moving her hips and flexing her muscles to give him as much sensation as possible.

House's hips shook jerkily as he came just a few minutes later with a long and painful groan on his lips.

He had been in a state of semi to constant hardness for hours and it was a welcome, quick and powerful release.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder briefly before burring his face against her neck.

Cameron's hand reached back and raked soothingly through his hair as he panted against her skin, his chest heaving up and down against her back.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." he muttered against her pulse.

"What?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't want to move." he whispered, as if it were a great secret.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked turning her head look into his eyes.

"My Vicodin is in my pants on the floor."

"Oh, well..."

House swooped down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her thoroughly and only breaking when the pain in his thigh seared white hot.

"Argh," he groaned pressing his face to her hair.

"House if you need your..."

"Just five more minutes." he murmured. "I wish I could sleep like this."

He tilted his hips a little to show which 'this' he meant.

"Why can't you?"

"Because there's no chance of me getting hard again tonight after coming like that and I need my pills." he said regretfully, his fingers wriggling gently against her skin.

"Let me worry about that."

He sighed.

Then she sighed and began to move from him.

"No, don't go yet." he begged.

His hold on her tightened and held her to him.

"Don't you trust me?" she said with the slightest smiles in her voice.

"I just don't think my body will be up to your demands as much as those are my demands too. I'd be asleep right now if it wasn't for my leg." he muttered darkly.

"I can tell." she said humourlessly, she had been able to hear the exhaustion in his voice from the moment he woke up. "I promise I'll have you hard again before you're pills kick in and you fall asleep."

"And if you don't?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I'm sure you could think of a suitable punishment." she purred seductively.

He was slightly surprised to feel warmth pool in his belly at the sound of her voice.

Maybe it was possible.

"I'm sure I could."

"So, do you want me to get your pills?"

"Just another minute." he mumbled his voice filled with a strange mix of sleep, contentment and pain.

She smiled knowing that this was a true insight of House's character.

He would never have admitted he wanted to 'cuddle' if it weren't for the odd yet wonderful combination of emotions in his voice.

She breathed deeply and settled further into their momentary embrace.

But all too soon House tensed and fisted his hand against her stomach.

She took his fisted hand in hers and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly until it unclenched and relaxed in her gentle grip.

Cameron moved as softly as possible from him and stepped on to thick carpeted floors.

She could hear him groan as he hunched forward on his side, pressing his hands to his half-thigh. She quickly found his pills and tipped two into her hand before pressing them to his lips.

She crawled into bed and carefully curled behind him and began kissing his neck and stroking his sensitive ribs in just the right place.

He groaned in pleasure and pain enjoying the sensations of her touch but still pressing his hands to his thigh.

"House." she cooed pulling his shoulder to her and encouraging him to lie on his back.

He did so very slowly and carefully.

His eyes screwed shut with pain.

She pushed the blankets from them and knelt between his legs before pressing her hands to his scared thigh.

He groaned at the pressure.

Cameron was instantly worried she had hurt him, but looking at his face she could see some of the tension ebbed from his brow and his hands unfurled against the bed sheets.

She pressed the heels of her hands to his thigh and began moving them up and down in long, slow, deep strokes.

He whimpered slightly, a frown across his brow; although it was slightly uncomfortable it was rather wonderful and not just for the pain.

Cameron lent forward and pressed soft gentle kisses to his abdomen, longing to soothe him and desperate to give him this after the attention he'd lavished on her just a few hours previous. Her body still tingled pleasurably from his wondrous assault and she would do anything to give him a similar pleasure.

It had been a very, very long time since she's had this much fun with sex, and she'd never thought Greg House would be the one to make it fun again.

His large strong hands lifted from the bed and threaded his finger through her tousled hair as her mouth moved steadily lower.

He groaned in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain as she kissed his almost flaccid length and keeping her hands moving across his thigh.

As pain ebbed from distraction and chemicals desire flourished and grew in his body, but still Cameron's ministrations continued as she took the tip of his quarter hard erection in her mouth and sucked lightly, drawing her tongue across the head.

Her sweet torturous movements continued until the pain was gone but a new frustration shivered through his body.

"Cameron." he very nearly pleaded.

She glanced up at his face feeling guilty about the pained and frustrated look on his face, especially knowing that she was the creator of it.

She stopped and crawled up his body.

They both knew that he wouldn't become much harder than he already was.

He rolled onto his side and she pressed her back to his chest, his 3/4 hard arousal nudging at her ass

Together they shifted their hips until her hands could easily guide him deliciously slowly into her.

They both sighed in relief and contentment.

His arm tight around her waist, hers holding on to his, the sound of their joint breaths the sweetest lullaby luring them into slumber.

"That was a wonderful way to wake up, you know." House mumbled sleepily against her hair.

"Hopefully it will happen again in a few hours."

"You're not going anywhere." he said squeezing her lightly to reaffirm his words.

"Never," she mumbled.

House frowned slightly at the sound of the single word.

Right now, so close to sleep and with her warmth enveloping he could almost admit to himself that it sounded like the most wondrous thing that could ever happen to him.

And with the smallest of smiles on his lips he held on to her, buried his nose in her fragrant hair and fell promptly into slumber.


	10. Sleeping

**Sleeping**

House and Cameron woke up a few hours later, the sunrise creeping through the window. They had another short bout of frantic sex then fell asleep once more entirely glad that Cameron had the forethought to leave House's Vicodin within reaching distance.

House woke up around ten o'clock in the morning entirely glad to feel his morning hardness still buried deep within the still sleeping form of Allison Cameron.

Who appeared to be having a very good dream.

"Greg. Oh god, Greg." she mumbled and moaned as she shook against his chest.

He smiled wickedly, his ego entirely boosted by the fact that he featured in her dreams; **_those_** kinds of dreams.

Time to make fantasy a reality.

He swept her hair back and showered sloppy wet kisses on her neck and shoulders, enjoying her soft groans anytime he nipped and bit at her flesh.

He rolled his hips against hers, putting friction and pressure on that sweet spot inside of her.

She shivered deliciously against him and moaned loudly.

"God, you're beautiful." he whispered to himself before lowering his mouth to her neck once more and suckling on her fast disappearing hickey, knowing it would wake her slowly.

Even so he continued to move his hips, his now rock hard length sliding slightly inside her creating more friction and increasing the speed of their breathing.

"Oh god." she said quietly, her brow tense and eyes screwed shut.

Her hips began to move in time with his.

"You awake?" House panted against her neck.

"You were right. This is wonderful." she sighed. "But I want to see you."

"I'm right here." he said quietly, his breathing still laboured.

"It's not the same."

There was a short pause.

House stilled for a moment and brought his arm from under her neck and propped himself up on his elbow, then leaning over her and began thrusting once more.

Her head turned towards him and her eyes met his.

He almost lost it at the sight of such lust in those eyes.

They stared deep into each others eyes as they soared towards their climaxes.

She groaned and closed her eyes, "So close." she whispered.

"Hey," he said between breaths, prompting her to open her eyes, "You don't need to imagine anymore."

When her eyes met his once more the both moved with renewed vigour and lust.

Not once did their gazes waiver as climax crashed though them and their joint cry echoed through the room.

Eyes still connected he slid gently from her and rolled her onto her back before settling between her thighs and pressing his lips to hers.

They kissed achingly slowly; his hands at her waist trailing up and down her sides, her hands smoothing across his shoulders and down his sweaty back.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head between her breasts; soothed by her rhythmic breathing and her fingers moving through his hair.

"I'm exhausted," he admitted, his eyes closed.

"Me too." she replied.

"This is far too much sex for a man my age." he sighed.

"Are you complaining?"

"If I find friction burns on my cock then yeah, if not well I'm just saying it's odd. But in a good way. I haven't had this much sex since... I can't remember, but it's definitely never been this good. I mean this is consistently **_good_**." he said almost moaning that last word.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Both had their suspicions as to why this was but neither voiced them.

"How many people have you had sex with?" House asked quietly.

"Including women?" she asked with a grin.

Oh so slowly House raised his head, his stubble covered chin resting on her breast bone, and quirked an eyebrow so high it threatened to disappear into his hairline.

"Yes, but I want **_so_** many details on that later." he said with a leering grin.

"Eleven; nine guys, two women. Sometimes two at a time." she said with a devilish grin.

"Jesus, woman, give me some time to recover please?" he groaned, his eyes flickering shut, "Didn't I explain that I was exhausted?"

"Well you did ask. What about you?"

"Including hookers?" he said with a grin.

"Fine." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sixteen."

"And how many of those where hookers?" she inquired, slightly curious.

"Just two. I've very loyal to my hookers, I've got a card and everything." he joked.

"You do know you're cheating on Bambi with me, right?"

"Yes I am, guess that makes you my mistress." his voice rumbled through her chest as he pressed his mouth to her breast and began teasing an already hardened nipple.

She pressed his head harder to her and hummed softly.

"I'm just glad that I didn't have to pay for any of my sexual exploits."

"Yeah," he scoffed stopping his ministrations, "Because getting high on crystal meth and seducing a wombat was **_so_** moral."

"I would have called you but I knew it would have just been an excuse for you to get on your high horse and be all righteous. Chase was easy. And terrible. I barely even came once before he rolled off me and fell asleep. Leaving me hyperactive and sex crazed, I went through an entire pack of batteries that night." she said nodding to the red vibrator on the bedside table.

"Might have known." he said with a sly grin.

"You can't say anything." Cameron said with pleading eyes, "There are no **_normal_** circumstances under which I would tell you that. If you mention it he might get suspicious."

"He's stupid." House said rolling his eyes.

"You hired him." Cameron shot back.

"Okay," House admitted, "He's not **_that_** stupid but he's rather lacking in common sense and apparently skills in the bedroom."

"House." she groaned.

"What? You said I was the best you ever had and with that my huge ego just got even bigger." he said with a grin.

She grinned back.

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Could be."

"You said I was the best you had too. Hang on..." she said with a frown, "I was better than a 'professional'?"

"Oh yeah." House said empathically and grinning widely. "You're free for one thing. You feel good around me. It's so hard not to come when you do. And you taste much better. Not to mention you scream, I love it when you get vocal."

House frowned slightly.

He said the "l-word".

Damn, this was dangerous enough territory as it was without the mention of such a word given their closeness and location.

He hoped to god she didn't notice.

But she did notice. She also noticed his frown and the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I can't help it with the things you do to me." she said with a smile, skipping the mention of the "l-word" from his lips as his head rested between her breasts and they lay in her bed.

It was a fantasy of hers that he'd say that word in that exact position but in only a slightly different context.

A fantasy she doubted would come true.

But this week had been a daze of dreams becoming reality.

Maybe, just maybe.

He smiled back at her and leaned in for another kiss.

All too soon the kiss grew more heated and his hardened length began nudging at her opening amidst their gyrating bodies, groping hands and fierce kisses.

"House." she moaned.

Needing no further invitation he thrust into her.

The both groaned at the warmth that spread through them at being joined once more.

"Oh god." she whispered, her eyes closed once more.

"Greg will do just fine." he replied in a strained voice before he calmed. "Open your eyes."

As she did so he felt a strangely familiar jolt in his body. He smiled every so subtly and pressed a brief kiss to her lips before moving his hips in a slow deep rhythm.

It was harder for both of them to keep eye contact this time; afraid of seeing something, afraid of revealing something.

But there gazes stayed locked together as his pace and roughness increased, as fire began to course through every muscle of their bodies, as their lungs burned with each gasping breath, as the grunts and groans grew louder and their hearts threatened to beat out of their chests.

They kept their eyes open as they screamed when their climaxes peaked.

House hovered above her for an entire minute panting loudly, gasping breath and mesmerized by her eyes before he collapsed to the bed at her side.

"House." Cameron said slightly worriedly, "House!"

"Were you worried you killed me with your sex?" he murmured his eyes still closed.

"It's possible." she said, the sound of a smile in her voice.

"I told you I was exhausted." he said matter of factly, smiling inwardly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You were the one that kissed me and got all horny."

"Well, you moaned "House!" and "Oh god!"." he said in a mockingly high voice.

"You weren't exactly complaining either."

"Okay, okay." he relented pressing his face to her neck and beginning to doze off.

"What do you want to do today?" Cameron asked quietly.

"I want to sleep for a month." he mumbled.

"If you do you'll never get have sex with me again, your thirty days will be up."

"Oh well, I wouldn't want that." he said unable to conceal the slight serious tone in his voice, "We'll go back to my place."

"I'll get a bag..." she said attempting to get up.

"No." he whined wrapping a blind arm around her waist, "Later, just another hour, I want to sleep."

She didn't ask why he needed her there to sleep, instead she pulled the strewn blankets around their bodies and cradled his head to her shoulder while her other hand traced patterns on the forearm across her stomach.

House was asleep almost instantly.

Cameron stayed awake enjoying the feel of his arms around her and the warmth of his body against hers.

She felt truly happy for the first time in a long time and wondered how long she could keep this feeling and subsequently House.

* * *

House woke up slowly to the sounds of Cameron humming "Summer Time" ever so gently. 

He breathed deeply and caressed her ribs with the hand across her body.

"Good morning, at least I think its still morning." Cameron said with a smile.

"Don't stop." he mumbled still half asleep.

"What?"

"Humming, singing. Whatever."

She began humming the tune once more. House closed his eyes and tapped his fingers against her ribs as if they were the keys of his piano.

The song finished.

House rolled onto his side, drawing himself up the bed ever so slightly and capturing her lips.

"Thanks for the duet. And for being my pillow."

"Anything to get you ready for the next round. Do you want to join me for a shower?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her to him, somehow he became nestled between her thighs once more as their kiss made them groan and moan with the intensity of it.

"And come out all fruity smelling like you?" House asked out of breath before kissing her once more.

"Hmm, yeah, figured a dirty old man like you could do with a good scrub."

"Oh but you like it dirty." he said reaching a hand between her thighs and pressing two fingers into her warmth.

"Ooh-ah." she moaned as his fingers began a slow purposeful rhythm. "Come on," she said between pants, "You know you wanna get all hot, wet and slippery."

"You seem hot, wet and slippery enough for the both of us."

He flickered his thumb across her clit.

She shivered and groaned.

"But a shower does sound pretty good." he said withdrawing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. He barely managed to lick them once before she pulled his fingers from him and brought them to her own lips, suckling her own juices as she licked and nibbled at his long digits in a thoroughly teasing manor.

He groaned loudly and rolled his hips so that his hardening length pressed against her core.

"Come on, big boy." she purred, rolling him onto his back and hopping from the bed. "Let's get wet."


	11. Overwhelmed

**Overwhelmed**

As they stepped into the shower House was almost glad that the shower cubicle was relatively small, it meant they had to stand extremely close together to stop their skin from touching the cold surrounding glass and tiles.

The hard hot water felt both warm and cool against their flushing skin as their lips met hungrily under the spray, arms wrapped tight around the other.

They made out for at least ten minutes before House drew back whispering, "What happened to my scrub?"

"Even if it leaves you smelling fruity?"

House rolled his eyes.

"Try to keep the fruity-ness to a minimum."

She grinned and reached for the soap.

She began to lather his chest and arms in slow circles as she showered his face and neck with kisses, occasionally scraping her manicured nails over his sensitive nipples. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him full on the mouth as her hands moved up and down his back in long deep strokes, still able to feel the marks she'd left from the first time they had collided and toppled into bed. As her hands moved up and down his back her entire body wriggled against his front gathering and making suds between their gently rocking bodies.

He groaned as she nibbled on his earlobe.

Her hands slid further down and lathered his ass, with her slippery grip she held him to her grinding hips the suds dripping down from their chests and aiding their movements.

"I'll be right back," she whispered in his ear before kneeling in front of him.

"Take your time," his voice rumbled as he lent against the cold tiled wall cooling his hot flushed skin and making him shiver slightly.

"Oh I will." she said kissing the head of his penis. "I'm going to make sure you're thoroughly clean."

"Good." he mumbled.

She started at the ankle of his left leg and worked slowly upwards, her lips blazing a fiery hot trail ahead of her hands. She spent the longest time running her hands teasingly against his inner thigh until his length began to throb.

"Urgh," he groaned as she licked the drop of pre-cum from the tip of his length. But he knew this sweet torture was far from over as her hands reached for his right ankle and her lips and tongue moved to his scar.

With the slightest flicker of her tongue images of her writhing against him in ecstasy flooded his mind.

He groaned loudly, his body shaking all over.

She pulled back to look up at him worried he was in pain.

"I'm still dirty." he said staring down at her with lust colored eyes.

"I have a feeling you'll always be dirty."

"True. But don't let that deter you, you've still got some ground to cover."

"You mean this." she said moving to his length and thoroughly surprising him by taking his entire length achingly slowly past her lips.

"Oh fuck!" he cried slamming his fist against the wall. "I thought...urgh-ah... I thought you said...holy shit... you said no deep... ah!"

His hot hard length slipped from her mouth amidst slurping wet sounds.

"I said I'd bite if you pushed, not that I couldn't or wouldn't."

"Damn, you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

She grinned and took his whole length once more, then with soapy hands teased and cleaned his aching balls.

House groaned.

He gripped the top of the glass door and pressed his hand to the wall as he braced himself.

He exploded moments later, able to see a rainbow of colors behind closed eyelids as his hips jerked against her quivering lips and his length throbbed in her throat and across her tongue.

She let his softening member slip from her lips before she gently rubbed her still soapy hands across it until it was clean.

Then she stood and wrapped her arms gently around him.

He thumped the back of his head against the tiles and muttered, "Fuck me."

"Later." she said softly with a grin as her lips moved across his neck, the scruff there bruising her lips and making them tingle.

He tipped her chin and brought her red lips to his, kissing her slow and deep.

Still resting against the wall he took the soap from her hands, caressing her skin from her neck to her ass, teasing her taught hard nipples but deliberately not touching her sodden mound that was once again pressed against his right thigh.

He put the soap back on the shelf and picked up the fruity shampoo pouring a liberal amount into his hand before moving his long fingers through her hair.

With her breasts pressed against his chest he could feel her constantly purring at his massaging touch, his fingers moving gently through her hair, applying soothing pressure against her hair. She moaned slightly as his thumbs rubbed at the back of her ears and his fingers on either side of her spine at the base of her head.

It was like his piano, with the slightest of touches he could make her produce the sweetest of sounds and it was even more enjoyable for obvious reasons.

His fingers teased further across her scalp and lowered once more to the back of her neck, but soon the suds were gone and he reached for the shampoo once more and repeated the process thoroughly enjoying increased volume the second time around.

Her hands were not idle either. They reached for that fruity shampoo and began moving through his own shorter, thinner hair.

He was amazed a how good it felt. The movements and pressures of her fingers making him groan so lightly he was almost purring himself.

The kissed each other lightly; fluttering, teasing touches amidst their pleasure filled groans as their fingers moved through the other's hair.

She continued to roll her hips pressing her sensitive wet curls to his ridged thigh longing for more stimulation and desperate for his touch after all his teasing.

She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and nipped it gently hopping it would prompt him to relieve the tension that had curled in her stomach and tingled at the bottom of her spine.

But it only made him smile.

Slowly he spun them so that she was pressed against the wall. With a hand at her waist the other slid further down and brought her left leg up over his hip, pressing his ridged scar harder against her.

He reached for the soap and began washing the leg curled around his, paying special attention to her ass, her inner thighs and a slightly ticklish spot behind her knee. All the while she held onto him tightly, her hands massaging the back of his neck as she moved her lips and tongue skilfully across his collarbone.

Letting her left leg slip down his he reached for her right and brought it over his other hip, their position spreading her further than before and allowing the ridges of his scar to brush her inner lips and clit.

He pressed her harder to the wall making sure she couldn't move against those ridges as he ran the soap across her left leg moving slower than before knowing that he was thoroughly teasing her as she shivered and moaned when he touched her inner thigh.

"House..." she groaned against his ear before sucking his earlobe once more.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Damn you, you sick twisted bastard, you just want to hear me beg." she said pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"So, what if I do? Allison, you will beg, and you'll make it good." he said sliding his hand around her ass and teasing her perineum.

"Fuck you." she said as her eyes fluttered closed, then opened with resolve and stared up at him.

"I know you want to. But that isn't begging now is it little girl?"

She let her hand slide down his chest and caressed his sensitive ribs. It took all his will power not to react, but he couldn't help his body shiver slightly at her ministrations.

"Ooo, you naughty girl. You're playing dirty."

"How can I be dirty when you've just washed me?" she asked innocently, "And there's only one part you haven't washed yet." she said trying to move her hips succeeding in creating small arousing amounts of friction.

"Uh-uh girl." he said sliding his hands to her hips holding her so hard that he could tell there would be bruises, but the force of arousal in her eyes made him keep the hard pressure constant. "That innocence routine won't work on me. Beg."

"No."

He lowered his lips to her left ear and whispered in an impossibly low, rumbling and sexy tone, "Beg for me Allison."

"Fuck... fuck no."

He rubbed his scar against her for a few quick thrusts until she was entirely supported between himself and the wall, her body a quivering mass between the two, her arms clinging desperately to his slick shoulders.

"Beg, Allison."

"Greg..."

"That's it. Good girl."

"Greg, I need you. Please."

House stopped for a moment and pulled back to stare into her eyes once more.

"Say it again." he ordered.

"Please Greg, I need you. Please."

He was instantly hard.

She moaned feeling his erection grow at the side of her hip.

"Greg, please." she begged again.

House had never been so disappointed in his leg until that point. He would have given almost anything to lift her legs around him and pound into her against that wall but he knew he couldn't support their weight after he climaxed.

He reached for the soap and quickly washed her slick folds, all the while her pleas whispered in his mind; begging him, demanding him.

He shut off the spray and they moved quickly to the bed, toppling into the mess of blankets dripping wet and sending drops of water flying everywhere.

She began coming after just two minutes of his frantic painful thrusting.

On her third climax he emptied himself into her and collapsed on top of her body, hurting and exhausted.

Despite the wetness of her hair and the blankets around them they stayed there until their skin was dry.

"Far too much sex." House muttered.

Cameron shifted slightly uncomfortably, her legs still spread wide by his hips and his flaccid length still buried inside her.

She ached more than she's readily admit.

"I think you might have a point there." she mumbled, "Still want me to come home with you?"

He thought about it briefly. Imagining her as the beautiful daughter of the next village's chieftain and he was doing to steal her and drag her back to his cave to have his wicked way with her.

"Yes."

* * *

An hour and lunch later they pulled into House's street. 

"Get down." he whispered, pulling her arm and bringing her head to his lap.

"House, can't you wait the two minutes it will take to get inside." she said to his awakening crotch.

" Wilson's car." House said as he parked and turned off the engine suddenly glad they had decided just to take his car back to his place.

"So, what's the plan genius?" she said resting her head gently on his thigh and looking up at him.

"What happened to calling me God?" he said running his hand absently through her hair.

"Do you really want to have sex in a car?" she said getting a little more comfy, with her right foot drawn up on her seat.

"It's tempting." he said half seriously with a familiar glint in his eye.

"House!" she admonished poking him lightly in the stomach.

He chuckled softly, "Anyway, it's okay, it looks like he's sleeping."

"He's sleeping?" she asked raising her head and looking towards the other car, House's hand falling to her shoulder.

"Apparently." he said slightly distracted by the scent of her hair and the memories of that morning's shower. "The spare key is above the door, head inside, strip and wait for me naked in my bed."

She reached up and kissed him thoroughly, leaving him wanting and desperate to pull her into his arms and not let go until they were both completely satisfied.

"I'll be waiting." she said as she exited the car and threw her bag over her shoulder and jogged up the green door that was the entrance to his building.

House watched with lust in his eyes tempted to leave Wilson where he was and follow that beauty to his bed. He decided to exercise some self-restraint; it was a wholly erotic thought knowing that she was lying naked in his bed, no doubt dripping in anticipation.

He sighed and got out of his car locking it behind him before moving towards Wilson's car.

He saw the doors were unlocked and as quietly as possible slipped into the passenger seat.

Wilson was still sleeping.

House grinned, the reached over and pressed the horn.

Wilson woke up screaming in a very girlish manor.

House laughed loudly, "That was so funny. Man, I wish I had a camera."

"Haa haa, House. Where were you?" Wilson asked shaking off the remnants of sleep.

"I was out." House replied vaguely.

"At 9am on a Saturday morning?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Well, I was sleeping at that point."

"Why didn't you...?"

"I wasn't sleeping there."

"But... that hooker?" he said suddenly understanding, "She let you stay over at her place?"

"She's not a hooker." he barked, his eyes suddenly dark and serious.

"Wha-what? But you said..."

"She's not a hooker."

Wilson breathed deeply catching a strange scent and confused to find it came from House.

"And why do you smell weird?"

"She has weird shampoo."

"The hooker?"

"She's not a hooker!" House shouted frustrated.

"Just because she gave you a freebie doesn't mean that she loves you..."

If there was a light bulb over Wilson's head it would have lit up at that exact moment.

"But that's not the problem is it?" Wilson continued excitedly turning to his friend, "You lov..."

"Don't. It's just sex. Good sex. Great sex. **_Fantastic_** sex."

"But you **are** falling in lo..."

"Dammit, Wilson." House interrupted, "It's not..."

But he couldn't finish it, he couldn't say that word again.

House sighed.

"You can't even say it." Wilson said sympathetically, "At least admit you like her."

"She's a good lay." He said reservedly.

"House." Wilson whined, wanting the truth.

"I... I don't want this, I don't need this. It's just sex; and that's all it will ever be and then it will stop in 26 days."

"Why?" He asked suddenly more curious than he'd been before.

"We have an agreement."

"You have an "agreement"?"

"Yeah, sex on tap for a month and then that's it."

"Because you're too worried that you'll fall in love if it goes on for any longer than that." Wilson pushed further.

" Wilson." House sighed, his annoyance clearly evident in his voice, "It's just sex."

"With a hot brunette that reminds you of Cameron which is a whole different can of worms." Wilson said rolling his eyes.

"This is nothing to do with Cameron." he lied, "And when did I say she remind...?"

"You implied it when you were shouting through your door as you had sex with her on the couch."

"How did you know we were on the couch?" House asked with as scheming smile.

"Don't change the subject." Wilson admonished frowning.

"I'm not falling in love." Dammit, he thought; he said that word again. And then continued evasively, "I'm having lots of fantastic sex."

"You don't find it hard to distinguish the two?"

"Obviously not. Unlike you." he snapped, his frustration growing with each passing second.

"This isn't about me. It's about you!" Wilson replied empathically.

"And **_I_** am going to go into my house and shag the brains out of the woman that's lying naked in my bed right now." House said readying himself to leave and reaching for the door handle.

"She's in there right now?"

"Well, yeah, since I told her where my spare key is I assume she's been waiting, naked, ever since I hit that horn."

"You told her where you kept your spare key?!" Wilson asked incredulously, "Even I don't know that! House, it can't just be sex if you're trusting her with that."

"Sure, it can. On the off chance that **_I'm_** waiting naked in my bed for her she'll need to get in some how. And I'd rather not have to replace the locks."

House opened the door but was stopped by the serious tone in Wilson's voice.

"House, this won't end well."

"I know that, but will end." he said with disappointment laced through his sure words.

"You **_are_** falling in love with her." Wilson whispered almost reverently.

"I'm not falling in love with C-cough..."

"With who?" Wilson asked curiously longing to find out who exactly was spending so much time with his friend and obviously affecting him emotionally.

"I'm not falling in love with anyone that's the point! Now, I'm going to go inside my house and work out all my frustration from this stupid conversation on the hot young thing lying naked in my bed until she screams my name so loud I can't hear for a week."

"House..."

" Wilson, drop it. I am not going to say anymore about this."

"What about the game tomorrow?"

House bit his lip, trying to decide between the two.

Sex with Cameron or watch TV with Wilson.

"I'll buy lunch next week." he said closing the door and moving swiftly into his home.

Wilson stared after him in utter shock and disbelief.

What happened to bros before hoes?

Though he could easily forgive his friend if this girl looked anything like Cameron as he'd implied. He wanted to meet this girl that seemed to have affected him so deeply.

He wanted to warn her.

He watched the green door of the building close over and hoped to god both of them knew what they were doing.

Because clearly they were in deeper than they imagined.


	12. Counting

**Counting **

House slammed his front door shut, and hobbled as fast as he could down the hall towards his bedroom, leaving his bag and jacket behind him.

His expression didn't change as he saw her spread eagled form dwarfed by the size of the bed.

She looked innocent, even with her legs wide open and flat against the mattress, her glistening clear juices leaking onto the bed she looked entirely innocent.

He was going to prove it was just sex.

He was going to fuck her and fuck her hard.

And she knew it.

She could see the intense darkness in his eyes and knew it would be much like the first time they toppled into that very bed, but with even less foreplay.

If she was entirely honest with herself she would have admitted she was ever so slightly scared at that point seeing that forceful and dark glint in his eyes.

He threw his cane to the ground and pulled of his shirts.

He drew closer.

While unbuckling his belt he toed off his shoes.

He entered her with his pants still around his knees, his pace hard and relentless as thrust into her warmth not caring if she enjoyed it only caring that she was willing and it felt so fucking good.

But she did enjoy it.

Waiting in his bed for him had made her incredibly wet, but she was still quite tight not daring to touch herself in his bed without him but it was a terrible strain on her self control. His scent surrounded her and there was a faint tang sex in the air from their exploits that week made it almost impossible to resist but she did.

So when he finally pushed into her it hurt yes, but it felt **_so_** good too; his long hard length filling her and instantly pressing against all the right spots in her body to make her cry out in blissful pleasure.

Deep, deep down House was relieved he had not hurt her and entirely glad she was pleased.

He kept this frantic pace for four minutes before he began to slow, his cock still hard in her body and his balls still straining and full.

"Dammit." he muttered stopping all together and pressing his sweaty face to her shoulder.

He had little to no strength left, certainly not enough to keep his pace until he climaxed.

She ran her hands through his hair, smiling faintly as she breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

He wanted to feel her come. He wanted to feel her muscles tense around him. He wanted to hear those gorgeous sweet sounds she'd make.

She kissed the shell of his ear making him shiver.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

Pushing himself up from her slightly he kissed her lips lightly as drew her left leg further up both their bodies so that her knee almost sat across his right shoulder.

He was glad she told him she was a cheerleader.

He stroked the skin of her silky white thigh that was pressed to his stomach as he continued to kiss her.

Drawing back his hand he brought it down on her skin, loving the taste of the moan she issued into his mouth at the slight sting of pain under his palm.

Her kiss grew fiercer. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and bit it lightly, scraping her teeth across it.

He slapped her ass again.

They both moaned as she bit his tongue so hard it bled across their taste buds, the velvet muscles around his hard length quivered.

He pulled his tongue back into her mouth and brought his hand down against her skin harder than before, so hard that his own hand stung and his fingers tingled.

She very nearly screamed, her muscles squeezing him once before relaxing once more.

He lowered his hand to the bed and began his began a slow, deep, increasing rhythm, the new position giving new sensations, rougher friction and heightening their pleasure.

Still as raw and primal as before it was far more fulfilling.

The instant she began to climax he came, his hips shaking jerkily as her leg slipped from his shoulder and around his hips. His hips continued to quiver as he groaned loudly against her neck. Her own sweet sound of orgasm so close to his ear that he felt her breath on his skin, the movements of her velvet muscles drawing him in further and further and milking him dry.

"What the hell did he say to you?" Cameron asked gasping for air.

"Can't remember." he groaned telling a half truth.

They each whimpered slightly as they rolled onto their side, his soft length still inside her. They kissed softly, arms wrapped gently around the other and their fingers caressing each others backs and side.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

_This isn't just sex_, a small voice sounded in his mind.

He frowned, worry coursing through him.

_Wilson was right_, it spoke again before leaving him to deal with the consequences.

He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I finally kill you this time?" she asked with a small smile.

Opening his eyes, his worries fell away at the sight of her smile and warm eyes.

"Not this time." he answered slyly, "Is that your master plan? Kill me and steal my job?"

"That would be a bonus. I just want to have sex."

It was comforting to hear it from her soft lips. But as comforting as those words were he couldn't shake the feeling of his heart sinking at the sound.

He kissed those lips once more hoping that he could take those words and believe them, secretly hoping he could change her mind.

"What did he say to you? You're acting a strange." she said as she pulled back from him.

"It doesn't matter." he answered pressing his face to her neck and beginning to fall asleep once more. "He's just jealous; he wants his own screaming fuck buddy."

"Maybe I could move on to him when our month is done." she joked even though it pained her to say it.

House tensed instantly.

Normally he would have been able to get away with his tensing body at such a comment, easily able to keep his facial features in check should anyone care to check his reaction, but with her body pressed so close to his she could feel the shift in all his muscles.

"House, I was just joking."

"Do I look like I care?" he made his muscles relax, but inside his mind he was still shouting, "Anyway, one go with him and you'll be crawling back to me."

"And how do you know how good, or bad, he is in bed?" she asked with an amused smile.

"I have my sources."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're actually telling me the truth this time?" she said genuinely amused at the idea.

"I'm shocked!" he said in a feigned hurt tone of voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know I never lie." he lied.

"Everybody lies." she shot back, "Including you, but I don't think you were lying about that."

He sighed loudly and muttered, "One of his ex-wives."

"You slept with one of his ex-wives?!" she exclaimed pushing away from him.

"No." He pulled her back to him and tightened his grip, "One of ex-wives told me how crap he was one night when she was drunk. She said she had to fake orgasms half of the time."

"Why would anyone ever want to tell you that?!"

"I really don't know. She was drunk, I was drunk, Wilson was taking a slash and she just started talking." he said seriously and honest, "And now I've told you."

"So, basically what you're saying is if I want good sex I should stick with you as a fuck buddy?"

"Yup." he said almost gleeful.

"What about Foreman?" she said challengingly, then whispered "You know what they say about black guys."

"That they don't go down?" House said in a questioning tone.

"Really?!"

"Oh I know you'd be lost without a good tongue lashing." he said flickering his tongue against her cheek for effect causing her to shiver and moan slightly, "Anyway, he's got a small dick."

"Now I know you're lying." she said disbelieving, "There's no possible way you could know that."

"Locker rooms." he said succinctly.

"You checked him out?!"

"I'm competitive. I won." he said proudly, "Not quite by a mile, but I won."

"So, you're the only "buddy" I should have sex with?"

"I'm your buddy?"

"House." she groaned.

"Unless you wanna jump Cuddy anytime soon, preferably with me in the room, then yeah. Wilson and Chase are shit and I know you love a big cock."

His breath caught slightly.

Damn, there was that word again.

"This is still going to end after 30 days." she muttered.

"I know." he replied in a slightly disgruntled tone, his frustration with Wilson still lingering in his body and exhaustion creeping over him from another frantic fuck.

"That's what you talked about didn't you?" Cameron asked.

She could tell that he was despondent, but she could also sense that he'd come to terms with it and hence discussed it with his conscience, Wilson.

"What?" he said in a perfectly innocent tone, but his eyes told her all she needed to know.

She smiled lightly, his reaction enough for her to know she'd read him right. She decided not to press the issue; it obviously made him defensive and uncomfortable.

"Nothing," she replied just as innocently, but he too could read her eyes. Then she whispered in a secretive tone. "Just so you know I don't find Wilson attractive."

"Great, I don't like sharing. You're mine." He growled.

"I think we've been over this." she replied with an amused smile.

Exhaustion began sweeping through him with more force.

"We have," he said brushing his lips across the hickey on her neck. "But I'd like to go there again. **_After_** I've slept."

"You sleep a lot."

"Well, let's see how much you sleep when your sleeping with someone half your age." he said slightly offended.

"That would be illegal."

"It should be." he muttered, his eyes staying closed longer each time he blinked. "It's too bloody hard keeping up with you."

She giggled.

He groaned at his words and the feel of her body quivering around his cock.

"You're doing very, very, **_very_** well," she whispered against his ear.

"Thanks." he said almost in slumber.

His eyes closed and stayed shut.

"Is the sex worth it?" she said in hushed tones, "The pain. The exhaustion."

"Yes." he murmured sleepily, "You're worth it."

And he fell into sleep with his arms around her and his head pressed in the crook of her neck.

Cameron stared down at him wondering how many half-asleep confessions she would hear before their thirty days were up.

* * *

House woke up confused.

Something wasn't right.

He half opened one eye and felt around a little.

He was hugging a pillow that smelled like Cameron instead of the real thing.

This did not make for a happy House.

He shook his head a little and opened his eyes fully wondering if she was still in the room.

It was empty but for himself and imitation Cameron pillow in his arms.

Did she leave whilst he slept?

"Cameron?" he called.

No answer.

He shifted on his bed so he could get a clearer view of the bedroom door.

"Cameron?" he said a little louder.

He heard the sound of her bare feet first.

Then he saw the sway of her shadow.

When she finally appeared in the threshold of the door he practically had to hold his jaw to stop it from hitting the floor.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that came to hand. Hope you don't mind."

She stood leaning against the door jam clad in nothing but a pink G-sting and the band T-shirt he'd worn all day yesterday and this morning. He got a thrill not just from seeing her in the shirt knowing that his scent was deeply ingrained in the thick cotton and she seemed to enjoy it by the way her nostrils flared slightly as she leaned her head against the door jam and close to the shoulder of the shirt, her mussed hair falling across her shoulders and tickling around her neck.

"Urhm, no." he said, mesmerised by the sight before him.

He could feel his cock twitching at his thigh.

Damn, what the hell was wrong with him! He was old and completely exhausted and yet his dick was desperate for a piece of that.

"Do you have anything to eat here? All I could find was coffee, scotch, beer, fruit loops and cheese that used to be milk."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets from his body and slid his feet to the floor.

"Then you obviously weren't looking properly."

He saw her eyes widen and a smile grow across her face at the sight of his half erect member, but with a small glare he quelled the lustful element of her gaze but still couldn't do anything about her smug smile.

He stood and hobbled over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of sweats and whipped them up his legs and over his erection.

Picking up his cane from the floor he walked towards her slightly surprised that she stayed exactly where she was, but this offered him the perfect opportunity for some sort of pay back.

He stepped up to her, pressing her to the door jam with his hips, his half hard cock pressing against her stomach.

The lust returned to her gaze and he smirked inwardly.

He slid his left hand from her thigh to her waist and up and under his shirt.

He could feel her shiver.

Sealing the deal, he pressed his lips to hers.

He kept the kiss slow and deep, despite her moans of protest and her tongue desperately trying to elevate the kiss. He teased and taunted her expertly, his tongue moving in leisurely sweeps, often brushing the ticklish spot on the roof of her mouth and when his tongue wasn't exploring her mouth he denied her entrance to his as he nipped and licked her lips.

She ground her hips against his and he grinned.

"Now we're even," he said backing away from her and walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

Cameron continued to lean against the door jam, her weakened legs unable to support her weight just yet. She was so turned on she was shaking all over. How could he kiss her like that and just walk away leaving her in this state?

He said they were even.

Did that mean that this is what she did to him just by wearing his shirt?

She smiled and pushed from the door jam testing her legs. She walked down the hall, her hand trailing along the wall for support in case she should need it.

Which she did on more than one occasion.

"You're right." House said loudly from the kitchen, "There isn't much here."

"Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a woman, I don't like shopping."

"Getting groceries is not shopping, House."

"You go into a shop, you buy things and you come out with said things in bags and less money in your wallet. That's shopping."

"But you need food."

"I order in. Italian or Chinese?"

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Italian." she sighed.

He smiled picked up his phone, pressed one button and lifted it to his ear.

"You have them on speed dial?!"

"I don't do shopping." he answered simply.

She rolled her eyes and moved past him further into the kitchen, she opened a cupboard and took out a glass before filling it with water.

House was shocked at how quickly she had familiarised herself with his kitchen and how comfortable she seemed in his home and in his shirt. He was so shocked that the person on the other end of the line had already threatened to hang up on him.

"Yes, I'm here." he said in annoyed tone down the phone before ordering for the both of them, Cameron's lack of protest suggesting she approved of his choice.

The delivery guy looked at him strangely, unaccustomed to his customers being naked from the waist up. Then the delivery guy looked past him and onto the glorious pair of long legs that hung from the edge of the couch.

The kid was practically drooling over the handful of containers in his arms.

"What's taking so long?" Cameron asked her tousled hair and her eyes peaking over the back of the sofa.

"You're distracting the delivery guy. Yo, homie," he said to the kid, "Gimme the grub and get lost."

"How... how... how did you...?" he stuttered clearly asking how an old cripple like himself could pull such a gorgeous young beauty.

"My endearing personality." House said sarcastically grabbing the food and thrusting a few bills in the kid's hand and pushing the door closed not caring about the change.

"A little help please." House said, his chin holding the stack of food containers.

"Why did you get so much?" she asked standing and moving towards him.

"I don't plan on leaving this apartment until Monday and most of this is going in the fridge so we don't starve until then."

Cameron didn't bother to bring up the fact that his words implied that she would stay in the apartment until Monday too. Instead she took the boxes from him and carried them to the kitchen.

They sat together on the couch, around two inches separating their bodies, watching TV as they inhaled their tomato and mascarpone pasta and supped at two cool bottles of beer.

"How many times have we had sex today?" House asked between bites, his eyes still trained on the General Hospital rerun.

"Five, I think, if you include that time in the middle of the night." she replied in a tone mirroring House's, talking as if they were discussing the weather.

"We did it in the middle of the night?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, while you were spooned against me."

"Don't say that word."

"What?"

"**_Spooned_** it sounds so... I dunno... clingy."

"Fine what would you call it?"

"I had my dick in you all night what do I care what I call it?"

"Then why can't we just call it spooning?"

"Cuz it's weird, that's why. You and I don't resemble spoons."

"House, you spoon." she said anger creeping into her voice, "Even when you don't have your dick in me you spoon."

"Fine, I still don't remember..."

"You took two Vicodin afterwards."

"Ah right, okay."

"It must have been crap if you remembered the Vicodin and not the sex."

"Good trip."

Cameron groaned exasperatedly and dropped her plate to the coffee table.

"I lied."

"You said you didn't lie."

"And you stole my copyright and said everyone lies."

"Okay, back to the original question we've had sex 5 times today, why did you want to know?"

"Because I'm too senile to count myself." he answered sarcastically.

Both of them sat on the couch silently fuming. Minutes later both of them could feel the tension ebb away, the childishness of the argument all of a sudden apparent to Cameron.

House on the other hand was more in fear of it sounding like the bickering of a couple.

House sighed.

"It's only 4 o'clock and we've already had sex 5 times today, how many more times are you expecting it?"

"I'm not expecting anything. If you want a break I can leave and maybe come back tomorrow." she suggested not wanting to exhaust him too much and afraid of crowding him.

House frowned slightly as he considered her suggestion.

He didn't want to sleep without her, but he wasn't sure if he had the strength in him to go at it again to make her stay.

"Can you gimme a few hours to recoup? Today's been a little hectic."

"Sure, what time do you want me to come back at?"

"You can stay here if you want. Just don't do anything too sexy."

"Do you want me to go put on a pair of pants then?" she said with a sly smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She said standing and picking up their plates which gave House the perfect view of her naked looking ass, the pink string disappearing between those gloriously soft cheeks.

House groaned loudly and closed his eyes.

"You're being sexy again." he said accusingly.

"Oh sorry! Urghm, I'll just go and get some pants." she said scurrying away, leaving the plates on the counter just inside the kitchen entrance.

House turned to watch her come back into the living room, his arm across the back of the couch.

"Those are not pants." he said matter of factly.

She wore a pair of his loose boxers and she still looked too damn sexy to be padding around his home.

"If I'd borrowed a pair of your sweats I'd be tripping up all over the place." she answered flopping onto the couch next to him, so close that their bodies rested against each other his arm falling around her shoulders.

"But..." he started.

"My butt is covered."

"Fine." he growled, shimmying deeper into the couch (and subsequently closer to Cameron) and the proceeded to watch television.

* * *

House woke up slowly.

The light of the television flickered in the darkness of the night.

He was lying on the couch with a sleeping Cameron curled at his side between him and the back of the sofa.

He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and covered their bodies. He turned off the TV and pressed her closer to him.

Thinking it would be easy enough to fall back to sleep he closed his eyes, but his mind began whirring and his member stirring.

He had been sleeping for at least 4 hours and his exhaustion was sated but the feeling of her body pressed against him desire began to surge through him.

The hand on his chest shifted lower, almost touching his waistband.

His thoughts and her warmth increased becoming more and more erotic with each passing second until his cock was standing to full attention, the sensitive head rubbing painfully against the rough seam of his pants.

He groaned quietly.

She moaned in reply still in slumber.

"Cameron." he whispered hoarsely, hoping she'd wake so he wouldn't have to rid himself of his erection.

She moaned and the head of his penis quivered painfully against his pants.

He moved his hand beneath her shirt and began to tease her breasts.

"Cameron." he said louder wriggling against her.

She hummed and stretched lightly against him which made his engorged length shiver once more.

"Wha'?" she asked sleepily.

"I wanna have sex."

"House," she moaned in an exasperated tone.

He gripped the hand on his stomach and pushed it under his pants, wrapping their fingers around his cock.

He moaned loudly at the touch his hips thrusting into their joined hands.

"I'm not going to give you a hand job." she said matter of factly, now fully awake.

"Aw, Cameron, please." he said thrusting his hips against there hands as he attempted to stroke his erection with her fingers between his.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his ear, "I want that for myself."

He groaned and removed their hands before pulling her onto his body, his hand at the back of her head pressing her lips to his.

"Bedroom." He muttered between harsh soul stealing kisses.

She hopped from the couch in an instant, holding a hand out to help him which he gladly took, plucking his cane from the floor in the same motion.

She clicked off the TV and led him slowly down the hall to his own bedroom.

He smiled the whole way despite his thigh beginning to throb and his cock still rubbing painfully against his pants.

Standing at the side of the bed he hooked his cane on the edge of the head board and pulled Cameron's body flush against his.

He nuzzled her neck as he teased the boxers and panties from her hips before pulling back to lift his shirt from her body.

God she had a great body.

He growled at the sight of her and the feel of her skin. The feel of her body pressed against him made him bite his tongue to keep from crying out, her body trapping his pained engorged member between them and rubbing harder against his pants.

She kissed him lightly on the lips before carefully pulling the last barrier from his hips, her hand sneaking around his member, holding it lightly so that it wouldn't brush that seam as his pants pooled at his ankles.

He stepped out of the material with care, his hands on her waist to steady him.

Their eyes met both deep in thought.

But both of them didn't want to think, they just wanted to feel.

House rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles at her hips as he pulled her against him, their eyes still connected as their lips drew closer and closer together.

They stopped so close that they could taste each other but they still weren't touching.

Her eyes were wide, full of lust and something else; they were beautiful.

_I lo..._, he stopped the voice in his head before it could go any further.

House frowned and stopped his ever so slow forward progression.

Cameron frowned lightly too.

_She looks cute like that_.

Dammit.

"House? What's wrong?" she asked quietly, her hands stoking his upper arm and teasing the hair at the back of his skull.

"Nothing." he said still slightly confused where such an odd thought could have come from.

He blinked those stray thoughts away, most of his blood running through his other head and demanding more attention than those wistful ideas.

He smiled softly

"Nothing," he repeated in a softer low tone and closed the distance between them kissing her slowly and thoroughly.

Their kiss was constantly changing in pace, one moment it would be a slow dance, next it would be a fight for dominance, after that submission from one as the other devoured them until they could taste their very soul; the kiss was all of these and everything in between until an hour seemed to have passed by.

They panted against each other a hint of exhaustion creeping over their bodies.

"Do you want to spoon again tonight?" she asked out of breath, her eyes closed.

"I thought we said no spoon..." he said sitting on the edge of the bed, picking up the vial from his bedside table and tipping two pills into his mouth.

"You said I could call it what ever I wanted."

He dry swallowed his pills.

"Fine, yes. But we need to come up with another name for that." he sighed.

"Pull the covers back and sit in the middle of the bed with your back against the pillows."

"Yes, sir." he said sarcastically but none the less did as she asked.

She pulled herself to stand on the soft bed, walking towards him until her feet were on either side of his hip and the moist centre inches from his face.

He slid his hands up her legs until he cupped her ass and pressed her to his insistent ravenous tongue.

"House," she moaned.

"This isn't what I had in mind." she continued reluctantly, as if she wanted to stop but couldn't because his tongue did such wondrous things to her.

He hummed softly in reply the vibrations making her shiver.

Thinking only of the glorious taste of her he lifted her left leg over his shoulder and began a more concise and targeted onslaught wanting as much of her as possible.

She pressed her hands to the wall to help her stay upright.

She ground her core hard against his tongue, the back of his head hitting hard against the wooden bed. He moaned at the pain but did not stop. Instead continuing to hum ("Summer Time" as a matter of fact, the very tune she'd woke him with that afternoon) aiding his ministrations until she cried out and pressed his head to the bed frame so hard that he thought his skull might crack but she released the vice like grip she had on his head and began taking full breaths again.

"That wasn't the plan." she breathed staring down at him.

"Then you should have told me the plan."

She leaned down and kissed him, the taste of her on his lips making both of them moan.

"The plan was this." she said turning around before sliding down his body with her back to him, he kissed from the bottom to the top of her spine, her hand moving to his length and guiding him into her hot wet centre achingly slowly.

He groaned loudly into her hair.

"Good plan." he said as she settled around him, moving her legs around a little so she could move against him better.

She flexed her Kegel muscles harder than he'd ever felt before, so much so it threatened to have him lose control before she'd even started moving.

"Cameron, don't do that again unless you want to end this now."

"Do you want it to end now?"

"No," he said leaning forward and biting her shoulder lightly as his hands at her already marked hips encouraging her to move against him.

And move she did.

She moved slowly at first but his hands pressed harder and thrust faster.

She kept up this frantic pace until both of them were panting for breath, his hands moving between her thighs and massaging her breast trying to aid her release and bring on his faster.

She slowed.

And then began moving her muscles in time with her rough, deep, hard thrusts squeezing him as she moved up, opening to him as she slammed down.

His own hips began thrusting more roughly of their own accord until his hard length quivered within her as he pulled her down on him, his cry lost in a forest of her hair, his fingers still working furiously on her clit. Around 30 seconds after his own release her own cry followed his.

The only thing he could think about was how disappointed he was that he couldn't see it. He looked straight ahead, across her shoulder at the bare wall in front of him, deciding to buy a very large mirror for that wall during the week.

Once their heart rates began to slow he lifted her knees so that her legs were straight against his, then pushed with his shoulders until they lay down before rolling them on to their sides and pulling the blanket over their bodies.

"Very good plan." he mumbled.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Six times in one day." Cameron muttered sleepily, "You're doing utterly brilliant old man."

He grinned and kissed her shoulder before falling in to a dreamless slumber with his arms wrapped tight around her.


	13. Countdown

**Countdown**

They seemed to wake together, their bodies sensing the other rousing from slumber and reacting in tandem.

Breathing increasing, extremities wriggling and eyes slowly fluttering open.

She arched back as he curled forward their bodies pressing deliciously hard against the other.

They each groaned softly.

"Morning." Cameron said quietly entwining her fingers with the hand that rested against her abdomen.

"Is it morning?"

"The clock says it's 9.15am."

"Okay then Morning." House answered brushing his lips against her shoulder.

They lay there with their eyes closed not moving, not talking just basking in the warmth of the other and the peacefulness of that Sunday morning.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Cameron asked.

"No." House replied quietly brushing his thumb softly across hers.

"Good."

"Why? Do you wanna...?"

"Do you?"

"No, no not if..."

"Can we just..."

"Yeah."

Cameron turned her head and pressed her lips gently to his, her hand cupping his cheek.

They kissed for the longest time, tasting and exploring the others mouth over and over neither tiring of the warmth and delectable sensations of the other; their tongues mingling with a slow burning intensity.

He pulled back and nibbled lightly on her bruised lips before dropping kisses to her neck and settling against her once more enjoying the feel of her fingers trailing gently against his forearm.

He closed his eyes but remained awake.

"This is nice." Cameron said quietly.

"Hrmm." House answered ever so slightly positively.

"Do you miss this?"

House opened his eyes and tensed ever so slightly.

"Forget that I said that, it's fine." Cameron said slightly worriedly feeling his body shift.

"I take it your not just talking about the sex." House mumbled quietly glad that he didn't have to watch her look on him with pity in her eyes.

"No." she said in a small voice, sorry that she'd even brought the subject up.

"Yeah." he said quiet and recollecting tone "Yeah, I missed it."

Cameron intentionally chose not to mention that his answer implied he had 'it' now.

"Stacy... she didn't... she was always first up. Didn't like sleeping like this. She ah... she always had something better to do."

"Personally I've found no greater pleasure than doing you." she admitted with a soft smile.

"Well I certainly can't disagree with that." he said squeezing his arms tighter around her before sighing loudly, "But she..."

He stopped.

She could feel him shaking his head lightly.

"House, you don't have tell me anything." she said in a timid voice.

But this only made him want to say more.

"Even before my leg things weren't right. We hadn't taken the time for each other for years. When she left it was hard for me to remember how much tension there was between us before, I just concentrated on the fact that she wasn't there anymore, all I had then was my cane and my job."

_All I **had**_ rang out in Cameron's mind but she stayed quiet.

"When she came back all I thought about was having her in my arms again. I thought... I thought it could be like when we first met. And it was for a while but she was different, I was different and not just because of my leg. Too much had happened. It just wouldn't have worked."

Cameron remained silent continually stroking his forearm in a soothing motion.

"So to answer your question, yes I did miss it. And if you don't get too emotional you can answer it too, I assume there hasn't been anyone since your husband."

"Not really, no. I just couldn't think of anyone like that for the longest time. And even when I was with someone it didn't feel right, didn't even feel good. Towards the end I spent as much time as I could with him like this, he slept a lot but I was there when he woke up and he had someone to hold while he slept, while he died."

House was surprised how calm her voice was, there was only the slightest of shivers in her words.

"I didn't just hold his hand, I held him."

House couldn't see but by the slightly raspy sound of her voice he knew she was crying silent tears.

He kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Yes I missed it; even though it sometimes reminds me of how I held him while he died I missed it."

She shivered.

She was crying more now, but her voice was still steady and strong as it had been when she began talking.

He could feel her tiring; the tears and pain of remembering exhausting her.

"It's okay." he whispered in soft tones, pulling her ever closer as her eyes eventually fluttered closed, "I've got you now."

He hoped she would forget that he said it.

She never would.

He frowned slightly but none the less held her close as she fell into slumber once more.

House could hardly believe what he'd told her or what she'd told him. He was surprised at her willingness to confide in him after they way he'd treated her previously after such confessions.

He disentangled their fingers and let his hand sneak up her torso and rest over her heart.

It thudded softly and reassuringly beneath his palm; it wasn't shattered as he'd feared after hearing her tale.

But even though her heart still functioned he knew she was broken inside.

Like him.

He held her in slumber for as long as he dared, the throb of his thigh slowly building as he kept her body close. He pulled from her warmth with some difficulty, every fibre of his body but for his thigh and bladder wanting to stay exactly where it was.

He couldn't resist brushing his lips across her shoulder once more before slipping as quietly as possible from the bed.

He groaned lightly as he used his cane to pull himself to stand.

Limping fast, he headed towards the bathroom with purpose in his awkward stride.

He made it to the door before he stopped at the sound of a soft whimper from the naked body he left behind in the bed.

Turning back he was a little shocked at how small and vulnerable she looked curled up in the sheets on the large bed; a far cry from the woman that had been sprawled naked and waiting on the same bed not even 24 hours previous.

She whimpered again.

He sighed softly and moved back to the side of the bed.

Leaning over her he arranged a large pillow to lean against her back where his chest has been just a few minutes ago.

She mewled quietly with a slight frown across her face.

His hand brushed across her hair of its own accord, but it was his own decision to lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead whispering, "Shh, it's okay Allie."

She hummed softly, the frown disappearing from her brow as she began to drift further into slumber.

He watched her, his fingers still moving across her hair until the pressure of his bladder became almost entirely unbearable.

He frowned and stepped back.

His forehead sounded a dully as it thudded against the tiles as he pissed.

"Shit," he muttered.

* * *

Soft melancholy notes danced in the air.

Cameron woke slowly instantly feeling uncomfortably cool as she stretched against the pillow at her back.

She was alone.

"Damn," she whispered to herself wondering what had come over her when she began their conversation earlier that morning.

She wasn't ashamed of what she told him or the fact that she'd cried remembering the way she felt in her husband's arms.

What she didn't like was how safe she felt in his arms when she did, the warmth she felt when tightened his grip on her and kissed her shoulder.

She didn't like the fact that she enjoyed being in House's arms more than she did her husband's.

She felt safer, calmer, more peaceful which was entirely strange given their frantic coupling and more than slightly clashing personalities.

This arrangement wasn't about dependency; it was more a fulfilling of a mutual need whether it was having sex or having someone to hold while you slept and even now several days in she wasn't entirely sure how the whole arrangement sat with her.

It had began in such a whirl wind that night she tumbled into bed with him, clothes still hanging on their bodies as their hips met that glorious and fiercely powerful first time. In the sensation of utter bliss afterwards she would have agreed to anything as long as it would mean that she could get that feeling once more.

And this arrangement had provided her with enough sensation to last a life time.

However it was entirely bitter-sweet.

She loved what he did to her and the way he made her feel, but that was just it; she **_loved_** it.

It was entirely clear to her that she loved it too much for it to be as casual as either of them pretended it was, but she was glad to have him for however short a time that would be.

Again, she was reminded of her husband; she had very little time with him too and she knew the relationship she had with House would be as good as dead after their thirty days were finished.

Oh how she longed to wrap her arms around him, whisper "I love you" and beg for it never to end but that was exactly what she feared would happen; if she did say "I love you", if she did ask for more then this little thing that was just them could disappear in an instant.

She couldn't cope with the idea of missing a single second of him; it tore at her heart more than thought of the inevitable pain she knew she'd feel when he was gone.

So she decided to live for the moment, enjoy the time she had with him and grieve her losses when they were gone as she had done before.

She yawned and stretched again, smiling at the sounds of a gentle melody echoing down the hall.

Her feet recoiled slightly at the coolness of the hardwood floors, but she persisted. She plucked the strewn boxers she'd worn yesterday from the floor, disentangling her panties and pulled the shorts up her legs and over her hips. Moving over to the dresser she dropped the panties into an empty section of the bag she'd brought before she began rummaging quietly through his dresser for a shirt.

He hadn't minded her wearing his shirt the previous day so she hoped it would be okay to do the same today.

She'd felt entirely comfortable attired in his clothing, as if she was close to him even though she wasn't and in her current situation she needed all the comfort she could get.

She found a drawer full of old shirts on the fourth try.

The first had socks, the second boxers and in the third a selection of ties still in their packaging no doubt gifts from Wilson over the years judging by the style or lack there of.

She grabbed the first shirt that came to hand a pressed it to her face.

She breathed deeply.

Even though the shirt was clean and smelled of detergent there was something uniquely him ingrained in the thick cotton.

She pulled it over her head still breathing deeply her eyes closed to fully appreciate the scent.

But even so she wanted more than just his scent.

She wanted him.

* * *

House had been playing for well over an hour his fingers dancing over the keys as he mulled over his rather difficult situation.

Yesterday had effortlessly proven that it was more than just sex, but how much more?

How much more did it mean to him?

And how much more did it mean to her?

He knew that if it meant more to him it definitely was more than just sex to her too.

She was the one who'd been pining for him for years.

He sighed and pressed a slow almost mournful tune from his piano.

She may have pined for him once but her recent behaviour completely challenged the 'teddy bear' label he'd given her when she first arrived. Her Mother Teresa complex still fit but it seemed to have developed a new flare, apparently influenced by himself.

Those once charged looks had all but disappeared.

She smiled less at his small jokes.

Didn't make excuses to bring him test results.

She didn't get him a birthday present this year.

Was it just sex to her? Could she really have become that distant and unfeeling that she could pull off casual sex with him?

His fingers began playing a medium tempo slightly playful tune.

Her tone of voice had been impeccably nonchalant and business-like when discussing their arrangement. Her constant offering of outs in case he wanted to get rid of her and how she occasionally tried to ward off his advances.

Did that mean that this arrangement meant more to him than it did to her?

House shivered, now glad that he'd snuck back into his bedroom whilst she slept to retrieve a pair of sweats and a shirt.

He didn't like that idea at all.

His fingers began sounding a slow subtly emotional tune as he thought about her behaviour in the last few days looking for a chink in her armour.

When she tried to ward off his advances she always caved, she always bent to his will and followed where he led. Her eyes always seemed to glisten delightfully at the slightest indication of something arousing happening between them. The way she seemed comfortable in his arms and in his home. The way she sometimes mumbled/screamed his name when she came; House was a mere memory and it was Greg that brought her to heights of pleasure every time.

God just the way she reacted to his slightest touch.

It had to be more than just sex.

But how much more?

The faint aroma of coffee reached his nose but he continued to play that slow emotional song, it was too beautiful and too relaxing to stop mid-tune.

He heard a soft thud of a single mug on the coffee table and Cameron slipping into the depths of his couch with an almost inaudible sigh as he played out the last few bars of the song.

The last chord rang out from the baby grand and echoed through the room.

"Beautiful." Cameron whispered.

"Never thought my back was that much of a turn on."

"Your back is very nice, but your fingers..."

She "ooo'd" slightly exaggeratedly as her body shivered at the memory of his fingers dancing over her skin and delving skilfully inside her.

House grinned knowing she was teasing him slightly as she complemented him.

House stood and slipped into the couch next to Cameron and took up the mug from the coffee table.

He couldn't help but smirk slightly as he saw her in a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts once more.

They sat in silence neither wanting to admit how much the simple act of sitting drinking coffee with another first thing in the morning brightened their day.

Just the mere warmth of another person next to their bodies was soothing and comforting.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Cameron asked glancing at House as closed his eyes and sighed at the first glorious taste of good coffee.

"Just a guess, and I mean a complete and utter stab in the dark but we could have sex." he said in a condescending tone.

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, unable to prevent a small smile at such a familiar tone of voice.

"You're not tired after yesterday?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, I'm exhausted! But it doesn't mean I don't want to have sex."

Cameron smiled mischievously.

House took another gulp of coffee.

"Did you ever work in Starbucks?" House said with an almost happy sigh, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

"No." she said setting her mug on the coffee table.

"Then how do you...?"

"It's all about the temperature." she said in a husky voice as she placed his hand on his thigh and began stroking it teasingly.

His thighs parted slightly at her soft touch, longing for her fingers to stroke his awakening member instead of his thigh.

"You have to make sure that the water isn't so hot it will burn the sugar," she continued, "But it has to be hot enough so that the cream doesn't make it too cold."

He groaned lightly as her fingers brushed his growing arousal.

She took the mug from his hand and placed it on the table next to hers.

"Hey, I..." he said leaning forward and opening his eyes.

She pushed him back and moved to straddle him, her hands moving up and down his cotton clad chest.

"So not too hot, not too cold." he said completely uninterested in the secrets of perfect coffee making as his hands slid up her thighs and cupped her ass through the material of his own boxers.

"Hmm," she mumbled positively as licked and nipped at his neck delighting in the slight catch in his breathing as she touched the still tender skin of the fast disappearing mark on his collar bone.

That wouldn't do.

"Kind of like sex then." he muttered kneading her toned ass encouraging her hips to rub against his hard arousal.

"Exactly," she whispered into his ear before moving back to that sweet spot on his collar bone that made him her own.

He shivered at the feel of her hot breath against his ear and very nearly purred as the sucked his skin and soothed it with her dexterous tongue.

"Not so hard that it hurts, but not so soft that it doesn't." House muttered his thumbs teasing the skin at the top of her shorts, his hands still trying to encourage her to move.

"The Goldilocks and Three Bears of sex and coffee," she said removing her lips from his neck, her gaze meeting his. "We get it just right every time."

She held on tight to his neck and shoulders as she began moving her hips in earnest, rolling her hips against his, thrusting her core against his length.

"Who knew kids bedtime stories could be such a turn on. Too hot, too cold, just right." he muttered in time to the friction she created between their bodies. "Too deep, too shallow, just right. Too hard, too soft, just right."

"Forget just right." she said standing and pulling the shorts from around her hips, "I want it hot, deep and hard."

House groaned lightly his hands at her hips trying to pull her back to him as she tugged at his pants to free him.

"And I want it now!" she said straddling him once more and impaling her body on his hard member.

"Just how Papa Bear likes it." he grunted, an arm wrapped around her waist to hold her hard against him and the other snaking up her back to grip her shoulder to pull her down forcefully each time he sunk deep into her warm depths.

"Shirt," he muttered against her neck as he continued to pull her against him unwilling to relinquish his hold on her to strip that last item of clothing from her body.

She thrust down on him and rolled her hips continually as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

House instantly latched his lips to her taught hard nipple.

She cried out as he nibbled her flesh.

"Is this hot, deep and hard enough for you?" he asked against her neck as their hips slammed together once more.

She pulled back slightly and stared at him with raw passion blazing in her eyes.

She reached for the back of the couch and pulled herself up until the only the very tip of his cock was still enveloped in her marvellous warmth.

He still had a tight grip around her body and could easily have brought her down on him as he thrust his hips upwards but the teasing and primal glint in her eye made him stop.

This was her story and she should tell it how she wanted it.

She wriggled her hips.

He groaned as slipped forward earning him an inch worth of depth which she quickly corrected for.

"Dammit, Cameron we were doing perfectly fine before. It was hot, deep and hard and everything you wanted." he protested, "Why do you have to be such a tease?"

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

"Fine," he growled, "So, are you going to stay up there all day? Because I don't think my cock could manage that."

"We're going to do a countdown." she said quietly.

"A countdown?!" House asked confused.

"Yup," she said with a sly smirk, "From 5 to 1."

"Small countdown." he muttered darkly applying the slightest bit more pressure to his hold wanting her close again.

Cameron grinned and kept her distance.

"Yeah, small but effective."

"So what happens when we get to one?" He asked with a sigh.

"You'll catch on very quickly I should imagine." traces of a sexy grin still lingering around her lips.

"Huh?"

"Ready?" she asked primly.

"As long as it means I'll have sex with you I'm pretty sure I'm ready," he said nodding to where their bodies were barely joined.

She thrust down on him hard and fast, then slid up achingly slowly enjoying the feel of his throbbing head pressing against every sensitive spot inside her until it rested inside her opening once more.

"Fuck." House muttered.

And she slammed down on him once more.

She repeated this five times, House assisting her more and more as he grew accustomed to the slow and fulfilling rhythm.

After that last meeting of their hips she pulled back up as she'd done before but this time she took him entirely once more and moved up and down faster than he would have thought possible.

1-2-3-4-5.

Then she pulled up and began that hard, deep, slow rhythm once more.

One. Two. Three. Four.

1-2-3-4.

One. Two. Three.

1-2-3.

One. Two.

1-2.

One.

This was the moment House had been waiting for.

They moved together in a hard fast rhythm that neither could keep up for very long but the slow teasing countdown had prepared them. Both of them were thoroughly aroused and oh so close to climax.

"Oh! Oh God, Greg!" she moaned drawing ever closer.

Her legs were burning.

Her breathing shallow.

Her heartbeat was almost painfully fast.

"Nrgh, Allison," he replied in a low tone against her neck, trying to control his release.

Her muscles quivered once around him.

"Ah-oh! Greg!" she shouted.

His hand moved quickly from her shoulder to where their bodies joined.

"GREG!" she screamed as he pressed his thumb to her engorged clit.

She shattered instantly, all her body weight slamming her forcefully down on him.

House lost it and thrust up into her, his cock quivering between her fluttering muscles as he emptied himself into her hungry body.

Her own name a quiet whisper on his lips as his entire body tensed.

She pressed her face to his neck as his thumb continued to press against her clit, she whimpered and moaned all the way through her long orgasm, her wet walls squeezing his now shrinking cock.

He moved his thumb tracing one circle around that hard nub.

She jolted, a shock shuddering through her entire body as another climax swept over her.

He could tell he was pushing the boundary of pain and pleasure by the sound of her moan against his neck.

He knew she'd stop here if it was in her control.

But he wanted one more.

He knew she could handle one more.

He circled his thumb around her clit.

And continued to do so with single minded purpose.

"Ah! Ah Greg! Nrgh!" she shouted trying to pull away from him slightly and he allowed it only to pull her back against him, his half hard length becoming lost in her and sending her over the edge screaming his name once more.

He removed his hand from between them as carefully as possible, then wrapped both arms around her trying to keep their bodies still.

Heart rates slowed.

Breathing slowed.

"Bastard." she muttered against his neck.

"Aw now don't say that. You know you loved every second of it."

Fuck, he thought. There's that word again.

"Yes I did, but damn you."

He could tell she didn't mean it by the sound of her voice and the way her lips brushed his skin.

He nudged her cheek with his chin. She lifted her head slightly. He kissed her cheek, pressing ever forward until she lifted her head further until their lips met hungrily both of them suddenly realising their lips hadn't met once in the entire exchange and intended to have their fill now.

Breathless once more they closer their eyes and rested their foreheads together as they tried to stable their breathing.

"So," Cameron said between breaths. "Papa Bear."

House grinned and chuckled lightly, the movement sending a pleasurable jolt through both of their bodies.

"I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass."

"I could do that if you want."

He smiled. "Maybe later."

"Whatever you say Papa Bear." she said smiling and kissing him once more.


	14. Duality

**Duality**

"Ah, ah," he said almost painfully as she lifted her body from around him, his hands at her hips attempting to steady her, "Careful."

She sat a little further back from him, her ass brushing his knees.

He fixed his sweat pants, covering his manhood once more and pulled her back to him until she was flush against his body.

She pressed her face to his neck once more.

"Damn that hurts." she muttered her lips brushing his skin.

"I'm sure it does," he said lowering his hands to her thighs and kneading her flesh with his large warm hands.

She groaned against his skin once more.

"Are you getting turned on again? Because I won't be ready for another round for at least another hour."

"No, it still hurts but it feels good." she mumbled kissing his neck lightly.

He kissed her hair and continued to knead his aching muscles, working methodically from ass to knee and back again.

She shivered against him.

"I told you, you'd need to wait an hour," he joked still pressing his fingers to her flesh.

"Cold. Your apartment is always freezing."

He rolled his eyes and reached for the shirt at his side and pulled it over her head

"It's just because your a woman with no clothes on." he said in an appreciative manor savouring the last of her exposed torso as he brushed his thumbs across her nipples ran his hands down her ribcage and rub gently at the bruises on her hips.

"Well if you want me to stay naked longer then you should turn the heating up."

"You'll have to make do with a shirt at the moment." he said wrapping his arms around her body letting her know she wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"Fine." she said giving in and settling further into his embrace.

"And my hands of course." he added to sweeten the deal as his dexterous hands pressed to her thighs once more.

"Mmm I think I can live with that." she said kissing him lightly on the lips. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine. I wasn't doing any work." he said with a grin.

"Oh don't remind me." she groaned, her eyes flickering closed for a millisecond.

"But damn it was a good show." he said a cheeky grin still lingering on his mouth and laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Shut up." she replied in a joking tone.

"Okay." He lifted his hands and tucked them behind his head, sitting smugly as he watched her realise his hands were gone from her body.

"House." she said in a mildly annoyed tone.

"What?" he asked innocently, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"House!" she whined pathetically with pleading eyes.

"What?" House replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Please?" she said teasing the purple mark on his collar bone, "I don't think I'll be able to stand just yet."

"Fine, but I'm allowed to talk." He wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her up before hooking his arms around her knees and lifting her and setting her down so she lay on the couch with her legs across his lap.

She had yelped mid-lift and a look of pain lingered on her face.

He brushed his hand against her cheek, leaning down to kiss her again as his other hand began working at her pained flesh once more.

"Mmm you're good at this." she said, lying back with her eyes closed and her hands tucked behind her head, not caring that her mound was exposed to his gaze.

"Well doing this to my own leg for the last seven years kind of makes me an expert." He glanced at her face to gauge her reaction but her eyes were still closed and her face serene.

"I pay you back." she said quietly.

"I'm not a hooker."

Even though her eyes were closed he could see them rolling in their sockets.

"I mean you rub my legs, I'll rub yours."

"I'd rather you rub something else." He said his voice laced with innuendo, "At the appropriate time of course."

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Just let me rub your leg, I know it'll help." she said in a soothing voice. "All this sex is hurting me so it must be hurting you too."

"Cameron." he said warningly.

"I took physio night school classes in college." she offered.

He sighed, not quite in defeat but it was a sigh.

"I have to take care of my fuck buddy or the sex will suck. Just like you're taking care of me for the exact same reason, you want me to be able to do the countdown again and you want to be able to force me through that very painful but thoroughly fantastic third orgasm. You're making me associate pleasure with this pain so you can do anything to me later."

"Enough with the phsyco-babble shit." he groaned.

"Just cos it's true."

"You can rub my legs if you shut up." House said giving in.

Silence.

"Good." he muttered.

House continued his ministrations working from toe to hip, something like contentment settling over him just because the fact that he was touching her skin, entrusted with something perfect.

The silence of the room almost peaceful.

He glanced occasionally at her face to gauge her reactions; her eyes were always closed, her face serene but now with a smile of content lingering on her mouth.

He changed the pressure of his movements from relieving, hard, massaging touches to light, teasing caresses.

"House." she moaned, unsure if she wanted him to stop or to continue.

"What?" he said in an innocent tone that could fool no one.

"Stop teasing me."

He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her as lightly as possible, all too aware of the bruises he'd caused; he lifted her so her ass rested on his thigh.

"House." she whined wondering what the hell he was doing.

He bent her right leg, the leg closest to him, kissing her knee before he began to tease and caress all the skin he could touch.

"House." she moaned near submission, her ass wriggling against his thigh.

He lifted her leg so that it pointed straight up in the air, resting against his chest.

He kissed from her ankle to midway down her thigh, his harsh stubble rubbing against her skin contrasting with his soft kisses. His right hand teased the inner thigh of her left leg, the leg furthest from his body, caressing it until her foot fell to the floor and her knee as far away from their bodies as possible.

He kisses moved upwards towards her knee, he bent her leg so that her knee was against his shoulder and her calf rested along the back of his neck.

He removed his hands from her skin and watched her writhe under his scrutiny.

"Greg." she moaned desperately, moving a hand from behind her head to move down her body.

He was about to bat away her hand, but a strange fascination swept over him.

"Go on," he murmured grazing his cheek across her skin.

"Voyeur."

"Exhibitionist."

"Can you give me a hand or two?" she asked confidently.

House slid his left hand around the thigh at his chest, his right hand moving between her legs. He parted her folds careful not to touch her moist sensitive flesh.

He watched in fascination as her delicate pale fingers teased her swollen pink flesh that grew redder before his eyes.

He scrapped his rough stubble against her inner thigh and blew gently on her heated skin as her fingers worked her sensitive nub.

She convulsed as a small climax shot through her body.

He could practically see her muscles contracting, the flesh beneath his fingers shaking under his hold from her frantic movements.

She let her fingers slide down to her still quivering entrance gathering the moisture of her arousal and their coupling not even 25 minutes before to aid her movements.

Her left hand moved down her body and took up residence where his right hand had once been.

There was no question as to what she wanted him to do with his now free hand but he wanted to watch her more, the strange position they were in offered him a glorious view and he could so easily imagine watching his fingers plunge in and out of her wet depths, but only when the time came.

He teased the sweet spot on the side of her knee with his scruffy chin as his fingers danced across her inner thighs.

"Greg." she moaned raising her hips slightly, pushing her forward and stretching her right leg further around his neck.

"One more and I'll give you your third." his voice rumbled.

"No please just..." she began begging.

"Pleasure and pain Allison," he kissed her knee, "Pleasure and pain."

She gathered moisture once more.

"I'm **_so_** going to make you pay for this." she answered back as her fingers attacked her clit with renewed vigour.

"That's it Allison." he said unable to tear his eyes away from her drooling entrance, "Come for me."

She moaned loudly and began to alternate between up and down, left to right and circular motions.

He scraped his teeth along her skin of her thigh as the fingers of his right hand continued to move across her skin.

"Nrgh, Greg." she moaned, "Please..."

"No."

"Please!" she begged.

"Do you remember being in my kitchen?" his voice rumbled in deep shivering tones, "In my office? In your shower? On this couch?"

"Fuck!" she groaned as her whole body arched and her hand stilled pressing hard on her engorged nub.

He pressed his index and middle finger to the bottom of her perineum, sliding them slowly upwards, pressing hard against the red flesh, gathering her copious fluids before plunging forcefully into her.

"Greg!" she screamed as her began teasing her g-spot even as her muscles continued to flutter around his fingers.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she chanted as arousal coiled in her belly once more.

"Move your fingers up and down." he ordered as he watched, entirely mesmerised as his fingers plunged her depths and withdrew glistening in her juices.

She did as he ordered for a few seconds before groaning at the pain her movements caused.

"Do it or I'll do it for you." he threatened, in a lilting encouraging voice.

She moaned and moved his fingers as ordered occasionally grunting at the shocks of pain that shivered through her body, occasionally moaning at the mounting pleasure that curled at the base of her spine.

"Circles." he said as his fingers massaged the rough pad of the g-spot in her body, the contractions of her previous orgasm ebbing but he delighted in the feel of the occasional tight grip around his digits as another orgasm threatened to burst forth.

"Ah, oh god!" she said in a husky voice.

"That's it Allison," he cooed withdrawing slightly and letting his fingertips tease her opening. "Come on, one more."

He kissed her thigh once more still mesmerised by the red flesh around his fingers.

"Look at me." she begged.

Almost reluctantly he lifted his gaze from her gloriously red flesh to her eyes.

He had thought nothing could have been more fascinating that her sensitive folds growing more swollen and red with their combined ministrations but her eyes... her eyes were magnificent, captivating and unbelievably beautiful.

The only reason he hadn't seen it this true before was because he had been caught up in his own overpowering arousal and need.

He was shocked at how raw, how bare, how naked that look was.

"Allison." he whispered, trusting his fingers forcefully into her and pressing hard against her g-spot with a single measured movement.

She screamed and arched higher than she'd ever done before in his presence, he almost lost sight of those marvellously dark and lust filled eyes as her entire body shook and her leg attempted to press him to her centre.

Her body fell back to the warm depths of his couch and his legs and stilled.

"Oh my god." she whispered her eyes still connected with his.

House would have guessed her orgasm had been fast and short were it not for her velvet walls still clenching around his fingers.

She moaned softly as he twisted his fingers gently within her, her muscles still fluttering as furiously as they had done when her body rose from the cushions.

House was confused, but none the less entirely captivated by her body, by her eyes.

He was lost in them, unable to look away.

A thousand sun sets and sun rises could not compare with this beauty.

Carefully he removed his hands from between her thighs and lowered her leg across his lap once more, shocked at the jolt through his body as her lost contact with her eyes for a split second.

He slid gently down the back of the couch to lie at her side, her leg still draped over his.

By the look in her eyes he could see she was still quivering inside.

He slid his left arm carefully under her head, leaned over her and pressed his lips gently to hers, careful to keep his eyes open and focused on hers.

They shared soft open mouthed kisses until the light of her eyes faded, but only slightly.

His right hand, still wet with her arousal pressed against her abdomen.

She moaned into his mouth and closed her eyes, opening her mouth and drawing his tongue to hers, drawing his heart to hers, drawing his soul to hers.

And still lost in her, he gave in and gave her everything.

They drew back breathlessly and pressed their foreheads against the others.

"What the hell was that?" House asked staring into those captivating eyes once more.

The dazzling light the shone in them had dimmed, but they were still just as beautiful to him.

"I think that was a full body orgasm." she said in a quiet husky and almost reverent tone.

House raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"You're kidding."

"No." she said with a thoroughly content and lazy smile.

"Cool." He said with a grin.

"Don't let it boost your ego it was a joint effort." she muttered.

"Fine but its still so cool." he argued.

Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Hmmm, I agree." she hummed in soft tones as if reliving the memory of it.

"You okay?" House asked with a slight frown, still unable to move his gaze from her.

"Hmm, just tired. Never had sex make me this exhausted." she breathed her eyes still closed.

"Six orgasms in one hour, I'm not surprised." he sat up pulling her with him, her legs falling from across his.

She moaned slightly at the movement.

"I prescribe lots of bed rest." he said standing

"No, no more sex." she mumbled.

"You're going to bed to sleep." he said hauling her to her feet, sliding his arm around her waist to hold her to his left side.

She was unsteady against him as they moved down the hall towards his bedroom, he didn't know if it was her tiredness or muscles weakness or a combination of both but he was surprised how easy it was for him to practically carry her at his side with just the wall to support him, his cane left lying against his piano.

"Come on Cameron we're almost there." he said as they crossed the threshold into his bedroom.

"Em'kay."

Leaning her against his side he slid his hands beneath her shirt and lifted it with some protest and difficulty.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, her eyelids fluttered open briefly.

"Trust me." he whispered.

"Hmm." she hummed positively, raising her arms clumsily to aid his movements.

The material was gone from her body seconds later. House watched as goose bumps shivered across her skin at the coolness of his apartment she'd mentioned earlier.

With the smallest of guiding touches she slipped between the sheets and curled into a ball.

House quickly divested himself of his clothes and crawled into the bed behind her, groaning softly at the feeling of her silky soft skin pressed against his once more.

"Mmm, much better." she said wriggling comfortably in his embrace until she sighed and stilled, "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked kissing her neck gently.

"Everything." She said covering his hand at her stomach.

"Your welcome." He said honest and sincere.

"Cameron," he whispered.

She hummed gently.

"Thank you, too."

She pressed her fingers between his.

She fell asleep.

He dozed.

Both were happy.


	15. Binding

**Binding**

House woke up slowly. Sleep still fogging his mind he found he couldn't move his arms or his left leg. He struggled against the holds, not yet fully awake but panic already beginning to settle in him.

He felt a warm hand over his heart.

"House." a soft voice cooed.

"Allison?" he said questioningly, squinting through the bright light to see her.

"Yeah, it's me."

All the blankets had been pulled from the bed and the pillows stacked neatly on the folded blankets, there was nothing beneath him but one sheet and the flat of the mattress.

House shook his head and turned it to the side, his wrist was bound in a silk tie he'd never worn and pulled against the mattress as the tie trailed down over the edge no doubt fixed to the leg of the bed.

He tested it a little; it was tight around his wrist but not so much that his fingers lost circulation, it rubbed against his skin but though it was an extremely pleasurable sensation now he knew the pain it would eventually cause would add to the euphoric feeling that Cameron was capable of giving him.

The other side was the same.

So was his left leg, but there was a little more give in the restraint not enough that he could gain the momentum to break his tie but enough to move around a little.

Cameron watched tentatively as he tested his restraints.

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly, her hand moved gently and soothingly across his chest.

He was a little unhappy about this complete loss of control, it had never really sat all that well with him being the submissive, but after everything he'd put her through it was only fair he gave her this and by the glint in her eye he knew it would most certainly be a pleasurable experience.

It was at this point that he realised that she was fully clothed while he was a naked as the day he was born, it added to the feeling of domination and submission that was most definitely the theme of their next coupling.

He sighed softly and smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, its okay."

"How's your leg?"

"Planning something strenuous are we?" he said with a smirk.

She bit her lip almost nervously but there was a dark almost evil glint in her eyes.

It thrilled him, scared him and aroused him all at once; the subsequent chemical burst in his body felt magnificent and hardened his resolve to give in to her.

"What about pain?" he asked almost sheepishly.

"I'll be the source of enough pain to keep you happy, but I don't want you to suffer." she said with a small smile.

"Give me one Vicodin." He said before hastily adding, "Please."

She grinned at him as she tipped one pill from the familiar orange phial. "We haven't started yet."

He smiled back and sucked the pill from her palm. She lifted his head as she tipped a glass of water to his lips, giving him just enough that he could swallow the pill with ease.

"You can tie up the other leg if you want." he said giving her a saucy look, that glint in her eye made him all too ready to give into her completely.

"I don't want you to suffer."

"I'll let you know if I'm suffering, in a bad way of course."

She sighed softly, but he saw the fire in her eyes burn hotter.

Natural chemicals thrummed through his blood.

He watched as she stood and moved around the bed towards his dresser, she picked out two ties one silk, one not and came back to the bed.

He strained his head to look at her as she pulled his foot gently onto her lap. It hurt his neck but he watched in fascination as her hands moved meticulously wrapping and folding this way and that.

"You've done this before." he said quietly.

"Don't pull that innocent routine on me," she said fastening the silk tie to the other. "You like pain too much not to have done this before. Not to mention you're all too eager to give it as well and you tied my hands to the bed when you attacked me with my own vibrator."

"And what a night that was." He said with a smirk loosing sight of her as she sunk to the floor and secured his restraint.

When she stood up he tested the restraints of his right leg.

It was looser than his left leg but it still restrained his movements enough for him to know it was there.

He felt almost liberated, more than he'd ever done when playing similar games with others.

"Pick a word." Cameron said standing at the foot of the bed leaning against the wooden edge with her arms spread wide.

"Stethoscope." House answered after a moments thought.

Cameron raised her eyebrows a little and stared down at him.

"I'd pick something shorter and easier to say."

"I'm sure I'll be able to say "stethoscope" no matter what you do."

"Greg." she said warningly sending a shiver down his spine.

"Fine," he groaned

"Spoon." he said after another moments thought.

"Much better." she said with a sultry grin and moving around the bed to sit at his left side once more.

She reaches for another silk tie from the bedside cabinet and straddles his stomach to wrap it around his eyes.

"Wait." House whispers.

She pulls back worriedly; ready to stop if he asked it.

Her eyes met his and she surprised that there was nothing in them to indicate his wish to stop; there lingered an aching desire in them which stirred her own.

"Kiss me." House ordered in an authoritative tone from a submissive position.

"She didn't kiss you when she had you like this did she?" she said leaning forward pressing her clothed chest to his, her forearms resting at the side of his head, her fingers moving through the hair on the very top of his skull.

"No." he admitted quietly, not bothering to lift his head to hers because she knew she'd come to him when she was ready.

She leaned forward and pressed her cheek to his.

"Well, don't worry Gregory;" she purred against his ear, "I intend to have my fill of each and every part of you."

She drew back and made sure their eyes met before she bent forward and pressed her lips hungrily to his. She opened her mouth to his assaulting, thrusting tongue sucking it further into her mouth as she took this last protest of control.

It was hard and raw, it was everything that he was and he was giving it to her.

A few breathless moments passed, they kissed until losing consciousness became a definite possibility.

House pulled back, his body arching beneath her slightly as he gasped to fill his lungs.

"Ready?" Cameron said in a more measured tone than she thought she could accomplish after such a kiss.

"Hrm," he hummed with a slight nod.

The silk fell across his eyes as she looped the tie around his head, tying it off on the right side of his head.

Sensory deprivation.

The darkness, the lack of sound, the ambient temperature warm and comfortable.

She kissed him softly and hopped lightly from the bed.

"I'm going shopping. I'll be back in 20 minutes." she said in a normal voice.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed pulling on all his restraints in attempt to sit up.

"Gregory," she cooed, for somewhere to the left. "That tone is not permitted, for this you must be punished."

He could tell she moved closer from where her voice sounded.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Sorry what?"

There was a sharp tone to that normally sweet voice that made him quiver.

"Sorry, Mistress."

"You have done this before." she purred appreciatively, "Where she may have been lenient, I am not. Sorry will not stop or reduce your punishment Gregory. You must learn."

"Yes, Mistress."

He could feel her standing next to the bed, his skin detecting her heat.

"You may call me Mistress or Mistress Allison. If you begin speaking my name but fail to finish it or shorten it in anyway you will be punished."

House lifted his head from the mattress and said in a low rumbling tone, "Yes, Mistress Allison."

"That tone, however, will be rewarded but it will not stop your punishment."

He was surprised at the composure of her voice; normally such a tone in his voice would make her like putty in his hands.

"Yes, Mistress."

He could feel her sit on the bed once more at his left side, not touching yet her warmth called to him.

"Your punishment."

He shivered in anticipation.

Her small warm hand pressed to his abdomen and slid slowly upwards until her fingers touched his collar bone, her hand arched and her nails pressed to his skin.

She dragged her hand down his body achingly slowly, creating four red lines that followed the contours of the muscles beneath his skin.

He could feel his stomach quiver beneath her ministrations as the lines past his navel and reached down to his pubic hair.

House breathed loud and shallow.

"What do you say, Gregory?" she prompted.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"And your reward," she whispered against his belly before pressing her lips to those fresh red lines in soft wet kisses.

House was lost; all he could feel, all he could think of was her lips moving over those painful lines soothing them.

Soft fluttering touches on hot pained skin.

He groaned softly when she reached his collar bone.

She surprised him by pressing those delectable lips to his. He sighed softly, waiting and hoping that she'd open her mouth so he could do the same.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he sucked eagerly.

His arms strained against the ties, he longed to wrap his arms around her and not let her go until both of them were completely satisfied.

He gasped when she pulled back from him; he tried to follow those lips.

"What do you say?"

"More please, Mistress." he begged.

"When you've earned it. Right, let's try this again." she said with a slight sigh, "I'm going shopping. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Yes Mistress, I can't wait for you to come back." he said with a smile.

"Metaphorical sucking won't get you anywhere."

"Then may I have something to suck, Mistress?" he replied cockily.

"Oh don't worry Gregory. Your mouth will be put to good use in due course." She said from somewhere near the door.

Then she was gone, he heard the front door close quietly a few seconds later and he was left to float in nothing.

It was both exhilarating and peaceful lying there in the warm comfortable darkness and knowing that she had put him there.

He had read of submissives feeling liberated and free in this kind of position but he had never really been able to understand it.

How could being trussed up to a bed make you feel free?

In the times he'd done this before, and those were few and far between, it had always made him feel terribly anxious and that nervousness lingered throughout the whole coupling from the first noose around his wrist to the last thrust up into that warm body.

It was strange that now he could feel a sense of peace like this.

Now he could understand.

It was strange to him that it would be with a woman he'd slept with for only 6 days and known for 3 years who gave him the comfort and liberation that he was "supposed" to feel when his partner of 5 years and friend for 1 more made him nervous and struggled to coax an erection from him in this sort of position.

Hell, just thinking about the possible delights Cameron had in store for him made his cock twitch eagerly at his thigh.

House breathed the comfortable warm air in deeply and sighed it all back out.

How the in the blue fuck was that possible?

He had been sleeping with Stacy for longer than he'd known Cameron and yet just a few days with this ultimate intimacy between them and he was more comfortable with her than he'd ever been with Stacy.

And he struggled to figure out why.

Sure there was a certain freedom associated with this whole arrangement in general. There were things he'd done with her, to her that he'd never even considered let alone done with another woman and yet she brought it out in him with ease. Secret desires and fantasies he'd never truly contemplated were now reality and new glorious images of ways to pleasure her and please himself had became a regular occurrence in his daily thought processes.

Not that he was complaining about that.

Not one bit.

But that couldn't be the reason why he was so comfortable lying there, could it?

That sex with her was so varied his mind and body easily accepted this as just another scenario that would lead to those earth shattering climaxes that only occurred when he was buried deep in her glorious body?

Could it be that he felt more comfortable with Cameron because...

The front door opened.

House's body tensed.

Was it actually Cameron?

Had it been 20 minutes already?

He was tempted to call her name, but if he did he would be punished (not an entirely disagreeable thought) but if it was Wilson, if he still had a spare key to his apartment well then he'd be in deep shit.

As such calling "Mistress" seemed just as unappealing so he remained silent, the sounds of the unknown intruder moving to the kitchen echoing down the hall and whispering words of encouragement to the panicking voices in his head.

So laying in darkness, taunted by invisible demons he awaited his fate.

He spent what felt like hours listening to the sounds of some one moving through his apartment.

Then he heard soft foot steps moving down the hall.

He took a large silent breath almost expecting to hear Wilson's high pitched yelp of surprise.

The footsteps stopped at the doorway.

House's heart was beating out of his chest, he longed to confirm that it was indeed Cameron who stood there admiring him in all his naked glory but he bit his tongue.

He knew in his inner most thoughts that it was her but there was always that tiny flicker of doubt enflamed by the darkness and his compromising position.

The footsteps began again and moved closer to him.

There was a short pause where nothing seemed to happen, there were small thudding sounds that he couldn't figure what could make such a sound.

Fingers brushed where skin met silk on his right wrist and disappeared just as fast.

"Have you been struggling, Gregory?" Cameron purred.

House couldn't remember when he'd last be so relieved.

All doubts about what was to come disappeared.

"Only when you kissed me, Mistress."

"That was supposed to be a reward."

"Oh it was Mistress, a fantastic reward."

"And the pain you caused yourself?" she prompted.

"Made it even better, Mistress."

"Then my punishments aren't really punishments, in which case I may adapt my punishments in the future."

"What ever you say, Mistress."

She slapped his arm, just enough that it stung for a few seconds.

"No metaphorical sucking, you are here to pleasure me and your body to do with as I will, you are mine, Gregory."

House shivered and gulped slightly.

"I am yours, Mistress." he uttered in that low tone that was always rewarded.

He felt her mouth on his bicep, those gloriously soft touches covering every inch of skin from shoulder to elbow, wisps of her hair teasing his arm as she moved across it.

"Thank you, Mistress." he groaned softly amidst her kisses.

"Very good Gregory." she whispered against his ear and then drew back. "Now I want you to lie absolutely still."

"Yes, Mistress." he answered apprehensively wondering what the hell she had planned that would require him to be completely still.

At his right side he felt her draw her entire small body onto the bed kneeling next to him. Sensing her heat he could feel her torso lean across his arms and head as she gripped the headboard. She lifted a leg across his chest and stood high above him so that her feet sunk into the bed on either side of his torso.

"Absolutely still." she said sternly.

"Yes, Mistress."

She lifted one of her feet from the bed, then he felt something hard scrape along his cheek, sliding beneath the silk tie that his the world from his eyes and pushing it up until it reached his hair line.

She put her, what he now realised was a stiletto clad foot to the mattress once more.

House took a few moments to adjust to the seemingly harsh light before staring up Allison Cameron.

His eyes were wide as they took in her almost wild and mussed hair, her darkened eye make-up, rouge red lips, the scant mauve see-through bra and panties and following her long legs downward his head lifting from the bed until he came across the pair of fuck-me heeled stilettos that returned his vision to him.

She leaned forward, both her forearms resting on the wall, her head directly above his.

The sight was most definitely worth the risk of being skewered to death by those heels.

God damn he was half hard from the instant his eyes focused on her. The angle it offered him took his breath away, those long supple thighs looked within his grasp, if he could sit up he could suck her centre through the material of those skimpy panties until it wasn't his saliva that wet them but her delectable arousal.

His whole body tensed and his ties cut almost comfortably into his skin.

She smirked over him seeing his reaction. "Do you like what you see Gregory?"

"Oh yes, Mistress." he answered licking his lips.

She grinned wider and reached down to grip the top of the headboard.

Ever so slowly she lowered herself to him straddling his upper chest, her knees above his shoulders and the points of her heels against his ribs.

House groaned.

He could smell her arousal and it hardened his cock further.

"Mistress, can I kiss you?"

"I'm not bending over." she uttered huskily.

House groaned softly and breathed deeply, his lungs filling with her perfume, his chest heaving against her core and his scruffy chin teasing her inner thighs.

"It's not those lips I want to kiss Mistress." he muttered staring confidently up into her eyes.

"That's a treat best saved for later, first you have a test."

"A test?" he asked curiously, still somewhat distracted by her position, appearance and scent.

She put a little more pressure on the heels digging into his side.

"Mistress!" he gasped, the slight graze of pain on his ribs instantly reminded him of his crime, and then he continued in a regular tone, "A test, Mistress?"

"Yes, Gregory. A substance test."

"You know I'll never pass that, Mistress." he said with a smirk.

"Not that sort of substance, Gregory." she said winking down at him, "I will get you dirty and lick you clean. Then I will kiss you and you will tell me what flavour it is. You are allowed only two incorrect guesses Gregory any more than that and you will be denied a reward and given a punishment."

"Yes, Mistress." House said with a smile trying not to let it grow wide enough so that she knew he thought was certainly a reward in itself.

"Close your eyes, Gregory." she whispered.

House took a moment to absorb her glorious form once more before closing his eyes. Her hands smoothed across his scruffy cheeks and chin before pulling the blindfold back over his eyes.

"Can you see?" She asked quietly, "Answer truthfully now."

"I can see a little light. Nothing else, Mistress." he said honestly not wanting to know his punishment if he lied.

Cameron pulled a little on the blindfold.

"Now?"

"Nothing." he answered.

Her heels pressed to his side once more.

He grunted and squirmed making it worse.

"Nothing, Mistress, I can't see anything at all." House grunted.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing spurs." Cameron purred hopping from the bed.

House felt cold suddenly despite being in the comfortable warm of the room.

"Next time then, Mistress." House said, grinning, "You could ride me all day."

"I'll be making all the sexual innuendos here, Gregory," Cameron answered in her sultry voice before he heard her continue in her normal voice, "Anyway; I think I did that yesterday."

House smiled, hearing the grin in her voice. Despite the whole situation it was comforting and warming to hear something so Cameron amongst the role play, it reminded him why he agreed to do it in the first place and just who he was doing it with.

In the past week Cameron had gone from shy little girl to sexually devilish mistress but strangely she had managed to stay entirely Cameron through it all.

He instinctively knew that each part of her wasn't a mask or a character just another part of her that had previously been undiscovered.

Slowly, oh so slowly she was revealing herself to him.

As he was to her.

He never let anyone see what he didn't want them to see so why was he willingly showing her everything?

"Are you ready?" she purred interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes, Mistress," he said seriously, "I'm always ready for you."


	16. Testing

**_Previous..._**

_"Are you ready?" she purred. _

_"Yes, Mistress," he said seriously, "I'm always ready for you." _

* * *

**Testing**

He was met with silence.

He waited anxiously wondering what she would "dirty" him with, where she would put it and weighing the benefits of possible reward against possible punishment.

Everything she'd done to him so far had been entirely pleasurable including the scraping of nails down his chest and the heels of her stilettos pressing into his ribs. If that was to be his punishment then maybe...

He barely held in a gasp as something small, hard and ice cold was pressed to his belly. The cold edge circled around his navel, leaving a wet trail of whatever it was before being laid to rest in that natural deep groove, his extreme body heat already beginning to melt was presumably an ice cube of some sort.

His abs quivered at the conflicting heat in his body, his skin growing cool but his blood becoming steadily hotter.

He could practically hear her grin.

What was he thinking about... oh yes... rewarding punishments or punishing rewards.

She knew he liked a little pain, hell their first sexual act was her nails creating ten red lines in his back and if the sting of their shower yesterday was anything to go by they were still there. She said that she was going to adapt her punishments, would that mean it really would be something torturous?

But even so she'd still pressed those heels into his ribs after she said...

A blob of something, once again cold, was dropped onto the hollow at the base of his throat.

He couldn't stop the slight gasp that emanated from deep within his body.

"Do you perhaps have a complaint about my work, Gregory?" She said in a displeased tone.

He got the message instantly. The trespass wasn't worthy of punishment, but her tone said that it would not be tolerated a second time.

"Never, Mistress." he breathed hoarsely, the cold against his throat doing things to his voice.

"Good boy Gregory." she said empathically, he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Thank you, Mistress." he said in that low rumbling tone he knew she loved, using the effects of the what he guessed was ice cream against his throat.

There was a pause.

He could feel her breath on his skin, on his lips before she kissed him thoroughly as her fingers rubbed a sticky substance onto each of his nipples.

It took all his will power not to groan but it didn't stop him from tensing his arms and pulling at his restraints letting the soft silk cut into his wrists.

Damn it all felt so good!

Her kiss, her sticky fingers at his nipples and the ice and ice cream melting on his neck and navel.

He groaned lightly lost in the feeling.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down hard enough for the bitter iron taste of blood to reach their tongues.

She released him.

He almost apologised before he bit his tongue lightly and muttered, "Thank you, Mistress." in the low rumbling tone that she loved.

"Good boy." she murmured against his lips and pulled back to her base camp where more delightful and sticky treats awaited their placement on his body. He heard the sound of something soft moving, no doubt a damp towel to stop the samples cross contaminating on her fingers... he wondered what she was going to use to stop it mixing on her tongue. Or was that going to be the difficult part of it? Other than the entirely distracting nature of the situation.

He strained to hear what she was doing now that the rustling stopped.

Something warm and slippery and almost slimy was dropped onto his scar in a small blob.

He would protest much later that he'd felt the brush of her lips as they dropped it there so delicately and carefully.

It wasn't unpleasant, but the fact that he didn't know what the slimy warm substance was made the feeling slightly uncomfortable and rather surreal when coupled with his stiffened nipples covered in goo, an ice cream noose beginning to drip around the contours of his neck and a pool of melting ice quivering on his belly.

A viscous sticky fluid was dripped onto his left undamaged thigh, the fluid spread gently and slowly oozing warmth into his already hot skin.

Each time she dropped another substance onto his body it was done with precision silence, there was no warning so each time another gooey substance was dropped onto his body he threatened to groan involuntary at the touch of different textures and temperatures.

Another sticky substance was smeared across his lower abdomen, the pool in his navel beginning to grow threatening drip down into the gooey presumably edible barrier that would stop the drip in its southward journey to his length.

She dripped more gooey things on his toes, this time he could feel soft bits in the substance slipping between his toes. He flexed gently finding them soft and squishy.

Definitely fruit, he thought trying to use every piece of information he could to aid his task.

He could think of no stranger situation in where he'd been this aroused. There he lay tied to a bed, blindfolded and covered in god knows what with his cock throbbing and standing proud ever since he saw her standing above him. Sure there was that one time at his aunts funeral but he couldn't help it when the song that his uncle had chosen for the moment the coffin disappeared was the one that was playing on the stereo the first time he had sex. It was more embarrassing than strange and this was certainly strange but god damn he wanted her so bad and if he had to play this little game to get her then he was ready.

Not to mention it was certainly enjoyable compared with his past experiences.

A shiver ran through him, the effects of the ice cool substances on his body doubled by his cold thoughts, his length shrunk a little.

"We can have that." Cameron muttered and wrapped her hands around his length.

He gasped and arched as much as his restraints allowed.

The silk ties cut into every limb, water poured up his chest from his navel and his ice cream noose moved further around his neck.

Her hands gripped and slid, their movements aided by what he knew was Cool Whip.

The cool cream mixed with her warm fingers was almost an overload of sensation, adding to that the mental image of what it looked like was enough to send him to the edge; the only thing holding him back was the firm grip of her hand at the base of his cock.

"Bad boy." She purred, "Should I mark that as one wrong already?"

"What if I guessed it right now, Mistress?" He gasped.

"Aww," She sighed playfully, "And I was so looking forward to tasting you."

The tip of her tongue swirled around the head of his throbbing dick.

He groaned loudly.

"Gregory." She murmured in a low threatening tone.

"Cool whip!" he cried out not wanting punishment however sweet it might be.

"Bad boy." She murmured, the vibrations of her voice making his length shiver.

He could tell she was grinning.

He was confused and aroused and distracted by the various dripping oozing pools of goo on his body.

"But..." He started.

"But what, Gregory?" she cooed in her low husky tone one of her hands moving from his length.

Her nails scrapped across his inner thigh.

"Mistress!" he cried.

Shit, how could he have forgotten that!

"That's one wrong answer Gregory, you have only one more."

Her other hand that had been holding back his release moved from the base of his cock.

He held in a gasp as the desire for his body to end it there was almost overwhelming, but tensing all the muscles in his body, causing the silk to dig deeper into his skin and holding back his climax... he knew she had better things to do with it than give him a cool whip hand job.

"Yes, Mistress." he murmured his head rolling back a little.

Her hands now clean once more; her fingers stroked his cheek as she sat on the bed at his side.

"No peeking now." She murmured leaning forward her lips nearly brushing his, her hair brushing his skin gently and teasingly. "Now where will I start?" She asked with a grin he could hear.

"Where ever you want, Mistress." He gulped, "I am yours."

He could feel her body tense lightly; a short slightly uncomfortable pause surrounded them.

"How true." She murmured her fingertips moving gently from his shoulder along his arm, over the restraint and to his palm.

She slid her fingers between his and gripped his hand gently.

He could have just laid there. He could have just left his hand limp in hers but his fingers curled down over he knuckles, his thumb wrapped around the base of her thumb and his wrist lifted to press his palm flat against hers.

It was a simple and delicate touch that shouldn't have meant as much as it did.

A silence spun between them once more but this time it was filled with possibilities and emotions he wasn't sure he wanted to feel, but he couldn't let go.

He didn't want to let go.

Her lips moved from across his and down to his neck.

"I'll start here." She murmured her lips brushing his throat.

He didn't dare answer; instead he gripped her hand tighter as her tongue licked the drips of ice cream from around his neck, freeing him from his icy noose. Her hot tongue contrasted with the cool drips of the sweet cream and her the wisps of hair that fell across his chest soothed his heated skin. He bit his lip to keep from groaning and moaning.

Beneath his hand he could feel her heart beat just as fast and hard as his.

Once the drips were gone she wrapped her lips around the small blob of ice cream that remained. He could feel it melting on her tongue and against his skin as she sucked the ice cream and his skin before flickering her hot tongue in the cooled hollow of his throat.

He parted his lips and gasped.

Her thumb moved gently against his.

"I think he likes it." She murmured before licking his throat one last time and pressing her mouth to his, thrusting her tongue between his lips.

He kissed her hard, sucking her tongue as hard as possible not for the taste of the ice cream but for the taste of her. His whole body tensed once more, the silk cutting into his skin once more. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and touch her and bring this whole situation to fruition.

But he was curious; he wanted to see what she had planned.

She pulled back and the taste, the cool warmth was gone.

"God." He murmured.

"I'm not a deity." she whispered against his lips, he could hear the grin in her voice.

"But you should be worshiped, Mistress Allison." he grunted, his fingers wriggling gently against hers.

"Another time perhaps." She said with a smile. "Now what flavour?"

"Cookie Dough, Mistress." he whispered.

"Very good Gregory." She brushed her lips gently against his and pulled back.

Their hands were still joined in a tight embrace, it was the only contact between their quivering and aroused bodies.

"Where to next?" She said more to herself than him.

He knew she was reluctant to let go, so was he.

There was something special about that touch, something more than the fact that they were equals and not dominant and submissive, it was about possibilities, about something more than just sex.

He rubbed his thumb gently against her skin. He wanted to say that he'd hold her hand like this again, the he'd hold her entire body like this but he couldn't. Not just because he was tied up and playing the submissive, he just couldn't say it, so he moved his thumb gently across her hand.

She squeezed his hand lightly and let go.

He'd never know it but she smiled contentedly at his motions.

He felt her move further down the bed to sit with her thigh brushing his skin, her hand stroked around his scar.

"Here." She said gently.

His body shook trying to turn his hips and press his erection to her hands.

She nipped his skin lightly with her nails.

"Thank you, Mistress."

He tongue delved into the deepest recesses of his scar scooping out the warm mushy substance as she ate and licked hungrily purring all the while.

"Thank you, Mistress." He murmurs.

"You taste very good, Gregory." She moaned, her hot breath rolling over his heated skin to his quivering member.

"I know you taste better, Mistress." he murmured still entirely distracted.

She moved up quickly and kissed him again thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. He sucked willingly, the succulent taste of warm chocolate spilling over his tongue from hers. He kissed her until the chocolate was gone and she pulled back abruptly just as the cut of the silk in his wrists began to sting.

He waited to speak.

"Well?"

"Chocolate, Mistress."

The next thing he knew her lips were sucking hard on his left nipple, the ridges of her teeth moving across his sensitive skin, the vibrations of a gentle hum shivering up her throat and rippling through his chest. His body shook and tensed, and before he had a chance to relax and get used to her insistent and ravenous touch her lips were back on his and her tongue deep in his mouth.

"And that one?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Peanut butter, Mistress."

Then she slithered silently away only to suck and nibble his toes on his left foot, taking them into her mouth one by one licking them thoroughly clean before she crawled up and over his body careful not to touch any of the sticky things left on his skin and kissed him again.

The silk cut into his skin even more, the taste of sweetened apple sauce tingled across his tongue.

"And that flavour?"

"Apple, Mistress."

"Very good Gregory." She purred against his lips. "You're half way there and so far you only have one wrong." She crawled down his body and breathed over his stiff cock. "You can almost feel you reward can't you? But one wrong answer and you'll suffer through torture." She bent down and nipped the skin of his left thigh. "Long slow torture Gregory." She murmured and licked the viscous gooey substance from his thigh.

House shook at her words, she was so close to his erection. The sensitive skin that covered his length seemed to pick up even the slightest shift in the air desperate for any stimulation, though the melting and slow trails that the drips of cool whip made provided enough distraction however it was fast disappearing as it pooled over his heated skin. So to have her lips and tongue on his upper leg, her hair teasing his inner and outer thigh was already torture.

He was in a dream, his whole body seemed to react to her slightest touch as if she could play him as he did his piano; slowly building and adding and working towards a shattering crescendo.

He was so close already but from the rhythm of her touch he knew there was still much, much more to come.

His whole body seemed to vibrate as she kissed him, building the feeling in his body more and more.

He wanted to groan. He wanted to shout. He wanted to break free of his restraints and pin her beneath him with his length thrusting into her over and over until this sweet torture was done... but more than that he wanted to stay exactly where he was.

Damn his curiosity.

"Thank you, Mistress." He growled as she licked the last of whatever was on his thigh.

She crawled up his body and kissed him hard once more, her nails scraping down his arm and along his ribs.

He groaned loudly and sucked her tongue with abandon not caring about possible punishments only the taste and the feel of her.

His wrists felt red raw but he pulled anyway, sucking her lip between his teeth and keeping her lips to his.

She grinned against his mouth and rested her forearms on either side of his head and kissed him slowly and carefully as she gently increased the pressure of her knees against the sides of his torso.

House didn't care about what her knees were doing only those sweet soft lips that moved across his so perfectly. He hummed into those sweet gentle lips, touching his tongue gently to hers and groaning loudly as she opened her mouth and accepted his tongue across hers.

He explored her thoroughly, thrusting his tongue gently in and out her mouth an imitation of other ways he wanted to press into her, disappear into her, completely and utterly lose himself in her. Her knees pressed hard into his sides and he began to grow short of breath but still he kissed her just as hard and raw even as he began to feel as though the whole world was spinning.

He pulled back practically screaming between deep gasps for air as his body convulsed beneath her.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

"Well, well. It looks as though I have a very, very naughty boy on my hands."

"I'm so bad." He muttered his eyes closing as he concentrated on breathing, his breaths still laboured and shallow due to her knees pressing hard at his sides.

"Gregory you're being so very, very bad I'm just going to have to punish you." She rubbed her nose against his. "Such a long and torturous punishment. And that's just for not saying my name."

"Allison." He muttered with a teasing grin deciding that he could do no more to bring on any harsher a punishment than what she had already planned.

She pulled of his blind fold and stared into his half closed eyes. "So very bad Gregory. But I still have to clean you up before I can issue your punishment." She said with a wide grin.

"Please do, Mistress." He said grinning.

Her knees loosened from around his torso.

She slid down his body kissing his sticky nipple, licking is gooey stomach and sucking his squelching toes clean. All that was left was the drips of cool whip on his length and the fast melting ice cube in his navel.

He groaned softly feeling her hot breath on his hard cock, lifting his head he watched her with extreme fascination and interest.

_Go on... go on..._ he thought.

"Ah fuck!" He shouted as she took his dick deep into her mouth in one fell swoop, his head tipping back and his body lifting from the bed. His whole body tingled a burned in a pleasurable way that the feel of his wrists and ankles turning red raw stirred his loins, that the searing pain of his thigh was utterly glorious. Even as she pulled back quickly to stop him from coming too soon and began licking his cool whip covered balls he was lost in that blissful place.

The ice cube in his belly button shrunk further.

"You are so hot." She whispered against his abdomen. "I think you need a little something to cool off."

She sucked and licked the ice cube from his navel.

He grinned through the blissful painful haze.

She pressed his lips to his and dropped the ice cube into his mouth and kissed him harshly.

He could taste the mixed fruit of various jellies on his body, the creaminess of the cool whip and the slow frozen burn of the ice cube that was doused in scotch.

They kissed harsh and deep until the ice cube had melted and longer.

His arms strained to wrap around her as her body settled on his and rocked gently letting the globes of her ass brush his length teasingly with each slow forceful movement.

This was torture but he knew she had something else in mind.

She pulled back a moment later and her eyes connected with his, _Don't move_ they said as she stood over him again, this time he really didn't care if he would be killed with those stilettos; after the past half hour, hour or however long he'd been lying there coupled with the past 6 days he'd die happy.

Oh so slowly and teasingly she slipped off her panties dropping them from one of those delicate feet wrapped in a deadly shoe onto his face giving him the taste and scent of her as he sucked on the crotch of those panties swallowing the excited juices of her eagerly.

Then it clicked in his mind.

_Oh shit_.

She knelt down in the same position she was before her knees over his shoulder and her heels pressing into his ribs. She pulled her panties from his mouth and tossed them across the room.

He watched them go longingly.

She stroked his rough cheeks carefully. The scent of her surrounded him and filled the air he breathed so thickly that he could almost taste her in the air... but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to touch her or taste her.

That was his punishment.

Her hands slid from his cheeks to her inner thighs teasing herself gently.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Gregory?"

"No." he said simply, a hint of a pleading tone in his voice.

She grinned.

"Well, its coming."

He groaned at the obvious innuendo and the torturous punishment that lay before him.


	17. Starvation

**Starvation**

He watched as her hands moved across her thighs closer and closer to her moist waiting centre. Until they began dancing across the flesh he knew was so sensitive and her body began to shiver and rock over his chest, her heels digging into his ribs by accident but it only added to the torture.

"Oh god." he moaned tipping his head back.

He tried to tell himself that she was not masturbating on his chest, that the moisture pooling over his ribs wasn't hers; it wasn't a direct result of those delicate fingers probing her reddened flesh, it wasn't the same flavour as the panties that lay on the other side of the room and the same as the taste that lingered on his tongue.

He tried to tell himself that a beautiful woman wasn't bringing herself to the heights of pleasure directly over his heart.

That was until one of her wet fingers trailed across his bottom lip.

He groaned and tried to suck it into his mouth but it was gone, but it had definitely been there. He licked his lips hungrily and there lingered the taste of heaven.

"Fuck." he groaned.

"It **_is_** happening Greg." She said in a breathless voice.

"No it's not." He protested childishly screwing his eyes shut but already his body was shaking and fighting against the restraints desperate to hold her.

To have her.

She hummed softly in an amused sort of way, her body still rocking over his so carefully and those deadly heels still pressed to his ribs. She reached across to the bedside cabinet to retrieve something before returning to her centre.

"You're going to want to see this."

"No." he breathed not entirely convinced himself.

"Greg." She purred stroking his cheek gently.

"What?!" he screamed opening his eyes.

She smiled coyly down at him and grinned as she licked one of those scotch ice cubes carefully with the point of her tongue.

"No, no, no! Please no!" He begged staring up at her instinctively knowing its destination.

He was mesmerised as she trailed the ice cube slowly down her body following a path he would have chosen himself, down her neck, around each of her nipples bringing them to suckable rosy scotch tasting peaks and further down, down, down moving across her sweet red folds, teasing that little clit making her moan delightfully and further back until it rested at her entrance.

"No." He whispered his last protest.

"Yes!" She breathed and pressed this ice cube deep into her body making her groan and shiver.

"Oh god!" He groaned unable to move his eyes form where that frozen scotch treat had disappeared.

"Oh yeah!" she said wriggling above him, her fingers retrieving her cold scotch flavour juices and spreading them across her clitoris as her core continued to ooze onto his chest.

Such a waste, he thought his face contorting with pain.

"Please let me taste you." he begged.

She remained silent but for her soft moans and grunts as she teased herself towards the crest of orgasm.

"Mistress Allison, please, please let me taste you." he said in a low tone.

"I promised you long slow torture, Gregory." she purred, her long delicate fingers retrieving more of those sweet juices.

She held her hand above his lips and he opened his mouth wide.

A drop of sweet cold burning ambrosia spread over his tongue.

He closed his eyes and moaned loudly savouring her delectable taste.

"So good, Mistress." he breathed.

He opened his eyes just in time to see her suck those dripping fingers into her hungry mouth and moan so loudly that her whole body shivered and the sound echoed in his own chest.

"Mistress... Mistress Allison please, please I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

He knew he might regret it later but he really didn't care, he wanted... he **needed** more of that delectable mix.

"Anything, Mistress." He agreed staring at her red flesh and juices hungrily.

She grinned and raised her body up over his hungry mouth, one hand moving to grope the headboard steadying her, the other fisting in his hair to keep control of him.

"Stick your tongue out." She ordered and he did so without thought.

And slowly, oh so slowly she lowered her body until her sweet red flesh barely touched his tongue and those heels pressed firmly to his sides creating more bruises. He groaned at the taste but not the pain and tried to stretch his tongue further up into her as she began to move slowly and deliberately over him. His tongue licked from perineum to clit and back again over and over, that sweet taste of her mixed with the cool burn of scotch rolling down his tongue and filling him deliciously.

"More, Mistress."

"Yes Gregory," She said lowering her body to him mouth a little more as she stroked his hair gently. "Wait until you're sure the ice cube is gone and then make me come." She ordered releasing his head and letting her hand grip the headboard like the other.

"With pleasure, Mistress." he said in a low growl and thrust in tongue in her body as deep as it could go.

She moaned and shivered above him.

"Yes." She whispered and rolled her hips to his hot deep tongue.

He licked and sucked and lapped like a man emerging from the desert supping his first sip of water in days. He longed to press his hands against her ass and hold her harder to his thrusting tongue but as he lifted his head pressing deeper into her she would respond by resting against him harder in silent communication, satisfying both of them but still his hands pulled at his restraints, the silk cutting deeper into his wrists.

His face wet and covered in her juices but he didn't dare stop. And even as the taste of scotch disappeared he continued to eat her hungrily completely lost in her.

"Greg make me come." she ordered breathless and moaning.

He moved his mouth instantly to her clit not daring to go against her request for fear of her climaxing on his chest and denying him the taste of her again and the feel of her muscles clenching around his tongue.

He sucked hard on that little nub, rubbing the flat of his tongue against it and swirling the hardened tip of his tongue around and across it until she moaned and rocked uncontrollably above him, her hand falling from the headboard to fist in his hair once more as she pressed herself harder against him.

Still sucking her clit he began humming gently until she was almost screaming above him before finally thrusting his tongue deeply into her searching for that sweet spot and finding it almost instantly.

She screamed above him and her body pulled his tongue deeper and deeper, her hand gripping and pulling his hair painfully.

He hummed and groaned deeply his mouth desperately seeking every possible drop of her before he'd be cast out into the desert once more with only the memory of her on his tongue.

She pulled back and sat on his chest still entirely breathless.

"So good." She murmured.

"Thank you, Mistress." He replied just as out of breath as she.

It was a quite a while later, when the air returned to their lungs and brought relief to their bodies House became all too aware of his still painfully hard erection. He didn't know how long he'd been lying here but for that entire time he was in a perpetual state of arousal.

"Now you said anything didn't you Gregory."

He gulped and nodded somewhat nervously. "Yes, Mistress."

She slid off his body and removed her bra as she walked around to the foot of the bed and picked up something from the floor.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked holding what looked like a miniature black noose, tied off not with a knot but a chrome looking clip.

House's eyes went wide and he nodded.

"What is it, Gregory." she prompted as she sat down at his hip and stroked his thigh gently.

"A cock ring, Mistress." he murmured.

"I want do get a good ride out of you." She said widening the noose and lowering it to the base of his erection. "Any objections?" She asked confidently but there was a hint of fear in her eyes in case he was uncomfortable with it.

"No, Mistress." He said with a soft smile.

She grinned at him and tightened the cock ring around him carefully and watched enthralled as his length swelled and throbbed. She kissed the tip of him carefully and then licked the stray globs of pre-cum that accumulated whilst he'd been sucking hard on her flesh. He watched her, groaning softly all the while as her tongue moved across his engorged flesh.

"Mistress!" He moaned utterly desperate for relief.

"I'm here Gregory." she purred softly as she released him from his current torment and straddled his thighs.

Her hands rested gently on his abdomen as she lifted herself over him before lowering her body effortlessly slowly around him.

"Thank you, Mistress!" He very nearly shouted as she finally settled around him.

She felt so tight around him but he knew it was a by-product of the ring at the base of his cock; it slowed the blood flow from his cock back to his body leaving it more swollen than normal and would prolong his arousal and orgasm.

"Feels so good." She moaned rocking over him in what he was sure was slow and fulfilling for her who had already had an intense orgasm but to him it was more torture.

"God!" He groaned and tried to lift his hips to hers but there was little strength left in his body after what felt like hours of struggling. He was forced to submit to her rhythm.

Her hands smoothed up and down his chest and she stilled and squeezed her inner muscles slowly around his engorged length, arousing him further but not bringing him to that dizzying climax he was desperate for.

She alternated between rocking, squeezing and thrusting slowly up and down on him.

The pain in his wrists and ankles was constant now; it seemed as if there would never be any release from this sexual frustration.

It drove him to the edge... and over it.

"SPOON!"

She stilled over him.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Spoon, knife, fork... hell you can have all the fucking cutlery and cooking utensils you want just get me the hell outta here so I can fuck you. God! I feel like I'm about to burst!" He shouted and screamed from beneath her.

"Greg, are you sure that this is what you want?" She asked softly.

He sighed and tipped his head back, despite the pain just lying there buried hard and thick and deep with in her wet core was somewhat satisfying... he had to admit she knew what she was doing.

"No... No, Mistress." He grunted letting her know that she could continue.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll take care of you." She whispered affectionately.

"I know." He whispered back with a soft smile across his lips.

She sat back and continued moving between her various motions until she herself was moaning above him with each slow thrust in an enthralling and mesmerizing way that even through his own still growing arousal he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

His vision was going increasingly blurry when he felt her leaning back over his legs slightly and began thrusting up and down so hard that he wouldn't have cared if the bed broke beneath him.

"Oh god Allison!" he moaned drawing closer than ever before that he knew he would have came already if it weren't for the noose at the base of his cock.

"Ah!" She moaned back as her muscles clutched at him once as she drew closer.

His whole body was straining and desperate for that moment when she'd scream his name and he could finally achieve his release.

Her thrusts grew harder and more erratic with each passing second so that she moaned with each movement as his thickly engorged head hit her g-spot every time.

"Ah!... Ah!... Oh god!... Fuck!... Ah!... AH! Fuck!... GREG!"

"ALLISON!!" Erupted from his throat as his body convulsed beneath her, his balls suddenly tensing as they emptied hard and fast through his throbbing length embedded deep inside her glorious body.

He held his breath all throughout his long and utterly gratifying climax, savouring the feel of it unable to think of anything but how fucking amazing Allison Cameron was as she continued to ride him gently to the end of their joined orgasm.

"Breathe." she whispered.

He gasped deeply and his chest heaved up and down as he drifted into a semi-conscious state.

She stood shakily and smiled down at him softly before she proceeded to clean up.

* * *

House woke up to the feel of his limbs aching like he'd been hiking for three days and three nights. He groaned loudly. 

"Hey." Said a sweet angelic voice.

"Hey." His voice grumbled in a low tone as he squinted down at her.

She sat naked at the foot of his bed with one of his legs across her lap. She rubbed antiseptic cream across the red mark at his ankle and began wrapping a bandage around it carefully.

"I didn't expect you to pull so much." She said bashfully.

"Neither did I." He said with a groan as he scrubbed his hand across his face everything hurt... but it hurt in a good sort of way; even though you'd be in absolute agony after a hike three days and three nights long there was a certain amount of pride and achievement you felt with the burn of each movement.

"Two Vicodin and a glass of water on your left." She said softly as she moved to the other leg and proceeded to give it the same treatment.

He reached over with another groan and picked up one of the white pills and followed it with a large gulp of water to shrink his dry swollen tongue. His arm ached with the weight of the glass in his hand so he quickly replaced it on the bedside cabinet and rolled back into the centre of the bed.

"What about the other one?" She asked softly wrapping up his other ankle with medical precision.

"Some pain is good." He said with a grin.

She lowered his ankle back to the bed and began to massage his leg slowly and carefully encouraging the blood to circulate through his limbs after moving from heart to cock for the past hour or so. His head lolled back against the headboard and he groaned softly.

"That sorta pain is good." He murmured.

"I told you I'd take care of you." She said massaging his leg slowly and deliberately.

"And you did." He said softly, "That was amazing I've... I've never..."

He couldn't explain it; there were so many new things she'd introduced him to, so many new emotions and sensations and with her he loved them all.

Far more than he had with any other woman

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything." She said with a soft smile.

"I could do all sorts of things to you to say thank you but I can't move."

"Greg... House really its fine." She murmured kissing his leg softly and moving to massage his other leg just as carefully.

"Don't call me that here... please." he said softly, he couldn't bear hearing "House" from her lips in the same bed she'd screamed his first name as she brought him to the greatest sexual high in his life.

"Okay." She said with a soft smile.

"So how long was I out?" He asked as she finished with his legs and moved to sit at his side and brought his arm across her lap tending to the scrapes on his wrists and massaging his aching muscles.

"Not long, maybe 20 minutes." She guessed.

"Now **_that_** has never happened before."

"It might have something to do with you holding your breath until you almost turned blue." She said slightly condescendingly.

"Oh yeah," he said remembering the subconscious choice to hold his breath and bask in the sweetness that was the best orgasm of his life, "Just as well there was a doctor on hand."

"I just told you to breathe and you breathed." she said with a soft grin as she moved to his other side and tended to aching limb. "Talk about playing the submissive."

"I do it very well like I do most things." he murmured.

"You never seemed the type to me... it's why I was so worried when you woke up."

He gulped slightly. _I wasn't the type until it was you I was dominated by_, he thought.

"I... uh..." He said confused and trying to find the right answer.

She smiled down at him and leaned down kissing him softly. He melted into that soft touch half of his aches disappearing in that sweet kiss.

"Were you comfortable?"

He nodded.

"Did you have fun?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Then that's all I need to know."

"But..." He started with a slight frown on his features.

"What?" she asked gentle and understanding.

"I want you to know more." he whispered.

"And you can tell me more when you feel comfortable enough to form full sentences." She said with a soft grin. "In the meantime I put some soup on the stove while you were out of it... hungry?"

"Starved." he answered simply smiling up at her.

"I should think so." She whispered and kissed him softly once more.

He hummed gently at the touch and opened his eyes as it finished and watched her naked body saunter down the hall.

He looked down at the bandages on his wrists and ankles, a monument to the silk ties that rested there no more than half an hour ago and both placed around those joints with equal love, care and affection. It was a reminder that he was hers... and he wasn't scared or threatened by it. In fact he felt warmed by it; the same warmth and peace he felt when she left him tied to the bed. He felt comforted and taken care of with the sense of utter belonging.

He was hers... and it felt right.


	18. Burning

**Burning**

She brought him soup and helped him to sit up and generally took care of him in ways he'd never been able to stand before, but he delighted in them now.

They never mentioned the fact that he'd expressed a desire to share what he was feeling with her but it didn't hang over them like some looming shadow but waited quietly in the corner of the room until it was ready to be called forward.

They shared a sly smirk with every soft groan he made.

She made the bed around him and slipped delicately next to him, her body inches from his but not close enough.

"Come here." he said reaching out for her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Rolled his eyes.

"Get over here and keep me warm," he demanded pulling her body flush against his.

She curled her body against his side carefully lifting her leg over his and stroking his bruised ribs soothingly. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Don't apologise. It was amazing... all of it. Thank you."

* * *

He woke up with a delicious burn in his muscles a sweet reminder of what had transpired the day before. He was spooned against her marvellously warm body, her warmth spreading relief and comfort through his being, soothing his aching limbs. 

He pulled her body tighter to him and breathed her scent in deeply as he buried his nose in her hair and kissed her neck softly.

Happily, he would have stayed there all day with his arms around her concentrating on nothing else but how utterly perfect she was.

His lips moved softly all across her neck and shoulder as his hands smoothed over her soft skin he'd been denied the touch of the day before for far too long for his liking.

She hummed gently as she woke.

He missed her; he missed being able to touch her skin, to kiss her when and where he wanted. If he missed her in those sweet few hours when he was tied to a bed how would he feel when this was gone?

When **_she_** was gone.

He tried to dismiss his thoughts, there was no need to think about that now; he still had 23 days with her.

"Morning." he murmured against her neck, smoothing his hand across her supple thigh.

She turned in his arms to lie on her back and stared up at him, her hand reaching up to move softly though his hair. "Morning. How are you feeling?" She said in a soft caring tone.

"Exhausted and sore." He said with a soft grin, his hand moving up to her breasts cupping one of them, mesmerized by the softness of it in his rough hand as he kissed her shoulder gently.

She kissed his forehead, "You should go for a hot bath or something."

"You know you're giving a whole new meaning to aftercare." he mumbled nipping at the fading mark on her neck.

"It's part of the service."

"If I wanted a service I could pay for it, granted it would never meet these high standards," He lifted his hand from her breast for a moment, displaying his bandages before it returned to the round warm weight that fit so well in his hand. "But I could."

She didn't answer that. She couldn't answer that... it was too close to desiring something personal, something more than just sex.

Something like a relationship.

Something like love.

"Do you want your Vicodin? You said you were sore."

He stopped his slow sweet kisses. Lifted his head and pulled his body carefully over hers, his hips sliding effortlessly against hers and between her thighs. He rested his forearms on either side of her head, smoothing his bandage-bound hands through her hair and staring down into her eyes.

"I want you."

She smiled softly up at him and lifted her head to brush her lips against his, her hands smoothing through his hair as is apologising for pulling at it yesterday.

His body settled against hers, in the delicious sort of way that made him feel as though all the bad in the world could be cured just by him being there in her embrace. He kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue tasting her thoroughly finding no trace of the fruits of yesterday only the taste of her that he'd searched for the day before.

Delicious, he thought.

She bent her legs at the knee, her thighs hugging his hips and encouraging him closer to her as his length hardened against her fast moistening core.

He moaned lightly at the feeling.

Cameron pulled back from their kiss. "Are you okay?" She asked softly stroking his cheek as the other hand smoothed down his back.

"I'm fine." House answered in a strangely soft tone that would have been rough were it not for the look in his eyes. "But I'll feel a lot better when I'm inside you."

His hands moved softly through her hair almost of their own accord, his body was burning but already adrenaline and endorphins were taking the edge off and his mind entirely focused on other tasks as her hands slid around him moving up and down his back. He kissed her softly and ground his hips against hers, everything seemed to tell him to stop but everything compelled him to continue and move faster and harder.

They moaned into each others mouths as they devoured and shared souls with a single never ending kiss.

Her hands moved harder up and down his back, kneading his pained muscles occasionally sliding down to grip his ass and aid his the slow relentless rotation of his hips.

He groaned lightly feeling his length become coated in her juices and the sheer need he had overpowered him and swept through him like molten fire. He grunted as he lifted his hips, his muscles in his arms and legs straining to hold his weight.

Cameron's hand snuck between their bodies quickly gripping his length and guiding him to her entrance able to feel and sense his growing need in the increasingly erratic movements of his hips.

He pulled back from their kiss and pressed his body slowly to hers, inch by inch disappearing into her wet and ready warmth. He lowered his shivering body against hers, his face pressed against her neck as he breathed deeply savouring the feel of her and catching his breath.

Her hands moved soothingly through his hair and across his back.

She was desperate to ask him if he was okay again but she stayed quiet knowing that her question would be ignored and she wouldn't receive an answer either way. She wanted to apologise again but his words from last night lingered in her mind... he'd actually thanked her.

She kissed his ear.

He moved slightly at the touch sending a sudden shockwave of pleasure through their bodies. It spurned his broken body as his hips began rocking slowly and deliberately between her thighs. The sheer pleasure of it poured through him, nothing seemed to be impossible at that moment but resisting his climax, every fibre of his being shivered in demand for release but he was adamant that she would enjoy it too, determined to pleasure her, sure that he wouldn't spill a drop until he felt her coming around him.

"It's okay." She hummed, kissing his ear once more.

He shook his head and lifted it from her neck to look down into her eyes, changing the angle of his hips with each thrust ignoring the arrows of fiery pain in his body as he moved with more power and force as he pressed into her over and over.

She moaned and arched beneath him, her body reacting instantly to his movements. She was surprised how fast he learned exactly the way she liked it... exactly the way she liked to be touched, with most of her boyfriends it would take weeks but still none had ever been able to get her this hot this fast. She wondered for a moment if it was just because this was the way he liked to thrust, this was the way he liked to touch and that they were made for each other.

This thought sent her over the edge, her thighs squeezed his now stilled hips and her arms tightened around him.

He grunted and jerked his hips forward quickly as he pressed his face to her neck once more and poured his seed deep into her with a moment of sheer bliss and no pain as he lay there sprawled and exhausted over her body.

He rested heavily on her body, their chests heaving together.

"Better?" She asked softly, still slightly breathless.

He nodded and pulled reluctantly from her body before curling at her side sleepily, wrapping his arms and a leg around her body.

"Much," his voice grumbled.

She smoothed her hand gently through his hair and kissed his forehead.

It was the last thing he felt before he fell asleep.

He woke up slowly once more, his aching arms around a pillow that smelled familiar and comforting. He smiled seeing a glass of water and his pills on the bedside table. He rolled over and reached for his pills and the water swallowing thoughtfully as he saw a note on the wooden surface.

_Thought you might need these. Sorry I couldn't run a bath, it would have gone cold by the time you woke up... maybe we could do it tonight._

_P.S. There's coffee in the pot._

_A_

_x_

He smiled and sighed gently before putting the note back on the cabinet. He rolled completely from the bed and grabbed his cane from the edge of the bed and hobbling to the bathroom.

The scent of something fruity and sweet lingered in the air. He washed carefully, not wanting to disturb the bandages around his wrists and ankles wanting the support and comfort they offered. And not just for the red marks around his joints.

He pulled on his button down shirt, the sleeves covering his white bandages hiding them like he hid his affection for the woman who put them there.

He went to work with a smile on his face and thoughts of hot bath in his mind.

* * *

_"He's just went bouncing past my office... I'm worried he's planning something. Has he told you anything?"_

_"No, I haven't seen him all weekend."_

_"I knew he was anti-social but..."_

_"He's... I don't know what it is, he says it's just sex but I think he's falling for her."_

_"He's seeing someone??"_

_"That's just it he says it's just sex; aparently they have an arangement for a month and then it's going to end."_

_"But you think he's falling in love with her?"_

_"I think so. Yes." _

_"You have to find out more, I don't think this hospital could deal with a lovesick House again."_

_"I know. But it'll be harder than you or I could imagine... he seems determined to keep her to himself."_

_"You don't think... Cameron?"_

_"She's changed but I don't think she's changed that much, I doubt she could pull of casual sex with House she's been in love with him ever since she arrived here. And I don't think he's that cruel that he would use he for sex if he knew she was still in love with him."_

_"But... no matter how much he protests or how much he sabotaged their date he **does** like her."_

_"I know... but it seems like he's moved on."_

_Sighs._

_"Try to find out more Wilson."_

_"Okay, I'll let you know if I find anything."_

* * *

House's body burned with pain and lust the whole day, he knew there would be no time for a bath when he got her home. He needed her again... and soon. 


	19. Obstinate

**Obstinate**

"Greg."

"Yeah?" he replied distractedly as her hands skimmed across his torso and her teeth nibbled on his ear.

"Greg." she said with slightly more force in her voice.

"Did you just come?" he asked questioningly with a frown, his hands moving up and down her thighs.

"No, did you?" she shot back.

"No." he replied entirely confused.

"Then why are you softer than an ice cream in summer?" Annoyance now clearly evident in her voice.

"What?!" He looked down to confirm her words and murmured, "Shit."

"Are you doing this on purpose? You are." she said in a desperate rage, angry at how much her body needed him, angry at the amount of control he had over her, "You're doing this on purpose, you sick twisted jerk, torturing me until I need you and then you think of god only knows what and go soft!"

"No! No!" he protested, "I want you!"

"House, don't fuck with me when you're not going to fuck me." She said staring down at him with fire in her eyes.

His second name burned him in his own bed.

"Allison, I'm not fucking with you. I **_want_** to fuck you, really. There's nothing I want more and that includes screwing with your..."

She groaned in an exasperated and angry way before hoping off the bed and grabbing her discarded pants.

"...where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going home to finish this myself since you don't seem **_up_** to the task." she said fastening the clasp of her bra.

"Allie." he said, a request for her to return to him as she covered her skin with a stray shirt, one of his old band t-shirts.

She was hoping down the hall pulling on one sock then another.

"Allison, wait." he said attempting to get up from the soft mattress, but as his fingers wrapped around his cane the sound of his front door closing with a bang echoed through the night.

"Damn." he muttered, then looking down at his still flaccid member he continued, "Look what you did. The best piece of ass we've ever got has just walked out totally beyond pissed because you couldn't perform. After three years of niggling thoughts in my head I give in, I let you have your fun and you go and fuck it all up."

He sighed.

Five minutes later his cock twitched.

"Perfect." House muttered humourlessly.

He spent thirty minutes under the spray of an extremely cold shower.

* * *

Cameron was every bit the ice queen the next day; she worked to rule and nothing more. She spent most of her time away from him, hiding in the clinic or the lab, but anytime she was in the same room as him there was always as much space between them as possible, her words where economical and to the point. 

She didn't make him coffee.

She looked entirely unsatisfied.

It seemed as though she couldn't 'finish' as well as she thought she could, which unfortunately served to make her even angrier and frustrated.

The moment he first walked into the conference room and saw her sitting there at her desk, her body clenched, her eyes glimmering with hot anger and arousal, he became embarrassingly hard and turned back into his office without a word, the gazes of the curious male contingent of his team boring into his back.

Not one touch in the entire day; his body shuddered as if he was detox-ing.

He craved her.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

And he knew she would be feeling the same.

* * *

House hardly slept at all that night. He was both restless and exhausted and thoroughly unable to attain a position the slightest bit comfortable. 

He was bitterly cold.

He rolled around until he was entirely cocooned in his thick duvet but still his body shook.

He eventually fell asleep with his nose buried deep in the pillow that Cameron had slept on through the weekend.

But this fact didn't register in his exhausted mind as he fell into slumber with her subtle scent filling his lungs and soothing his troubled mind.

* * *

The next day she was just as cold, but her eyes burned hotter whenever they turned in his direction. 

She was still entirely unsatisfied.

In the quiet and deserted lab he crept behind her and brushed his hand against the sensitive spot on her hip and nuzzled slightly at her neck, his breath a moist trail across her skin and the warmth of his chest pressing against her back.

She jumped and moaned loudly; her hand jerked and knocked a box of new slides to the ground, the shattering sound was almost a relief to the senses in the hope the tension between them would also snap so suddenly.

But he moved.

Moved his hand from her hip, his chest from her back and his lips from her neck.

Her eyes flashed at him.

"You better get that cleaned up." he said across his shoulder as he left the room.

She might be pissed at him for not performing but he was pissed at her for not listening and waiting. Just a few minutes and they wouldn't be going through this torture.

She needed to be punished; even if it meant living in his own personal hell.

* * *

House went to a bar that night. 

He sat there with a cold glass of scotch in hand watching everyone that walked past his table.

He thought more than once about seeing if he could lure some hot young thing back to his place and fuck her brains out, but each tight bottomed beauty that passed him failed to stir his loins. Many of them were stunningly beautiful and worthy of being in the most up-class of pornos but each and everyone one of them failed to stir the hunger in him that he felt every time he saw **_her_**.

He sighed loudly and drained his glass, not all that surprised when a full glass was placed before him and the barer of such a wondrous gift slipped into the booth.

"Stalker." he muttered picking up his new glass.

"I saw your car from the road."

"Then why were you looking for it if you weren't a stalker?"

"What the hell is that?!" Wilson exclaimed catching sight of the lingering red mark around his wrist as he lifted the glass to his lips once more.

"What?"

"That on your wrist."

House sighed and and droped the glass to the table pulling back his sleeve and looking down at that mark almost longingly moving his fingers across it gently. "I got a little tied up at the weekend."

"No way." Wilson said in a low shocked tone.

"Yes way."

He stared at House and then shook his head and the strangely erotic images from his mind.

"So, not fucking your brunette tonight?" Wilson ventured sipping his beer, "Did she have another booking?"

"She's not a hooker!" House hissed angrily.

"Whatever you say." Wilson said with smug smile, settling back in his seat. "So, how long since you last had sex?"

"An hour." House lied.

"Really?" Wilson asked clearly not believing him. "Because you've been bitching and griping like a caged bear with a sore head for the past two days."

"Fine. Monday morning." he said with a sigh.

"House, you went without sex for years and you were never this bad. One week with this woman and you're acting like an abandoned puppy. You're falling..."

"Stop, Wilson! Just stop!" House shouting so loud it drew the attention of the nearer tables.

"Look at you." Wilson said softly, shocked at how obviously hung up House was over this girl.

"I'd rather not." he muttered frustrated, shakily swirling the amber liquid in his glass, he thudded the glass back on the wooden table. "Damn, my nerves are shot to hell."

"House, you must feel something if..."

"I don't feel anything. I just need her." he closed his eyes at such an admission and muttered, "Shit."

Wilson grinned entirely smugly. "You need her?"

"I need her body. That's all." He said defensively.

"Forget the falling part. You're already in love."

"Fuck off." House snapped bitterly.

"Okay, you might not be ready to admit it now but when you are I'll be waiting and I'll say I told you so." Wilson said standing and moving to the exit.

"It's just sex." House muttered, not believing it himself, "Just sex."

He left soon after half of the scotch left untouched and thoroughly wanting, longing to take Cameron in his arms.

* * *

The next day she showed up to work in a skirt. 

He groaned inwardly at the sight. He knew, for some reason he just knew that she wasn't wearing any panties under that flowing cotton.

Her hair fell across her shoulders in those soft curls he loved to run his hands through; she'd even had the gal to muss it up ever so slightly so that he could imagine he'd already done so.

She made coffee for him that day. Her fingers brushed his as she handed the mug to him whilst flashing that sultry grin that made his stomach twist and turn.

In response to this he murmured his thanks, her grin faltered for the slightest moment as she recognised the tone from the many groans and whispers against her skin in the heat of primal acts.

Sensing weakness he let his tongue dart out to moisten his lips; she breathed out loudly through parted lips. There was such a look of lust in her eyes he had to put the mug to his lips before he gave into the urge to kiss her and press her down on the conference table.

The coffee was too hot.

Reluctantly he forced the scalding liquid down his gullet before emitting a series of coughs and curses which quickly cut through the previous tension.

Foreman and Chase looked at him as though he was crazy.

Well, crazier than normal.

Cameron took her seat at the conference table, a devilish smirk around her mouth.

He brushed her hip.

She caressed his ribs.

He trailed his finger across her exposed forearm.

She blew against the back of his neck.

Then they went home.

Separately.

* * *

House went back to the bar again. 

He was completely unsurprised to see Wilson slide next to him once more.

"Still in the dog house?" Wilson said starting a conversation on his favourite topic.

"Why do you instantly assume it's something I did wrong?"

"Because if she's been able to put up with you for that long then she must be an angel."

"Yeah and Stacy was the angel of death." House retorted, "I didn't do anything. Not on purpose anyway."

"So, what **_did_** you do?"

House regarded him warily for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I wasn't ready at the opportune moment." he spoke slowly willing Wilson to understand his meaning, "She wasn't at all pleased and has been severely pissed and unsatisfied ever since."

"You have ED?"

"I did not have ED!" House barked in a low whisper, "I was just a little exhausted which should be understandable after **_that_** weekend, I was 'ready' five minutes after she left. I had to stand in a cold shower for half an hour before it went down."

"And you're pissed at her for leaving you like that?"

"Yes." House murmured.

Wilson chuckled lightly, "So, you're both pissed at each other and both horny as teenagers."

"Got it in one."

"And you're both too stubborn to swallow your pride and do anything about it."

"Yeah," he admitted reluctantly.

"No wonder you're in love with her, she sounds a lot like you."

"Wilson." House sighed warningly.

"Okay, I'll shut up about the love stuff but I'm not going to shy away from talking about her. You will tell me who she is eventually."

"I won't."

"But I can tell you want to. Even if it's just a little bit."

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Is that to protect you or her?"

"Both." House admitted with a sigh.

They drank in near silence for two more drinks.

Wilson thought about the "arrangement" House had with the girl and what he would be like three weeks from now when it was over.

House tried not to think.

But he couldn't.

* * *

The next day she wore a skirt once more; again no panties. 

That morning he'd decided to pull out the guns, literally. He wore and tight black T-shirt that stretched across his chest and displayed the width and power of his upper arms proudly; his button down and leather jacket lay abandoned in his office.

He went commando too; just in case the moment arose and easy access was required.

He delighted in the glint he saw in her eyes; he could tell she knew, just as he did, and it drove him to distraction the entire day.

Around noon they ended up in the elevator together and completely alone. The entire forty seconds they stood facing each other, their heads angled just so, lips millimetres apart and their eyes daring the other to make the first move.

Neither did; both too stubborn and too proud.

All the anger had ebbed away, engulfed by the sheer need and want for each other but they were still unwilling to give in.

They pulled apart as the ding of the elevator sounded and turned angrily in opposite directions as they emerged into the hallway.

* * *

That Friday night House decided not to go back to the bar afraid of getting another lecture from Wilson. He sat on his sofa with the cordless phone firmly in hand and Cameron's number displayed on screen just waiting for him to hit the send button. 

But he just couldn't do it.

He thought ruefully that not even two weeks previous he had been able to sit on this very couch and spend an evening doing nothing but watch TV and drink scotch. But now, two weeks later, all he could think about was her.

The way she felt in his arms; when she slept, when she came, when she kissed him so delicately as he thrust roughly into her.

The way her skin felt beneath his wandering hands.

The way her tresses would brush across his neck as she kissed him from above.

He even began to miss the scent of that damn fruity feminine shower gel hanging in the morning air.

He craved her.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

But he was more obstinate than he was needy.

He sat there for hours not watching the television, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the phone.

Until he heard the unmistakeable sound of her car.

His body shivered in anticipation.

Hobbling fast toward the window he confirmed his suspicions as the Volvo settled in its usual parking space and the rumbling engine stopped.

He could see her sitting in the driver's seat her face buried in her hands and her head shaking ever so slightly from side to side.

The shaking stopped and she reached for the ignition.

He hit send on the phone that was still in his hand.

"Hello." she said in a sultry voice, he could see the soft glow of he cell illuminating her features, that devilish grin he could hear in her voice.

"You even think of starting that car up I'll spank you to within and inch of your life." he warned in a serious tone.

She gasped and brought her eyes up to see him staring at her through the window.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce." she replied.

He hung up and closed the blinds with care and moved to his front door opening it just as Cameron reached the threshold.

Their lips were touching even before the door had closed, neither could remember who initiated the desperate contact and by that point neither cared.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom.

Less than four feet from the door her sneakers lay abandoned and empty and her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped.

Three feet later she was kicking her jeans and panties from around her ankles and tugging at his pyjama pants.

They made it to the sofa their lips never separating, they moaned loudly against the other when she settled on and around him for the first time in four days.

They moved against each other in desperate frantic movements; no teasing this time only seeking the fulfilment and completeness the other could bring.

He swallowed the small whimpers and gasps she made as she drew close; his hands at her hips encouraged her to increase the speed, the depth and the power of their rhythm.

She screamed a moment later as orgasm crashed through her body, her skin flushed hot and cold and her whole body seemed to quiver and shake but he kept his hold on her and made her keep the rhythm of his thrusts despite the strength that ebbed from her thighs.

She clung to him desperately, her head buried at the crook of his neck as she let her body submit to his demands, every muscle in her body still reeling from her previous orgasm. Even so she could feel her stomach twisting and a familiar and pleasurable sensation as she reacted to his continued assault.

She moaned against his neck.

He could feel the wetness of hot tears against his skin.

He twisted his hips and thrust hard. She screamed once more, his own cry joining hers as he could feel his body shattering with the force of his release.

They held each other close with vice like grips.

"Don't ever leave again." he whispered in her hair.

"Never." she murmured against his neck, her lips brushing his skin in a soft kiss.

"You okay?" he said running his fingers through her tresses.

She hummed softly and pulled back to him in the eyes. "More than okay."

He swept his thumbs across her tear stained cheeks with a slight look of confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Greg, really, it's okay. You get like that sometimes." her voice hoarse from her screams.

Little did she know, he only ever got like that with her.

He leaned in and kissed her almost sweetly whilst moving his hands soothingly over her exposed thighs; it was the closest thing to an apology he could muster.

"I think we should add four days to the month, it's not fair that..."

"Nothing about this is fair." she replied softly using his own words.

He sighed, "Fine."

He shifted forwards and began to pull himself to a stand still buried inside her and her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Greg, what are you doing? Your leg..."

"My leg will be fine." he said his left arm snug around her waist as he hobbled toward his bedroom with his right hand reaching out to the walls to steady him. "You weigh practically nothing."

"Practically, as in I weigh something more than nothing."

He pushed her to the wall and slid down and up in one smooth powerful motion.

She groaned and nibbled against his neck in submission.

"Don't leave." she mumbled his hot skin.

She wanted him, wanted to feel him pressed against her, wanted to feel him hard inside her for as long as possible.

"Never."

He wanted her too.

Both were secretly glad it was Friday and they had the entire weekend to lose themselves in each other and make up for lost time.


	20. Heaven

**Heaven**

House slept well and complete for the first time in four days. His body ached deliciously and he delighted in the feel of her body snuggled perfectly against his and his broken body spooned hers as he woke.

Normality had been restored.

He pressed his fingers gently between hers and kissed the back of her neck as he breathed her scent in deeply. It was sheer heaven to have her wrapped around his throbbing length once more and again and again through the night, her soft body curling and screaming against him. It was pure bliss to sleep and wake feeling warm and cared for despite the fact that he was the one cradling her body.

He couldn't understand the way he had felt when she was gone from him... and even more so his feelings when she came back to him.

It was never just sex.

Things would forever be different between them... it would just be a question of how different. In what way would things change?

He didn't want to think anymore. He had thought too much in her absence; thought that they should stop, thought that they should never stop.

But now, with her sleeping in his arms he was determined only to feel; to bask in whatever sweetness this was for as long as possible.

Ignorance is bliss.

He kissed her neck gently and found the fast disappearing faint red mark he'd created last week. He sucked and nibbled and licked gently renewing the mark that made her his. "Mine." He mumbled every so often as she began to rouse. "Mine, mine, mine."

Cameron moaned softly and tipped her head further allowing him better access and encouraging his possessive kiss. Her hand gripped his and she arched slightly pressing her ass to his groin. His hardening length slipping between her thighs with ease making him groan and bite down on her neck.

She whimpered and moaned and squeezed her thighs around his length.

He grunted and panted against her neck, still biting her skin gently. "I missed you." he whispered his truth tasting her hungrily.

He felt her tense in his arms and he awaited her response hoping she didn't ask him to explain his words to her. It was hard enough to speak them.

House rubbed his scruffy chin over her shoulder gently.

Her eyes flickered closed. "I missed you too."

He grinned against the back of her neck and kissed her shoulder gently. "You promised me a bath."

"I did." she whispered, a grin spreading across her lips. She turned her head and kissed him softly. "Give me ten minutes and go into the bathroom." she said sliding from his grasp and moving towards the door.

"You're going to leave me like this?" He exclaimed, his arms falling around thin air. "My dick is as hard as a rock and I really need to take a piss."

"I'm sure you've had this problem before without a woman on hand to fix it." She said nonchalantly.

"That's just it, you're on **_hand_**."

She grinned, sauntering back over to him and leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom in ten minutes."

He grunted and watched her go. "It better be good!"

"Is it ever anything else?"

* * *

House went about his business and sucked a single Vicodin down his gullet feeling the need for only one, enough of a distraction currently pouring something resembling bubble bath pulled from the back of the cupboard.

He breathed in; a vaguely masculine scent filled his lungs.

He sighed softly.

Something in him wished it was fruity and feminine and not the muscle soak that Cuddy gave to him one Christmas many years ago.

Arms cross his body; he leaned against the door jam, his eyes sweeping over her delicious naked form as she bent over moving her hand through the frothy water. She wasn't perfect... no one could be. But she was damn close. There was no doubt in his mind that he could feast on her for days on end until their time was up, memorizing the taste of every freckle, the warmth of her body every hour of the day and the sound of her heart with each thrust that brought her closer and closer to sweet blissful pleasure.

He sighed softly.

30 days would never be enough time.

A body like that needed... no, **_deserved_** years of adoration and worship.

But right now it seemed his body was the focus of attention.

She shut off the tap, stood up straight and turned to him expectantly to him, able to feel his stare for the past few minutes.

"Let the aftercare continue." He murmured as he stepped forward and carefully lowered himself into the tub, not at all worried about the weakness he showed as he favoured his left leg and his arms carried most of his weight, flexing as his body sunk into the deliciously warm water. There was little need to hide anything from her now; not since she rode his scar to orgasm and knew from sweet experience that his damaged leg did very little in the way of hampering his sexual performance.

He smirked slightly as he saw her eyes darkening as they focused on his strong tensed biceps.

"Just think how lucky you were to have these wrapped around you all night." He said as a joke, but both of them took it very seriously, knowing it would have been so easy for the rest of the month to pass in a teasing battle of stubbornness.

"I'm..."

"Don't." House cut her off instantly.

He didn't want apologies, they didn't need it.

She nodded slightly and kneeled beside the bath picking up the thickly lathered sponge and moving it over the arms that made lust dance in her blackened eyes.

He watched her carefully as she washed his arms, his shoulders and his chest as he tried to figure out her feelings about this. It was certainly more than just sex, that much was obvious; it was the tip of a monstrous iceberg... but how deep did it go? How much **_feeling_** had passed between them in the many hours they'd spent in each others arms?

"What?" Cameron asked staring at him slightly curious and annoyed, her movements stopping causing him to think about the loss he felt at the lack of her touch.

"Nothing." He said tipping his head back and closing his eyes with a soft sigh on his lips.

"Greg?" she asked softly, a worried tone filling her voice.

"It's kinda lonely in here." he said opening one eye to gauge her reaction.

She smirked.

"Kinda small for the both of us don't you think?"

"Says the woman who thought I couldn't carry her to the bedroom last night." He said his eyes closing once more, a small smile around his lips.

There was a short pause.

"Shift forward a little." She said her voice sounded above him.

He frowned.

"Why?"

"My legs might not be as long as Julia Roberts but I'm sure you could do with some therapy."

"I'm very angry with my father." he answered with a grin moving forward his knees bending slightly.

She slid in behind him with minimal difficulty, her slim legs sliding around his waist and squeaking slightly against the sides of the bath, their girth almost too much for the standard tub. Her hands moved gently up and down his marred back as he shifted rearwards against her, his legs straightening slightly and her ankles crossing near his crotch, ever careful of his thigh.

"Badges of honour." he murmured, leaning forward slightly letting her fingertips explore her handiwork.

"It's been two weeks." She said softly.

"Ah-ah, don't be short changing us, it's only been 12 days."

"But still..." Her fingers followed a more soothing path over those fading red ridges than the initial destructive path that caused them.

His fingers danced from her ankles to her knees. "It's not as if you got let off lightly either... your shoulders." he murmured as he leaned back, his head resting beneath her chin and her small pert breasts cushioning his neck.

"Your shoulders." she said sliding her arms around him and stroking his chest gently as she kissed the top of his head.

"Your neck."

"Your wrists."

She could feel a shift in the muscles of his neck and she knew he was grinning. "That was my own fault for struggling; your wrists were fine after I tied them to the bed."

"Only because I could grip the rail to keep me from moving them too much."

"I'll remember that in the future... I'll tie you somewhere where you have nothing to hold onto and you can feel this."

Feel what it's like when you need some one so badly it physically hurts. Feel what it's like when soft bandages are wrapped around those red marks that may as well have "Property of Allison Cameron M.D." written on them.

The feeling of being cradled and cared for so carefully, of feeling truly safe for the first time in years.

"Okay." She whispered, her body shivering at the idea of being under his control.

He breathed deeply and sighed it all back out, as his head rolled to her shoulder and his eyes closed.

"Comfy?" Cameron asked softly, her hands still smoothing gently over his chest as she kissed his ear.

"Yeah. Very." He murmured.

The truth was he was far too comfortable. Everything seemed to fall away and all that mattered was that they were so wrapped up in each other that they could become one. There was something in him that begged him to stop; a hint of pride perhaps that was fearful of seeing the "I told you so" look from Wilson as he grinned at him like and idiot amused by his antics but it weighed very little against the part of him that couldn't stop. He needed her.

He didn't want to stop. He wanted her.

But... how much? For how long?

He frowned.

"Are you okay?" she murmured in his ear.

"No." he answered turning his head and capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. All though his thoughts the feel of her moist hot core pressed against the small of his back was slowly driving him insane.

His hand gripped behind her knee and pulled slightly, leaving her in no doubt as to what he wanted at that exact moment.

She lifted her body carefully and slid around the edge of the bath to face him, his hands at her hips guiding her, their lips never separating.

As her legs crossed at his back, his arm slid beneath her ass as the other snuck between them to stroke his length before guiding it to her entrance as he lowered her body slowly to his. He waited until the thick pulsing head of his cock was pressed safely into her ready warmth before he moved his hand quickly to her ass to join the other and hold her there teasingly over his quivering member.

Cameron gasped against his lips, her arms and legs straining around him begging to be complete.

"Greg." she moaned.

He grunted slightly as he allowed her body to slide down his length a single inch. Every muscle in his body shivered as he amazed in the sheer outstanding warmth of her compared with the hot water that surrounded their bodies.

"Greg." She begged.

But he didn't relent.

She pressed her lips hungrily to his, her body shaking against his as she tried to pull her body to him.

"Look at me." He murmured.

He had questions that needed answers.

Her eyes met his.

His gaze searched her very soul, peering through the dark clouds of lust to see something shimmering in the distance.

A spark of love.

It ignited something deep and once lost in his own body.

Instantly his hand shifted to the tops of her thighs and both of their bodies used all their strength to bring them together, his long hard length buried in her to the hilt.

"Ah!" Cameron moaned in surprise, delight and pain.

He kissed her chin softly, his whole body seemingly tense and relaxed at the exact same time. "Heaven." he whispered his arms sliding around her back gently.

They panted against each other.

Their eyes met and that spark returned instantly, House was captivated and mesmerized by what he saw.

His hand slid gently across her back encouraging her to rock slowly against him. With each movement he flexed his hips to hers meeting each gentle shift, not really thrusting only moving so that his cock rubbed all the sweet spots inside her with just enough friction to build the sensations in their bodies.

House groaned as she squeezed her hot velvet walls around him.

She kissed his lips softly, soothing him.

He grunted slightly and flexed making his member twitch inside her.

A small moan escaped her lips; it echoed around the room and shivered back to his ears over and over.

"We're so good." He whispered into her mouth, their hips still rocking gently against each other.

Words, it seemed, had escaped her; she nodded a little and the pace picked up slightly. Water sloshed and splashed around them, caressing their bodies in teasing waves, the touch so warm and delicate if felt like their lovers hands so much that they could barely tell one from the other and it felt as though swift the swift skilled fingertips of the other danced all over their skin only adding to the pleasure of this delicate coupling.

He lowered his lips to her neck unable to look into those glowing eyes anymore, it all seemed too powerful. His lips brushed the mark on her neck and he helped her to move harder over him.

Something between a whimper and a moan emerged past her lips. The sound seemed to shake his very soul. Her body tensed around him.

She was close.

He shook, his own orgasm immanent but he pulled back feeling drawn to her eyes once more. It was as if he was looking at something forbidden, like staring down at a bottomless pit for hours wondering if you could ever see the end... wondering what it would be like to give in to that final urge and fall into the welcoming dark chasm.

He grunted into her mouth at the sweet sight and pressed his thumb to her clit as he fought to hold back.

She moaned loudly as she came her eyes still entirely focused on his, something still shining in the darkness.

"Allie." he breathed into her mouth as his arms tightened around her and he poured into her.

And still their gazes held.

"Heaven?" She whispered.

He nodded slightly between panted breaths.

She smiled and kissed him softly.

The water seemed cool around them… but something in their hearts kept them warm.


	21. Dance

**Dance**

Cameron pulled and tugged on the huge duvet as she slipped it into its fresh cover. The sounds of something sizzling in a calorific explosion in the kitchen reached her ears. She smiled, normally she wouldn't dare eat such a thing but given her exertions over the past 24hrs her body deserved as many fried foods as she could fill her stomach with, perhaps with a piece of fruit to keep her conscience happy.

They had agreed that while she changed the sheets on the bed he'd make the breakfast.

Delegation... partnership... equals.

It was beginning to feel more and more like a relationship with each passing day and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. It certainly felt good now, it felt utterly wonderful and scrumptious for the moment but could they really let that go? Was it worth the pain she'd feel when their time was up?

She sighed slightly and took a deep breath before throwing the duvet high into the air and guided it down to lie on the bed in almost the right place.

He'd said that he missed her.

What did that mean?!

She longed to ask him. Did he miss the sex? Miss her body?

Did he miss her? Did he miss holding her? Sleeping with her? Spending the intermittent hours with her where she'd pad around his apartment one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers?

A combination of both perhaps because that was what she missed.

She longed for all of him. And not just for the rest of the 30 days... she wanted him for the rest of her life. She wanted everything of him right down to his scar and the simple sweetness of his hand holding hers so carefully. Each time they had sex it felt more and more like they were making love, that they were caring for each other. Trusting each other. Loving each other.

She plumped up the cushions and stacked them against the headboard before sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet swaying slightly.

The last time they'd made lov... had sex felt different. She saw it in his eyes and felt it in his touch.

She was in love with him.

And she was sure he was falling for her too.

A spark of hope ignited in her heart but she did nothing to quell it or aid it. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much.

It would be hard enough as it is to let go.

Quietly she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen. She watched him for a moment as he stood there the muscles beneath his shirt rippling visibly as he shook the pan and whatever food concoction was cooking.

She slid up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What on Earth are you cooking?"

"Breakfast."

"I'm gonna be so fat." She said as they began to sway gently.

Neither was really aware beginning the movement but both enjoyed it and found the gentle movement somewhat soothing for their aching bodies.

"Not likely," House answered. "I'm going to help you burn these calories off... if we haven't already done so."

"True." She said peeking over his shoulder and looking down onto the lightly fried cheese omelette. "You got groceries." she said almost proud of him, her arms remaining tightly around him as they continued to move gently to some indecipherable rhythm known only to them.

"I knew I'd need something to keep my strength up if you came round this weekend. Plus I'd already tasted everything you bought last week." He said with a grin remembering their fruity S&M romp last Sunday.

"So did I." She said in a low husky voice, her lips pressing to the back of his neck.

A single shiver echoed through their bodies.

There was a loud knock at the door.

They stilled instantly, Cameron's arms tensed around him.

"House?" Wilson's voice sounded as he tried the lock.

"Go." House whispered but she'd already disentangled herself from around him and was making her way swiftly to the bedroom.

House shut off the hob and moved the pan to another ring; the latent heat would keep the cooked omelette warm.

"House!"

"I'm coming." He growled to his front door as he heard his bedroom door close quietly.

He opened the door reluctantly.

Wilson barged in a brown bag of groceries in his arm. "I got worried about you when I didn't see you at the bar last night. I brought beer and chips for the game, that way you don't have to sit on your own moping about the fact that your girlfriend doesn't want to sleep with you." He said as he bustled into the kitchen.

Wilson stopped seeing the large omelette in the frying pan.

House followed him into the kitchen, resting against the wall as Wilson deposited the bag on the counter.

"She's here isn't she."

"Yup." House answered nonchalantly.

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Nope."

"House..." Wilson sighed.

"Look I don't want to hear it." he very nearly begged.

"Well you're going to hear it! This is not a healthy relationship!" He shouted, a vein in his temple throbbing angrily and his hair shaking with each syllable. "You've fallen in love with her and you've been pining for her for the past week and you're just going back to her for the next few weeks just for sex."

"Shut up!" House hissed very aware of the fact that Cameron was just down the hall possibly listening to every single word.

"No! I don't know who she is but she's obviously an evil cold hearted bitch for playing you like this! When your 30 days are up you're going to be heartbroken and don't even dare try to deny it. I'll help you pick up the pieces again but you've got to stop doing this to yourself House. First Stacy and now her, you're going to run yourself into the ground just to be miserable."

"DO I LOOK MISERABLE?!" House roared. "Did I seem at all miserable to you last week?! I don't need your help or your advice. I can make my own decisions and my own mistakes."

"Please get out before you get deeper in." Wilson begged. "It was hard enough to get you back after Stacy. I don't know if either of us could manage it again."

"It's my choice." House answered surely.

Wilson sighed and nodded. "You're right... but I think you're wrong too." He said heading out of the kitchen and stopped at the end of the hall looking up at the closed bedroom door.

"I HOPE YOU HEARD ALL THAT YOU LITTLE..."

"JAMES!" House barked aggressively. "Out. Now." He demanded.

The door closed behind him with a resounding crash that would have made the building shake if it was made of less solid wood instead of the bricks and mortar.

House moved towards the couch and sunk into its depths anxious at how much Cameron had heard.

She heard every single word.

He cradled his head in his hands hoping his sudden headache would disappear.

His stomach twisted and knotted as he heard the bedroom door open and her small body pad slowly and tentatively down the hall. He resisted the urge to shiver as she stood in front of him and her petite toes came into view. He couldn't help but smile despite the pain in his head and the despair in his heart; even her toes were cute. Her hand smoothed gently though his hair soothing him. He sighed gently and closed his eyes resting his head against her stomach and sliding his arms around her.

Still her hands smoothed gentle paths through his thinning hair, taking care of him once more.

He wanted to ask her how much she'd heard but he was afraid. What would that mean? What would happen?

Would he lose her? Would she tell him that she loved him and he'd be made to choose? To face his feelings and either live with them or discard them.

He just wasn't ready yet.

Neither was she.

He lifted his head slowly and kissed her stomach.

"Don't ask." she whispered.

"Don't tell." he whispered back.

Both of them were content to live in this limbo for now.

"Breakfast?" Cameron asked quietly.

House shook his head and stood.

She nodded as their hands found each other.

His thumb rubbed her knuckles gently.

She led him slowly to the bedroom.

As they crossed the threshold he slid his arms around her and they rocked and swayed slowly once more, his chest pressed flush against her back and his chin resting on her shoulder. It was his turn to take care of her.

She shivered at the thought of hurting him. She hated that she'd come between House and his only friend the only one who'd been there for him through everything.

He kissed her neck gently.

"I need you." he admitted.

"I... I'm yours." she answered.

His teeth scraped the mark on her neck gently. "Mine."

Still they swayed, his hands resting low on her hips.

They danced.

Their bodies rocked gently together, their hips rolling in gentle circles as his hands rested at the tops of her thighs and his growing erection pressed to her cotton covered ass.

His left hand held her to him as his right lifted her shirt over her head, before removing his own.

Everything synchronized; their hips, their breathing, their heartbeat and even it seemed... their thoughts. It was all so clear and simple when all that mattered was each other.

_I need you._

Their hands met and joined on her hips pushing down her shorts and exposing all her flesh to his wandering hands as his lips explored the expanse of skin across her neck and shoulders as if discovering it for the first time. She tipped her head back to rest her head on his shoulder offering herself to him and he took her willingly.

They danced around their obvious, barely hidden, growing feelings and fell naked into the bed still wrapped in each others arms where they danced some more. Between the fresh sheets their bodies poured over each other, melting and melding to the other, coming closer than ever before.

His hands spread across her entire body memorizing her just in case this was the last chance he had with her.

Her lips tasted him carefully across shoulder, neck and cheek learning him all over again.

But their lips were always hungry for each other, barely separating for an entire hour as they delighted and revelled in each others bodies as they made love slow and complete. They whimpered and moaned against each other neither reaching climax until the end, until their bodies had been bodies had been teased and stimulated to the edge of torture, where they gasped and panted almost silently into each others parted mouths a sheer pleasure and ecstasy poured through their veins.

They kissed and rolled to their sides, lips moving softly against the others. The all encompassing need for the other was still overwhelming and far stronger than any other impulse that might have otherwise persuaded them to move. His shrinking length still impaled her and her muscles still gripped and pulled him on occasion as their breathing calmed and their synchronized heartbeats slowed.

Cameron's thigh was high around House hips, her knee practically halfway up his back where her hand rested.

One of House's arms cushioned her head as his other hand smoothed up and down her spine.

Their eyes were closed, noses touching and their breath warm across their rapidly cooling cheeks.

"I... I..." House stammered with a frown; he didn't know what he was going to say... he just felt something needed to be said. Especially after making love so gloriously, because that was what it was; making love.

Cameron opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Sh." she cooed pressing her fingers gently to his lips.

He gulped and nodded slightly.

_Don't ask. Don't tell._

Her hand smoothed over his rough chin and cheek as she pressed her lips gently to his.

He kissed her tenderly, his hand smoothing gently through her hair.

"Hungry?" Cameron asked, a smirk adorning her lips.

"Ravenous." he said with a grin.

She grinned back and kissed him again.

"Not that kind of ravenous." He mumbled as she rolled him onto his back.

"Are you sure?" she said in a low husky voice and lust in her eyes.

"Well..." he said with a smirk.

They didn't eat until much, much later.


	22. Communication

**Communication**

She was curled against him perfectly in the evening twilight. The television murmured across from them as they lay on the couch. She slept soundly, her head on his chest, her hand clutching his shirt and her leg draped possessively over his. His hand smoothed gently through her hair.

He was falling in love with her.

There was no doubt in his mind anymore, no doubt in his heart.

She soothed him. She was like a cool balm that spread over his body taking away his pain and the dark emotions in his body.

He was hurt as Wilson left earlier. It pained him that he felt he had to hide this from him… that he had to hide her. It hurt him because he knew Wilson was just trying to protect him. It hurt him because of the things he'd called Cameron not knowing it was her. 

He felt broken and in pain and all she had to do was touch him, just touch him and he felt whole again. The mere sight of her cute toes making him smile. He wasn't sure if it was her or his feelings for her or a combination of both that made it so easy for her to soothe and calm him.

He was happy when he was with her. Happier than he could remember being in such a long time.

Things were changing between them... and he liked it. He loved it.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair gently until he himself joined her in slumber. He longed to be everywhere with her always, he didn't even contemplate the end of their deal. He'd do everything in his power to see that this never ended.

* * *

"Greg." Cameron murmured softly.

He stirred slightly.

"Greg." She said with a little more force in her voice.

"Wha'?" He mumbled sleepily hugging her closer.

"Bedtime." She said sliding over his body carefully, intending to stand but he held her tightly over him.

"I was already asleep." he answered his eyes still closed.

"I'm not going to listen to your cranky moaning and groaning in the morning just because you claimed I let you sleep on the couch." She said sliding from his hold to stand over him and offer him her hand.

"Now whatever gave you the impression that I'm cranky." He grumbled sarcastically as he took her hand and stood.

She smiled and drew his arm over her shoulder and led him down the hall. "Let's just call it female intuition."

"This female intuition of yours is pretty good." He whispered kissing her hair gently.

"I know." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He slid his arms around her entirely as they reached the foot of the bed. He pressed his lips gently to hers, a touch that soon grew in passion and fire.

"Greg..." she breathed as they parted, "We... we don't have to..." she stammered knowing that they were both tired the events of today and the sheer energy they poured into their love making that afternoon.

He smiled and brushed his lips against hers.

"I know." he murmured, his hands sliding under her shirt and lifting it slowly over her head. "Let's just get into bed and see what happens okay?"

She smiled and kissed him softly, her hands sliding beneath his shirt as his fingers made her boxer shorts cascade to the floor with the slightest movement. He pulled his shirt over his body and hugged her gently. He kissed her shoulder and breathed in her scent as her arms wrapped around his waist and she stepped from the shorts on the floor.

"Lie down and I'll be right with you." he whispered.

"Okay." She said pulling back from him and slipping beneath the sheets. "I think I last saw your pills on the kitchen counter near the fridge."

He smirked. "You read my mind." he called as he hobbled down the hall.

"Sometimes I wish I could." she whispered.

He returned moments later, pills in hand. He set the plastic bottle on the table on his side of the bed and lowered his pants, before sitting to disentangle them from around his ankles.

She sighed softly as his body finally settled against hers, naked and glorious.

"Hey." he murmured as his arms slid around her and his leg slipped between hers.

"Hey." she whispered back her arm falling around his waist as her thigh slid up over his hip.

Their lips pressed softly to each others. His hands smoothed gently up and down her back and over her thigh revelling in the feel of her.

Everything seemed to tingle.

Her fingers travelling up to grip his strong shoulders and feel his muscles ripple and shift beneath her fingertips.

He kissed his way down her neck gently.

"Greg." Cameron mumbled her eyes closing at the feel of his four day growth on his chin scratching her skin so deliciously.

"Hmm." He grumbled against her neck as he sucked gently on her clavicle.

"Greg." She said in a more normal tone and she fought to hold back the shivers his touch created. "I think... I think you should spend the day with Wilson tomorrow."

"What a way to kill the mood." He muttered lifting his head to look in her eyes. "I don't swing that way." he said to lighten the tone and attempts to change the subject.

"You need to fix things with him." she sighed.

"But I want to..." he said with a pained expression, he glanced over her shoulder trying to find the right words, "I can't have as much fun with him as I can with you."

His hand caressed her hip to prove his point.

"He's just trying to look out for you." she countered.

House sighed and closed his eyes.

"You heard. You heard everything didn't you?" he said looking into her eyes.

She didn't answer. She didn't need to answer and he didn't need to hear it... he didn't want to.

"You have make things up with him. Please." She begged. "You need him."

"I don't need him, he should understand, it's my decision, my body. I choose what and **who** I do." He said defensively.

"I know. I know." She agreed with him, siding with him. "And believe me when I say I'm happy about your decision but you can't lose him over me. I know you won't chose me over him so just fix it tomorrow."

"I have to spend the whole day with him?" he said, his fingers tapping a fast rhythm on her hip echoing the ceaseless pace of his thoughts.

"Yeah." She said with a smirk.

"A whole day?" he said the tone of his voice revealing his curiousness as to how it would affect their arrangement.

"Don't worry about it." she responded, "Just get your best friend back."

"He won't leave me... he loves me too much." he admitted in a tone she'd never heard before.

"Well go show him you love him too." he said stroking his cheek gently, she was glad he could love someone. "I won't have you two falling out over me."

"We're fighting over a woman and he doesn't even know who she is."

His hand slid further around her. She was his woman. He pressed her to him.

"Then tell him. I don't mind." she said honestly. "Do you?"

"Well... no but I... I don't know." he sighed resting his forehead against hers. He was lost and she was the only thing he knew in this spiralling unfamiliarity.

"It's alright not to know all the answers sometimes." She whispered and kissed him softly. "Just take your time and see how comfortable you feel."

"I'd feel more comfortable here." he mumbled kissing her gently.

"You have to do this." She said surely.

"Fine." he sighed. "I'll go spend time with my boyfriend just because you say so." he grumbled sarcastically.

"Good." She said with a grin. "And if you even think of doing anything remotely sexual with him I'll castrate you both... you're still mine."

"Yes I am." he murmured hugging her tightly and pulling her over him.

She kissed his lips softly and moved her fingers gently through his hair, her elbows taking some of her weight as they rested on either side of his head.

"In which case I think you should sex me up good right now and in the morning before you go." he said, his eyebrows wriggling provocatively.

"You think so?" She said teasingly, grinning down at him.

"Uh huh." he grunted as her tongue traced his lips with her tongue. She kissed him deeply that sweet tongue of hers plunging his mouth and tasting every morsel of him and a hint of his very soul. "I'm sleeping inside you again too."

She smirked and straddled him properly, rubbing her core against him.

"Does this call for another reverse cowgirl?"

"No!" he cried. He wanted to be able to kiss her as they made love, to hold her and watch pleasure and insanity pour through her. "No... you can... I can get hard again."

Smiling gently, she pressed his lips to hers. "You can. And you will." She whispered as her hips coaxed what would be his first erection of the night and far from the last. His hands spread across her back pressing her to him as he kissed her passionately.

"You're delicious." he murmured, unable to help the words pouring from his mouth. "Absolutely stunning."

"You're beautiful." she answered unashamed.

"Beautiful?" he asked somewhat disbelieving.

She blushed adorably above him, the color of rose petals spreading over her cheeks, her eyes falling to his chest.

He cupped the back of her head and kissed her soundly as he rolled them gently, sheets and blankets bunching around their bodies. He kissed down her throat, continuing the path he'd made just a few minutes ago as he rocked against her, rolling his hips to hers his length pressing against her.

"**_You're_** beautiful." he whispered against her neck.

"Greg... I meant it."

He could feel the heat of her skin on his lips as her blush spread down her neck.

"Allison..." Her body shivered beneath him as he whispered her name in a low husky voice. "I meant it too."

His hips flexed against hers, his length rubbing against her sensitive flesh. The head of his cock pressing against her clit.

She moaned loudly.

"Can we agree..." her breath hitched and her body convulsed as he thrust against her nub once more, "... that together we're beautiful?" she breathed.

He pulled back and positioned himself at her entrance before pressing into her warmth with a grunted, "Yes." on his lips.

"Greg!" She whimpered.

"Allie." House hummed. He was amazed at how wondrously tight she still was around his thick length given their exploits over the past few weeks. She was still just as marvellously perfect as that first time. She was completely awesome, his girth and her width so suitably matched that he filled her every time and her walls pressed against him with just the right amount of pressure.

He licked and kissed her neck gently as began to thrust in and out of her body slowly and deeply, his hot breath spreading over her neck as he breathed panted breaths as his heart rate picked up.

"God!" she moaned, her hands fisting in his hair as she bit and sucked his neck, needing to hold on to him tighter.

Needing more of him.

Needing all of him.

He groaned loudly and nibbled her ear in response, his hand reaching down to lift her legs higher around his hips to move deeper.

Cameron tipped her head back and she let loose an intelligible rasping moan and her fingers threatened to pull out great clumps of hair from his scalp but she had already made her mark on him, claiming him as hers. He kissed along her clavicle and up her throat, his arms lifting his body, positioning most of his weight at their joined hips giving more force to his thrusts. He kissed her lips.

She hummed softly.

He kissed her again this time more deeply, his body moving to an increased pace to match the touch of his lips and the passion of their kiss.

She moved her hands teasingly up and down his sides, her touch ticklish and arousing introducing the occasional involuntary jerk to his once measured and rhythmic movements. She was playing him; she knew exactly where to touch him to get what she wanted. Her body clutched at him in appreciation as she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back slightly, his hands cradling her head as his lips brushed hers.

Her hands smoothed gently through his short hair as their eyes met, both filled with warmth at the fire they saw in each others eyes.

He kissed her softly once more before he began slowly increasing his pace, as he moved between the intense demanding grip of her thighs.

Her breaths became more ragged into his mouth, sweet sounds pouring from her and into him as her eyes closed and her head tipped back. "Ah... ah...Greg." she whispered as her body clutched him once more and her hip titled further to his taking him deeper. "Greg!" She screamed, arching beneath him, pressing his head to her bosom.

He thrust into her pulsing warmth for as long as he could manage.

"Allie!" he groaned and collapsed against her. His hands slid down to grip her ass holding them together as they shivered through their orgasms, all his weight at their hips pressing them into the mattress and keeping as much pressure as possible on their sensitive flesh.

As their climaxes ended House lowered himself gently to her body.

"Oh dear god in heaven that was fantastic." Cameron whispered, her hand smoothing over his back.

They just seemed to get better and better, it seemed as though they would never peak, as if the sex would always become more.

Just like the emotions between them.

Her fingertips brushed that sensitive spot on his ribs making him jerk once more. They moaned at the feeling, her velvet pulsing around him once more.

"You're insatiable." House muttered.

"You're the one that wants to get hard again." She squeezed him once more, this time more purposefully.

"I'm already in you." he grunted not lifting his head from its comfortable position beneath her chin.

"I'll die if you sleep on me and I know how much you love spooning." She gripped his length again.

He groaned feeling his member twitch at her movements, his stomach tensing.

"Keep going." he encouraged.

She picked up the pace, the feeling becoming similar to being buried in her as she climaxed. He guessed, quite rightly so that she'd used this particular talent to fake orgasms.

"Damn woman you're good." He murmured.

"I know." She said with a smirk, her voice practically normal as she gripped and release him rhythmically.

"Fake orgasms often?" he asked as a grunt, feeling his length stirring both hating and loving that she had this hold over him; this power.

"Only if I like the guy enough not to hurt his feelings. But there's not much point sticking around if the sex isn't good. I like sex. I find it's a very important part of a relationship and another way for two people to communicate what they feel for each other. Good sex, good relationship."

"Hmmm." He said in an agreeing tone.

Their sex was the amazing... did that mean if they had a relationship it would be amazing too? What did he communicate during sex? Was his every move telling her that he was falling in love with her? Could he read her so easily? Was he correct in assuming she was trying to communicate the same thing? Did he want to tell her he was falling for her? Had his body already decided?

"I'm ready." He slid from her warmth carefully to settled behind her and enter it once more, sheets pulled up to their chins, his arms tight around her and their hands linked over her stomach.

"Sometimes it's the only way." he murmured.

"What?" She whispered back; sleep beginning to settle in her limbs.

"Sometimes sex is the only way to communicate what you feel in a relationship."

Her thumb moved gently over his as she stayed quiet. His leg slid up over hers.

"Beautiful." she mumbled sleepily, her eyes closing.

"Forget beautiful... we're exquisite."

He kissed her shoulder gently.

They slept soundly glad that there was one way that they could say everything without words.


	23. Philosophy

**Philosophy **

"Greg." Cameron whispered trying to wake House. "Greg."

"Wake me up properly." He said with his eyes still closed.

The truth was he had been awake from the instant she'd slid so delicately from his half hard length and caringly replaced her body with a pillow, but he remained asleep to see what she was up to. He heard her pad through his apartment. He was tempted to open his eyes, his imagination was already able to picture her wandering naked so clearly but he knew it paled in comparison to the real thing however he kept his eyes closed.

She disappeared to the bathroom which wasn't much of surprise. Then the scent of coffee reached him from the kitchen. Then he heard a sound he didn't expect.

His phone was beeping.

But not in a ringing or a message beeping.

A texting beeping.

This was very odd but none the less he kept up the pretence of being asleep. All so he could be woken up properly.

Cameron sighed before grabbing the sheets and pulling them from him exposing his skin to the cool morning air.

"Jesus woman! Gimme those back its freezing!" He squealed with his eyes squinting as he sat up in attempt to grab the duvet and pull it back over his shivering body.

She threw herself at his chest, landing strangely lightly at his side and pulling the duvet over them behind her.

"So you're awake now?" She asked teasingly.

He rolled over her grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head.

"I'm awake. But the cold made the big man downstairs go to sleep."

She grinned and wrapped her legs around him wriggling her hips insistently against his.

"Do you think I should warm him up so he can come out and play?"

House groaned loudly against her neck.

"Yes." He hissed lightly, his groin already stirring at her movements.

"We'll have to be quick; Wilson will be here in half an hour."

"What?!" House cried.

"I just sent a text message from your phone asking him to come around here in half an hour."

House grunted. "This is a lot of pressure for me. And anyway I thought you were supposed to be sexing me up good before you leave." He said with a grin.

Cameron smirked and wriggled her hips harder against his.

"Come on, Greg." she cooed in a sexy voice. "I know how you love your morning sex. You have me pinned to the bed underneath you. And you're going to be hard soon. You want to fuck me Greg, I can feel it. And I want you to fuck me too."

_God, how does she do this!_ he thought. She didn't even need to use her fingertips tips this time only her voice, her words were needed and he was hers to command.

His whole body was quivering. His breath harsh over her cheeks.

Their lips met hungrily.

He ground his hips against hers in response to her words, between them his length grew, their ministrations bringing him to full hardness in moments.

Cameron moaned in anticipation beneath him as he gripped her wrists with one hand as the other smoothed down her body to grip his length and position his length at her entrance.

"Tell me again what you want?" He grunted into her mouth as he gripped both her hands almost painfully and pressed them to the pillow.

"I want you to fuck me." She said in a low tone, a smile at the corners of her mouth..

He tensed about to press into her when he paused. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you wet?" He whispered into her ear, unable to believe that in his haste he'd forgotten to cheek.

"You slept in me all night what do you think?"

He thrust into her body hard and fast.

"Oh God! Fuck me!" Cameron screamed and moaned in delight and ecstasy.

"I intend to." he murmured and kissed her deeply as he began a hard fast rhythm in and out of her with out any preamble.

They were on a deadline.

Her legs tightened and gripped him with each and every thrust begging him to move harder and deeper as she bit and sucked where neck met shoulder.

He grunted into her hair at the pain of her bite and the shivering build up of his climax.

"Harder." She breathed tensing beneath him. He could tell she was as close as he

Their knuckles where fast turning white around each others hands as he poured as the power in his body into his thrusts, not caring about the fact that his right leg felt as if it was about to burn off.

"Come for me." he grunted.

It was a quickie sure, but he wanted them to both be satisfied.

"Ah...Oh!" She moaned her muscles clutching at him once.

He changed the angle of his hips slightly and lifted his upper body more, pressing their hands and hips deeper into the mattress.

"Allison." He begged.

"Greg!" She screamed as she began bucking almost wildly beneath him.

He continued through her orgasm for as long as he could, her screams growing louder and louder until his own mangled cry escaped his lips and he buried himself inside her. He lowered his body gently to her, his own body half in pain, half in pleasure as her groaned softly and continuously against her neck.

Their grip lessened though they could still feel the fast pace of the others heart rate beneath their fingertips.

House took struggled to breathe attempting to manage his pain and stay exactly where he was. He shook occasionally trying to hold back tears but a few salty droplets made their way to the delicious skin on her neck.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Cameron murmured, moving her hands from his to wrap around his shoulders and stroke his hair. "Just breathe, okay."

For some strange reason he remembered himself last Sunday when he was tied to the bed. "Breathe." She'd said then and he did. And he did as she asked now, he concentrated on only breathing and the pain seemed to slowly dull in intensity. His mistress had told him to breathe and nothing more.

This was also aided by the fact that he was no longer shagging her like a man possessed and the lingering chemicals in his body from his natural high.

He hissed and groaned as she tried to roll them as carefully as possible. As she sat up and lifted herself from him, he covered his eyes with his hands ashamed of his pain and his tolerance to it.

She reached for his pill bottle and turned out two pills into her palm before pressing them to his lips. He grunted and lifted his upper body slightly to help him swallow the pills dry but swallow them he did.

Cameron sat there worried, her legs crossed and one of her thighs along the length of his ribs. She leaned over him, one hand at his other side, the other resting over his heart checking to see how distressed he was. His pulse was fast beneath her palm, his heart shivering against her fingers. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Her heart ached seeing him like this.

"Look at me." She said softly.

"No." His voice sounded, cracked and in pain.

"Greg, what are you afraid of? Trust me please."

He moved his hands, but his eyes were still shut tight. She stayed quiet knowing he'd come around in his own sweet time and no one else's.

If he looked in her eyes what would he see. Pity? Sympathy? Could she still look at him the same way she did when she told him to fuck her? When their fiery gazes met as they made love?

Her hand moved gently over his heart.

His face contorted in pain and anguish, before softening as he sighed softly.

Their eyes met.

She smiled and kissed him softly once more, as her hand moved from his heart to wipe away the wet trails on his cheeks. She pulled back and continued to smile down at him with love and worry shining in her eyes.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He murmured back with a soft smile, comforted by her.

"You had me worried there. Are you okay?"

"No." he sighed. "But the drugs will be kicking in soon."

"I'll send a message to Wilson telling him to wait another hour before coming over."

"Great idea." he said without enthusiasm his eyes closing once more another wince moving over his handsome features.

She reached across for his that she left on the beside cabinet and quickly sent a message to Wilson. House's hand wandered up and down her thigh as her thumbs danced over the key pad, desperate for a distraction from the pain. As she finished sending the message she leaned over him and kissed him softly once more. "What can I do to help?" She asked quietly.

"Just stay with me." he said in a weak voice.

"Always." She said snuggling down and curling gingerly to his side, and lifting her leg over his hips careful not to jar his thigh.

His arm tightened around her waist and he breather her scent in deeply as she kissed his neck soothingly.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No need to thank me. Just ask me and I'll be here for you."

House grinned. "Thank you."

Cameron giggled slightly in response. House chuckled then whimpered and gasped softly as the movement jolted his thigh.

"I guess now's not the time for your twisted humour." Cameron said, her laughter subsiding.

"Yeah I think so."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." It was the first time his leg had really given him a problem during their love making and he was still able to satisfy her. That at least kept him appeased. As for showing his weakness in front of her, being so vulnerable and pained well… "It's okay, really."… Because I think I love you.

* * *

Cameron left around 40 minutes later after she aided them through a quick shower and made sure that House would actually let Wilson in rather than just pretending he was at her place. 

There was a knock at the door.

House tried to shake the feeling of nervousness as he moved through to the living room pulling on a button down on top of his band shirt and opened the door.

"House." Wilson said almost sternly.

"James." House answered stepping back to let him in.

"Is she still here?"

"No, she went home."

Wilson nodded and turned as House shut the door.

"So why am I here then?"

"I Tivo'ed the game. Did you watch it?"

"House..." Wilson sighed.

"Look I could be having more fun screwing with my girl but she told me spend today with you. She heard us yesterday and refuses to come between us. She knows..." _Everything_, "... how much I need you and she told me sort things out with you."

"Sounds like a smart girl."

"You have no idea." House said with a smirk. "You left your beers yesterday... they'll be cold by now. Want one?"

"Yeah." Wilson said normally as he shook off his jacket. He was curious. In fact he was bewildered. House had never really been one to make the first step in sorting anything that became screwed up in their twisted but entirely unbreakable friendship. Yet here he was inviting him over, offering to fetch him a cold one, even though they were technically paid for by himself it seemed as though this was a whole new House. Almost a house trained House.

Wilson toyed with that idea for a moment, a small smile on his lips.

House returned and slumped into the couch gathering a large pillow to his side wishing it was Cameron. He knew that all through the game he would feel as restless as he had done ever since she'd gone. Even if she had just been at his side reading or sleeping he would have felt a little more at ease and his nerves finally settled.

Wilson sat beside him and took the offered beer.

House hated that something which had been so normal and comforting had suddenly become awkward and strange. He shut off the TV.

"Right lets get this over with... what do you want to know?" House sighed.

"I want to know who she is." Wilson very nearly demanded.

"I'm not telling you her name."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much actually." House said as if only realising it for the first time. "I don't know what music she likes, what movies, what books. But I know her."

"How can you know her after only...what? Three weeks?"

House smiled knowingly. "Trust me. I know her."

"How can I trust you when it seems to me as if you're going into this blind and are walking straight into a bear trap?!"

"I think she loves me." House said with a soft smile.

Wilson was stunned.

"What?" he whispered.

"I think she loves me."

"And you?" he enquired almost dreading the answer.

Smiled a small secret smile and supped his beer.

"Jesus Christ, House." He sighed,

"Jesus Christ-House has a bit of a ring to it. Maybe Dan Brown was on to something. And you're blaspheming." He said with an accusing tilt of his bottle of beer.

"I'm Jewish!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Who the **_hell_** knows what's waiting for you in the afterlife?"

"You'll be going with me." He shot back companionably.

"Damn straight. All the hot honey's are in hell."

"And your girl?"

"Well shit there goes that plan. Guess I'll need to be a good boy from now on." he said with a grin glad that he could joke with Wilson again.

But all too soon the uncomfortable silence fell around them once more.

Wilson sighed.

"You're in love with her..."

"Falling." House added.

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"I'm falling in love with her... I don't think I'm in love with her... Yet."

"Okay so you're falling in love with her and you don't know if she's in love with you and what? You're both still just having sex until your "arrangement" is up?"

House grimaced and sighed, thumbing the wet label on his beer bottle.

"It's not just sex. She stays over. We talk, watch TV and stuff too. It's good. It's great... it's all great, sex and other stuff."

"You're saying that you'd be just as happy sitting her with her watching the game as you would be having sex with her?"

House smiled slightly and subconsciously hugged the pillow under his arm closer to his side. "Yeah. And that's saying a lot because the sex is da bomb. But too much of a good thing and all."

"Okay I get it." Wilson said with a soft resigned sigh. "You're really falling for her but..."

"Don't forget the earth shattering sex." House reminded him.

"BUT how many days have you got left?"

"I... I dunno. I kind of asked her about it last night, what with spending a whole day with you and all and she said not to worry about it."

Wilson gave him an apprehensive look.

House sighed yet again.

"I just... I just want to make sure. I want to make sure that I can't live without her and she can't live without before I ask about making the deal more permanent. Hopefully with a little less sex actually." House muttered. "5 times a day on the weekend is a bit too much for the body to take in the long term. 3 or 4 times every other day is a bit strenuous too."

He was reminded of that very morning when his body seemed to have gotten carried away and completely lost in her.

"You're shitting me! 5 times a day?! Damn I was lucky if I could do it 5 times a day on my last honeymoon."

House smirked. "I shit you not. I can't help it she's amazing. I mean really amazing." He said with a soft sigh.

"You're in deep, House."

"And I wanna be." He said with a smile.

"I'm not happy about it. I wish I could talk to her at least."

" Wilson." House said in a warning tone. "I know what I'm doing. So does she. Trust me."

Wilson smiled. "When do I ever trust you?"

House smiled and clicked on the game. He knew it wasn't over and Wilson's questioning would continue later but this was now and there was a beer in his hand, a game on the TV and a cushion at his side he wished was warmer with more limbs and mini cushions to fondle if he got bored.

* * *

It was much later and House was drunk. Very drunk. 

And it was an odd kind of drunk he hadn't experienced in a long while. Normally he began drinking to forget and it worked almost too well. Melancholy, despair and depression already deeply ingrained in his being even before he supped that first drop of scotch, the intensity of the emotion increasing until it all boiled over and nothing else mattered. But now he was filled with desire, hope and love so the alcohol had a strange effect on him. He was practically giddy, a permanent goofy smile on his face as he chattered away with Wilson about nothing of consequence and old times. Then he went to the toilet and House was left on his own. He got bored fast.

_RING RING! RING RING! _

"Hello?"

"Allie! I'm so bored and we're almost out of beer." He said with a pout.

"Greg did you tell him about me?"

"No." he said petulantly. "You're my secret. You're my girl."

"Yes I am but you just said my name."

"He's in the toilet. I think he fell in." He said almost giggling. "You have to come over later. Please. I won't be able to sleep without you."

"I doubt that from the amount of alcohol you've had."

"Aww Ah..."

"I come over later when Wilson's gone or else I won't be a secret anymore."

House lowered the phone to his shoulder.

" Wilson get out my girl is coming over!" he shouted.

Cameron heard some sort of muffled reply.

"He says he want's to meet you."

"It's up to you."

House lowered the phone back to his shoulder but still she heard.

"She's mine boy wonder all mine, call a cab and make like a tree."

"Is that her?" Wilson asked presumably emerging from the bathroom.

"Yeeaaah." House said in a sing song voice "And she's mine."

"Wha..." Cameron started.

"Who are you?" Wilson said strangely sober, which answered Cameron's question as to how House got so drunk on a single crate of beer and whatever liquor there was in his house.

She stayed resiliently silent.

"She hung up on you bro."

Cameron pushed a button twice. _No_

"So that's it he told you not to talk to me?"

She pushed once. _Yes._

"I thought you said she'd hung up man. Give it back." House whined. "I don't want her wasting her amazing phone sex skills on you."

Cameron couldn't help but giggle a little at House's comment.

Wilson was intrigued that so obviously enjoyed House particular brand of humour.

House smiled up at Wilson. "I still love you Wilson but she's cuddlier and warmer with nicer reproductive organs."

Cameron fought the urge to reveal to Wilson that House liked to spoon.

"Just one thing before I go and leave you two to whatever... Do you love him? I need to know. Once for yes, twice for no."

There was silence for a long time. House stayed still too.

A single tone reached Wilson's ears.

More silence.

_Yes. _

"You're sure?"

Tone. _Yes._

"Right, bye." he hung up and dialled a cab.

"What did she say?" House said in a suddenly sober tone.

"I think it would be best if you found out on your own." he said cryptically before talking to the operator on the other side of town.

"James... please." he begged.

"...10 minutes? Great... Thank you..." And he hung up and turned to House before setting the cordless phone in its cradle. He knew that if he told him it would either make or break this relationship and he didn't want to be responsible for that. House would never forgive him for taking this happiness from him and he didn't know how trust worthy the woman on the other end of the phone was. "House, I'm not going to tell you. Just keep going as you are. I'm sure you'll sort it out sooner or later."

"But..."

"I'm not talking and that's final." Wilson said grabbing what was left of his beer and sinking into the couch beside him.

House huffed and sighed loudly. "You're mean."

"If you really want to know ask her."

"But... I don't know... I swear... I swear I can feel it." He murmured, his slight slur returning to his voice.

Wilson sighed wondering if he should tell him and put him out of his misery.

A car horn sounded from outside.

Wilson sighed. "Look call her and ask her to come over... that's my cab." He grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll drop in on you in the morning when I pick up my car."

"That's nice... but she'll take care of me. You can buy me lunch if you want." he said picking up the phone and thumbing it gently. Desperate to dial but fearful in case Wilson recognised or memorised the number.

"Deal. Tell her thanks from me. Today was good." He said moving to the door.

"Yeah it was." House said looking at Wilson over the back of the couch and smiling softly.

He'd need to thank Cameron as well.

The car horn sounded again.

"Bye Jimmy."

"Bye Greg."

House dialled her number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allie." he said smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Greg." she said with an audible grin.

"I need you." he whispered.

"I know. I'm just packing. I'll be there soon. Is Wilson gone already?"

"Yeah. I'm all lonely." He said honest and unhappy.

"I'll be there very soon. I'm almost done."

"Did you pack that fruity stuff you use? It smells nice."

"Yes I did." she said with a soft smile.

" Wilson said thank you. I think he'd been missing me."

"Well I would have been missing you too."

"I missed you."

"What?" she asked slightly confused.

Her bag was packed and ready at the door.

"I missed you. I was just sitting right here and I missed you." He said looking at the empty space beside him.

"I missed you too."

House smiled lazily.

"Now I'm going to hang up and I'll be right over in a few minutes, okay?"

"Em'kay." He said slightly sleepily.

* * *

Cameron used the spare key to get into the apartment. As she suspected House was asleep on the couch phone still in hand. He looked adorable and peaceful amongst the chaos of beer bottles, chip packets and empty take-out boxes. She took her bag to his bedroom and slipped off her shoes before going to work on tidying up the place a little while he got a little sleep. 

There were just a few beer bottles left when House began to stir. She lowered the bottles back to the coffee table and turned to him, watching as he awoke. He shook awake and looked up at her through half lidded eyes. He smiled softly up at her.

"You're here." He said with happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Yes I am."

"But you're not **_here_**," He said looking down at his side unhappily. "Sit with me."

She sat almost gingerly and slipped carefully under his arm resting her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

He rested his head heavily on top of hers. Peace settled in him once more.

"Much better." He mumbled. "I missed you."

His hand slid down to her waist, sneaking beneath her shirt to rest against her skin. His fingers made lazy patterns on her hip.

"I missed you too." She said reaching for his hand, letting their knotted fingers rest on his thigh.

House turned and kissed her temple and down her cheek as she tilted her head towards him.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, his hand stilling on her waist as he concentrated on her kiss and the touch of her lips.

"You really need to brush your teeth." She mumbled as their lips parted.

"Then I guess we better get ready for bed." He said with a soft sigh, glad that he'd have her by his side. "Thank you for coming over." He said as she slipped from his arms.

She held out her hands to help him up. "I wanted to be here."

House grinned as he stood up shakily and held onto her desperately, his arms wrapped around her entirely. "I so wanna kiss you again."

"As soon as you've brushed your teeth." she mumbled into his chest, her smile evident in her voice.

"Then come on I've got a toothbrush with my name on it." He said leaning on her and making his way to the bathroom, he giggled lightly. "My toothbrush doesn't actually have my name on it."

She chuckled lightly in reply. "As long as you have a toothbrush period you won't here me complaining."

"Well you haven't complained about anything in my performance so far." He said in a low sexy tone.

"It's kind of hard to complain when you're the best lover I've ever had." She said matter of factly.

House sighed. "Why d'ya always make me wanna kiss you?" he whined.

Cameron smirked and drew him carefully into the bathroom. "My amazing feminine wiles."

House slipped from her embrace and loaded his toothbrush with paste and leaned against the sink looking at Cameron in the mirror. "See, that's it. No offence but Cuddy has more wiles than you but it's you I wanna kiss."

He began brushing his teeth.

"Wiles aren't measured by bra size you know."

House leaned over to rid his mouth of mint tasting froth.

"I know. And it's not what I mean." House sighed searching for the right words. "It's... she uses the fact that she's a hot sexy woman to get what she wants. You don't."

He resumes brushing.

"And that's feminine wiles?" She said with a slight smile, seeing the compliment in his words.

House nodded.

"I've already used my wiles to get what I want and I've got it."

"Wha'?" he mumbled, foam dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"You." she whispered.

House rolled his eyes and quickly brushed his teeth and tongue rigorously.

Cameron wondered if she'd pushed it too far. She rested against the door jam uncomfortably.

House rinsed his mouth and wiped his lips before turning and slowly advancing on her, his arms slid around her tightly. "Those wiles work real good. You made me wanna kiss you again."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I just thought I should let you know that I used my masculine charm and beautiful blue eyes to get what I want."

"And what's that?" She said with a smile as she slid her arms around his neck and tiled her hips to his.

"You." he said rubbing his nose against hers lightly. "You're what I want."

And he kissed her deeply and passionately desperate to taste her, desperate to quell the longing buried deep in his heart ever since she'd left his arms that morning. He moaned lightly only able to taste a hint of her through the mint taste that lingered in his mouth. He slid his hands beneath her shirt needing to be closer to her.

"Greg." She mumbled against his lips, her hand stroking his cheek gently.

He hummed but still continued kissing her.

She turned her head and offered him her neck knowing it would appease him for the moment.

He tasted her skin thoroughly.

"Greg, this can't be good for your leg. We should get into bed."

He made a noise of disagreement and nipped her skin gently and pressed his hips to hers, a slight erection pressing to her stomach.

She kissed his ear. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He sighed then rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. "Okay."

They readied themselves for bed quickly.

Cameron shirked her clothing only to pull on one of House's shirts and a pair of his boxers, there seemed an unspoken agreement between them; House had asked her to come over so that he could sleep and that's what they were going to do.

No sex.

There was a tiredness in House's eyes and Cameron didn't want to push him. He deserved rest.

House stripped to his boxers and took two Vicodin... one for his leg and another for the splitting headache developing in the centre of his skull.

He rested over her slightly; his right leg between hers, his hand beneath her shirt fondling her small but luscious breasts. They made out for what seemed like hours, reacquainting each other with the other's bodies until the taste of toothpaste was long gone and only themselves lingered on their tongues. But sleep and exhaustion crept up on House quickly; his kiss became more and more lazy.

She stroked his hair gently, soothing him and lulling him into slumber.

"Allie." he mumbled pulling back slightly.

"Sh, Greg I'm here and I'm not going any where. Sleep." she whispered and kissed his head as his head rested on her shoulder and his arms slid around her entirely.

He was asleep in seconds, his light regular snores inviting Cameron into slumber with him.

Her hand rested soothingly on his head, helping to keep his headache at bay and chase away what would possibly be the mother of all hang overs.


	24. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

Cameron woke up first as she'd expected, through the night their positions hadn't changed too much. She'd turned in his arms a little and was now spooned against him as was becoming commonplace whenever they slept together. His arms were very tight around her waist making it hard for her to extract herself from his embrace without waking him. He groaned and whimpered a little before accepting the pillow she held out to him.

Instinctively she knew he would awake soon to take his Vicodin, the tenseness in his brow revealing the pain that assaulted him even in sleep.

She smiled, glancing at the clock and decided to get a few things ready before he woke.

The scent of bacon and coffee permeated through sleep and drew him into the real world with an initial reaction of nausea that quickly passed. His eyes opened gingerly at the sounds of ceramic clinking gently as it was placed on the bedside cabinet. House was gently surprised to find that the room was as dim and quiet as could be, thick curtains keeping the sunshine at bay, glowing softly as the solar light tried to bleed into the room. All other lights were off and even the door of the room was closed over keeping the light that normally flooded the hallway where it was supposed to be. He rolled gently onto his back, his arms still around a pillow to find Cameron sitting on the edge of his bed and looking down at him still dressed in his shirt and boxers and looking incredibly sexy for it. He stared down at the pillow accusingly as if wondering how it had managed to sneak in his arms in place of the woman before him.

"Morning." Cameron said in what sounded like a practiced low tone.

"Mornin'." He replied in a gruff tone.

Her shiver at the sound shook through the bed and excited him almost as much as it had done her.

He grinned.

"Shut up." Cameron said with a roll of her eyes.

"Did I say anything?" He said in that tone once more.

She glared at him almost teasingly her eyes blazing with annoyance and lust.

"Sit up." She said taking the pillow from his hand and setting it up against the headboard as he lifted his body.

She handed him his pills and a glass of water first which he took swiftly gulping down the water gratefully, the pills already dissolving in his belly.

Taking the glass back she handed him a plate with a towering bacon, egg and cheese sandwich in the middle of the plate, steaming gloriously with great wafts of the deliciously greasy and fattening food assaulting his senses. The nausea that initially woke him was well and truly gone.

"Allison, I love you." He said almost off-handedly as he wrapped his hands around the almost dripping sandwich and brought it hungrily to his lips.

As he bit down he realised his words. He stilled a moment. The whole room was still as if the entire building had just gasped silently and held its breath. He didn't dare look up as he bit and chewed slowly on the sandwich, grease threatening to dribble down his chin.

"How is it?" Allison breathed her tone almost normal but for a gentle quiver he could barely detect and would have missed had he not been listening so intently or had she said it mid-chew.

"S'good." He mumbled hating that he could feel a blush rising on his cheeks and was glad for a second and entirely different reason that it was moderately dark in the room.

"Great. I made coffee too." She said pointing to the mug on the cabinet as she nursed her own slightly shakily even with two hands.

"I summarized from the glorious smell." He muttered.

Damn his mouth! Where the hell were these words coming from?!

"How's your head?" she said kindly.

House was glad his mouth was full at the time as it gave him a moment to think about what he was going to say.

"Better than it could have been... I was pretty tanked." he grumbled looking in her eyes for the first time since his mouth and mind had run away from him.

"You were. And I noticed Wilson was surprisingly sober."

House was suddenly reminded of their conversation on the phone and the questions asked and answered.

"Yeah." He said resting back a little more and observing her with the mild curiosity that always filled his eyes. "I think he was trying to ply me to get information."

"What a great friend you have there." She said with a slight smirk.

"I know." He said reflecting that half smile with his own mouth before supping his coffee.

"I'm gonna get ready and head into work." Cameron said softly, swirling the last dregs of her coffee in her mug. She smiled and looked up at him. "I take it I shouldn't expect you for a few hours?"

"Well you've got me up now..."

"I just wanted to help you with your hang over. Make sure you weren't about to dehydrate on me and end up dry heaving yourself in pain to the bathroom the moment you woke up."

"How kind." he said unappreciatively. And Cameron would have thought so to if she wasn't becoming so accustomed to seeing that glint in his eyes saying that it meant so much more.

"I know." She said with a grin. "You should get some more sleep."

"What about...?" he was going to say sex, but it had been a while since it was just sex between them and he didn't want to say what it was as the L-word had slipped past his lips already today. He sighed and frowned, lowering his half eaten sandwich to the plate on his lap.

She leaned forward and placed a soft yet passionate kiss against his lips which he responded to thoroughly and instantaneously, his hands still around his greasy sandwich, his fingers covered in dripping. She pulled back from the kiss before he could give into the urge to touch her, to spread his slick fingers over her soft skin.

"There will be time enough for that later... you need rest."

"Doctor's orders?" He said with a slight grin.

"Yes...now finish that sandwich drink your coffee and sleep."

"That makes no sense at all... drinking coffee and then sleeping." He teased with a grin and half a mouthful of food.

"For normal people yes but for you..." She said with a smirk.

"You're saying I'm abnormal?" House said very nearly offended.

"Yes." She said almost with a proud smile. "And I like it."

House smirked. "You're getting as bad as me."

"What's wrong with being interested in what's interesting?" She said with a grin and pressed another kiss to his lips before downing her coffee and standing.

House bit into his sandwich again.

"If you're not asleep by the time I'm ready I'm dragging you to work with me." She teased turning and disrobing on the way to the bathroom. As she reached the doorway she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him sexily. "Just something to dream about."

He smiled at her lazily already beginning to feel a little sleepy.

"Most definitely." He said watching her until she disappeared entirely from view.

* * *

I said I love you. 

I. Love. You. Three little words he'd been so careful to avoid for so long had just slipped from his mouth and in what precarious company! The one person he'd even contemplated saying those words to and the one person he'd sought desperately to control himself around was who those words were for... but did they mean more than thank you? Did they really mean... I love you... from the plunging depths of the soul, the darkest recesses of the mind and the silent secrets of the heart I love you?

Maybe.

Could be.

Would be.

* * *

He said I love you. 

Those words actually came from his mouth and were meant for her and only her. Granted she had no high expectations... she knew it was merely for her coffee, the sandwich and her kindness but he'd said them none the less, the words were part of his vocabulary and he could say them. More over he'd said them to her right?

Maybe he would say them again.

These thought's and others similar and indifferent circled in her mind all through her swift shower and as she readied herself quickly for work.

He couldn't love her really could he?

* * *

House was asleep by the time she came to check up on him, his arms wrapped around his pillow once more and a softness to his features she rarely saw when he was awake. Her hand smoothed gently over her brow and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"I love you too." She whispered the secret of her heart before tucking him in and glancing at the bedside cabinet to make sure he had enough water and could easily reach his pills.

She kissed him one last time, long enough to savour the softness of his lips and the gentle coarseness of his stubble against her skin. She glanced at the bag in the corner of the room and made a conscious decision to leave it there only taking her purse with her to work. She'd be sleeping here tonight. They both knew it.

So with a lightness in her carefully quiet step she grabbed her purse and jacket and made her way out. It was only by sheer coincidence that she happened to look out of the window. It was only by sheer coincidence that she happened to park in full view of the apartment. But she doubted it was coincidence at all that James Wilson stood there staring at her car like House would a patient.

James Wilson had a puzzle to solve and he'd just been given a huge clue.


	25. Practice

**Practice**

Cameron watched him carefully. Wilson seemed puzzled by her car as if he knew it but couldn't place it. 

She was eternally pleased at that exact moment that she didn't have her own parking space with her name hanging unhelpfully from a pole in front her car.

He stepped away with a glance at the window. Cameron froze; it felt as though he was staring right at her. Though she knew it would have been near impossible to see her through the mirror like surface that the glass was in daylight she was still chilled by that look.

And by the echoing memory of his angered words ringing in her ear.

Stepping deeper back into the apartment she busied herself writing a note for House that said;

_Call me as soon as you wake up._

She wrote the "l" intending to write _love_ but quickly disguised it by writing "Allie" instead with a slight shake of her head. She padded quietly back into the bedroom and left the note on the bedside cabinet near his pills. She couldn't resist kissing him once more.

"You're worth it." She said softly against his lips. She'd gladly hide away from the rest of the world not just Wilson if it meant she could call him her own for just another day.

Cameron called a cab deciding it would be too risky to take her car into work today. It would also make a good cover story, she could claim her car was in the garage but that would be something to be discussed later with Gre...House over the phone. She only hoped that Wilson didn't try to talk to her before then.

* * *

"Princeton Plainsboro Diagnostics Department how can I help you?" she said distractedly down the phone as she sat at House's desk sorting his mail, her hands almost shaking from the amount of coffee she'd drank already.

"You can tell me how you'd like to suck my cock." House joked in a leering tone. "What's with the desperate message?"

" Wilson saw my car." She stated shifting all her focus to his voice and neglecting the mail.

House remained silent.

"Gre...House? You okay?"

"He's not good with cars. He's not good with little things." House said almost trying to convince himself. He wasn't ready for Wilson to know just yet.

"I got a cab in. I was going to say my car was in the garage if he mentioned it." she offered as a condolence.

"Good, good! Excellent." He said relieved as his head dropped back on the pillow and he stared up at the ceiling unable to shake the feeling of cold in his body as his arm stretched out into the empty bed. "I wish you were here." he sighed.

"This is beginning to sound a lot like last nights conversation on the phone." she answered with a smirk.

"With far less alcohol."

"I think that's a good thing." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Allie." he murmured in a low quiet tone; need and want and love evident in his voice.

"Greg... I can't exactly leave and hop on over there just to jump you."

"You're right. I'll be there in 10 minutes." And with that he hung up.

Cameron stared at the phone almost incredulously, frowning and completely lost in the sound of the tone beeping through the receiver that she didn't even notice Wilson's arrival until he coughed lightly.

She turned to him her eyes wide with fight and nervousness. " Wilson." She breathed in a shocked tone.

She had heard him all weekend but he didn't know it. He'd slandered her and questioned her motives and he didn't know it was her.

He smiled at her as if it wasn't her.

She struggled to smile back.

"Hey. Bad call?" he said pointing to the phone.

She gulped slightly and put the phone down as if she was still thinking about it; which she was along with everything else.

"Not necessarily." she murmured. "So what brings you here? You know House probably won't be in for hours, he's never in before 9." She attempted conversationally wondering if he'd figured out it was her car.

"I know. I wanted to ask you something." He said with a sigh before sitting down in front of House's desk. "About House."

Cameron tried, sincerely tried, to look casual but she wasn't entirely sure she pulled it off; especially when Wilson looked concerned and asked if she was okay.

Time to win that Emmy.

"Yeah, sorry long morning. I got out to my car this morning and it wouldn't start so I had to arrange a pick-up and a garage to fix it.; and without handing over my credit card details because I totally refuse to go like a lamb to the slaughter where identity fraud is concerned. So it was a matter of waiting for the guys to show up then waiting for the cab so basically I had the morning from hell and House hasn't even had the chance to get a word in yet." She rambled rubbing her temples not having to fake feeling frustrated and exhausted.

"Damn." Wilson said sympathetic and kind.

I'd like to thank my parents and family without them I wouldn't be here today. And also House the promise of a great stress relieving shag when all this is over.

"Yeah, I know." she sighed. "Sorry, you were going to ask something about House?" She said in a dull tired tone.

"Urm yeah." Wilson started. Now he was the one who seemed nervous. "Has he been acting strange to you lately?"

"You're kidding right?" She said with a humourless grin, "House defines the word strange 24/7 but I can't say I've noticed anything particularly strange other than he seemed permanently in a bad mood last week. I thought his sports team must have lost a big game or something." she attempted searching desperately for a fitting reason that was as far from the truth as possible.

"Right well... no, apparently..." He gazed at her as if he was wondering if he should disclose what he was about to. "...He...er... he apparently had a fall out."

"Oh? With who?" she asked curiously.

"His erm... his girlfriend." he replied in an almost apologetic tone.

"Oh." She said with clear disappointment, no doubt with the shine disappearing from her eyes.

They want to give her an Oscar too?

"I'm sorry."

No wonder people thanked him when he told them they were dying if he could deliver bad news like that; so kind, so sympathetic and so understanding.

"What for?" she said feigned nonchalance, the effort it took to hold in her laughter almost bringing tears to her eyes and further enhancing her acting as she focused on pushing envelopes around the desk. "It's fine. Its good actually." she mumbled with finality before stopping her task and pressing her hand to her forehead. "Morning. From. Hell."

"Like I said I'm sorry. I... if you need a lift home later you know where I am. I'll even take you out to dinner if you car isn't ready yet."

She smiled wanly and looked at him questioningly. "Are you hitting on me?"

Wilson grinned almost bashfully in a very charming sort of way.

Cameron fought to stop her eyes from rolling; no wonder nurses fell at his feet.

"I'm helping out a friend after a morning and quite possibly a day from hell." he answered innocently enough.

A ghost of a curve lingered on her lips. "Let's do lunch instead. I have a feeling at the end of the day I'll just want to go home car or no car."

She was tempted to see how House would react to the knowledge that Wilson was moving in on his girl now that he thought they'd both moved on.

This should be fun.

"Done. But you know..." he started.

"Yeah, yeah House will probably show up. Let's just hope Cuddy's on a rampage that hour." She said with perhaps too much enthusiasm.

"Okay well... I drop by at lunchtime."

"Okay." she said in a gentle fragile voice.

And with that Wilson left with nothing but the after affects of one of his charming smiles remaining.

I'd like to thank the Academy and my parents again. And where the hell is House when you need him?

Cameron grinned like a Cheshire cat. This was almost too much fun.

"Did I just see Wilson leaving here?" House said stepping into his office and quickly closing the blinds and locking the doors.

"Yep. We have a lunch date." she said matter of factly shuffling more papers on his desk.

"What?!" he shouted angered and confused. "How in the hell did you go from...?"

"Greg!" She hissed. "Shouting will only undo all the great acting I've done now will you sit down, shut up and let me explain?"

House dropped into the couch.

"Strip and speak at the same time you multi-tasking woman you." he ordered, still slightly angered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll speak then strip because you're a man and you can't watch and listen at the same time."

"What do you think I do in here all day looking at that thing?" He said pointing to the TV.

She glared at him.

"Allie." He begged quickly folding. "What happened?" he asked in a soft tone.

Cameron smiled victoriously.

House winced and bit his tongue.

"He said he wanted to ask me a question about you. I got kind of nervous so he asked me if I was okay first. I told him my car was in the garage and basically described a morning from hell."

"And I'd bet he was all sympathetic and kind." House mocked knowing his friend so well.

"Yeah. So after that he asked about your behaviour recently and I said I hadn't noticed anything different apart from your bad mood last week. Then he explained that we had had a falling out." She didn't want to say girlfriend as Wilson had done in case it freaked him out. "I acted all disappointed. More sympathy and an offer to dinner. I asked if he was hitting on me and he said he was just helping out a friend, so I agreed on a compromise with lunch."

House stared at her almost in disbelief.

"You do realise in the space of 10 minutes you went from off the radar to the biggest juiciest looking target in the sky in the Jimmy Wilson scale of ideal women?" He exclaimed.

"Really?" she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes really. He catches them on the rebound and reels them in with the friend stuff before luring them into his bed and trapping them." he commentated as if the voice-over on a perfect fishing technique on some documentary.

"I haven't really **_bounded_** you in the first place." she said with a grin. "Are you worried you're going to lose me?" she asked almost teasingly, but she longed to know the answer anyway.

"I told you this before for the best lay in the hospital you need not look any further than yours truly." he said evading her question.

"Lucky thing I'm in your office with all the blinds drawn and the doors locked." She uttered as she stood and prowled towards him.

"Very lucky." he breathed.

"You do realise that it's almost 24 hours since we last..." she ran out of words just as he had done before. Their eyes met though and they could tell they were both thinking the same thing even if they couldn't say it.

"I know." he admitted in an almost crackling tone, a slight frown over his brow.

She dropped the sexy confidant facade and sat softly next to him.

What the hell were they doing?

Their fingers inched closer until their palms rested against each other and their fingers knotted together. Cameron's head rested on his shoulder and she breathed deeply.

"I think we should stop thinking." he whispered into her hair.

"Nice idea... hard to put into practice though." she sighed.

"Practice makes perfect." He breathed.

Cameron shivered and made a small mewing noise. "We need more practice." She said lifting and turning her head towards him.

"Much more." he replied against her lips before kissing her softly.

Their kiss was slow and longing. The kind that made every inch of their bodies shiver from the sheer power of it and shot arrows of colored fire across the back of their eyelids. House turned and leaned over her carefully, his hand still encompassing hers as he deepened their kiss in a devastatingly torturous slow pace, his tongue making lazy sweeps of her mouth, though taking extra care when teasing her tongue and he lips.

"Greg." she whispered pleadingly her body quaking against his.

"I thought you said nothing at work?" He said teasingly in a low sexy tone.

"Greg..." she sighed resting her forehead against his, her fingers flexing and gripping his long lithe digits.

"I know, I know." he said disentangling their hands and wrapping his arms around her, drawing her over his thighs and smoothing his hands up and down her back beneath her lab coat.

They both sighed in relief, even though they were both still entirely clothed it felt wonderful to be pressed against each other so intimately. Their eyes met and flashed all the emotions they were afraid to voice.

_I missed you, I need you, I love you. _

She smoothed her hands gently over his cheek, delighting in the coarseness of his scruff and the softness of his skin. They seemed almost afraid to move, afraid to lose the sight of what they both wished and hoped was true in each others eyes.

"Allie...I..." House stammered and then dropped his gaze. It was almost too strong, too powerful for him to comprehend let alone look at.

Her thumbs moved over his cheeks and she pressed her lips softly to his.

"I know." she cooed with her lips still against his. "And what happened to the no thinking?"

"I haven't been thinking for a while." he admitted softly, alluding to the fact that he was feeling. **_Really_** feeling.

She smiled broadly. "Yeah me too."

He smiled almost conspiringly, as if they'd just shared a great secret before pressing his lips hungrily to hers. Cameron responded instantly her lips moving fast and against his demanding all he had to give and all she knew he was capable of. He pealed her lab coat quickly from her body and wrapped his arms tightly around her small body pressing her entirely to him. Already she could feel a sizable press of him against her core waiting for her.

Her hands roamed his chest and made light work of his sports coat, button down and band tee; the dark colored cloths littering the floor and part draped on her starkly white lab coat. His flesh shivered at the coolness of the leather against his skin and at the heat of her simple touches down his arms and over his stomach as her hips rolled and shifted in time to the movements of his hands over her back. Hands that soon worked their way beneath her shirt tossing it over her head and before freeing her breasts to his hungry mouth. She moaned and whimpered quietly as he showered her breasts with kisses and sucked and licked those sweet nipples to hard buds in his mouth, teasing her and readying her for him as her hips worked him to full hardness with ease, his hands hugging the pert globes of her ass pressing her harder and harder to him.

Cameron fisted her hands in his short hair as her body trembled over him, her eyes were closed and her head tilted back in rapturous pleasure as he kissed up her throat.

"I think now would be the time for us to get rid of the rest of our clothes." he suggested softly against her lips, as his hands smoothed around her hips to the fastenings of her pants.

Her body shook her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers slipped into her panties and smoothed over her quivering flesh.

"You... you make me feel so..." She breathed, her body arching to his touch.

"Tell me." He whispered, his fingertips circling her throbbing nub.

She whimpered and moaned softly.

"Tell me." He begged teasing her entrance with unbelievable dexterity.

"Hot, breathless, s-sexy, **_so_** good." She whispered. "Euf-phoric. Special."

He pulled his fingers back and lifted them to his lips sucking eagerly at her juices. "Hmm. Special huh?" he said with a smirk.

She smiled bashfully and blushed as she took his hand in hers and brought his fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth curling her tongue around his digits and nibbling his skin gently. "Yeah." She mumbled her mouth still full of him.

"Cool." he said with a grin watching her suck his fingers, his length twitching at her more than ready yet still clothed centre.

"You?" She asked standing and shimming out of the rest of her clothing quickly as he freed his hardness from the confines of his jeans, his hands smoothing over his length to bring it to full hardness. "Hey, hey that's mine." Cameron said incredulously watching him stroke his cock with a familiarity she envied as she straddled him carefully once more, his erection protruding between them.

"And here I thought it was mine what with it being attached to my body for the past forty-something years." He said sarcastically and yet he removed his hands from his length and slid them around her waist instead.

"But it's mine. I made it." She whispered, her hand wrapping around his throbbing girth, her thumb teasing the flushed sensitive head of his shaft.

House moaned softly and tipped his head back. "You did. You did... it's yours, take it already." He very nearly begged.

She lifted her body and thumbed him carefully as she guided him to her entrance and sank down on him slowly, taking his whole length gratefully into her wet warmth.

"I asked about you. Tell me." She said kissing his throat gently, his head still tipped back allowing her access.

"Wha'?" he breathed, his bobbing apple scraping her cheek, the sparse hairs on his chest rubbing coarsely against her nipples with each one of his rapid breaths.

"Tell me how I make you feel." She said squeezing around him and kissing his collar bone with soft fluttering touches.

"You... I... indescribable. Magnificent. I ..._urgh!_..." he grunted as her body gripped him again. "I feel like me. I feel more like... _urgh!_ ...me than I have done in years. _Allie!_" he moaned unable to help the sound, his fingers digging hard into her hips.

"Sh." She cooed softly kissing up his neck to press her lips to his. "I'm here. It's just me and you."

He moved one of his hands up to her hair and held her against him as he kissed her deeply and hungrily, their hips gyrating and shifting as much as their tight holds on each other would allow.

They gasped as their lips parted, hot breaths mingling between them and spreading over their bodies, their hips rocking gently with his arm tight around her waist and her hands gripping tightly around his neck and shoulders.

"Can you do..." He gasped a breath. "...a countdown thing again?"

She nodded.

"10?" He suggested wanting to push a little further than last time, wanting this to be over quickly and yet last as long as possible.

She nodded a little more reluctantly this time, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth.

It was going to be intense. And it was going to be painful in one way shape or form to both of them; which made the prospect of staying silent the whole way through all the more daunting.

He kissed her softly, sucking that full ruby red rose petal of a bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling carefully. "I'll take care of you." he whispered moving his hands down to her hips to help her.

She nodded and tightened her hold on him and began.

10.

Already they could feel the tension building to almost disorderly levels as the slow thrusts seemed to take forever before the reaching the relieving and yet torturous fast paced bounce that lasted 10 seconds.

9.

Sweat began to pour from them making their hands slide over their bodies causing their grip to tighten in order to merely hold on to each other.

8.

Cameron whimpered loudly, her toned thighs already beginning to complain at this blatant over use for the pleasure coiling wildly in other parts of her body. House pressed his lips hungrily to hers sliding an arm under her ass to better aid her thrusts.

7.

House could already feel her beginning to quiver around him, her body already so close.

6.

"Wait... wait... wait... just... hold... on." House begged through clenched teeth in time to their slow teasing thrusts even though his head felt like it was about to explode from holding back his own.

5.

Cameron grunted and dropped her head to his shoulder attempting to focus on him and the feeling in her abdomen in attempt to ignore the burning in her muscles.

4.

Oh dear god four! Even the slow thrusts were beginning to pick up the pace as they grew impatient. House's abdomen was quivering and his toes beginning to spasm.

3. And another for good luck.

Cameron was lost and could barely contain her awaiting climax let alone count, merely moving to the demands of his hands on her hips.

2.

House yelped loudly as Cameron bit down on his shoulder. "Fuck!" He moaned before returning the favour, his teeth pressing into her skin.

1.

The last slow thrust seemed to be the slowest and most torturous of them all before they let loose and gave into the fast paced rhythm their bodies demanded as if trying to match the fast beats of their hearts. Breath spread down their already hot backs like fire, their sweaty bodies rocked hard and fast against each other each movement was horribly painful and yet wondrously pleasurable.

Cameron whimpered through the hard grip of her teeth on his shoulder as she shook around him, her body gripping him tightly as one of the most powerful orgasms she'd ever experienced tore through her body with such ferocity that she didn't care that House's bite drew blood from her body as he followed her over the edge. His length throbbed deep within her as his hips bucked and his back arched to press himself harder into her. His body slid a little over the leather, squeaking in a manner that would leave 13 year old boys in fits of laughter, but neither cared as their climaxes rolled on and on and on within their still bodies.

She pressed her face against his neck as he kissed the wound he'd made on her shoulder.

"Let's not do that again for a while huh?" Cameron suggested. "And never ever at work."

"Agreed." he muttered smoothing his hands over her thighs. "But damn." he muttered in appreciation and thanks.

"Damn us both to hell and it would be worth it if just for another one like that." she agreed, clinging to his sweaty body tightly.

"I'm already going there."

"Let me come with you." she said exhaustedly.

"You just did." he said matter of factly, a smirk adorning his lips.

She laughed against his neck, her whole body shaking.

He grinned, the sound lifting his heart and the shivers of movement sending pleasurable shocks through his body as he was still pressed deep inside her.

"God you're amazing." he whispered against her ear, his hands still moving over her thighs.

"Still talking to God even though you're going to hell?" she teased.

"Only about an angel like you." he murmured.

"If I can't get orgasms like that in heaven then I don't want to go to the big white clouds in the sky."

"They should be mandatory. They are heaven. The perfect paradise." he rambled on, his mind still fogged with post-coital heaven.

"I which case I better put a good word in and get you up there with me because I swear to God you're amazing too." she said honestly.

House sighed, heaven feeling further and further away despite her body still wrapped around him.

"We're good but maybe...maybe we're too good."

Would it have been simpler if the sex was crap, if they hadn't made this bargain and he never discovered the curves of her body and the subtle elegance of her mere presence? Would it have been better to leave this attraction and sexual tension festering in his body without attention until it consumed his aching tired limbs and tore at his mind? Would it have been easier to not hire her in the first place and snip this bumpy road from the map in the beginning?

But such sweet highs he knew they were capable of called to him and sung in his body more brightly than his need for Vicodin. He was addicted. He was lost so deeply that he didn't care which road he took as long as it was with her by his side.

Cameron sighed in reply. "Maybe. But it is **_so_** good."

_Please don't let it end_; they thought at the exact same time.


	26. Truths

**Truths**

Cameron sat uncomfortably at her desk. Her thighs ached horribly, which made her long for House's hands to move over them in that soothing and yet hard way that made her feel so delicious. The rest of her body wasn't in much better condition, her whole body seemed to ache and her fingers tingled threateningly letting her know that a thumping migraine would be gracing her skull in the near future.

She continued catching up on House's charting as was usual for quiet days in the hospital.

Chase and Foreman were both down in the clinic filling out their quota clinic hours. And House's too of course.

House was currently sprawled over the couch in his office watching General Hospital. And watching her. She could feel the heat of his stare every so often, she glance up to find his eyes meeting hers, roaming her body shamelessly. He'd smile briefly, only allowing her enough time to smile back before looking back to his TV apparently becoming engrossed in his show once more but always she'd feel that burn creeping up her neck just minutes later. A burn she could still feel on her neck as Wilson breezed into the conference room.

"Hiya." He said enthusiastically but his body language as professional as possible so as not to arouse suspicion in House.

But he already knew the plan.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi."

She felt very embarrassed for some reason, which not doubt managed to turn her as crimson as a blushing school girl on her first date. "Ready?"

"Yeah sure." Cameron replied slipping her shoes back on and standing gingerly.

Something that Wilson didn't fail to notice. "Are you okay?"

Thankfully his back was to the glass divide and he could not see House wide smirk and knowing gaze.

"Yeah, I just hit the treadmill pretty hard over the weekend." She said her excuses.

"Do you ever relax?" Wilson asked as he led her walked beside her to the elevator.

She smiled. "Yeah of course I relax." she stated matter of factly.

"Oh yeah doing what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She muttered gently with a coy smile to herself as she stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet friendly affair, filled with smiles and light conversation only vaguely related to work but quickly moving on to other more mundane topics.

She could be interested, Cameron mused. He was a great guy; he had the looks and the charm and could easily win her over if she weren't so in love with House.

There was a short lull as they spent a few moments savouring their food.

Cameron found herself grinning. James Wilson was the only person she'd told she was in love with House and he was the one that was hitting on her.

"What's so funny?" House's gruff voice sounded as he sat across from them, "Is he touching you in your special place under the table?"

Wilson glared at House and raised his two cutlery filled hands almost threateningly.

"Look ma! No hands!" House teased and reached for some of Wilson's fries.

Cameron on the other hand tried to remain as normal as possible. Which meant she should be indignant, but her laughter was hard to hide and by the look in House's eyes he knew it all too well.

"So what's all this then?" He asked curiously.

"Lunch." Wilson stated. "You should know you've stole it off me often enough."

"Yeah I have... I didn't think my evilness had progressed so far within my female underling that she sought to steal lunch from you too." he said with an accusing glare in Cameron's direction.

"I thought it would be cheaper than dinner." She responded strongly.

House raised his eyebrows and turned to Wilson, his eyes piercing him and causing those brown pools to look down at the sight of that glare.

Wilson looked sheepish and winced slightly.

"You asked her out?" House exclaimed.

"What's wrong...?" Wilson began in defence.

"And you said yes?!" House hissed turning to Cameron.

"Yes." She answered. "It's just lunch."

"But it was going to be dinner, right?" he responded perceptively.

Wilson looked down at his plate with little enthusiasm.

"And what would be wrong with that?" She challenged him, her eyes finding his.

For some absurd reason this was making her hot, heat was pooling between her thighs and her eyes were ablaze matched with his.

"Nothing." House replied with a slightly forced tone. "Nothing at all."

He reached over and grabbed Cameron's untouched sandwich half and lifted it to his mouth.

His face screwed up and he chewed reluctantly dropping the sandwich back to her plate.

Cameron grinned.

"You don't like pickles do you?" she said loftily as she bit into the half sandwich in her hand.

"No." he growled and mounted a silent rebellion at her treachery by reaching over and kicking the cucumbers from her salad.

At least it would seem like a rebellion but he knew Cameron hated cucumbers so he was really helping out.

"Enjoying those?" Cameron jibbed.

"Why? Do you want **_my_** cucumber in exchange?" He replied with a leer.

"Probably more like a pickle which is why you can't bare to eat them." She shot back with venom and fire in her voice.

House growled and reached over for the sandwich he'd taken a bite of before pressing half of it into his mouth with a harsh glare in her direction as he chewed.

Cameron sighed and pushed her chair back. "Thanks James." she said as she stood.

"Jamesy! Thank you Jamesy!" House said in an overly high and feminine voice his mouth still mostly filled with food.

She turned on her heel and left.

"What in the hell was that about?!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing." House shot back at him.

"You're supposed to be falling in love with your girl and yet I just watched you shamelessly flirting with her and stomping around like a prize bull who's just had his favourite cow stolen from his pen."

"I've always flirted with her what's wrong with that?" He said dropping the sandwich back to the plate and picking at the cucumber once more.

"She's in love with you! She's doted on you since she first started and you've played on it and played on her." he hissed.

"And I'd bet you loved breaking the news that I'm in love with someone else. Did she cry on your shoulder? Did she give you that clingy neediness you need so much?" He fired back.

"No. She was very adult and I'm just helping a friend." he said with too much honesty.

House's chest puffed like the bull Wilson compared him to. This felt like too much. He just wanted to tell Wilson to back off, to tell him everything so that Cameron wasn't in danger of falling like an 80 year old under the monster truck of charm Wilson.

He breathed out his anger.

Wilson remained quiet.

"Hang on..." Wilson started.

"Oh what is it now?!" House growled.

"You said you were in love."

"I did?" he replied with genuine surprise.

"You did."

"I did." He said playing back his words. "I am." His voice sounded almost sadly.

"You haven't told her yet have you."

"I can't." he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I just can't alright!" House shouted drawing the attention of half of the cafeteria.

"Is she in the room? Because if you point her out I'll tell her for you." Wilson stated.

"What?" House said with practiced nervousness.

"I saw her car outside your apartment, I know I've seen it around the hospital and it makes sense since you don't exactly get out much." Wilson stated matter of factly.

"Fine." He replied vaguely.

"So are you going to tell me who she is?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her you love her?"

"I already told you I can't!" He hissed with anger blazing in his eyes.

"Just calm down okay?" Wilson said softly. "She's stuck with you this long... She's been with you all this time and came back to you... somehow I think she might be in this for the long haul."

"Did she say yes?" House whispered.

"Huh?" he replied genuinely confused.

"Sunday night... on the phone... you asked her if she loved me. Did she say yes?"

"Oh." Wilson said in realisation then gulped and looked down. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"James." he begged.

"Yes." he whispered. "She said yes."

House smiled happy and relieved.

"Do you trust her?" Wilson asked curiously.

"With my heart, Jimmy." He said standing. "With my heart."


	27. Sensitive

**Sensitive **

Cameron felt nervous all day from the moment she laid her eyes on House after lunch. He had this vaguely smug grin on his lips and something twinkling in his eyes. For hours and hours she worried that Wilson had told him how she felt, that House finally knew that she was hopelessly in love with him and he was going to play with her feelings at such a revelation. She shivered at the thought and prayed she was wrong.

She grew increasingly shivery as Foreman and Chase left the conference room with goodbyes leaving her alone at her desk pretending to work so she could wait for House.

He appeared suddenly at the door between the offices. "Ready?"

She jumped and pressed her hand to her thudding heart. "Jesus." she muttered.

"No. Me House, you Cameron." Then he glanced at his watch, "Well Allison and Greg now were off the clock."

She rolled her eyes and began packing up.

Concern shone in House's eyes. "Why are you so jumpy anyway?"

"I'm not." She mumbled, zipping up her purse and pulling on her jacket.

He prowled behind her and wrapped his arm around her. She jerked in his arms as he'd imagined she would.

"Really?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Cameron sighed and rested against him slightly. "I don't know." She mumbled.

He brushed his lips against her neck and pulled back gently letting his hand linger on her hip for a moment, his fingers sliding over her ass and then away from her body, but ever wary of the fact that anyone could look in on them. "Come on. Home." he whispered and headed towards the hall.

Something warm and fuzzy moved through her.

_Home. _

She tossed her purse over her shoulder and followed him out into the hall.

As they rode down in the elevator House let his fingers touch hers briefly, her hand jerked slightly before her fingers caressed his again. She didn't know if he was playing with her or genuinely concerned, nor did she care when she felt so comforted by his gentle touch. As they stepped out into the underground car park they were very aware of how close they were to each other, their fingers lingering against each others with every slight swing of their arms but they didn't do anything to correct it, feeling how desolate the car park was and moving slowly towards House's car.

The ride was silent and eerily calm on the surface and yet both of them could feel their stomachs turning with nervousness.

She loved him.

She really loved him.

House was awed and he wondered how on earth he could ever tell her he knew... and that he felt the same.

They felt instantly calmer as they entered House's apartment. It was their safe haven, outside in the wide world they had to hide and here was the place where they could really be themselves. Be together.

"Hungry?" He asked gently as he hung his coat up in the closet.

"Are you offering to cook?" she said passing him her jacket.

"Do you want to die?" he asked hanging up her jacket next to his.

"I will if we have to eat another take out." she answered.

House rolled his eyes.

"I think I can whip something up from what I saw over the weekend." she said.

"You can whip me if you like." House muttered.

She grinned and disappeared into the kitchen and began rooting around in his cupboards.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked following her entering at the perfect moment to watch her sumptuous ass hanging in the air as she rummaged around in the one of the lower cupboards.

His breath caught lightly though audiably.

Cameron looked at him through her spread legs. "Tomato chicken pasta."

"Uh." House said agreeably.

She grinned and stood quickly, her hair arching above her head and falling around her face in long slightly messy curls in a way that would make those girls from shampoo adverts jealous.

"God you're beautiful." he mumbled.

She beamed at him, a smirk on her lips. "I don't need compliments to cook but they do help."

He chuckled lightly in response and watched her prepare the meal. Or rather, he watched her ass sway as she prepared their meal.

She glanced at him occasionally all too aware of his gaze sweeping across her form. "Thinking about desert?" she tossed casually over her shoulder

"All day." He answered softly his eyes meeting hers.

"So that explains it." She said absent-mindedly as she stirred the pasta and checked the sauce.

"What?" he asked confused, his eyebrows knitted together.

"You looked well... happy I think since lunch." she spoke delicately.

House stayed silent. He had been happy, he'd found out she was in love with him so of course he'd been happy, if not ecstatic... but he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

So it burned him inside near his heart as he kept his mouth shut.

"Greg? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... lunch was fun." he said distractedly and uninvolved wanting the subject dropped as soon as possible.

Luckily it was at that point all of Cameron's hard work came to a culmination and she took a few minutes to pour the food out on to the plates expertly before laying it down in front of him with a glass of red wine.

"What the hell is this?" he asked holding up the wine glass.

"It was in your cupboard." she said sitting across from him.

"It's probably 10 years old!"

She sipped it defiantly. "Tastes pretty good to me."

House pulled a face before tasting the wine himself. "It's not that bad actually." he admitted.

She smiled and began tucking into her meal with vigour, something in her stomach telling her they'd both need the energy for later.

"This is great. You're almost as good as Wilson." He teased whilst shovelling food into his mouth only slightly more dignified than he did at lunch. "I can't believe you made me eat pickles at lunch." he grumbled.

"You ate those yourself." she countered.

"I couldn't exactly let you get away with saying my cock was the same size as a pickle."

"I didn't mean it... I was just acting angry like I would have been if I'd..." she stopped talking, red creeping over her cheeks as she realised what she said.

He glanced up at her and then dropped his eyes back to his food, if he questioned what she said then it would lead to the whole love thing so he ate.

They finished in silence and then sipped their wine with no words said, eyes meeting and turning away embarrassedly every so often.

He could feel her eyes on his throat as he downed his wine, his gulps making his skin ripple.

Her eyes were wide as she watched him stand and step closer to her. Gently he took the wine glass from her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers before leading her down the hall to the bedroom.

Cameron was shaking gently. She felt so nervous for some reason.

His large hand squeezed hers giving her comfort.

"Lie down." he murmured pulling off his button down shirt.

She did so her body shaking gently.

He rested his cane against the bedside cabinet, set his Vicodin on top of it and then settled gently over her, his arms wrapping around her small body.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she said with a soft sigh, feeling instantly relaxed with his weight on top of her in this full bodied hug, her arms sliding tight around his body.

"You okay?" he asked moving his fingertips through her hair gently.

"Yeah," she replied gently looking into his eyes. "I am now."

House leaned down and pressed her lips softly to hers, his hand smoothing down her side to bend her leg around his hips gently. Pulling back he looked down into her eyes seeing the love he knew was there with far more ease than ever before.

_I'm going to make love to you, really make love to you_, he thought.

She shivered beneath him at the look in his eyes, her whole body trembled it was so powerful.

Then he kissed her and her body trembled for another reason. His touch was so sensual, so soft that her suddenly sensitive body couldn't help but shiver beneath him in anticipation.

He brought his hand up her thigh gently to slide his fingers beneath her shirt needing to feel her warmth and skin as his lips moved over hers. She arched under him and fisted her hand lightly in his hair as she bent her other leg around his hips, moments later her hand was pulling at his shirt then struggling with it she reached for the bulge in his pants.

House pulled back and looked down into her eyes that were dark with lust and need, the love he saw before all but gone.

"Is it just me or do you seem a little more frisky tonight?" he said softly.

"I urm..." she stammered as she stroked him insistently through his jeans. "I get kinda frisky as you call it... around... around this time of the month."

He smirked slightly. "Cool. So when do you think you'll start bleeding then?" he said teasingly.

"Tomorrow sometime." she replied slightly embarrassed, beneath him with her hand still cupping him.

He nodded then his smirk spread to a grin. "Guess that means I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Greg..." she whined desperately, her fingers working at his belt and fly.

"Migraines too?" he replied nonchalantly.

"How'd you...?" she said in shock her hand stilling momentarily.

House smirked.

"In case you haven't noticed? I'm a very observant doctor."

"Right so you're saying you knew that I was supposed to get my period in the next few days?" she asked sceptically her hand sliding victoriously inside his boxers.

He growled lightly in response, her cool fingers gripping his hot length.

"Yes." he replied in a barely casual voice. "I also guessed that you got horny just before and I know you get migraines and cramps too."

"How...?"

"Observant doctor. I told you."

"Yeah but..."

He rolled his eyes. "You keep the office a little darker and you run away every so often no doubt to take painkillers in secret. I guessed you got horny because the way you look at me changes. Like I'm a piece of meat." He teased thrusting his hips slightly against her hand and her hot core.

"I do not." she protested.

"Do to. And a very tasty looking piece of meat at that."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he said sceptically Then glancing down between them and back up to her eyes. "You're holding onto me like you're never going to let go."

"Fine! You're sexy okay!? God damned sexy." she said manipulating his now fully hard length. "And I want you."

"You have me. But I..." his breath hitched as she squeezed him. "...I want to do my way first." he said softly his large hand smoothing across the curve of her jaw. "Please."

Through the darkness of her eyes he could see the flicker of light.

He smiled already knowing her answer.

"Okay." she whispered reluctantly releasing him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Does this mean I can wake you up and any point in the night?"

"As long as you let me grab some Vicodin before you jump me." he murmured with a gentle grin.

"Okay."

"Good... so no friskiness." he warned kissing her jaw gently.

Cameron giggled under him. "If you want no friskiness then I think you might have to hold me down."

He chucked against her neck. "I might. Reduced friskiness then."

"Can we get naked already?"

House laughed and rolled from her and began pulling off his clothes. After he removed his shirt he turned to see she lay still beside him.

"Well come on then." He cajoled her with a sexy grin on his lips.

"You were right... you look so very, very tasty." She murmured her hungry eyes roaming over his exposed torso.

He rolled his eyes and swiftly removed his pants, boxers and socks in one quick movement, very nearly making Cameron's eyes pop out of her head.

"Don't move." He murmured a command as he moved over to her, his erection pressing hard into her hip.

He saw her fingers twitch at her sides and her eyes pleading with him. "Greg." she whispered.

"Trust me." He answered leaning over her, brushing his lips against hers.

She whimpered and bit her lip gently then closed her eyes giving into him.

His hand snuck beneath her shirt once more finding her skin far warmer than it had been just a few minutes ago, had he not known how turned on she was he would have been worried she had a fever. The thin material was gone from her body in an instant, her delicious curves exposed to his eyes.

He moved as close as possible lifting her arm around his neck as he pressed his body to her side and began to kiss slowly down her neck and over her exposed chest, his lips moving around the lace of her bra but going no where near the high peaks of her nipples at the centre of her breasts. She whimpered softly beneath him, her hand around his neck clutching lightly at his skin as his hand moved under and around her to unclasp her bra.

"Greg." she moaned as the soft lace rubbed against her sensitive nipples as her bra was removed.

"Sh," he cooed tossing away the scrap of material. "Trust me."

"I do. I do. I trust you." she mumbled her eyes screwed shut.

He kissed back up her neck and brushed his lips against hers, his fingers moving through her hair.

She moaned loudly beneath him, her lips parting to draw breath and her eyes opening lazily.

"There you are." he whispered looking down at her with a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'm always here." she answered confused.

House rolled his eyes and smoothed his hand in a very distracting manner over her stomach.

"Stop imagining what I could be doing to you and concentrate on what I am doing to you." he answered.

She sighed softly. "Easier said than done."

He grinned and dropped his head to her breast scrapping his scruff over her nipple. "Try. Do try." And he sucked her hard bud into his mouth eagerly.

Cameron very nearly squeaked at the sensation, her body feeling almost horribly sensitive.

He licked and nibbled her fleshy peaks until his scruff made her skin red and painful, his skilled mouth distracting her from the fact that his nimble fingers had already unfastened her pants and lowered them halfway down her thighs. He scratched his chin down her stomach and kissed the red trail until his mouth hovered over her mound.

"Allie."

"Hmmm."

"How close are you?"

"More." she mumbled looking down at him lazily.

He grinned and stripped her quickly before settling with his face pressed between her thighs, his hands held hers over her stomach and kept her still. Her knees were spread as wide as possible of her own volition.

He pressed his chin to her making her gasp instantly.

The rough stubble reddened her flesh as he moved her face over her skin.

As her whimpers grew louder and louder he pressed his hot tongue to her, soothing her skin and teasing her senses further and further.

Sucking her clit into his mouth he brought her whimpers to loud moans, her fingers gripping at his and digging into her own skin.

"How close?" he murmured.

"So close."

He released one of her hands and brought it to her entrance, pressing a single digit into her over and over as he crawled up her body, one of her hands pinned beneath his the other around his neck.

"I want to see you." he said softly.

"Greg." she whispered, struggling to open her eyes.

As soon as her blackened eyes met his he replaced his finger with his long hard length and thrust into her hard, using his now free hand to press hers to the mattress.

She screamed in shock and unbound pleasure as her muscles instantly began to quiver around his intrusion and began to grip him rhythmically.

He thrust gently in time to this rhythm, drawing out her pleasure causing the after shocks of her orgasm to feel like mini orgasms themselves if her moans and the strength of the grips on his cock moving inside her were anything to go by.

"Jesus." he muttered, moving gently through another of those strong shocks.

"You're ah!... saying Jesus?!" she breathed beneath him, her body covered in sweat, her legs around his hips having moved indistinctively the instant he filled her.

House grunted softly and pressed into her as deep as he could go making her moan gently. He shivered slightly as her walls continued to tremble around him, he felt unbelievably close for only being inside her just a few short minutes watching her pleasure all the while knowing he could be there with her... but he would be... later.

"Oh god... Greg that was..." She stammered breathless and quiet, her hands straining against his.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She moaned and her hands pulled at his.

He released her hands and continued moving his lips slowly against hers, hoping to calm her.

Cameron slid her arms around him gratefully, her hands smoothing up and down his back.

"You were saying?" he murmured, pulling back from her gently.

"Greg that was amazing." she breathed staring up at him.

"It's not over yet." he said with a smirk grinding his hips against hers.

"Oh yes!" she moaned beneath him arching gently into his chest.

He grinned down at her.

"You're pretty sensitive when you're feeling frisky aren't you?" he said thrusting gently inside her.

"Just with you." she mumbled throwing her head back.

House jerked slightly above her at her words, then stilled looking down into her eyes his hands smoothing over her hair.

She looked back at him, a terrified look in her eyes though he couldn't tell if it was because of what she'd said or what he might say in return.

"Good." he whispered and kissed her gently.

"Good?" Cameron asked almost confused.

He smirked. "Very good." he whispered.

She looked relieved, her eyes glimmering with hope before being overshadowed with by her inconsolable need once more.

"Is it my turn yet?"

"No in case you missed that lesson intercourse is when the man comes inside the woman." he said matter of factly.

"But technically it can be..."

"Ah! Ah! Yours **_and_** mine okay?" he countered.

"So that time with the vibrator?"

"That was **_so_** much fun but this is still my turn."

"Fine." she growled.

"Are you complaining about my performance?" he said with a frown, his gaze penetrating her.

"No." She mumbled sheepishly, suddenly aware that she could have hurt his feelings. "Never."

Her hand moved gently through his hair.

"So you won't mind if I ask you to wear those stilettos tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow?" She asked confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to have some fun." He said with a grin beginning to move over her, the rough hairs on his chest scratching against her still sensitive nipples.

Her fingers gripped his hair and she moaned beneath him. "Greg."

It made his entire body shiver as he increased his pace slowly.

"Stay with me, look at me." He said softly knowing it was so easy for her to drift.

She whimpered feeling lost in the sensations he created in her. She breathed deeply, releasing great rasping moans every time she exhaled.

"Allie... Allie, come on baby." He whispered, nibbling her bottom lip gently and his hands moving gently through her hair.

Her eyes opened slowly and even so they threatened to flutter closed with every deep thrust. Fire and emotion passed between them making their bodies shiver. Cameron lifted her legs impossibly higher around him, rocking her hips to meet his. House thrust harder drawing strength from every ounce of his body. Their eyes remained connected as their orgasms crept up on them. Her nails dug into his shoulders and his teeth bit angrily into his lip.

"Yes." she breathed, shuddering gently beneath him as her body clutched at him indicating her immanent orgasm.

"Jesus." House muttered again, his eyes closing.

"Wait," she whispered. "Just... so close. Open your eyes."

He roared softly in pain, his leg throbbing as he struggled to maintain his rhythm, his eyes still screwed shut in concentration.

She waited, her stomach fluttering against his, her chest heaving to his and her body beginning to shake.

"Please... Greg." She moaned. "I need... I need you!"

"I...I...Oh god." He grunted.

"Please!"

His eyes sprung open and met hers sending both of them careering over the edge with cries of Allison and Greg on their lips.

House collapsed on top of her, his weight pressing her deep into the mattress as they tried to draw air into their bodies fast enough.

"I didn't hurt you again did I?" She asked softly.

"No just... wow." He murmured into her neck. "And god am I exhausted."

"I'm not surprised," she said tugging at the duvet at their side.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

She bunched the bed clothes at their sides and then rolled them onto his back, over the pile of bed clothes and then pulled the duvet over their still joined bodies.

"Nice." House said appreciatively.

"I'm not just a pretty face."

"I know… you're a beautiful face." he teased as his hands slid down to her ass before skimming back up over her back, trailing up and down her spine.

"Shut up." she scoffed, wriggling her hips against his.

"Allie." he moaned his body becoming tense under her. "Gimme some time please."

"Sorry." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around him.

His chest heaved as he sighed softly.

"I'm not young." he said his hands moving over her sumptuous ass once more.

Cameron lifted her head letting her confused eyes meet his.

"What?"

"I'm old." he said softly.

"No you're not."

"But I can't..." he stammered, his hand slid up her spine slowly.

"You can't what?" she said slightly irritated, then softened kissing him gently, "Greg... I...I was only teasing, I don't expect you to jump me every time I want sex and I hope you don't expect the same of me."

House nodded gently.

This was certainly beginning to feel more and more like a real relationship.

"Okay." he mumbled.

She smiled at him, the one where he knew that at that moment she thought he was being cute... and he didn't mind.

Especially when she kissed him so softly and raked her fingers through his hair.

She felt his hands smoothing over her ass yet again.

"What's with the sudden obsession with my ass?" she asked looking at him confused.

"I'm just wondering why someone as sexually experienced as you has yet to mention anal." he murmured softly.

It was something that had been playing on his mind ever since he saw her bent over in the kitchen, her ripe ass presented to him so deliciously.

"You want anal sex?" she asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I'm just curious as to why..."

"Greg." she snapped lightly.

"Yes." he responded.

Cameron sighed and made to move from him. He tightened his hold on her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to get my vibrator and some condoms so you can try it." she said almost jovially but with a conflicting heat in her eyes.

"No, I meant..."

"I know what you meant!" she shouted angrily.

"Allie calm down it was only a suggestion." he murmured, holding her and kissing her neck softly.

"I... I tried it once... he...I didn't want to do it at first." She stammered her head resting on his shoulder. "It freaked me out but he pushed and he pushed and I gave in. It...It hurt. He hurt me."

House wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I'll never hurt you." he whispered against her neck.

"I know."

"And we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know but... you want it." she whispered clinging to him tightly.

"I think it would be interesting to try it. Everything I've done with you has felt so amazing even the whole tied to the bed thing... I never... I hated that before. I only did it to make them happy. Though it was a challenge for them too considering it was so difficult for me to get hard in that position. But with you..." he said pulling back and looking into her eyes. "... I felt safe. I felt sexy, it felt amazing and it was all because of you."

"Why did you want to do it in the first place if you weren't comfortable before?"

"Because I woke up and I was already tied down and it didn't feel so bad." he said softly. "I felt okay because... because I knew it was you who did it to me." he murmured with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Okay." She said softly.

"More than okay actually... it was really hot." he said with a sexy grin.

Cameron giggled. "No I meant okay... we can try anal sex."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she said slightly unsurely.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know." Her eyes met his. "I trust you."

He smiled and kissed her softly wishing he could tell her what was on his mind and burning in his heart.


	28. Unsaid

**Unsaid**

Cameron collapsed on top of him in a heap over exhausted, over sexed limbs and panting loudly against his skin.

"What time is it?" House gasped.

House had been woken by her twice. After the conversation and agreement to anal sex they'd made love again, though with the abandon with which she rode him House doubted he could actually call it making love. They slept deeply bodies wrapped around each other tightly. Until House himself was roused by his own hard on and thought it a shame to go to waste knowing Cameron's sensitive state. They both came very quickly moaning each other's names. Then they slept again. Until a chill woke Cameron and she woke him; in the most fiendish but delicious way possible.

"6.30ish." she mumbled against his neck.

"It so early!" he sighed. "The sun isn't even up yet for crying out loud."

"Go back to sleep... I might as well just stay up and get ready for work." she mumbled almost sleepily against his neck.

"I wish we could watch the sunrise." he sighed softly knowing there was no view from his ground floor apartment.

"Another time." she said sleepily beginning to drool somewhat on his chest.

"Ah-ah Allie come on wake up, you'll kill me if you don't get to work on time."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round boss?" she said teasingly as she kissed up his neck.

"That is so hot." he said with a grin.

"What? Boss?" she said wagging her eyebrows.

"Exactly." he replied. "It's a nice reminder since you seem to find it so easy to over throw my power in my own bed."

"Are you admitting that I'm the boss in your bed?" she asked with a grin.

"Any time you want." He said slightly teasingly but utterly honestly, his hands moving through the loose curls of her hair.

She smiled softly and kissed him gently.

"I'm going to get ready." she announced slipping from him carefully.

Both of them winced at the loss of contact.

"Don't forget the stilettos." he stated turning into the comforts of his bed once more.

"I thought you were joking." she replied curiously.

"No I mean it. I want to see those fuck-me heels at work this morning... you can take a change of shoes if you like for later."

"Why does it seem like you have some evil plan to execute?" she sighed.

"Because I do." he murmured. "And you're going to love it so go get ready." he said shooing her away.

Cameron rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom.

House reached out and set his alarm for 7.10am when he knew Cameron would be gone from the apartment just in case he fell asleep.

Which he did.

"Shit." he said as the clock read 7.24. "Stupid snooze button." he growled and made his way quickly to the shower.

* * *

The clock on his dashboard said 7.47 as he pulled into his parking space and proceeded head up in the elevator trying to avoid anyone who would dare talk to him as he ran through a checklist in his head before retrieving said items and placing them handily in his pocket before heading to the diagnostics department.

Cameron's eyes nearly fell out her head as she watched him stroll into the conference room, taking in her appearance and smirking at the presence of those fuck-me heels on her soles.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed confused.

"Are Foreman and Chase in yet?" he asked tossing his bag into his office and onto the couch.

"No why?"

"Fantastic. Follow me. Now." He commanded as he hobbled back out into the corridor.

"What...?" Cameron asked softly as she jogged up to him.

"In there." House said pointing discreetly to a storage closet.

"What?!" she breathed in indignation.

"I want to fuck you one last time before you start replacing me with tampons." he whispered into her ear as he opened the door to the dark closet. "That okay?"

"Tell me more." she said stepping into the darkness.

House followed with a lecherous grin, checking the corridor for anyone who maybe looking before following her into the darkness and closing the door behind him.

He leaned back against the door and let his gaze sweep over her as the green glow from the emergency light bathed them gently.

"Take off your lab coat, pants and panties." he ordered softly and he watched through half lidded eyes as she followed his commands. He could practically feel and hear and sexy rumba beating through his body as she wriggled her hips, shimmying out of her clothes and tossing them onto a counter like surface.

She prowled towards them still clad in those wonderful heels.

Oh dear sweet Jesus she looked hotter than hell in summer.

"What next... Boss?" She asked her breath hot on his cheeks.

It took all his concentration not to gulp and appear vulnerable before her.

He stepped forward and behind her pressing his erection to her ass then he whispered in her ear. "Bend over. Hands against the door. You have to hold it shut and you have to stay quiet." He whispered. "No matter what I do."

He felt her ass shiver against his groin.

"What... what are you going to do?" she asked afraid almost.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you wish you could scream." he breathed in her ear.

She whimpered softly and pressed her ass harder against him.

"Greg." she moaned.

"Bend over." he growled, his large hand pressing slightly at the centre of her back.

Her hands very nearly slammed against the door at the speed she bent forward pressing her ass against him hard. "Oh God, Greg, please!" She begged softly.

"This is my show babe." he whispered.

Already the perfume of her arousal was thick and hanging like a mist in the air fogging his mind, thrumming through his blood and then coiling in his belly fuelling his own arousal.

She moaned gently as his hands danced over her body, moving over skin and her silken blouse stirring her heat without out a single touch of her core.

It wasn't long before his hands moved over her inner thighs and found long wet drips of her arousal succumbing to gravity and heading towards the floor.

He heard a loud hiss emit from deep down in her body as the low ripping sound of his zipper echoed in the room.

"Easy, easy." he warned, "Remember and be quiet." he said as he began rubbing his turgid member over her wet flesh.

He could feel her quivering no doubt with a mixture of arousal and pain from standing in the demanding position for such a long time.

"Don't scream." he muttered a millisecond before he thrust himself entirely into her, his hands pulling her hips to him and yet the force of him pushing forward almost made her head crash against the door.

She squeaked loudly and in the pale light he could see her fingers flex against the door and turn white.

House rubbed her hips gently with his rough palms as he leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. She felt so tight around him that he knew his entrance had to have hurt despite her copious juices and her obvious pleasure. He kissed her neck over and over letting her get used to him until she began to wriggle impatiently against him. He thrust slowly and gently for a moment letting her grow accustomed to his rhythm before gripping her hips as stilling them before pressing into her almost unbearably hard making skin slap against skin in a way that made him was to scream aloud let alone Cameron who was whimpering almost uncontrollably beneath him.

"Greg!" she breathed softly and desperately. "Faster." she begged.

He groaned softly at the slight sting of pain every time his balls slapped savagely against her moist thighs and began moving as fast as he could and lowering his hand down under her belly to her core feeling himself moving in and out of her body before pressing hard against her clit.

She moaned loudly.

"Sh." he breathed soothingly between harsh breaths and more hard thrusts.

Cameron whimpered softly as her body began to shudder, her climax immanent as her very hormonal and sensitive body reacted to his continuous thrusts, even her reddened thighs felt wonderfully painful and aided the build up of her climax. She shook more violently and bit down hard on her lip as her body climaxed hard. House pressed his left hand to the door beside hers and slowed his thrusts to match the grip of her body as he fought to hold back his own release.

He had to wait. There was more to do.

She moaned softly as she realised he was still hard inside her.

"Greg." she whispered. "I don't... I don't think I can do that again without screaming."

"I'll go slower." he replied softly. "And... and you have to trust me." he said as he kissed her neck gently. 

"What are you...?"

But her question was answered as his hand moved from her clit to caress her ass with the moisture his digits had collected.

He could feel her tense beneath and around him.

"Allie, calm down." he grunted at the grip she had on his cock.

"But..." she stammered.

"Look I'm not going fuck you in the ass okay?" He moved his hand over the door until it rested near hers and he could move his thumb over her fingers. "I've got a latex glove and tonnes of lube I just want you to get you to enjoying having something inside you when you come. I know I'm big, you need to get used to something being inside you first and I'm not going hurt you. I **_can't_** hurt you." He whispered. "I want you to enjoy this."

He could feel her relax slightly as he talked.

She sighed softly.

"I trust you." she replied quietly. House could feel her almost forcing her body to relax as he kissed her neck once more and stood.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove before reluctantly sheathing his right hand from her skin. The only reason he had it at all was for a quick hygienic clean up.

House could feel her muscles tensing around him once more.

"Allie." He said smoothing his left hand over her lower back. "Calm down."

"I'm trying." she replied almost tersely.

He rolled his eyes and squeezed a more than liberal amount of lube onto his latex coated fingers and her tense back entrance before sealing the tube and popping it back into his pocket.

"Ready?"

"I... think so." she stammered.

He smoothed his middle finger over her small asshole and felt her grip him once more.

"Jesus Christ Allie." he grunted. "Relax please."

She sighed softly and slowed her breathing until House felt her loosen considerably. He began to thrust his length slightly inside her, drawing out a few inches and pressing back in as his fingers continued to move over her ass in smaller and smaller circles until the tip merely wriggled against her asshole with very little force behind it. He could see her breathing increase and hear her whimper softly but he wasn't sure exactly what was giving her pleasure. Nor did he care as long as she was enjoying the entire experience.

He kept his pace slow and deliberate as he began to push against her small hole.

Cameron shuddered exquisitely beneath him.

"Relax." he breathed.

A single breath later and his finger had penetrated her to the second knuckle.

The sudden intrusion shocked her and she moaned and moved away from him but he stayed with her, his finger and cock still embedded in her.

"It's me Allie. It'll be okay, I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered softly.

She dropped her head her hair falling forward and exposing the back of her neck that begged his kiss which he willingly gave as his left hand smoothed over her belly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore... but wonderfully full."

Cameron could feel him smile against her neck and she smiled at him though he couldn't see it. "Come on Greg I've got to get back to work or my boss is going to be mad." She said teasingly.

He chuckled lightly and moved his finger gently in and out of her.

"I'm sure you're boss won't mind... or maybe he'll bend you over his desk and take it out on you that way."

"Just the idea of it makes me wet." she replied coyly, her hips wriggling at the feel of his finger moving in and out of her.

"You were wet before." he answered smartly. "You got the hots for your boss then?"

"He turns me on more than any other man has." Cameron admitted seriously.

"I'll tell you a secret..." he said leaning forward and keeping his lips close to her ear, "He feels the exact same about you as you do him."

House could feel her breath hitch against his chest.

He kissed her neck softly once more and pulled back with the widest grin on his face and began moving inside her with alternating thrusts; as his cock pressed in his finger would pull out, when he withdrew from her core he'd press into her ass and all too soon Cameron was whimpering and grunting softly. He stopped altogether and he pulled back his hand watching as her hole shrunk back to its normal size.

She wriggled impatiently once more. "Greg." she hissed in an annoyed tone.

He smirked and pressed his first and second fingers to her small opening.

She moaned and wriggled her hips back against him as she relaxed with ease.

"Yes!" Cameron breathed. It was an entirely odd sensation but she craved more and more of it.

House struggled to contain his own feelings (and subsequently his climax) at the mere idea of pressing his shaft into that tight crevasse that hugged his fingers so tightly.

Tentatively he began to thrust and move.

"Oh god!... Oh god! Greg... stop!" she breathed.

He did instantly, remaining still inside her and struggled for breath, his chest heaving. "Are you okay? I didn't..."

"Greg... I don't think... oh god I need to scream." she said hoarsely from the concentration it took to stay quiet.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked with a slight smirk around his lips.

"God no!" she whispered.

"Then I'm doing exactly what I told you I'd do... I'm going to make you come so hard you wish you could scream." he said as he began to move once more.

"I wish I could scream **_now!_**" she shouted the last word as he thrust particularly hard into her.

"Quiet." he hissed almost angrily but really he was secretly pleased that he could make her shout through all her self control.

She moaned softly and bit down on her lip and began thrusting back on him as he filled and vacated her entirely over and over and over. She shook more than the Earth ever could and there was little doubt that nothing short of a Vesuvius worthy eruption would follow.

And it did so entirely in silence but for the soft wet sounds of their bodies moving together and the breath of moist harsh pants.

"Sweet fucking Jesus Christ." House whispered against her neck as he leaned over her exhausted, his hand beside hers once more, his thumb moving over her fingers.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I dunno how long I've been bending over but the ache in my muscles tells me it's been too long."

"Shit sorry." He said standing and pulling out of her gingerly making both of them groan at the loss of something so wonderful, the end of something so wonderful and neither of them wanted it.

He pulled off the latex glove and tossed it into the trash can in the corner and steered her over to the counter leaning her against it before retrieving his pants from his ankles then helping her into her own.

"What about the door?" she asked nervously worried that someone might walk in now that she wasn't guarding it.

"I locked it before we started." he said fastening her pants and lifting her carefully onto the table. "Are you still sore?" he asked softly.

"A little but I'm good." she said with a smiled and wrapped her arms around him drawing him between her spread thighs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said smiling back and kissing her softly, as his hand cupped her cheek gently.

"I... did you mean what you said?" Cameron asked with a slight frown.

"What? When?" he replied mirroring the look on her face.

"When you said... you felt the same." she said timidly.

House smiled softly.

"Every word." he breathed.

"But... I ... if you..." she stammered wondering if he knew the enormity of her love for him.

He kissed her softly, a touch that would leave little doubt to his feelings as his fingers moved softly over her skin. "We can talk about this later okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah." he said with a grin and kissed her once more. "I promise."

She kissed him again hugging him tightly, pulling him closer until she moaned at the ache of her thighs.

"We should probably get to work." House whispered. "Do you think you can walk okay?"

"It'll be tough but I think I'll manage." she said slipping tentatively to the floor. "These heals are going to be a pain."

"You can change now if you want." he said with a grin. "I just needed them for the height, do you want to head out first?" he asked knowing they couldn't walk out together or else it would look suspicious.

"I can't believe you planned this you evil man you." she said with a wide smile and stumbling slightly to the door before exiting looking entirely professional.

House grinned even more widely.

"You know you love me really." he whispered to the empty room already knowing the answer.


	29. Darkness

**Darkness **

"Man, I am completely shagged out." House announced as he flopped onto Wilson's couch. 

"What?" Wilson asked confused as he looked up from his paperwork.

"5 times in the past 12 hours." he said with a grin. "I am a sex god."

Wilson's eyes bulged. "I just came in a few minutes ago... I passed the storage closet..."

House grinned and smirked with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Did you hear some odd sounds?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"I thought an orderly was struggling with a stack of sheets!" he exclaimed pulling a distinctly un-amused face.

"Far, far from it." House replied with a satisfied smirk as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm in love Jimmy. Completely and utterly."

"Who is she?"

"She's a goddess." he breathed. "And a demon, both my salvation and my damnation. And I love it."

"You still haven't told her yet have you?" Wilson said perceptively.

"No." House sighed slight disheartened. "I don't know how."

"Just say "I'm in love with you." It's that easy."

"Aw Jimmy I never knew you felt like that about me... but I don't swing that way." He said with little effort in his barb.

"I told you way back... must have been two weeks now that you were falling in love with her."

"I know." He sighed as he contemplated. "I think... I think I wanted it. I wanted her."

"Everyone wants to be loved House... including you."

"Maybe." House agreed.

"There's no maybe about it." Wilson murmured. "You want to be in love. And even more... you want her to be in love with you."

"But you said she was!" House exclaimed turning to his friend with an almost wild desperation in his eyes at the idea that Cameron didn't feel the same as he did.

"I did." Wilson replied instantly wanting to calm his friend, "But I'm not sure if I trust her, I don't even know who she is for crying out loud!" He countered.

"Whatever she told you I believe her. She's honest. She... she's perfect." House whispered settling back down into the too-small couch somewhat sleepily, his eyes closing.

"No one is perfect." Wilson stated.

House smirked.

"That's what she said. But she is Jimmy, she is."

"You've got it bad House." Wilson said in an amused tone.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Cameron sat at her desk feeling entirely lost.

He felt the same, he said he felt the same and all yesterday afternoon she suspected that Wilson had told him that she loved him... so did that mean he loved her in return? She had certainly felt something growing between them during their time together and most recently when he made love to her so sweetly that it made her whole body sing.

For the first time ever she dared to hope.

She dared to hope that they'd have a future, that she could come home to him every night and call him her own.

Cuddy stepped into the conference and watched the dreamy look on Cameron's face with some scepticism. She had kept in touch with Wilson since their call many days ago and knew all about House falling in love and the fact that Wilson had broken the news to Cameron only yesterday which meant she was slightly confused by the look on the younger woman's face.

Hadn't Wilson said she was upset? Then again he had also mentioned that he'd offered to take her to dinner but they'd settled on a more professional lunch.

She wondered how long that professionalism would last.

She shook the thought from her head.

"Where's House?" she asked slightly snappily but in such a way that both of them knew her snappiness was directed at House and not Cameron.

Cameron knew there was no point in pretending that he wasn't in yet. His car was in his parking space and his bag on the couch in his office.

"He came in about half an hour ago and left straight away. Try Wilson's office." She suggested on a whim. "Do we have a case?"

Cuddy sighed and stepped further into the room and passed the case file to Cameron. "Yeah a tough one from what I can see." She said softly. "Get the symptoms on the board and if House complains tell him I bought the board and I said you could use it."

Cameron smiled despite of the seriousness of the case file in hand. "I will."

"Are you okay?" Cuddy said in a soft and caring tone that Cameron had never heard from the older woman before. It was almost maternal.

Cameron realised in an instant what had transpired.

"You talked to Wilson didn't you?

Cuddy nodded almost ashamed of her silent confession.

Cameron rolled her eyes slightly and sighed softly. "I'm okay. Really, don't worry about me." she stated in such a normal tone that the administrator regarded her curiously but none the less she relented. Cuddy had more important things to do at that exact moment than worry about the strange normality of the would-be heartbroken woman before her.

"Have a good morning." She bid as she left in a flurry of cleavage and tight skirt.

"And you Dr Cuddy." Cameron answered unsurprised at the slight sting of jealousy at the sight of her sumptuous curves but she cared less than she had done once before now that she knew she could please and satisfy House better than her as she knew that they'd had some sexual relationship in the past.

She smirked at the woman's disappearing back before adopting an entirely professional appearance and setting about her work.

* * *

Wilson was practically outright laughing at House in his aching predicament. Not only couldn't he tell the woman he love that he adored her, he also could not get out of the leather couch with aches of the past twelve hours exploits catching up to him.

"It's not funny." House said struggling to pull himself to a sitting position and then sighing in relief as he reached it. "I'm getting too old for this."

Cuddy barged in. "I hope you don't mean your work because I just left a new case file with Cameron."

"No, he's talking about his true love." Wilson said with a smirk. "Apparently she's wearing him out."

"Oh really?" She said curiously and sitting next to House, perhaps a little too close for comfort... or so House felt almost despising her heat and the too-sweet scent of her perfume.

House sighed. "Oh I might have known you were gossiping about me, you woman." he snarked at Wilson.

"So, do we find out who this girl is anytime soon?" Cuddy asked with a teasing smile.

"No not if I have anything to do with it." House answered gruffly. "She's mine."

"House, if she's in love with you I doubt anyone could take her away from you or want to because she must be crazy." Wilson joked.

House glared at him angrily and stood with a slight grunt and limped heavily and quickly from the room in obvious pain the door slamming angrily behind him.

Cuddy stared after him a slight frown on her brow. "He's in pain."

"It's his own fault. Five times in 12 hours will do that to a guy with two working legs let alone a cripple."

"Wow." she said somewhat appreciatively staring at the door still. "So do you really think he's in love?" she asked almost disappointed.

"I know so." Wilson asked surely as he watched Cuddy carefully. "He's completely and utterly lost to her... who ever this mystery woman is. Are you okay?" he asked knowing the past between House and Cuddy. And he had long since suspected she may still harbour feelings for his best recently infatuated friend.

"Yeah." she said with a soft sigh. "Just... it would be nice to have that you know? If love can make someone like House that happy then well... it makes you wonder."

"I suppose it does," Wilson murmured watching her with a gentle intensity.

* * *

The day seemed to progress in a downward spiral for House. The patient was sick without any apparent cause every test was negative and each symptom was simple on it's own but baffling as a set. High fever, fatigue, muscle aches, neck stiffness and tremors the most that they could do at this point was keep the fever down and controlled as much as possible; it should have been a cold or the flu but it wasn't. He was completely in the dark searching almost blindly for an answer. House was entirely exhausted, practically surviving on Cameron's coffee alone and the food he managed to grab from the cafeteria while his fellows were off doing tests. Around halfway through the day things took a turn for the worse still; their patient had slipped into a coma, House had ended up being assigned the night shift to watch over the patient and Cameron was walking in a subtly different manner alerting him to the fact that her period had started.

Despite their closeness, intimacy and love neither found it hard to slip into their usual roles at work. House shouted. Cameron was moral and pushy. House shouted some more. All was normal except for the fact that they could more easily decipher the feelings in each others eyes.

His frustration. Her fears.

Their love.

And it made them work better together than they did before.

House glanced at Cameron as he disappeared into his office the need in his eyes too much for her to ignore. His mutter of "Coffee" gave her the perfect excuse. So with a glance in Chase and Foreman's direction making sure they were still working hard she went over to the sink and prepared House's coffee mug before disappearing into his office in a flurry of blinds and delicately locking the door behind her.

"I need you," he murmured as he stood perched against his desk.

She smiled and stepped forward lowering the mug to his desk before slipping between his spread legs and sliding her arms around him.

House lowered his forehead to her chest and slid his arms around her hips, keeping her close and pressing her to him.

Cameron kissed his hair and smoothed her fingers through his hair gently making him moan softly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered sadly. "I shouldn't have been so demanding last night."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Don't apologise. It takes two to tango." he murmured and kissed her softly before pressing his face to her neck and holding her tighter than before.

"You're tired." she breathed unable to stop her body from melding to his and hugging him back just as desperately.

"Yeah... but I've been in worse states than this and still solved cases. Don't worry."

"I'm not." she answered honestly with her faith in him obvious in those two simple words.

She shook lightly in his arms, her body clenching against his. House moved his hand around her waist to rest against her abdomen, slipping beneath her shirt and rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"You should take some painkillers." he said softly.

"Oh I will don't worry. And I won't steal any of your Vicodin." she hummed giggling slightly.

"Good." he said with his own slight chuckle.

And he pressed his lips to hers, nibbling her bottom lip gently and touching his tongue to that delicious red petal.

Cameron whimpered softly in his arms wishing that she could spend the whole day there just being comforted and soothed by him. The feel of his hand on her stomach was wonderfully calming and banished the pain from her body with ease.

"We should get back to work." she mumbled.

House sighed and gave in. "You're right, we should." But he was reluctant to let go.

Having her in his arms had suddenly become normality. A month ago working on a case into the wee small hours of the morning was his normality, his centre, his forte, his addiction but now? It was her. She had become essential in his little life. He vowed then that he'd tell her he loved her as soon as this case was done. He needed her too much.

He kissed her once more. "Painkillers and a good lunch. Doctor's and boss's orders." He was sorely tempted to add lover in that little list too... but it seemed too much and not enough at the same time.

"Okay." She said with a gentle smile. "I'll see you later."

* * *

It was late. Very late. Darkness crept over the Princeton streets and seeped though into the office of Gregory House, his blinds were shut locking out the garish light of the hallway, the soft light of his desk lamp more than bright enough for his tired strained eyes.

He sighed softly realizing that his mug was now empty so he stood and headed into the conference room to fill it.

There was still no change in the patient's condition but at least he was stable even though he was in a comatose state.

"Hey." Cameron mumbled exhaustedly from the desk in the corner.

House turned shocked to see that she was still here.

"Why aren't you at home?" he said confused by her presence.

She looked down. The truth was home wouldn't feel like home without him and even more so his house felt more like home than her apartment ever did.

"I didn't want to leave you." she said simply.

House nodded and glanced at the coffee machine seeing that it was empty. "Could you brew a little more coffee? I'll be back soon."

"Okay." she replied standing a little shakily House observed seeing the extent of her exhaustion.

He disappeared down the hall to the storage room he'd seen so much of that morning and retrieved a thick blanket and soft pillow and headed back to his office and laid them out on the couch before going back into the conference to grab his Cameron. "Come on." he said taking her hand.

"Wha'?" she said confused as she followed him then she stopped in the doorway seeing the makeshift bed.

"Into bed with you." he said softly his thumb moving over her knuckles.

"But..." she stammered.

"Sleep Allie, please." House whispered turning to her and drawing her further into the dimly lit room.

Cameron looked up at him astounded by his thoughtfulness and lost in his eyes. Cupping his cheek she kissed him softly in thanks before sliding under the blanket and resting her head on the soft pillow. She watched as he hobbled back into the conference room and got his coffee. He smiled at her as he locked the door behind him. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I will." she said looking up at him, "I'm waiting for the leather to heat up."

House groaned softly. "Quit with the sexy talk you're not getting any tonight." He teased.

She giggled. "It was a perfectly innocent comment."

"Innocent my ass." he said sitting at his desk.

"Your perfect ass." she countered with a sleepy grin.

He rolled his eyes.

"Please sleep already." he said with fake annoyance.

"Practically good enough to eat." she continued teasing with a grin.

"Yeah and I'm sure you'd bite me... good..." he stammered slightly as that _I've-got-an-idea_ look spread over his face.

Cameron watched him carefully.

"Did you get an LP done before the kids lights went out?"

"Yeah."

"Is the sample still in the lab?"

"Yeah. Greg, what...?" she started.

"Just an idea." he murmured as he walked over to her and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Please sleep?" he begged, smoothing his hand over her hair.

"Okay." she mumbled.

He smiled and straightened before leaving buzzing from that feeling her got when he got something right but as he was quickly discovering it paled in comparison to having Cameron wrapped around him whilst she slept. He gazed at her slightly longingly and locked the door behind him after checking the key was in his pocket not wanting a janitor to poke around inside and wake Cameron from her much needed slumber. He turned from the room limped quickly towards the lab to do his test and confirm his diagnosis.

* * *

Eastern equine encephalitis.

What a diagnosis! A little over 200 cases in the US in the past 50 years. There was nothing they could do for the kid but let the virus run its course and continue to maintain and treat his fever. And yet all House could concentrate on was getting back to Cameron and sleeping with her in his arms. Which he did almost immediately after he'd directed nurses as to the continued course of treatment and noted the confirmed diagnosis in the right files and papers.

She murmured a little as he slipped in behind her and snuck under the blanket.

She felt wonderful against him and he found himself unable to resist sleep as he pressed his nose into her hair and lost himself in her delicate and beautiful scent and the welcoming darkness.

The two doors of the office that led into the hospital were locked tight sealing them in their own little quiet paradise.

The balcony door however was certainly unlocked.

* * *

Wilson arrived in the morning still curious and very aware that his friend would be vulnerable and tried after working and being on call through the night so he stole over the balcony to House's darkened office completely unprepared for the sight that would greet him.

"No way." he murmured in astonishment as the door closed behind him.


	30. Light

**Light**

Wilson stood there in shock for what must have been at least five minutes. 

**_House and Cameron?! _**

Cameron was the one who'd been sleeping with House all this time?

He shook his head in disbelief and found himself remembering his voice carrying down House's hall as he practically called her a whore. He also remembered how they must have played him yesterday... Cameron deserved an Emmy after that display. He was slightly unsure as to what to do but he decided they might as well get this over with and guessed that House might be a little more forthcoming this early and with Cameron in his arms.

**_House and Cameron?!_** he thought once more shaking his head again.

He opened the blinds of the window letting the morning light in but kept the rest shut and brought a chair over in front and sat down.

"Good Morning." he said in a loud authoritative tone as he saw House stir in the gentle morning light.

House tensed and stilled and squinted. "Oh shit." he muttered closing his eyes and dropping his head down behind Cameron's once more.

"You look... comfy." Wilson said with a smirk.

"How the hell did you get in here?" House hissed slightly frenziedly; he hissed to allow Cameron her rest and worried for the fact that someone else could come in.

"The balcony door was unlocked." He said soothingly sensing his friends fears.

House breathed a gentle sigh of relief and hugged Cameron gently glad he'd managed to protect her and keep them secret.

Wilson watched some what voyeuristically and intrigued.

"So the secrets out then?" he asked non-chalantly.

"No." House murmured. "I haven't told her and neither are you. And you're not going to tell anyone else about us either." he growled.

"People are going to find out sooner or later." Wilson replied softly.

"I don't care!" He shouted.

Cameron stirred. "Greg?" she said questioningly her eyes still closed as she turned towards him a little more.

"We have a visitor." he said slightly bitterly.

"What do you...?" She opened her eyes and tensed at the sight of Wilson.

**_He knows!_** her mind shouted. **_He knows you love him!_**

"Hi." she said timidly.

"Hey." Wilson said gently.

She sighed and turned to House pressing her body to his, her face buried in his chest.

House wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. " Wilson could you give us a minute? I'll talk to you later." he said with a forceful gaze. "And if you think of telling anyone, even Cuddy, I'll disown you."

"Okay House." he said standing and leaving sheepishly.

The balcony door hissed slightly as it shut behind him.

House kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "It's okay." He cooed.

Silent minutes passed.

"He told you." she mumbled into his chest.

He nodded and stroked her hair. "Yes, he did."

Cameron shook in his arms in fear and apprehension.

"Allie... Allie look at me." he murmured and lifted her chin.

She sighed and opened her tearful eyes.

House leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I suppose now would be a good time to tell you I'm in love with you." he whispered his fingers smoothing over her cheek.

She smiled and a few teardrops slid down her cheeks to their pillow and his thumb.

"Don't cry." he said softly wiping away her tears a small smile on his lips.

"Greg... I love you too... so much." she said as she pressed her lips to his.

House grinned and kissed her back greedily with his leg sliding over her hips.

They pulled back a few moments later breathless their foreheads resting together.

"Why didn't you want Wilson to tell anyone about us?" Cameron asked softly.

"Well I don't know what we're doing. I didn't want to push you and I want to keep you all to myself." he finished with a grin.

"Trust me, I'm yours." she murmured as she brushed her lips against his.

He groaned softly. "Is it just me..." He kissed her lips again softly."...or does the feel better than before?"

"Better." She moaned, her body arching to his slightly. "So much better."

He kissed down her neck, slowly working his body over hers.

"God! I wish you could make love to me." she breathed smoothing her hands through his hair.

"Greg, honey... Greg will do just fine." he replied with a grin, sucking on her neck.

She moaned and giggled lightly. "Honey?"

House lifted her head a looked down into her eyes, a grin across his mouth. "Would you prefer something else?"

"No, no... you can call me whatever you want." she said with a happy smile.

"So baby is okay?"

He kissed her pulse point.

"Yeah."

"Sweetcheeks?"

He kissed her throat.

"Yup."

"Muffincake?"

He kissed her ear.

"Uh huh."

"My bendy sexy hot cheerleader dominatrix." he breathed in her ear.

"Save that one for the bedroom." she replied with a grin.

He laughed lightly in the kind of way that always made his blue eyes sparkle and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said with a smile.

"And you were right... I do wish I could make love to you too." he said with a deep longing in his eyes.

She smiled sadly and sighed closing her eyes.

By the time she opened them House was grinning over her, his erection pressing harder to her and that I've-got-an-idea look had returned.

It thrilled her knowing that he'd used that marvellous brain of his to come up with a plan to solve their current predicament.

"You have a plan." she stated mirroring his grin.

"I do." he whispered. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." she whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her softly before pulling himself slowly and carefully to his feet, stretching out rubbing his leg slightly before reaching for his Vicodin, swallowing them as she stood beside him.

"Follow me." House said grabbing his cane and bag before hobbling to the door then very nearly rushing to the locker room and ushering her inside ahead of him. "Do you have a change of clothes in your locker?"

"Yeah."

"Great, grab some of that girly shampoo if you want." he said tossing his bag on top of the lockers and walking down the row of showers to the disabled stall at the end, grabbing two towels he hung them over the door of the cubicle before beginning to strip as quickly as possible knowing that someone could walk in at any moment. Cameron shivered as his torso became exposed and rushed to match his nudity as she set her shampoo and shower gel on the shelf quickly not caring that it fell on its side. Glancing inside she saw white hand rails jutting out from the blue tiles on all three sides. Perfect, she thought as all her clothes were gone and she backed into the shower motioning a finger for him to follow her into the mist. House shuck the rest of his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower locking the cubicle door behind him. He hadn't bothered to hide his cane. He really didn't care who thought he was having sex in the showers he just needed to be with her now.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, glad to feel the effects of the Vicodin already beginning to limber up his thigh.

"Someone's going to hear us." Cameron murmured.

"Great thing about locker rooms... the acoustics are excellent." he replied against the wet skin of her neck.

"So you want us to get caught?" she asked with a grin.

"As long as you don't mind taking the risk I want to do this." he said looking down into her eyes. "I want to be able to shout I love you like I have every time we've made love this past week or so."

She smiled. "I can't say no to you... and I don't want to." She said with her arms moving tighter around his neck and pulling his lips back to hers. "Make love to me." she breathed.

"Let's get you wet first huh?" he replied wagging his eyebrows making her giggle.

He smoothed his hands gently through her hair as he kissed her neck making sure it was thoroughly wet before pulling back and picking up her shampoo and concentrating working up a thick lather in her long hair, making sure his fingers massaged her scalp gently making her moan in submission and delight as he so fondly remembered from the last time they showered. As he continued to massage her scalp the spray washed away the suds he could feel her hands moving over him, roaming his chest and fondling his length gently, her fingers making it harder and harder in addition to her moans.

Someone came in just as Cameron picked up the shampoo to give House the same treatment. She giggled lightly, the whole situation of making love to Greg House in the hospital showers thoroughly arousing, shockingly nerve-wracking and utterly hilarious at the same time.

"Shh," House breathed to her unable to contain his own grin as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her hip to hip as he bent his head to her hands.

They heard someone groan and grumble. "Get a room."

"In one, thanks." House replied.

The next sound to follow was that of the contents of an entire locker falling to the floor.

"House?!" sounded Chase's whiney shocked Australian voice.

"No it's God. Hurry up and make like a tree, you're screwing with my groove thang."

Cameron giggled loudly and bit her lip to keep from laughing as her hands began to move through his hair making him groan softly at her gentle affectionate touch.

"Shut up!" Chase squealed. "Can't you just wait thirty seconds until I leave the bloody room?!"

Cameron giggled again.

"Stand guard outside and we have a deal." House said in as normal a voice as possible.

"Done. Just shut the hell up!" Chase whined.

"Thirty seconds starting now." He began counting down in his head still feeling those gloriously soft fingers moving through his hair. He moved his hands over her body, made easier by the suds that lingered there before leaning down and sucking one of her nipples slightly roughly.

Cameron moaned very loudly as he bit down on her nipple unexpectedly.

"House!" Chase yelped.

"You made the deal with me not her." He could tell she found it quite erotic the idea of some one listening in merely by her sensitivity and he made use of that again as he moved his mouth to the other nipple scraping his stubble over her flesh making her moan again even louder.

Secretly he was also pleased. He knew at some point it would come out that it was Cameron in the shower there with him, he delighted in the fact that Chase would know that he could easily bring her pleasure and make her moan more than he ever could. Sitting right outside the locker room would still put him in hearing distance.

This time he wanted people to hear. He wanted everyone to hear.

"Oh God!" She gasped in a husky voice as his fingers slid down, down and probed her gently.

"House!" Chase wailed as he frantically tried to re-stock his locker.

"Time's up weasel boy. And like I dun told you, and you obviously heard, my name is God." He said growling the last word as he bit Cameron's neck gently making her moan once more.

"Fuck." Chase grunted slamming his locker shut and picking everything else up then carrying it outside quickly to begin his guard duty. He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall and shoved everything into his bag then searched for his I-pod. It was one of the things he'd tossed into his locker. "Fuck." He murmured again wondering what people would think of him sitting outside the locker room with his fingers in his ears singing monotonous "La, La, La, La". He shook his head and crossed his arms as he desperately tried to think of anything else but his boss getting some less than 20 feet away.

"Thank God for that." Cameron mumbled.

"You're welcome." House replied with a grin.

She swatted his chest playfully, "You are an evil man."

"Very, very evil." he growled sexily surreptitiously reaching for the shower gel from behind her.

"And I love it." she hummed back in a low tone.

He kissed down her neck encouraging her to tip her head back before flicking open the shower gel and squirting almost half the cold liquid in her body.

She moaned at the contrast in temperatures and the feeling of the liquid dripping down over her breasts.

He closed the cap and tossed it back before using both hands to lather her beautiful body, feeling every inch of skin and moving his own body gently against hers to cover his in soap allowing her own hands to move over his skin with a little more ease.

"You feel so good!" House groaned as her washed her ass and down her leg bringing it over his hip, his erection rubbing against her soaped belly, then slipping down to rub against her centre.

"Greg! God, Greg, please!" she begged quietly. She was hot before they even left his office and after 25 minutes of strip teases and soft and sensual touches she was more than ready. "Make love to me." she murmured in his ear.

House rubbed her backside gently getting the suds off to make sure she didn't slip before lifting her on to the two rails that nearly met in the corner, a cheek on each corner. He brought her hands to the centre of the rails and lifted and bent her legs spreading her wide as her feet used the opposite corners of the rails like stirrups.

"You look beautiful." he murmured pulling back and looking at her in appraising reverence.

She smiled softly and reached her hand out to him drawing him forward for a deep longing kiss. "And you are so handsome. And sexy." she added with a grin.

House chuckled softly. "Sorry I forgot one of your period symptoms was horniness." he said wriggling his hips against hers.

"You're such a tease." she breathed.

"And I love you." he replied against her lips before pressing his length into her very slowly, inch by thick inch deep into her body.

She whimpered and wriggled slightly feeling him fill her then tipped her head back and gasped gently her body quivering on its precarious perch and shivering around him.

"I love you." she moaned softly.

He grinned and brushed his lips gently against hers. "Hold on tight." he murmured as he gripped the handrails and both her hands slid up around his neck.

He took a deep breath and drew out his cock until only the head remained inside her velvet walls before pressing roughly back into her body hard and fast.

"Yes!" Cameron cried out echoing around the room and down the hall outside.

"Urgh." Chase grumbled in disgust. He was almost tempted to run away and leave them to it but House would kick his ass if anyone walked in and whoever did walk in would probably be scarred for life, mentally and physically.

"Chase, what the hell are you doing on the floor?!" Foreman exclaimed as he approached.

"Guarding the door." He said unhappily as he heard more moans of pleasure and elation from inside.

"Why... what the hell is going on in there?" He replied staring at the door and catching the sounds of moaning.

"Foreman you do not want to know." Chase said matter of factly.

"Chase." He said in a warning tone.

"House is having sex in there. He said he'd let me get out without anymore moaning as long as I guarded the door. I left my I-pod in my locker." Chase said disheartened.

"You've got to be kidding me." Foreman stated.

Just then a distinguishable moan of "Oh Greg!" sounded from behind the door.

She whimpered as her small orgasm subsided and he continued to press into her over and over. Her hands gripped tightly onto his hair as she writhed against the cold titles. The last of the soap was disappear from between there bodies so that slippery ease was exchanged for stimulating friction.

"Greg." Cameron breathed. "Everyone's going to hear."

"Let them." He grunted as he continued to thrust into her still convulsing flesh. "I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows it."

"So we're telling everyone? That's us a couple now?" She said surprisingly soberly after such ecstasy.

House slid slowly into her and stilled. "Yeah. It's what you want right?" he asked slightly nervously.

"I just want to be with you regardless if the whole world knows or no one." she muttered softly.

"You need me... it's why you didn't go home last night." he said perceptively.

"You need me too. That Sunday night after Wilson left you needed me to sleep." She replied knowingly. "Home doesn't feel like home." She then admitted softly.

"There's a way we can solve this problem." he stated as he kissed her softly.

"How?" she breathed.

"That bag you bring over to my place... bring a few more."

"Greg?" she asked softly daring to hope that he meant what she thought he meant.

"Move in with me." he whispered.

She grinned. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I want you with me. I need you and you need me... it works." he murmured.

"Okay." Her smile still wide and full.

"Okay... now that that's sorted." he said kissing down her neck. "How about orgasm two?" He bit down on her nipple and began thrusting sweet warmth once more.

She moaned in a long low guttural tone. "No complaint from me." she said tipping her head back and cradling his head to her breast.

He chewed lightly on the rosy buds before turning the shower head so the spray poured over those hardened peaks stimulating them further as he concentrated entirely on filling her with his cock in the most pleasurable way possible.

Her hands fisted in his hand as he reached his hand down to her clit and manipulated it roughly.

"Ahh!" she squeaked loudly.

"Who the hell is that in there with him?" Foreman asked now sitting beside Chase keeping him company trying to use conversation to drown out the screams as his own I-pod had no charge left.

"I have no clue. It sounds like he's killing her in there whoever she is." Chase replied with a shiver.

"You have to admit the bastards got some stamina." he sighed. "I heard from the nurses House solved the case last night."

"What was it?"

"It..."

"Why the hell are you two sitting on the floor?" Wilson asked.

"Urgh!... Urgh!" sounded from behind the thick wooden door.

Wilson shook his head. "Forget I asked." and he walked on quickly.

"Do you think he knows something?" Chase murmured.

"He has to... he's House's friend isn't he?"

"Yes! Greg harder!" Cameron demanded.

And he was only to happy to comply as he traded off a little speed in favour of more power, making him grunt with every thrust and pressing his teasing finger hard against her clit.

"Yes! God! YES!" she screamed.

"Jesus Christ what the hell is he doing to her in there?" Chase said.

"Exactly what she wants apparently." Foreman muttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cuddy said as she stormed up the hall on the war path.

"Um... um." Chase stuttered.

"Ahh!" House groaned holding on a little more tightly.

"Yes!"

"One more baby." he breathed still thrusting and circling her clit with his finger as she moaned continuously.

"Who the hell is in there?!" Cuddy demanded angrily.

"House and some woman." Foreman replied.

"Out of the way." she hissed angrily.

"Oh Greg!" Cameron moaned. "Greg! GREG!" and her body very nearly flailed so much that they would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the tight grip of his hand on the rail.

Cuddy walked into the locker room, the click of her heals almost silent under the moans and the sound of the spray.

"Oh ALLIE!" he yelled as his cock exploded inside her filling her with copious amounts of come and then pressed his lips to hers desperately thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he moved in shallow thrusts through her quivering insides as he rode out his orgasm.

The sounds of Cameron's soft rapturous whimpers hummed through the room.

"House?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"Cameron?" Chase asked as he and Foreman stepped into the locker rooms.

House finished their kiss gently, their foreheads resting together and his breath harsh against her skin as he grinned softly. "House and Cameron aren't in right now but leave your name and number, we'll get back to you." he said breathlessly.

Cameron smiled at him happy and content and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you." she said quiet enough for only him to hear.

"I love you too." he murmured in reply.

"Don't think you're getting away with this House. I want you in the clinic in 10 minutes and you'll be there all day!" She demanded and turned from the room.

House rolled his eyes but none the less kept kissing Cameron softly as he pulled out. She moaned into his lips at the loss of him and her aching thighs as he encouraged her back to her feet lifting her with ease.

"Cameron is that really you in there?" Chase said desperately, everyone knew he had a crush on her ever since the first time sex was mentioned as part of a diagnosis.

"Yeah." she answered lost in House and kissing him again under the spray.

"Oh god." He breathed before leaving now having vivid images playing in his mind to put those cries of pleasure.

"Get a room next time." Foreman stated.

"We're in one!" House shouted.

Foreman rolled his eyes and left.

"That was **_so_** good." Cameron breathed kissing him gently.

"I know." he replied with a grin as his hands smoothed over her body and the spray washed his now limp dick. "I don't think you'll have any problem with cramps today."

"So you just did this for my physical wellbeing?" She teased rubbing her nose against his. "You're so cute."

"I am not cute. I'm manly and sexy and lots of other butch things too." He said with a pout never having looked cuter than he did at that moment.

"Greg, I know you can be cute when you feel like it... And I'm glad you sometimes feel like it around me. I love you. All of you." she said softly, her hand stroking his cheek gently.

He smiled and sighed contentedly before leaning forward and kissing her thoroughly. "You could say anything and put "I love you" at the end of it and I'd probably agree with you." he murmured making her giggle.

"We should probably get out of here," she replied feeling her fingers beginning to prune which was impressive since they had barely been under the spray, "I don't even know how long we've been here for."

"An hour probably." said kissing down her neck and shutting off the spray and handing her one of the towels. "Remind me to get those handrails installed at home."

"Gladly. That was so much fun." she said towelling her body gently and rubbing her hair.

"It was." he said leaning over and kissing her gently.

She cupped his cheek and kept his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied as he watched her wrap the towel around her body and head out in to the main part of the room with her shampoo and shower gel in hand. By the time he followed Cameron out she had already donned her underwear. It was simple black girl boxers and a black bra but it looked stunning against her porcelain skin. "You are so sexy."

She turned around and saw him standing there a towel around his waist, his slightly tanned skin tone glistening through the misty drops of water that clung to his sparse chest hair. "The same could be said about you." she said with a smirk.

House chuckled slightly gathering up his clothes and bringing them over to the bench before grabbing his bag and beginning to dress. Just as he'd pulled on his jeans, leaving the fastenings for just now, he pulled on his socks and shoes and Cameron spoke.

"What... What if they ask questions? What am I supposed to tell them?" she said nervously. Her plain black plants and white spaghetti top clung to her body and her wet hair hung in loose curls around her face.

He stood and turned her and pressed her back against the locker, his hand pressing against her abdomen and stared intensely into her eyes. "I told you, you can tell anyone anything you want. Only Wilson and Cuddy know everything because Wilson's such a girl. It's up to you how much you tell people... I don't care as long as you come home with me."

Cameron's breathing had increased rapidly, her eyes wide and her skin slightly flushed.

House rolled his eyes slightly. "Are you listening to me?" he asked dipping his head and moving closer to her, using his hips to pin her to the lockers and his arms stretching up to the top of the lockers and enclosing her, surrounding her.

"Yeah I'm listening." She breathed. "But it's so sexy when you get all intense like that."

He smirked and became serious once more, "Just don't worry about other people. This is important. We're important and I want you and me to be happy."

The lust in her eyes faded for a moment out shone by the love that glistened in her eyes. "We will be."

He smiled softly and leaned down kissing her gently then more and more deeply as time passed and her hands pressed to his back tracing the lines from their first sexual encounter that still lingered there.

"House, your ten minutes are up." Cuddy said barging into the locker room, not in the least bit surprised to see them making out half naked. She let her eyes trail over House's subtly muscular back and followed the red lines that trailed down his back. She sighed softly to herself imagining the raw passion that made them and hoping that that sort of passion would be in her life at some point in the future. She envied them and their love.

"Aw do I have to?" he grumbled resting his forehead against Cameron's.

"Yes." She said softly. She let the door close behind her and stepped further into the room. "What the hell were you two thinking anyway?"

"We were thinking we wanted to make love the instant we said "I love you" this morning." Cameron answered turning to the older woman and meeting her eyes. "We... well," she smirked. "I wouldn't really say we're sorry that it happened just that it happened to be here and caused such an inconvenience but it was important."

Cuddy regarded the younger woman with new found respect, she had always suspected that the girl held too much in emotions but now she reckoned it was everyone else who weren't feeling enough. She sighed softly. "Please don't let it happen again or you'll both be working the clinic from 8 'til 6."

"Do I still have to work the clinic today?" House asked as he pulled on his shirt much to Cameron and his chagrin. "I had a long ass night and I diagnosed our patient with Triple E."

"Triple E? Really?" Cameron asked slightly excitedly as she grabbed her almost res blouse and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Yeah." he said with a proud smile. "Cool right?"

"Its interesting." she said as a compromise and a smirk around her lips.

House rolled his eyes and kissed her softly before pulling on his button down and fastening his jeans and belt.

Cuddy smiled in spite of herself. For two such opposite people they did fit together so well.

House caught this smile and sensed weakness. "So?" he said wrapping his arms around Cameron from behind and looking at Cuddy over her shoulder.

"So what?" Cuddy replied pulling her best serious-administrator face.

"Do I still have to do clinic today? Or do you want the clinic to echo with our screams too?" he said with an evil grin.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Get Chase and Foreman up to speed then you can both go. I want you back here tomorrow. House, clinic at 7.30 and if you're even a minute late I'll see to it that you get every patient with an STD. Otherwise congratulations and don't let this interfere with work."

"It hasn't so far... no one has noticed a thing." House countered. "Until today obviously... I'm sure the whole hospital knows by now. But it hasn't interfered with work."

"Makes us work better actually." Cameron said remembering back to yesterday.

"Yeah, less of that simmering sexual tension about." He joked scrapping his chin over Cameron's neck gently.

"I'm sure Chase and Foreman will be **_so_** pleased." Cuddy replied sarcastically and opened the door. "Now off to work with both of you."

"Fine!" House sighed and grabbed his cane before heading to the door. "But we'll be gone within the hour. I have a quick recovery time." And with that he was gone leaving Cameron flushing bright red in front of her boss as she collected her things from her locker.

"You're good for him." Cuddy said softly.

"I hope so... and I hope he thinks so too." Cameron replied in an equally quiet tone.

"I must say it's a very strange way to start a relationship." Cuddy said taking a seat on the bench in the middle of the room.

Cameron blushed again.

"It just sort of happened." She said beginning to pace. "We had and argument and...and he kissed then it spiralled. I wasn't looking for a relationship, to be honest I thought I was over him but all he had to do was kiss me and I melted." And she dropped beside Cuddy lost in the memory of their first kiss. "It was like looking into his eyes for the first time all over again and so much more." She murmured reverently just glad to have someone to talk to about all this. She smiled. "Listen to me prattling like a love sick teenager."

"House has the social age of a teenage boy so it fits just fine." Cuddy said reassuringly meeting Cameron's eyes with a genuine smile.

Cameron laughed lightly. "I suppose you're right."

There was a short pause.

"I'm envious." Cuddy murmured.

Cameron tensed instantly, a loud dark voice shouting in her mind; **_Mine!_**

The elder doctor sensed her defensiveness instantly. "Not of you and House." she corrected nervously. "I mean... what you have. The love... that... that passion; that's what I want. It's what everyone wants right?" She sighed and looked disheartened.

It was all too easy for Cameron to forget that her boss was a sensitive woman beneath all that administrator crap. She sighed softly. "I don't think Greg wanted it and look what happened... you're looking for it, so just make sure you keep your eyes open and it might be around the corner." She said kindly.

Cuddy felt her hope being restored. "Thanks." She said gratefully as she stood.

"You're welcome. Now excuse me I have to go stop Greg from boasting about our sex life. Bye!" she said with a gentle smile before heading towards the conference room with purpose.

Cuddy chuckled lightly and went back to work keeping her eyes open.


	31. Magic

**Magic**

House moved swiftly from the locker room to Wilson's office, with his smile wide and unquenchable. He dropped into his friend's empty couch and smiled contentedly up at the ceiling. 

Wilson knew better than to initiate the conversation.

"She's so fucking amazing." House said closing his eyes feeling entirely content.

"And you seemed to be quite happy letting everyone hear that fucking." Wilson said barely looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm talented, people should know about it." He answered still lost in his memories. "Everyone knows about us now, except for how it started ... just you and Cuddy know about that." House paused a moment as he saw though a slightly open eye that Wilson wasn't really paying attention, so with a slight smirk he added, "She's moving with me."

Wilson stopped and looked over at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding?!"

"Not at all." He said with a smile

"Stacy..."

His smile faded.

"Allison is not Stacy." House stated adamantly. "And anyway Stacy and I were together for 6 years and she moved in 1 week after our first date. Allison is moving in three weeks later so we should last 18 years... by which point I'll probably be too old to care or dead." He actually hoped that he'd have longer than that with her; he craved her as he did his Vicodin and the drive that compelled him to sit before his piano as often as possible.

"House." Wilson said warningly.

"What?" he said innocently his eyes meeting the oncologists and everything he thought was visible to the younger man.

Wilson smiled softly. "Okay. I'm happy for you bro."

"Thanks." House murmured genuinely. He sighed softly and tipped his head back. "How the hell am I gonna live with a woman again?"

Wilson laughed lightly. "You said she's practically been living with you ever since you started this so I don't see what the problem is. You know what it's like to spend every minute of everyday with her."

"I do." he answered. "She's so..."

"Fucking amazing?" Wilson guessed.

"Yeah." House said with a grin and stood. "Exactly."

And he was gone.

* * *

As Cameron headed down the corridor and into the conference she barely had to step over the threshold before she realised that House was no where to be seen, though the sound of Chase and Foreman's gossiping voices did give away the House-less-ness of the room.

She groaned softly and attempted to back out but Chase's voice caught her.

"Cameron, wait." He said turning from Foreman.

She turned; her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. Time to face the music, she thought.

"Are you really sleeping with House?" he asked quietly.

"Did that sound like sleeping to you?" she answered. Mentally she slapped her hand over her mouth; she'd been spending way to much time with House she decided as she saw Chase's raised eyebrows and slight look of disgust. "Yes, I am sleeping with him."

"So how long has it been going on?" Foreman asked curiously as he sat at the conference table.

Cameron sighed. "I need coffee if I'm going to do this." she said as she moved over to the sink and began preparing the brew. Not to mention it also felt easier answering these kinds of questions without seeing their stares. "About three weeks." she stated as the coffee began to filter.

"Three weeks?" Chase stammered. "You've been in love with him for years and you've been sleeping with him for the past three weeks?! Why haven't you been jumping up and down like an idiot?"

"Because I'm not the naive little girl that you seem to think I am." she shot over her shoulder at him, with an evil look in her eyes. "It was important to both of us that it was kept between us. Not even Wilson knew." she said colouring the truth but only slightly.

"So you and House are really...?" Foreman asked ambiguously.

"I'm moving in with him." she stated softly, smiling to herself as she prepared four mugs and per usual.

"You... you're what?" Chase stumbled.

"I'm moving in with him." she stated louder her smile spreading to a wide grin as she began to pour the coffee.

"Wow. That seems… serious." Foreman observed.

"And quick." Chase added.

"Its both." she said with another smile as she turned and set their mugs before them.

"Oh you know me." House said from the threshold with a huge smile on his face. "I'm all about the seriousness but far from quick."

Chase rolled his eyes and groaned slightly.

"You bragging about me again, honey?" House said teasingly moving deeper into the room and kissing Cameron softly on the lips.

"Always." she answered with a smirk.

"Urgh, do you guys have to do that in front of us?" Chase asked. "The soundtrack was bad enough."

"We'll be out of your pretty little hair soon wombat boy." House snapped as he took his mug from Cameron's outstretched hand, his fingers brushing hers lovingly for a moment before he pulled back. "Our patient has triple E."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"Really?" Foreman asked in slight shock.

"Yes, really but I'm not done yet. I want you to observe him and keep his fever down and all that jazz. I'm going home, don't call unless... in fact just don't call. There's nothing I can do if he's dying and nothing I want to do with him when he's not sick." he said before supping his coffee a little more.

"And he's the guy you wanna go home to?" Foreman said with a somewhat smug look over at Cameron.

"She's not coming home to me she's coming with me now. Cuddy gave us the rest of the day off." House said as he disappeared into his office.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cameron said following him into his office and gladly shutting the door behind them with a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... but how the hell did you get yourself in that position?" House asked as he filled his bag with his PSP and iPod and other "necessary" gadgets.

"It just sorta happened." she murmured. "I expected you to be here."

" Wilson." House said by way of explanation which made Cameron nod in response. "Ready to go home?" he said looking up at her.

She grinned.

He smiled.

"Yes." she answered surely. "I'll just grab my bag."

She said disappearing back into the conference room and returning before either of her colleagues could get and word in edgeways.

"Come on let's go." she said eagerly.

"I think someone want's in my pants and it's so not happening, I'm not having you bleed over all my sheets." he stated tossing his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't... it's not that I want to but I ... I just want to be with you. I just want to be with you and not have to worry about everything here. I loved that all that mattered was us before it all came out and I want that back." she said softly.

"All that matters **_is_** us, no matter how many people know." House answered drawing closer to her knowing that he could comfort her with his mere closeness. He smiled watching the tension flow from her and her nostrils expanding to draw in his scent. "We'll be fine. And we'll be home soon." he whispered before leaning over and kissing her softly. "Very soon."

"Now." she said in a soft yet demanding tone.

House chuckled gently. "Let me wave my magic wand." he said flourishing his cane in the direction of the door. "After you Cinderella."

"My very own fairy." She giggled.


	32. Key

**Key**

They drove home in comfortable silence, their joined hands resting on her thigh as he drove.

For House coming home had never felt so right. They opened the door to his apartment taking off their weight of worries even before they crossed the threshold. It had been 24 hours since they'd last been here and yet it seemed like a lifetime had passed; so much had happened since then, so much had changed.

He watched as Cameron hung up her jacket and purse and slipped of her shoes.

She turned to see him watching her and blushed, pink spreading across her cheeks. "Is that okay?"

House smiled softly. "S'fine, I asked you to move in didn't I?" he answered hanging his own jacket.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get changed into my pj's."

"You mean my boxers and my shirt." He said as she walked away.

She froze mid-step and turned back. "Greg? If… if you don't…" she stammered shakily looking down.

He turned and stepped towards her, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her said softly. "It's fine really. I'm just trying to get used to the idea of living with someone again." He sighed.

"I've been with you for the past three weeks almost." She murmured against his shoulder.

"It's different."

"But it's still the same." She said pulling back. "How long have you been in love with me?"

"Since I you made me soup after I passed out." He admitted looking down.

"And you loved me since?" she continued in her questioning.

His eyes me hers, he took her hand and pressed it to the small scar on his neck, as it had done months ago to keep the blood in his body.

"Then. I think I knew then that this was love." He answered softly.

"So it's not so different then. Love was a part of this even before it started so don't worry too much. I love your apartment just the way it is. I'm just going to add some of my things, okay? Gradually. Very gradually since the lease on my apartment has another 4 months on it."

House nodded gently, her words quelling and beating his fears for now.

"Come on lets both get changed and chill out a bit." She suggested.

"Sounds good." He said with a gentle smile and kissed her softly.

"Sounds fantastic to me." She said drawing back and heading for the bedroom eager to feel as comfortable as possible.

-

The spent a large part of the day spooned and dozing on the couch and missing at least a quarter of whatever movies were playing out on screen. Hunger started to set in around 3pm and as Cameron cooked and home improved a frozen pizza House played out on his piano having somewhat missed the time he used to dedicate to the instrument and to himself for that matter. He felt the subtle touch of her hands on his shoulders and her lips on his ear she took the long way from the kitchen to the couch as the pizza was left to cook in the oven.

He resisted the urge to follow her back to the couch, trying to get used to the idea that she'd be here for a while.

He resisted the urge to try to impress her with his fingers, he'd already done that and she wasn't going to leave him.

And all too soon he was lost in his thoughts and his fingers drummed out unusually happy and hopeful tunes until he found her repertoire was sadly lacking in those kinds of songs so he paused for a moment wondering where to go next his fingers smoothing over the surface of the keys and not pressing down.

He could feel her approaching him from behind, her warmth encompassed his body as she pressed against him and her arm encircled his neck.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"You've got time for one more then dinner." She said kissing him gently in the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

One more.

Some thing deep and passionate and loving seemed to leap from his fingertips and sing out from under the piano top, so strong it was almost frightening and dark. He finished breathing deeply as the last chord echoed out around the room.

He sat there staring at the keys for a moment.

That was it. That was all his emotions about her in one song.

"Beautiful." He heard her mumble from the kitchen as she put out the pizza onto the plates.

He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back.

He knew then that everything was going to be okay.

He stood and made his way to the front door before opening it.

"Greg where are you…?" But by the time she'd said that much he was standing in front of her once more with a small silver key in hand. He held it out to her gently.

"Here." He said softly. "Welcome home."

She took the key and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Hmm, I love you." She said softly.

He pulled back and kissed her softly, "I love you too. And you're still not getting any tonight." He said with a grin as he walked past her.

"Fine but I'll **_soooo_** be getting my fill of you in a day or two." She growled slightly walking after him.

"And I'll be willing to fill you as soon as you stop bleeding." He said filling his mouth as he stood there, the plates not yet on the table.

"You're such an ass." She said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"And you love me." He said with a full mouth.

"Yeah I do." She said giving in with a soft sigh.

"And I love you too. So we're sorted." He said petting her head somewhat condescendingly but the look in his eyes made her smile widely and she shook her head at him.

House smiled and watched her as she laid the plates down on the table.

Sorted; and quite happily so possibly for the rest of his life.

**THE END**


	33. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

"Greg, come on we're going to be late!" Cameron called from the living room.

"But I don't wanna go!" he whined like child from the bedroom.

Cameron rolled her eyes and checked her hair in the mirror on the wall and smoothed out the creases on her dress.

"You'd think three marriages would be enough but no, he had to go for another one and make me best man. Again. What an idiot." House grumbled as he made his way down the hall, he lurched forward his hand gripping the top of the cane tightly.

"To have you as his best and only friend, yeah I have to say I agree." She said as she approached him and smoothed her hands over his chest before doing up his shirt buttons and tying his bowtie with precision.

House sighed and rested his cane against the table and wrapped his arms around her possessively and pulled her body to his and kissed her forehead. "Why did they have to pick today?"

"Because it's they only day where the garden's availability and the start of their honeymoon cruise coincided."

"But it's our anniversary." House mumbled kissing her lips softly. "I've been looking forward to this all year." He said nipping her lips.

Cameron moaned abandoning his tie and sliding her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. "I've been looking forward to this too." She said between kisses. "But I wonder…" kiss, "… after two years…." kiss, "…if you're still up to it."

"Just you wait until I get you home tonight." He growled pressing her against the wall. "I'll fuck you just as hard as I did that first time."

She moaned softly into his mouth and kissed him back feverishly.

"We start the minute we get back you hear?" she demanded. "I want to get my whole three weeks out of you."

"And I'll be sure to get my three weeks out of you too." He said with a grin.

It had been two years since that fateful night and they were still together. A year later House had surprised Cameron some what by very nearly assaulting her the second they made it through the door after work. She was shocked to say the least but such passion was not uncommon in their relationship and she went along with it with a huge grin on her face. It wasn't until much later after several hours of primal love making and tender fucking that House whispered, "Happy Anniversary," and it all clicked into place. She smiled and kissed him tenderly and left him sleeping as she walked down the hall with bowed legs and made a quick dinner for them and came back to him still shaking lightly. Three weeks of hard romps in places they'd never imagined and tender touches with exquisite familiarity followed. It was sort of unspoken that a tribute would be made to the odd conception of their relationship. And in the run up to this year's anniversary they'd unconsciously slept more and made love less in preparation.

Though that didn't quite go to plan on the weekend of Wilson's stag night and Cuddy's hen party.

"Come on we're going to be late." Cameron murmured, feeling glad that she'd decided to forgo the mess of lip stick for the simplicity of lip gloss.

"But you taste like raspberry." He said kissing her again, tasting her and licking her lips gently.

"And I'll taste like raspberry again later. I promise." She said drawing back from him her hand smoothing over his cheek. "I still can't believe you actually shaved."

"Cuddy would have my job if I didn't. She wants everything to be perfect including me." He said with a hint of emotion, a hint that Cameron wouldn't have been able to discern two years ago.

She moved forward and kissed him softly. "Be what ever you have to be, just be yourself when you come back here okay? That's the man I love."

House looked down at her fondly, love shining in his eyes and kissed her temple. "Come on then. The quicker we leave the quicker we can send them on their merry way and we can head home and leave everyone else to trash the place and say it was me."

Cameron chuckled and headed outside checking she had everything in her purse. House's eyes followed the sway of her ass, mesmerized by it, as his feet carried him outside after her.

"I can't wait to come home." He whispered.

* * *

Though House was best man he sat beside Cameron in the front row, for the sake of his leg. There was a bunch of babble that he'd all heard before and once again he paid little attention to. A small breeze blew over their corner of the garden where the ceremony was being held, roses shivered on their bushes and Cuddy's dress rippled gently. He watched Cameron with some care through the ceremony. She was holding it all back, that much he could tell, so many emotions and memories and dreams. 

"You want this, don't you?" He murmured.

He felt her tense as if she was suddenly aware of his gaze and his curiosity.

"I want you." She said certainly as she met his eyes.

"You wanted it before." He said referring to her first husband.

"I was young." She said turning back to the front hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Doesn't mean that you didn't know what you want." He answered softly.

"Look I want you, okay? I want you more than anything else I might have dreamt of and I'm willing to sacrifice that. Is that okay with you?" she snapped lightly.

House frowned and turned back to the ceremony and thought.

Cameron sighed and turned back to the couple as the exchanged rings, she knew better than to interrupt him when he was thinking like that.

"Are you happy?" he whispered.

"Yes." She said slipping her hand in his.

She was sure it was only her imagination but it felt as though the touch of his finger tips kept returning to the base of her third finger all through the rest of the ceremony and "the Wilson's" obviously rehearsed boarder-line passionate kiss.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping House with his speech." Lisa Wilson said thankfully as she hugged Cameron. The two women had grown much closer ever since they'd started dating the odd pair of friends that were their partners. 

"Oh don't worry about it." She replied with a kind smile. "He knows how important today was for you and he knew you'd fire his ass if he put a single toe out of line. He even shaved! He wouldn't even do that for me!" She said jovially.

-

"Thanks House." Wilson said with a happy grin slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't make me do it again." House grumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me if I'm doing this again. Lisa is the one."

"You said that about Janet. And Hannah. And…."

"Yeah I get it I've made mistakes, but not with Lisa. I just feels different you know?" he said beaming with happiness. "I can imagine us years from now and I feel happy. I've never been myself until I was with her. I want kids for the first time in my life. And I want them with her." He said gazing over at her lovingly.

House's eyes fell on Cameron as she turned and smiled at him; that smile that melted his insides and made his stomach quiver.

"I know what you mean." He murmured with a gentle sigh.

Wilson looked over at his friend with a gentle knowing smile. "I can't thank you enough for getting Lisa and I together."

"Allie did all that. I just thought it would be a great way to stop you acting like a boy scout around the boss if you actually knew what she looked like naked instead of having to picture it."

"Then I'm going to do her a favour too." He said with a grin. "Don't let anything hold you back and just follow what's important and what feels right in your heart."

Wilson stood and left him with a lot to think about as he walked over and took his wife's hand for the second time that day and drew her onto the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife.

* * *

About an hour after the dancing had started Wilson and Cuddy snuck away to get changed and ready for their flight. The dance floor was still filled and in one corner, where the music was subdued and unobtrusive, House and Cameron swayed softly with their arms around each other with silence between them. 

"You're still thinking about earlier aren't you?" Cameron asked perceptively. "Please don't." She murmured afraid she could lose him.

"But…" He stopped and sighed. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

Cameron could feel her eyes watering. "Not here Greg. Not now please." She begged fearing that this could be the end.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "No, because matter when I do it I doubt I'd be able to get down on one knee. Sure if I waited a while I might have actually bought a ring by then but then there would be the nervous will it or won't it fit thing that would define whether or not fate agrees with us or some heeby-jeeby crap like that..." He said babbling on nervously.

She grinned and kissed him deeply tears of anguish quickly turning to tears of happiness.

House smiled and kissed her back thoroughly and squeezed her body to his.

"So is that a yes?" he asked eagerly for the answer.

"I don't think I even heard the question." She answered chuckling softly. "But I doubt you could do much better than that and I don't ever want you to ask again. So yes." She said as her lips split into a grin.

House grinned back and kissed her softly. "Happy Anniversary."

She laughed loudly and hugged him tightly.

"So what made you decide you want this?" She asked curiously.

He winced slightly and readied himself to bare everything. "You would have sacrificed your dreams. You give me everything and expect little in return because I'm only capable of so much. But I can give you this. I can give you this promise and I can make you as happy as you make me."

"Oh Greg, I am happy. I'm so happy already I told you that." She said not wanting him to feel pressured or trapped.

"And your eyes lit up when I asked you to marry me." He answered back.

She sighed unable to deny that it brought her happiness at the promise of spending the rest of her life with him.

"I just want to be yours and for you to be mine." She whispered.

"Then we can do it small. Run away to Vegas or something and then move on to lots of sex and babies bit."

"Babies?!" she hissed shocked.

"What can I say? I'm becoming paternal in my old age." He said with a grin, wriggling his hips against hers.

She moaned softly and kissed him with equal tenderness as her muttered words, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The garter and bouquet were tossed. 

House was sure there was some conspiracy going on because they landed on him and Cameron. He pretended it had absolutely nothing to do with the perfect way in which he hooked the garter mid-flight with the end of his cane, nor the utter precision of "Mrs Wilson's" throw and Cameron's elegant dive over some old lady.

Definitely a conspiracy; especially with the wedded couple smiling knowingly and evilly.

Their poor kids would be able to eat the spawn of Satan alive in kindergarten, he thought. But then he shook his head knowing that his own children wouldn't be much different with his wit and Cameron's sweetness.

He smiled. His children. Their children. What a beautiful thought.

Holding his fiancée tightly with the arm that clutched the bride's still warm garter he watched as the " Wilson's" were carted away in their limo. Seconds later sparks came spewing from the exhaust pipe with a cacophony of bangs from the fireworks he'd put there just a few minutes earlier.

Cameron giggled breathlessly beside him and clutched at her sides. He grinned wondering how long they'd have to stay before they could get back to his apartment and celebrate their anniversary and engagement in style before settling into the happily ever after he'd never thought was possible.

She was really his.

And he was really hers.

"Mine," he whispered, that one word filled with all the emotion he felt for her as he kissed her temple softly.

"Forever." She whispered back with equal reverence as she lifted her lips softly to his.


End file.
